Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!
by PLizWiz
Summary: The begining of the end! The final entry of the trilogy has been released early! Find out how friendships crumble and rivals fight on this shitty ass fanfic with low quality grammar and too many plot holes to count! Made by yours truelly, Liz! (Random UnSexy Lemon Warnings!)
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Mew's Newest Dramatic All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Part 1

"Heya!" Popped in a small pink cat like creature, she had a cute bowtie like ribbon, a big ass head and feet with a long slender tail. "I'm Mew and you all have been probably been forced to watch this show as a form of torture, following stereotypical weirdos battle it out for some sort of grand prize" Mew smirked at the camara.

Then a fat levitating man appeared, he had a pumpkin head and green and yellow vertical stripes, black shoes and white gloves, also a orange bowtie. "Maybe you haven't but either way you'll be forced to redo it all over again" The PumpKingKing chuckled at the irony.

"Here is the deal yo, we brought back forty contestants on this final season to end the trilogy and for the chance to win, One Wish, The possibilities are endless!" Mew smiled as a dull and beat up bus came. "And here they are welcome-"

A large chubby red moth, a small blue crocodile, a bored chandelier and a pile of muk.

"-Volcarona, Totodile, Chandelure and Muk!"

"Awesome glad to be back!" Volcarona smiled as she looked around. "Gua gua Gua!" Totodile nodded happily. "Yay!" Muk yayed even tho his smiled seemed a bit fake and Chandelure glared at Muk.

A small bored yellow camel, a neutral fire baby thing, a snobby queen bee she was posing at the camaras and a hyper egg.

"Numel, Magby, Vespiqueen and Togepi!"

"...a new chance mEh?" Numel grumbled. "Awe come on Camel Man you'll get to hang out with the beauty that is me, You should be honored Ho Ho Ho~" Vespiqueen gave a rich laugh. "...gag..." Mumbled Numel. Magby just walked he didn't say anything and Togepi waved at he camaras. "Alright a new season!"

A gray mitten like hand, a fucking aloof baby, a large dragon and a bored sun looking meteorite.

"Handy, Baby, Druddigon and Solrock!"

The hand walked trying to help the Baby, "Ha! This game will be easy!" Druddigon walked smugly. "...whatever you say drag..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

A crescent moon looking meteorite, a floating pink thing, a ice cream she seemed to be slowly melting and some sort of ferret like thing.

"Lunatone, Munna, Vani the Vanillish and Mienfoo!"

"And that's why new seasons don't suck~" Lunatone spoke knowingly. "God can you shut up for once?" Said Vani annoyed, she seemed to be melting. Mienfoo didn't say nothing and Munna went near Druddigon, they both began talking.

Some sort of small dragonfly, a fat yellow sumo wrestler, a nerdy looking hedgehog and a cocky blue turtle.

"Yanma, Makuhita, Cyndaquil and Squirtle!"

"OMG! I'm back in the game! I have to text this to my bffs xoxo~" Yanma seemed to be typing really fast on her phone. "haha where did you even get that?" Cyndaquil smiled. "The PumpKingKing gave it to me~" Yanma smiled. "Wel-" "MOVE IT NERD!" Makuhita pushed Cyndaquil.

"Ugh can you not!" Cyndaquil glared. "Whatever GEEK!" Makuhita grinned. "They aren't the same thing!" Cyndaquil and Makuhita argued while Yanma typed on her phone.

"Haha this is the game eh, well i already know i will win!" Squirtle crossed his arms and smirked smugly. "Oh no you wont!" Togepi glared. "Ha Ha Watch Me!" Squirtle and Togepi argued.

A grinning metal thing, a one eyed ghost with big ass hands, a sleeping bear and a gumshoe looking animal with a fancy suit.

"Lairon, Dusclops, Munchlax and Trump!"

"Oh My God Honey look i'm on a new season!" Lairon smiled. "Don't you mean...we?" Dusclops asked her. Lairon scoffed. "gosh don't he so selfish~" . Dusclops frowned. Trump walked confidently and Mew teleported the sleeping Munchlax out.

A small brown puppy with a heart tail, a pink balloon like creature, a dumb grown tadpole with feet and a seductive light blue snake with wings in her head.

"Eevee, Jigglypuff, Palpitoad and Dragonair!"

"Finally! About time i re-join! Afterall i am the best~" Eevee boasted. "The best at losing." Jigglypuff chuckled making Eevee growl. Dragonair didn't say nothing and Palpitoad came out but tripped.

A cool looking yellow rat, a black mohawk blazed stoner he was smoking and grinning, a scared moth and a sexy cross dressing man.

"Crack-A-Chu, Foe, Mothim and Gardevoir!"

Crack-A-Chu grinned and went towards Dragonair they started kissing making Gardevoir and Mothim uncomfortable. Foe started smoking. "I'm so high guys hehehehe" He chuckled blazed.

A sexy pink dog like creature, a fucking anchor, a bipedal blue dog and a smart looking yellow duck.

"Sylveon, Dhelmise, Lucario and Psyduck!"

Sylveon waved at the camaras with her ribbons. "YAR! Glad to be bac mateys!" Dhelmise saluted. Lucario smiled and tipped her fedora and Psyduck walked confidently.

A small yellow tick and a cocky iron bird. "Joltik and Skarmory!"

"HaHa I'm back in the game ey!" Joltik chuckled. "Whatever tick cause we all know i will win! I'm the best afterall!" Skarmory talked his voice making others cover their ears, poor pokemon that had no hands.

Then out of nowhere three battle droids teleported much to many of the contestants surprise.

The Pumpkingking took a paper from Janitors Hands and said. "And Janitor y OOM also join!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

5555 gave a autistic screech and he was lost in a time space blast.

Then a rusty beat up plane appeared from behind Mew, all the contestants started in awe as the plane said Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour! on the side.

"shit..." was the only thing that escaped Skarmorys mouth.

Intro lets get this over with so i dont have to do it again

(TDWT and Survivor Theme)

Camaras come out from new hidden locations on the plane then the point of view dodges Mew and the pkk driving the plane as it crashes into the sea, when the bubbles clear we see a still sleeping Munchlax floating in the water Togepi standing on top of him waving at the camara, then out of nowhere Squirtle kicks her and sends her flying he laughs but then Togepi comes back like a boomerang knocking Squirtle into the salty sea water, Togepi laughs at him.*

Hey Mum and Dad i am doing fine,

You guys are always on my mind

You asked me what i wanted to be...and now i think the answer is clear to see.

I wanna be famous!

In a forest Lairon is making out with Dusclops he seems very upset tho, Druddigon seems to be talking to Munna while Solrock spies on them from the bushes, Lunatone telling Volcarona and Totodile some "facts" proudly and Magby leaning on a tree lonely until a Gardevoir waves at him.*

I wanna live close to the sun,

So go pack your bags, 'cause i've already won,

Nothing to lose and Everything in my way...I swear i'll win one day.

Cause, i wanna be famous!

In a beach we see Janitor trying to kill a dumb aloof Baby while OOM holds him back, Handy trying to help the Baby with the help of Psyduck giving a suspicious grin, Makuhita and Cyndaquil fighting with eachother while Yanma helps Cyndaquil, Muk laughs at all these fights and then is hit by an attack of Chandelure she seemed pissed they both glared at eachother and both begin their fighting, Dhelmise and Lucario are hanging out out of nowhere Foe offers Lucario a blunt, she looks at him oddly and Dhelmise goes away slowly.*

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,NA NA NA NA!

On a city we see Eevee trying to make a plan using a stick and drawing on the dirt smirking then frowns when she sees Trump smugly making a better plan in a whiteboard, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Crack-a-Chu, Vani and Mienfoo seems to praise him, Eevee glares at him and then Sylveon pats her consolingly with her ribbons this makes Eevee growl even more now glaring at Sylveon and Palpitoad trips between them surprising them both.*

I wanna be! I wanna Be! I want to be Famous!

On The Food Court we see The PumpKingKing cooking something atrocious in a pot then gives a insane grin as we see a tied up by ropes Numel and Skarmory look scared as fuck to what he was gonna force feed them, then someone grabs the camara, it was Vespiqueen she poses as a bunch of random Pokemon take pictures of her beautiful body with flashes and whistles then Mew dumps water on top of her making Vespiqueen upset while Mew giggles.*

I want to Be! I Want to Be! I Want To Be Famous!

In the Elimination Room we see all the contestants from before gathered there, the double doors open and they are all sucked out falling from the sky then they are all teleported safely into the ground the rusty plane behind them saying Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Out of nowhere Joltik falls from the sky and faceplants into the ground somehow not dying in the process making Numels bored expression turn into a slightly surprised one.*

*Whistles*

(End Song)

"...Congratulated Mew that was EVEN Cringier than last time..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

Mew growled slightly "Lucky for you that will be the only song you had to sing in this episode."

"Sweet!" Druddigon grinned.

"So on this season there wont be one, two or even three teams, this season FOUR TEAMS!" Mew grinned.

Gasps!

"So on the first Team it's called Team Loco Kokos and in it are Druddigon, Solrock, Lunatone, Munna, Foe, Volcarona, Totodile, Skarmory, Mothim and Lucario, gather near eachother please~" Mew told em. They did.

Then PumpKingKing spoke. "On Team Lewd Leles are Eevee, Sylveon, Jigglypuff, Vani, Crack-A-Chu, Dragonair, Palpitoad, Joltik, Trump and Psyduck!" They all gathered near eachother Eevee seemed nervous so she went near Sylveon.

Then Mew spoke. "On Team Bulu Bulls are Janitor, OOM, Baby, Yanma, Cyndaquil, Makuhita, Handy, Chandelure, Muk, and Dhelmise!" They all gathered near eachother Chandelure glared at the aloof Muk, Janitor glared at Baby and Makuhita grinned as he poked Cyndaquil he sighed and all gathered around.

Then Pumpkingking. "So that means on Team Fine Finis are Numel, Vespiqueen, Mienfoo, Dusclops, Lairon, Togepi, Munchlax, Squirtle, Magby and also Gardevoir!" They all gathered around. "...great..." Numel mumbled looking at his team.

"Hopefully you all learn to get along... or not, conflict always brings up ratings." Mew smiled.

"So some episodes will have a minimum of two chapters and a maximum of four chapters, this will be more common since Liz wants to give you all 'Character Development'" The Pumpkingking did quotation marks with his fingers.

The Contestants looked at him oddly.

Mew leaned near him and whispered worried. "Who's Liz?"

"We might find out...After The Commercial Break!" The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall grinning smugly.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**_Mew's Newest Dramatic All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Part 2_**

"Kay we're back~" The PumpKingKing smiled.

_Silence._

"Not even one second passed?" Said Gardevoir.

"..., So lets take a trip around the plane follow us!" Pkk teleported the contestants inside the plane with the snap of his fingers.

_(???)_

We are in the front of the plane where there are many buttons and two chairs a window to see in front of course and many small items too.

"This is the Control Room, don't come here or automatic elimination." Smiled Pkk.

_(???)_

We see a very fancy room with diamond and gold items all around. "This is our Host Quarters, don't come here or automatic elimination~" The Pkk smiled again.

_(???)_

We see a pretty fancy room not the levels of The Host Quarters but damn it was good enough.

"This is The Fancy First Class the winner of each weeks challenge will stay here and enjoy not being voted off, yet." Smiled Pkk.

The Contestants smiled.

_(???)_

We see a pretty dull and boring room, it was acceptable.

"This is The Economy Class, The losers who fall in a gray zone of not winning but not losing stay here and rethink how they were this close to lose or how they could had won instead." Mew spoke instead, Pkk seemed okay with that he didn't really wanna work anyway.

The Contestants seemed neutral.

_(???)_

We see a dirty room with cobwebs and large crates and boxes around.

"This is The Cargo Hold, after voting someone out the losing team will come here and lick their wounds after a pathetic loss."

The Contestants frowned.

_(???)_

It was some sort of rusty kitchen with eight small dirty tables.

"This is the Food Court, you'll eat pretty average food here if you are in The Cargo Hold or Economy Class, however if you are in Fancy First Class you'll eat some gourmet delicacies in The Fancy First Class!" Mew smiled.

Shrugs.

_(???)_

It was a dull metal room with rusty metal chairs, double doors and a pink porta party and a fancy TV.

"This is The Elimination Room, The losing team will come sit in the rusty chairs and one by one go into the Pink Porta Party and Vote one of their own team mates out!" Mew smiled.

"Before you voted by marking X on a picture of a team mate well now you gotta use our Voting Machine installed inside the Pink Porta Party no you can't cheat it cause i'm always watching plus the Pink Porta Party can be used as a confessional! Use it before or After a challenge and if you are eliminated you are forced to do a Elimination Confessional to say your final words on this show!" The Pumpkingking smiled.

The double doors opened and by fanfiction logic the contestants weren't sucked out.

Mew began talking holding a Gold Berry and throwing it up and catching it on her hand. "If you don't receive a Gold Berry-"

"Berries Again awe man!" Joltik interrupted her.

_Silence._

"...as i was saying, if you don't receive a Gold Berry at the end of each elimination you're on, you'll be forced to take The Fall Of Pain, Falling from over thousands of yards without a parachute sounds pretty painful to me~" Grinned Mew.

"Um i have a berry allergy ey i can't eat it." Joltik gave a goofy smile.

"But didnt you eat berries in the first season?" Asked Vani.

"Well um it's sort of a infection?" Joltik giggled. "Kinda like this!" Mew psychically grabbed Joltik and threw him out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"You just made us lose a team member!" Eevee glared.

"So? Who cares it's Joltik!" Smiled Mew.

"That was rad ey!" Joltik smiled.

"AH! What the...how did you get back here?" Mew asked.

"It's called plot holes homie, i got attached to the back wing and went right in~" He smiled proudly.

"Ugh fine whatever you're still in..." Mew rolled her eyes. "HaHaHaHa Yeah!" Joltik celebrated.

_The Double Doors Closed._

Then Mew went into the Pink Porta Party and the fancy TV turned on.

**_Mew(Host): _**"As you can see confessionals have been remastered yet again, also this is how your teammates will see you when you do your elimination confessional but not when you arent eliminated that is just for the viewers try it out later~" She winked at the camara.

**_Volcarona(Loco Kokos): _**"This place is too small..." She frowned.

**_Numel(Fine Finis): _**"Smells like shit here..." he grumbled.

**_Eevee(Lewd Leles): _**"My team is so lucky to have me as their leader~" She grinned.

**_Magby(Bulu Bulls): _**"...Hopefully i dont get booted early again..." he sighed.

"You didn't even tell us who Liz was?" Protested Vani.

"Yea who is this Liz?" Asked Mew.

"Liz? She is obviously a Croxenian!" Janitor proudly spoke.

"He's so smart~" OOM OOMED~

_Silence._

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Ah yes the challenge well it's just to talk among yourselves, The most Team like Team wins Fancy First Class while the most Dysfunctional Team gets to send one team mate outta here, Now Go!" Grinned Mew.

**_[Challenge Start]_**

_(Loco Kokos)_

"...Finally..." Solrock boredly spoke.

"And that's why Challenges Starting doesn't suck~" Lunatone spoke knowingly to Volcarona and Totodile, they nodded in return.

"Hey Master glad to see you again." Munna smiled. "Right back at Ya Mun i'm glad to finally compete again." Druddigon smiled. "Yo~" Foe smiled at Lucario she looked at him oddly.

Mothim seemed scared.

"This team is fucking cool!" Skarmory smiled his voice hurting peeps nearby poor pokemon that have no hands. "Never do that again!" Solrock glared.

"Fuck You Bitch you denying my freedom of speech!" Skarmory yelled.

"gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua." Totodile deadpanned. "Ha ha! Nice one!" Volcarona fist bumped her. "And that's why Skarmory Sucks~" Lunatone spoke.

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN'?!" Skarmory yelled.

"No No! I'm so sorry!" Lunatone cried.

"That's what i thought wimp Ha Ha!" Skarmory laughed.

Then Druddigon picked him up and threw him away. "Mess with my friends again and i'll destroy you bird." Druddigon glared. Skarmory stood up and growled as he went away.

"Yo Druddigon dude you should be the leader of this team ey~" Foe smiled while smoking inside the plane.

"u-um isn't that a health hazard?" Asked Mothim.

"No, it's a fun hazard."

"Yea Druddigon be our leader!" Volcarona smiled. "Gua Gua!" Totodile nodded. "Of course he should be he is caring, strong and smart!" Munna smiled. "Yea! That's why Druddigon doesn't suck!" Lunatone smiled.

"Druddigon! Druddigon! Druddigon! Druddigon!" Most of his team chanted.

"Ha Ha oh thanks guys of course i'll be your leader i promise i'll take care of all of you the best i can!" He smiled.

"YEAH!" His team cheered.

**_Skarmory(Loco Kokos): _**"That fucking dragon type! I swear i will end him and his stupid fucking whore of a girlfriend! I hate this team they all suck! They should had just let Skarmory be a member of a solo team cause i'm the best! I am the coolest! I am the Strongest! I am the-" Skarmory posed in the confessional and the confessional ended abruptly cause he just kept ranting and boasting.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

Janitor was trying to kill baby saying he was a evil capitalist. OOM holded him back. Handy tried to help Baby. Yanma helped Cyndaquil fight Makuhita while Chandelure and Muk kept fighting.

"...yar...what a fun team..." Dhelmise frowned.

_(Lewd Leles)_

"Alright so i say we all form a new Team Dominator! Team Dominator Infinity!" Eevee smugly proposed.

_Silence._

"Um i don't know if you've noticed but our team is i don't know only on Team Dominator Members!" Jigglypuff argued.

"He wasn't on Team Dominator!" Eevee pointed at Trump.

"If i may speak, wouldnt it be better if we all voted for who we wanted?" Smugly smiled Trump.

"Great Idea Trump!" "Good One Trump!" "You're such a genius Trump!" "Trump!" "Trump!"

Eevee growled. "Listen i am the leader and i say we all vote out this Trump!"

"Who made you the leader?" asked Vani.

"I did just now!" Eevee screamed.

"Calm down darling.." Sylveon tried to calm her down.

"Shut up Mom you old fag!" Eevee yelled. Sylveon frowned.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

Everyone kept fighting.

"Yar! Mateys Avast or we shall Walk The Plank!" Dhelmise warned. Everyone kept fighting. She growled. "I said Stop!" Now Dhelmise began fighting.

_(Lewd Leles)_

"I AM THE LEADER!"

"NO I AM!"

"I WANNA BE THE LEADER!"

"CAN I BE THE LEADER!?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

"NO ME!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW DUDE!"

"I AM THE FUCKING LEADER!"

"AHHHHH MY HAIR!"

_(Fine Finis)_

Togepi and Squirtle were fighting while Munchlax was sleeping.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Gardevoir.

"Beats me h, Loco Kokos already won and Either Lewd Leles or Bulu Bulls will lose we're fine." Numel spoke boredly.

"So we just wait until we lose?" Magby told him.

"We won't lose more like a gray not win not lose area, however i think we should all form an alliance." Numel responded.

"What why? We're still a team?" Dusclops asked.

"Yea but it will help make sure we are confirmed to be safe, plus if we can keep the alliance until the merge i think only Kokos should be a problem, Togepi and Squirtle are fighting again and remember Togepi ALWAYS gets far, while Munchlax is sleeping so he is deadweight and is gonna get eliminated early again, what do y'all say?" Numel spoke.

"I'll join." Gardevoir spoke. "Same." Magby said. "I guess i'll join." Dusclops spoke. "Oooo! If my honey joins then i join too!" Lairon smiled. "I guess...i'll join.." Mienfoo frowned. Then Numel spoke "I already joined hey Vespiqueen you joining?"

"yes YES! I looks fabolous ho ho ho ho~" Vespiqueen gave a fancy rich laugh as she looked at herself in a silver mirror. "...i'll take that as a yes... so who will be leader?" Numel asked.

"OH! My Baby should be the leader!" Lairon smiled.

"Meh fine by me." Numel spoke.

"Yea!" Gardevoir smiled. "Same." Magby said. "mhm." Mienfoo nodded. "I guess i am the leader then." Dusclops gave a small smile.

"And Loco Kokos Win! Fine Finis you don't win but don't lose and last team that is safe is...Lewd Leles! You live another day! Bulu Bulls Vote someone out!" Mew spoke.

They all went into their respective rooms and the show continued after the commercial break~


	3. Episode 1 Part 3!

**_Mew's Newest Dramatic All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Part 3!_**

_(Cargo Hold 4 minutes before elimination)_

"Listen here meatbags i can help all of you accomplish your goals as the new leader! I can help you be interesting-" Janitor pointed at Dhelmise. "-I can help you get revenge on that pile of muk!-" Janitor pointed at Chandelure, she seemed depressed and lifeless. "and i can help you be sexier!" Janitor pointer at OOM who swooned. "-all we have to do is form an alliance, trust me all of you have to vote for-"

_(Elimination Room)_

**_[Dramatic Music Equals TDI Elimination Ceremony plus Survivor Tribal Council]_**

_(Dramatic Music)_

"_The Votes Are In!~_, Peeps with zero votes are safe! Yanma, Cyndaquil, Dhelmise and OOM!" Mew threw them Their Gold Berries.

The PumpKingKing continued "Now with one vote, Baby you foolishly voted for yourself, Chandelure and Muk!"

Mew announced "Final three! Janitor you are bossy, mean and a huge threat-"

"I am nothing of the sorts! Say that again and i will rip your throat and shove it up your ass you fleshy feline!" Janitor glared daggers.

Mew gulped "and that's why you're safe with one v-vote!" She shaked.

Janitor grinned and catched his berry.

**_Final Two! (HANDY VS MAKUHITA!)_**

"Handy you aren't very Handy at all not being able to talk and very weak, you also fight With Janitor a lot." Mew smiled.

***Outraged Hand Signs***

"-and Makuhita you are just brute strength with no brain you also fight a lot with Cyndaquil and Yanma." Mew grinned.

Makuhita shrugged smugly.

"The final one safe is..." Mew paused.

_Dramatic Pause._

"-Makuhita! You're safe with two votes! Handy is eliminated with three!" Mew announced.

"Ha Ha! I knew not voting for you was a good choice!" Makuhita spoke in his weird ass voice, he pointed at Cyndaquil who looked at him weirdly with Yanma.

"Handy go make a elimination confessional." The PumpKingking told it.

**_Handy(Eliminated): *That droid is gonna go down hand signs!*_**

Handy gave a small jump and gave no scream as it fell.

Janitor grinned as he watched his rival fall. "That was too easy."

Everyone went their own separate ways.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

In the Cargo Hold some contestants prepared to sleep.

"Hey Yan do you think we are in danger of being eliminated?" Asked Cyndaquil.

"Omg What makes you say that?" Yanma told him.

"Well I assume Janitor has a large alliance to vote out his enemies and i don't think he wants us in it." Cyndaquil frowned.

"I am sure we will be fine we just have to be nice to everyone hun." Yanma smiled.

"Hopefully you're right thanks." Cyndaquil smiled.

"No pro-"

"Well well well look who we have here~" Makuhita walked coolly.

"Ugh what do you want fatass cant you see i want to have alone time with my girlfriend?" Cyndaquil glared.

"As you may know i am on Janitors alliance with OOM, Dhelmise and Chandelure, it's pretty big so you better beg for mercy now runt! Ha Ha!" Makuhita walked away.

"We're screwed..." Cyndaquil frowned. Yanma consoled him.

**_Makuhita(Bulu Bulls): _**"And to think i would had tied with that hand thing if i had voted Cyndaquil like i wanted, i will be a good minion for Janitor and OOM and that way i stay longer in the game and defeat Yanma and that stupid Geerd! That's Geek PLUS Nerd~" Makuhita talked in his weird voice and crossed his arms smugly.

_(Lewd Leles)_

On the Economy Class some contestants argued before sleeping.

"We almost lost todays challenge thanks to you Eevee!" Jigglypuff glared.

"But we didn't~" She grinned.

"Stop being immature! You may not care about winning but we do so if you do that again i assure you will be the one that is eliminated bitch!" Glared Trump.

Eevees "team" glared at her. Eevee glared back she needed an alliance and fast.

**_Eevee(Lewd Leles): _**"I'm in deep shit i need a alliance and fast...all i can think at the moment is the idiot duo, my own mom and that two faced ice cream that would be a tie...hopefully this works out." She frowned at the camara.

_(Fine Finis)_

Munchlax was sleeping. "Hey Magby." Waved Gardevoir.

"Shouldn you be asleep?" Asked Magby.

"Well i noticed you were the only one still awake on this team, just wanted to check up on my friend." Gardevoir smiled.

Magby scoffed. "Oh please, we are already alliance mates you don't have to fake being a friend to me you know.." Magby grunted.

Gardevoir smiled "Magby i want to be better friends with you, you seem like a very calm and witty pokemon you are just afraid if you talk too much again you'll be kicked out right?"

Magby nodded sadly.

"Well you can trust we'll be fine~ We don't have to win every round but at least if we don't come in last we should be a-o-k." Gardevoir smiled.

"The hell is an aok?" Magby responded.

"oh um i don't know i thought cool people said that..." Gardevoir seemed nervous as he frowned.

"I'm just joking with you bud, so what do you wanna talk about, best friend~" Magby smiled.

Gardevoir smiled too, they both stayed up late talking about common interest and strategies.

**_Munchlax(Fine Finis):_** "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" He snored.

_(Loco Kokos)_

"Wanna sleep together master?" Munna asked all shy.

"Sure!" Druddigon quickly nodded.

They both slept together while a certain meteorite watched from a bit far away.

**_Solrock(Loco Kokos): _**"I appreciate Druddigon for keeping my secret but it still hurts to see them go all lovey dovey, hopefully our team can function properly for us to get far." She looked at the camara.

_(Control Room)_

We see The PumpKingKing drive the plane as Mew spoke. "Ooo was this a good start? Well it will get better! Tune in Next Week as we see more action, more drama and more romance~ Right here on Mew's! Newest! ALL-STARS! LEGENDARY! WORLD! TOUR!" She screamed as the camara revealed the plane flying into the moon.

"We're trying to sleep here!" Yelled Eevee.

**_000_**

**_Handy: *Review Hand Signs*_**

**_000_**

"Nice so that was episode one for ya hopefully you enjoyed it, yes i'm Liz the Croxenian, btw while writing this...thing the whole fanfiction deleted itself so i had to start A l l O v e r A g a i n, which sucked cause now i know some of the eliminated contestants (No i wont change it even tho i think they deserved to stay farther in the game) exactly 20 it deleted itself on episode 15 and there are going to be 27 Episodes not chapters just episodes and as The PumpKingKing said before each episode will have a minimum of two chapters and maximum of four chapters, i added a extra chapters here to give some character development. Sadly it wont be exactly the same as the first time i wrote this but i will try to stay as it was before i promise i wont be biased towards the contestants tho sadly i already know the final 5 however everyones elimination from episode 16 onwards will be completely blind to me. You should had seen my face when i saw one of my favorite characters die here whoops i been rambling for too long anywho-"

Episode Review: It was a lame start but better than Mew's Newer Island (Then again anything is better than newer island, i was depressed when i wrote that abomination) oh yea this episode some character development and stuff it was basically just setting up ground for future episodes and introduction to our returning cast, but still enjoyable.

Fun Fact! Sylveon is the only debuting character everyone else is either from New or Newer island!

Next Episode! Where is the only place with sand in Unova? Route 4! Things will get sandy as the teams are sent on a Ultra Challenge!

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	4. Episode 2 Part 1

**_Walk like a Ultra Beast! Part 1_**

We see Mew and The PumpKingKing driving the plane on the Control Room.

Mew began talking "Last Time! the contestants were presented and stuff, while some of the four teams got along two were pretty dysfunctional, at the end Bulu Bulls lost making Handy go home. Now what will happen on this Hot challenge? Find out Right now on, Mew's! Newest! ALL-STARS LEGENDARY WORLD TOUR!!!!" She yelled as the camara showed the plane flying normally.

***Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour Intro***

_(Food Court)_

Team Fine Finis were eating their dull food without much care ig, all but one.

"Ugh Ew! This is low class food i'm not poor! Garçon!, Garçon!, Where you at Garçon!!" Vespiqueen called Garçon and rang a little fancy bell.

"um what are you even doing..." Numel asked her.

"Calling the butler to give me a decent meal obviously~" Vespiqueen posed confidently.

"You do realize the only chef is Pumpkingdude and he doesn't-" Numel looked at him and he gave a insane smile back. "...looks safe to me." Numel spoke worriedly.

"Can't you at least switch plates with me! I gotta eat small amounts to keep my perfect hourglass shape~" Vespiqueen boasted.

"One, you're a bee how do you have a hour glass shape and two how does eating my food with my saliva make you slimmer?" Numel asked her. Vespiqueen gave him a blank stare. Numel sighed and pushed his plate towards her. "Not hungry anyway, we almost lost the first challenge how is that for a good team eh." Numel mumbled.

"But we didn't tho Ho Ho Ho" Vespiqueen ate with a mouthful of grub. Numel cringed. "Relax Dude i'm sure we'll be fine plus if we lose we can just vote Munchlax." Gardevoir leaned confidently and spoke manly.

Togepi who was fighting with Squirtle a bit far heard this and frowned. "Yea Gardevoir is right if we all stick together we should be fine." Magby smiled.

_Silence._

"w-what?" Magby asked confused.

"Oh Em Gee you like talked, you never talk and don't you always get voted out early?" Lairon asked.

"i-i well u-um.." Magby stuttered.

"Back off at least he's trying to help, right..could care to be a bit more friendly to your alliance mates?" Gardevoir frowned. "OMG! You did NOT just call me a bitch!-" "i didn't call you a-" "-Now you'll see the wrath of my babe! Babe! Babe! Kick him off the alliance!" Lairon ordered. Dusclops seemed to be focusing on something else so he was spacing out. "BABE!" "Wah What." Dusclops asked. "Kick them off the alliance!" Lairon pointed at Gardevoir and Magby.

"Fine." Dusclops said.

"What! You can't be serious!" Gardevoir yelped. Magby seemed shocked. Dusclops blinked.

**_Magby(Fine Finis): _**"This is all my fault...i dragged Gardevoir into this..Ugh! I'm such a screw up at everything.." He sulked.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

Most contestants were eating some not cause they were depressed and others cause they were droids, Janitor began talking. "We lost Handy yesterday, that's good that Finger Like Critter always bugged me plus he was weak, in my team only the strong will prevail!" He talked menacingly in his silly battle droid voice. OOM swooned.

"Gag." Chandelure muttered as Muk ate her food without permission he giggled afterwards while Chandelure glared at him.

"Hey Grand Overlord Leader When will we eliminate them!" Makuhita pointed at Cyndaquil and Yanma.

They both frowned.

"When i feel like it." Janitor told them.

"Go ga gu~" Baby babied.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU HOMOSAPIEN PEST!" Janitor screamed at Baby. The Baby began crying like a Baby.

"Oh Janitor look you made her cry..." OOM frowned.

"He started it!" Janitor glared at her.

"YAR! Poor Lad shat himself from fear.." Dhelmise frowned.

"She looks fine to me~" Muk smiled. "Is it cause you're shit as well?" Chandelure told him. Muk gave a innocent fake laugh. "At least i'm not a edgy emo goth freak." They both glared at eachother.

**_OOM(Bulu Bulls): _**"What Janitor did to Baby was very mean but i know he's a good guy somewhere in there. I believe in him!" She smiled.

_(Lewd Leles)_

Eevee and Trump glared at eachother. "So none of you gonna join my alliance?" Asked Eevee.

"I'll join ey dud!" Joltik smiled.

"Sure if i can bring my cake duds!" Palpitoad giggled.

"Ew those cake duds are disgusting!" Jigglypuff glared.

"Those things are putrid! absolutely repulsive!" Psyduck glared.

Palpitoad frowned so Eevee hugged him even tho her face seemed very uncomfortable in doing so. "Don't worry hun they're just jealous of your awesome Cake Duds~" Eevee winked.

"No we're not." Dragonair and Crack-A-Chu spoke at the same time, then they both looked at eachother and suddenly began kissing everyone else ewed.

"Come on Vani join, trust me it will benefit you later." Eevee smiled.

Vani sweated. "I rather n-not."

"If you dont i'll burn you with fire."

"Okay Okay I'll join!" Vani frowned.

Eevee counted her alliance mates numbers and gave a fake smile towards her own mother. "Ever told you how awesome and popular you are?" Eevee nudged her.

Sylveon gave her a odd look.

"Please join we need you in your alliance~" Eevee persuaded.

"M-my alliance! Alright then i'll join! My first order of business is give my alliance leader membership to my daughter Eevee!" Sylveon smiled. Eevee grinned while Trump glared.

**_Trump(Lewd Leles): _**He smashed himself against the wall in rage. "BLAST IT! That dumb bitch now could make us tie! This isn't good...but i wont let her win yet!"

_(Fancy First Class)_

Team Loco Kokos were enjoying the food delicacies and classical fancy background music.

"And this is why Fancy First Class doesn't suck!" Lunatone smiled.

Volcarona and Totodile laughed with him. "You losers seriously thought that was funny? Ha! Good luck getting far wimps!" Skarmory walked away. The Dynamic Trio just looked at him in annoyance.

Mothim just stayed by himself scared and alone, he was shaking.

Druddigon and Munna were laughing. "See Hun Mun you understand." He smiled. "I'm Glad i get you Master." Munna smiled.

Solrock looked at this and rolled her eyes as she went near Two peeps.

"Hey girl wanna hit this?" Foe giggled, he looked high.

Lucario looked at him oddly "Eh pass mate and shouldn't you be not smoking them darts?"

"Why?" Foe asked her confused.

"Cause they're bad for your health mate, they could kill ya" Lucario frowned.

"Oh eh i already have lung cancer hehe one more wouldn't make a difference.." Foe went somewhere else.

Lucario frowned. "Crikey...that Dardy Mate defo is devo over them durry..." She sighed sadly then she fixed her fedora and saw Solrock near her. "G'day Sheila" She waved.

"...Woah don't go true blue on us Australian Freak..." Solrock levitated away. "..what an ankle biter.." Lucario mumbled upsetly.

[We will all prepare to land better put on that sun screen cause this will get h.o.t-Pkk.]

_(Unova-Route 4)_

They landed in the sand and all came out, the sun shined and sand hitted some of their faces.

The PumpKingKing talked "Welcome to the Unova Region! We're on route 4 and using the White Two Version! Ain't that neat eh?" He grinned.

"Ahhhh I'm Melting!" Vani began melting. Psyduck rolled her eyes and went somewhere else. "Spaz" Crack-A-Chu told Vani, Dragonair laughed and pointed at her with her tail however when she finished melting she looked both sides and touched her puddle with her tail, Dragonair began shaking. "S-She's dead!" She said terrified.

PumpKingKing grinned "Duh it's a fucking desert and she's a ice cream what did you expect? She's dead now and you laughed at her final time." He smiled.

Dragonair seemed shocked. "I-i didn't mean it.."

"I don't care if you did or not." He smiled.

_Silence._

"um so what's the challenge?" Mienfoo asked.

Mew talked "A yes the challenge! You see contestants you're all in the route 4 right? you must find your way to the Desert Resort, the team that reaches first will have a great prize, second place will have a good prize, third a okay prize and last place is a meh prize." She smiled. Numel smirked at the word meh.

"There is also a hidden item in the rubble path to get near the desert resort find it if you dare~" The Pumpkingking teased.

Some contestants looked interested.

"Now Go!" Mew yelled.

**_[Challenge Start]_**

_(Loco Kokos)_

Druddigon began talking but was interrupted "Okay team this is the plan-" "Fuck that! Rock, Ground and Steel types are immune to the sandstorm so later wimps! HaHa!" Skarmory flew away.

Druddigon growled. "Fucker."

"...surprising he knows about that considering his brain is probably the size of a peanut..." Solrock mused herself. "HaHa nice one Sunny!" Druddigon laughed, if Solrock could smile she would give a small one right now.

"K mate so what's the plan?" Asked Lucario.

"Foe can you turn into Reskrom from the first season?" Druddigon asked him.

"AHA~" Foe nodded dumbly he seemed high.

"Well what fast pokemon can you turn into?" Druddigon asked.

"Um does Abra count?" Foe giggled. "Master we could use Abras teleportation abilities to simply teleport us there." Munna told him. "Oh yea." Druddigon gave a goofy smile. "Do that Foe!" Druddigon said. "Or he could just turn into the Alakazam from the first season?" Munna smiled. Druddigon sheepishly nodded "oh yes hehe."

Foe turned into a Alakazam and teleported everyone into the Desert Resort. "Well that was easy as foek" Druddigon smirked.

Foe grinned and turned back to his original fusion form to smoke a blunt. Skarmory arrived by air shortly after. "What the fuck! How you stupid wimps here before me!?" Skarmory yelled.

"...Common sense..." Solrock rolled her eyes. Druddigon snickered. Skarmory growled.

"Good job you arrived first now lets wait for the others." Mew smiled.

_(Lewd Leles)_

They were walking all the way to the desert resort, all of them sweating tiredly.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

Janitor was in the ruins trying to find the item. Muk was moving slow as fuck towards the resort like a slug. Everyone else walked normally towards the resort, Yanma carrying Baby.

"Omg i think i found it!" Replied OOM. "Good Work Honey!" Janitor smiled. "rOgerWrOger" OOM OOMED. The two droids now went towards the resort.

_(Fine Finis)_

They all also normally went towards the resort, Squirtle chasing Togepi and Gardevoir carrying the sleeping Munchlax while talking to Magby. They all seemed fine.

_(Desert Resort)_

Mew and PumpKingKing drank cold drinks. "Yummy~" They both teased. Loco Kokos glared sweating.

Bulu Bulls came second.

"You missing one member~" Mew teased.


	5. Episode 2 Part 2

**_Walk like a Ultra Beast! Part 2_**

"What? that pile of Muk? He should be here any second now!" Janitor glared at the Muk moving slow as fuck. Team Fine Finis casually passed him and went onwards.

"And Team Fine Finis reach second!" Mew growled.

Janitor glared at Muk.

Lewd Leles arrived afterwards.

"K we're here!" Jigglypuff told them.

"You still missing a member." The PumpKingking grinned.

"But Vani died!" Dragonair frowned.

"Oh yea." The PumpKingking gave a blank stare then he snapped his fingers and grinned "Not anymore, she's on the plane, she can't get out tho." He smiled.

Muk shortly after arrived all sweaty, covered in Grime, Muk and some sand.

"Team Bulu Bulls get third place!" Mew announced.

"That means Lewd Leles get the prize of one Beast Ball" Pkk threw them the ball, Eevee barely catched it.

"Bulu Bulls get two Beast Balls." Mew chirped and threw them at them. Janitor caught both with no problems.

"Fine Finis you get Three Beast Balls" Pkk threw them balls.

Gardevoir catched one, then Dusclops and then Magby, barely.

"Loco Kokos get Four Beast Balls!" Mew threw them the balls.

Druddigon caught two. Munna psychicly grabbed one same with Solrock.

"So what's the next part of the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

"A yes so go to the Relic Castle and get one more Beast Ball or look around the Desert Resort and find another Beast Ball that hidden beast ball shall multiply your beast balls but it's hard to find, now go!" Mew yelled.

_They went!_

**_Eevee(Lewd Leles): _**"If i'm going to win i need to have stronger connections by breaking existing ones!" She grinned.

_(Loco Kokos)_

They all went into the Relic Castle.

_(Fine Finis)_

Relic Castle they all went into the.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

All the went Relic They Castle Into.

_(Lewd Leles)_

Almost all were going to the Relic Castle.

"Omg i think i found it!" Eevee smiled. "Good Job Boss!" Palpitoad laughed. "Yea!" Joltik snickered. Eevee frowned and turned around. "Look guys i'm sorry for being mean before but trust me i will be better and if we all vote together we will make it far!" She smiled. "Yeah!" The two gullible idiots agreed.

_(The Relic Castle)_

It was a epic war! Foe and Solrock fighting Dusclops, Magby and Gardevoir fighting Psyduck. Crack-A-Chu and Dragonair fighting Skarmory and Munna. Druddigon fighting the two battle droids Janitor and OOM. Makuhita fighting Yanma and Cyndaquil. Squirtle and Togepi also fighted eachother. Munchlax was asleep. Lairon away from the action telling Dusclops to beat them already so she could win. Numel running away from Sylveon. Jigglypuff fighting Mienfoo. Vespiqueen posing at the camaras. Baby aloofly crawling around. Dhelmise awkwardly watching the fight until Vani shot her with a Ice Beam.

Using this chance some went deep into the Relic Castle and found.

A Sleeping Volcarona. "Uncle Tom?" Volcarona whispered. To her allies Totodile, Lunatone, Mothim and Lucario. "Careful guys he gets very grumpy when he gets awakened. Lucario went near him and like a old adventurer quickly took the Ultra Ball from the sleeping Volcarona. "I did it Sheila" Lucario whispered.

"AND TEAM LOCO KOKOS ARE IN THE LEAD! WILL THEY STAY LETS FIND OUT!" Mew screamed teleporting in and then out.

The Volcarona woke up clearly pissed, the Relic Castle was collapsing. "REEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled. "AHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they ran to escape the wrath of the fiery moth.

_(Desert Resort Gate)_

The Contestants panted. "Before we continue does any of you have the hidden item?" Mew asked.

Most Contestants shurgged. "You mean this~" Eevee twirled the Beast Ball with her paw.

"Nice so now you have two Beast Balls multiplied by two means four Beast Balls!" Mew smiled and The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and Eevee had more Beast Balls.

Loco Kokos: 5 Beast Balls

Lewd Leles: 5 Beast Balls

Fine Finis: 3 Beast Balls

Bulu Bulls: 3 Beast Balls

Team Fine Finis frowned.

"Now you must use them Beast Balls to catch-" Mew began talking but some sort of Ultra Worm Holes opened up and strange creatures came out of there.

"Catch These Ultra Beasts with them Ultra Balls you conveniently have! The Team with most Ultra Beasts caught have immunity while the ones with least shall be Up For Elimination!" The Pumpkingking grinned.

"And while you're at it~" Mew smiled.

**_Ding!_**

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! So let's hear it." Mew smiled.

"But what are we supposed to sing!?" Asked Eevee.

"I don't care you have to make it up as you go to make it cringier, wouldn't be a challenge other wise now would it?" Mew grinned.

"Remember if you don't sing it's automatic elimination~" The PumpKingKing grinned.

**_(Pokemon Sun and Moon-Battle! Ultra Beasts)_**

_The Ultra Beasts Gave Weird Cries._

Psyduck: "They're odd!"

Eevee: "They're weird!"

Vani: "They're strange!"

Jigglypuff: "They are here!"

Volcarona: "They are the Ultra Beasts!" She gave a cringy dance.

Mienfoo: "Ultra~~Beasts~~~~~~" She holder her note for a long time.

Makuhita: "Powerful and Mighty!" He flexed.

Squirtle: "Mighty and Powerful!" Flex he did.

Numel: "...Oh please...AHH!" He rolled his eyes and then Ran away from a Ultra Beast Attacking him.

Yanma: "Yes they're very powerful~~~~~" She sung.

Sylveon: "Very Strongly!"

Lunatone: "Extremely Low Key"

Togepi: "Very Funky!" She smiled.

Magby: "Well That's something..?~" He looked at them oddly.

Gardevoir: "Now! we must catch them before it gets awful!~"

Lucario: "Now Prepare! Cause this challenge is going!- HEY!" Janitor steals her Beast Ball. Palpitoad: "i got the wires!" Joltik: "Yea!"

Numel: "..catch those darn Ultra Beasts..." He sang boredly.

Solrock: "...catch them fast..." She sang uninterested.

Muk: "I hate math!" She smiled sticking his tongue out.

Chandelure: "..take a bath.." She glared at him making Muk glare at her too.

Foe: "CATS!" He turned into a Meowth.

(Short silly montage of the contestants trying to catch the Ultra Beasts, it seems the Ultra Beasts were trying to comunicate however it was not understandable

Dusclops caught Guzzlord.

Druddigon caught Buzzwole.

Gardevoir caught Pheromosa.

Solrock caught Celesteela.)

Totodile: "Guaguagua! GuaGua! GuaguaGua! GuaGua! Guaguagua! GuaGua! Guaguagua! GuaGuaGUAGuaguaGUA!!!!"

Munchlax: "...Zzzz Catch Ultra Beasts...Zzzz" She sleep talked.

Janitor: "Get my things!" He ordered OOM.

OOM: "yes sir reeee~" She gave him the Beast Balls she collected from others.

Lairon: "Time to catch them Ultra Beasts" She told Dusclops who grunted since she was not doing anything.

Baby: "Go ga ga go gagaga gugagaga ga guuu!" it sung?

Cyndaquil: "It's Time to catch the Ultra Beasts!" He seemed nervous.

Dhelmise: "Yar they're very fast!" She spoke fast.

Druddigon: "They're very strong and old!" Solrock: "...like you..." she whispered, he didn't hear.

Dusclops: "So Lets finish them off!~" He glared.

Munna: "Now~prepare~~~~" She sung.

Mothim: "i am scared!~" He was shaking.

Vespiqueen: "Whatever cause i'm obviously the best~" She posed at the Camaras.

Numel: "..ha! yea right.." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Trump: "Catch the Ultra Beasts!" He yelled.

Numel: "...Catch Them Fast.." He boredly sung

Dragonair: "I love you in mass~" She told Crack-A-Chu.

Crack-A-Chu: "And i love that ass!" He grinned at Dragonair.

Foe: "CATS!" He turned into a Persian.

Solrock caught Celesteela.

Janitor caught Naganadel.

Eevee caught Poipole.

Janitor also caught Stakataka.

Totodile: "Guaguagua! GuaGua! GuaguaGua! GuaGua! Guaguagua! GuaGua! Guaguagua! GuaGuaGUAGuaguaGUA!!!!"

Skarmory: "Catch Ultra Beasts Yea Yea Woo! Lets catch them am the best and i shall beat the reast yea WOO!" His voice incredibly irritating, and The PumpKingKing did a record scratch sound effect.

_(End Song)_

Solrock closed his mouth to shut him off. "Can you not!" She glared at him. Skarmory kicked her in the face actually stunning her a bit.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Skarmory glared. Druddigon growled but Munna told him to breathe which he did making him feel much better.

Mienfoo caught Blacephalon.

Togepi caught Kartana.

Numel barely caught Xurketree.

Dusclops caught Necrozma but it escaped and ran away. "Huh weird that totally wont come back for revenge" The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall.

"So who wins?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Well Lewd Leles got Two, Bulu Bulls got two, Loco Kokos got three and Fine Finis got five so Fine Finis win! However One of the members of Loco Kokos will leave the game, Bulu Bulls go vote first then Lewd Leles" Mew smiled.

**_Vani(Lewd Leles): _**"I guess sticking with Eevees alliance is my best choice afterall it's kinda my reason why we lost today and stuff...i still hate Eevee for threatening me with fire i will so get my revenge on her and backstab her sooner or later." Vani leaned boredly.


	6. Episode 2 Part 3!

**_Walk like a Ultra Beast! Part 3!_**

_(Elimination Room)_

_(Dramatic Music)_

The Bulu Bulls were sitting on the chairs. "First thing first Loco Kokos!" Mew spoke loudly. The Loco Kokos seemed nervous. "For not speaking the one eliminated second is Totodile! Do a elimination confessional." Mew grinned.

"But Totodile never speaks she can't be eliminated!" Volcarona seemed shocked her best friend eliminated second?!

"And this is why singing sucks..." Lunatone seemed sad. "Sorry we couldn't help you Totodile."

Totodile gave a shrug and smirked. "Go make a elimination confessional dudette." The PumpKingKing smirked.

**_Totodile(Eliminated): "Guagua GUAGUAguaguaggGaguaGua!" She huffed._**

Totodile jumped and gave a GUA! Scream, Team Loco Kokos still stayed. "What you wanna see the show?" Mew asked they nodded. Then get the other teams here.

All the other teams came.

"New rule, all teams are forced to see the eliminations." Mew Shrugs.

"Now _The Votes Are In~_ Hope you all Enjoyed this Challenge it was sorta a Homage to the Oval Run Round Series." Mew said.

"Oh i remember those!" Togepi smiled. "Those were so overused." Numel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Peeps with zero votes are safe! Janitor, OOM, Cyndaquil and Dhelmise!" Mew threw them all Gold Berries.

PumpKingKing spoke. "Baby you foolishly voted yourself again but you're still safe with one vote, also safe with one vote are Chandelure and Muk i wonder who voted who?" They all got gold berries.

**_Final Two! (YANMA VS MAKUHITA!)_**

"Yanma i don't know i guess you're annoying?" Mew smiled. Yanma sweated "Omg this is so not uwu"

Mew looked at her oddly. "..Yea... and Makuhita same reason as yesterday strong but annoying as fuck so last one that stays is-"

Yanma sweated while Makuhita grinned while crossing his arms.

"MAKUHITA! You have two votes!" Mew smiled. He still seemed confident. Mew deadpanned "huh can't fool you huh i guess you probably know Yanma is eliminated with Four Votes."

"HaHa Yeah!" Makuhita celebrated.

"OMG WHAT!?" Yanma was surprised. Cyndaquil growled "You did this!" He pointed at Makuhita who grinned in return.

"Go make a elimination confessional." Pkk told her.

**_Yanma(Eliminated) "Omg i was so not expecting that like that was not lit omg i have to like text that to my bffs lol- wait i'm not done yet!" The PumpKingKing took her out of the confessional and threw her out of the plane. "AHHHHHHH!"_**

"Lewd Leles go vote" Pumpkingking told them. Bulu Bulls got off the rusty chairs and Lewd Leles sat there one by one they all went into the confessional to vote, a few minutes later...

_(Dramatic Music Again)_

"_The Votes Are In~_ People with zero votes are safe! Joltik, Palpitoad, Sylveon, Psyduck, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Vani and Trump!" They all got Gold Berries.

**_Final Two! (EEVEE VS CRACK-A-CHU!)_**

"Eevee you are bossy and mean a total bitch, a spoiled brat a loser a dumb poop pants a-"

"Can you do Crack-A-Chu?" Eevee glared.

"Ahem, Crack-A-Chu, you suck." Mew smiled.

"Thanks i work out." He smirked.

"Well you two will keep working out cause you both tied! Five Votes Each!" Mew smiled.

They both seemed surprised but Crack-A-Chu got confident fast.

"I think i can beat her in a tie breaker." He grinned.

"This season tie breakers will be rare and who chooses who stays and wins will be decided by us the hosts!" Mew grinned and whispered to PumpKingKing in a corner he giggled and whispered to her back they both giggled, it was completely unhearable.

"We decided that the one eliminated is~" Mew grinned.

Eevee sweated and Crack-a-Chu was smug.

"Eevee guess what!" Mew smiled.

"w-what?" she looked at her.

"You're not eliminated! That's Crack-A-Chu!" Mew yelled.

"What!?" Crack-A-Chu glared. "This game system is rigged the challenge was rigged all of this sucks! Ugh!" He growled.

"Go make a elimination confessional Dude" Pkk grinned.

**_Crack-A-Chu(Eliminated): "Ugh this sucks so much! It was that stupid Eevee! You guys better take her down and make her pay! Anywho i have nothing else to say other than this is rigged."_**

Crack-A-Chu jumped and screamed. Dragonair frowned. They all went to their respective areas.

"You better join our alliance now." Eevee grinned. "Fine..." Dragonair frowned. Psyduck, Jigglypuff and Trump did not tho. Trump was furious.

**_Dragonair(Lewd Leles): _**"That bitch is crazy if she thinks i will help her after voting out my babe, i just joined to stay farther in the game and when she is vulnerable i will backstab her!" She did a cut throat motion with her tail.

_(Control Room)_

"More Drama!, Sexy ..we'll find out what happens next on Mew's Newest! ALL-STARS! LEGENDARY! WORLD! TOUR!" Mew screamed.

"Shut Up!" Eevee yelled.

"Maybe i should stop doing that.." Mew thought. The PumpKingKing shurgged as the plane flew into the moon.

**000**

**Yanma: "Review!" She smiled.**

**Totodile: "Gua!" She nodded.**

**Crack-A-Chu: "Or don't i don't care." He leaned in the whiteness, they were all still falling.**

**000**

"Hmmm it seems i wont be able to finish it for the fourth rip anywho updates will happen every 20th and 27th unless it's Chapter 8 that will have a special one anywho.

so this episode took a long ass time to make especially the song since i had to improvise again but it was fun and fine" She lied.

So um.

Episode Review! It's fine ig?

Fun Fact: This is the only challange to use other balls other than Master Balls.

Song: It wasn't the best, but eh what can you do when you try to improvise something that was already improvised by well i.

Next Episode! I guess the heat was just too much fun cause we will go to the tropical islands of Alola will the contestants be able to work as a team or will they final beat the punch?

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	7. Episode 3 Part 1

**_Alolan Lunch! Part 1_**

_(Control Room)_

Mew began talking as the Pumpkingking flew the plane. "So like last time we went to route 4 on Unova-" "The White 2 version!" "Yes PumpKingKing the white two version and Vani died cause of the heat" "-but i generously revived her" "Now the losers went to catch ultra beasts and shit and it was a three team tie making Totodile, Yanma and Crack-a-Chu eliminated." She smiled.

"I think that is a bit too summarized-" The PumpKingKing was then interrupted by Mew. "-Find out what happens next on Mew's! Newest! All-Stars! Legendary! World Tour!" She sung the world tour part as we see a shot of the plane flying.

"Really." Said the PumpKingKing.

***Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour Intro!***

_(Food Court)_

Janitor was watching everyone eat with OOM. "Won't you eat boss?" Makuhita smiled. "I've no need for such despicable nutrients not even i am that cruel to serve that to my enemies!" Janitor glared.

OOM Whispered "he gives me Dora Cereal when he wants something~" So Makuhita did a surprised o faced.

"OOM! Don't Reveal my vulnerable secrets!" Janitor yelled.

"When will we vote him off." Chandelure pointed at Muk.

"Why would people wanna vote me off i'm nice, funny and cool!" He picked his nose sticking his tongue out.

"You also made us foolishly lose the challenge yesterday." Cyndaquil pointed.

"Shut it no eyes." Muk gave a fake smile. "Woah...i gotta write that one!" Makuhita took note on the insult.

"YAR! Still you be gotta avast on em reckless behaviors or you shall walk le plank." Dhelmise looked at him.

"Make Me Pirate wanna be!" Muk grinned.

_Silence._

**_Cyndaquil(Bulu Bulls): _**"I don't think Muk realises the tin ice he is walking on." He frowned.

Trump glared at Eevee and she smirked at him. "Will you join our alliance now?" She told him.

"I rather die." Trump snarled.

Eevee chuckled "your choice, then when we lose Team Neo Dominator will take all of you out!"

"You can't do this!" Jigglypuff told her.

"I think i can and WILL!" Eevee grinned. Sylveon glared while smirking, Palpitoad and Joltik tried to look menacing but they just looked dumb and Vani seemed bored.

**_Trump(Lewd Leles): _**He kept smashing himself around the confessional like a wild animal and cursing.

"We lost our first challenge yesterday guys, we also lost Totodile!" Volcarona told everyone.

"And that is why doing challenges and losing Totodile sucks." Lunatone frowned.

"Whatever she deserved it for being weak! In my team only the strong will prevail!" Skarmory posed.

"...um i don't know if you have noticed but this is Druddigons team and didnt you say this team was efing cool?..." Solrock told him.

"HA! That was before i realized all of you were a buncha weak losers! You're all fucking cunts you whores!" Skarmory talked making everyone cover their ears poor peeps with no hands. Solrock psychically shut him off. "Shut Up!" She glared at him.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! You Denying my freedom of speech~ Thank god no one likes you and you'll be voted out soon so HaHa!" He posed. Solrock rolled her eyes.

Druddigon glared at him.

**_Druddigon(Loco Kokos): _**"That dumb bird brain is really starting to get on my nerves." He growled.

_(Fancy First Class)_

The Classical music played in the background as the contestants were eating gourmet delicacies.

Magby and Gardevoir were talking with eachother about stuff.

Togepi and Squirtle were too focused on eating to fight with eachother later, Then Munchlax woke up his beady little eyes looking at the food and instantly eating everything, the top part of his head seemed like it wasn't connected to the bottom.

"Woah you can actually do stuff?!" Togepi seemed surprised.

"..oh um..yes?.." Munchlax gave a awkward shrug.

"Hehe he looks like a canadian when he talks!" Squirtle pointed and laughed at him. Munchlax seemed sad. "Hey back off at least he is nice unlike you Baldi Smurf!" Togepi told him. Squirtle gasped. "You take that back hard boiled Egg! With Scrambled Brains!"

"That didn't even make sense.." Munchlax told him. "SHUT UP!" Squirtle pointed at him and punched him away. "AHHHhhhh!" Munchlax yelled. Togepi seemed shocked and glared at the smirking Squirtle.

In a fancy couch three girls were sitting there gossiping girly stuff.

"Omg and that's how big his dick is!" Lairon boasted. "Omg gurl no way!" Vespiqueen seemed surprised. "Yes way gurl~ what about you Myenfao?" Lairon told- "um it's Mienfoo and i don't have a boyfriend but i would like to have a boyfriend one day after i finish my studies an-"

"yea yes whateves this isn't about you honey now what about you Vespiqueen do you have a crush on someone?" Lairon nudged her.

Vespiqueen blushed "well a royal queen like i should only be inbred with other Combees-"

"That's totally not a bad idea." Mienfoo rolled her eyes. "-but i want to change that you see i do think i might have a little and small crush for someone."

"OMG! Gurl you gotta tell us who it is!" Lairon told her. Mienfoo raised her eyebrow.

"Well the pokemon who i think i love is-"

Dusclops was sitting alone in the fancy bar drinking Fancy Liquor then Numel sat next to him and poured himself a drink, he looked at Dusclops neck.

"Nice Reaper Cloth." Numel told him. Dusclops chuckled. "I see you aren't as dimwitted as others here."

"I try to fit in the crowd, most of the time after i was eliminated pokemon bullied me for being eliminated first in the first season, Pokemon taunting me saying how weak and pathetic i was." Numel took a shot of the Fancy Liquor.

"Heh Think you will make it far this time?" Dusclops also drank.

"Will you? You're the bigger threat here afterall you got tenth place first season and only cause you were robbed, you shouldn't have been eliminated that episode and you know it." Numel looked at him boredly.

Dusclops closed his hands in rage. "Don't remind me. And you do make a point but what do you want exactly."

"While one such as myself is weak and others are strong the only smart choice would be to work together i don't think you realized two of the enemies you created by kicking Gardevoir and Magby out of the Alliance." Numel told him.

"So you're telling me.." Dusclops asked. Numel rolled his eyes at Dusclops, sure Dusclops was strong but Dusclops could still be foolish and ignorant, however rarely. "Make them think they are in the alliance and when the time is right dispose of them quickly. That way you kill two birds with one stone, not have enemies and eliminate threats." Numel shrugged.

"..huh..very clever Numel i would had never thought of that.." Dusclops seemed shocked.

"Meh i try to be a common sense realist, may we both prosper in this game.." Numel showed Dusclops his Fancy Liquor Bottle.

"Truce?" Numel gave a small yet sleepy and bored smile.

Dusclops grinned "Truce. We will both make it far." "Indeed we will." Numel smirked. "Cheers!" They both said as they drinked The Fancy Liquor.

[Attention players we recommend you stop eating cause we will land soon hopefully you're all ready for a Alolan Punch!-Pkk]

_(Abandoned Aether Paradise)_

"Welcome to the sunny beaches and ocean of Alola! We're on the Abandoned Aether Paradise cool ey?" The PumpKingKing smiled.

Silence and Awkward Cough.

"So what is the challenge?" Mienfoo asked.

"Ah yes the challenge!" The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and a large table appeared with many plates of berries for each contestant.

Mew talked. "You will all eat these Rare and Exotic Berries in a Homage to The Big Ass Sleep and GiRl-OwSS!"

"-Also Puke Nuke Soar and HURRY DON'T HURL!" The PumpKingking interrupted.

"Oh i remember that episode, it's where My hubby wubby tricked me into getting myself eliminated." OOM gave a fake smile, Janitor gave a innocent whistle.

"...yea anywho you must eat these Rare and Exotic berries that have sleep powder, paralyze powder, poison powder and vomit sprinkled in them thanks to our cameo, Bulbasaur!" Mew showed Bulbasaur with a huge tumor on his head he sprinkled the Berries with powders, he seemed to be slobbering all over them too afterwards he puked in all of them.

"Hey Bulbasaur long time no see.." Eevee gave a awkward chuckle.

"Hey little buddy you still dont hold a grudgy grudge about us giving you and Charmander Brain Cancer right?" Gardevoir carefully asked, Psyduck seemed worried.

"Bulba, bulbasaur?" He was cross eyed and idiotic.

"He's perfectly fine now begin to Alolan Lunch!" The PumpKingKing told them.

[Challenge Start]

Skarmory ate.

Lunatone ate.

Volcarona ate.

Solrock didn't have a mouth do she didn't eat.

Munna ate.

Foe ate.

Lucario ate.

Mothim ate.

Druddigon ate.

8/9

Joltik ate.

Palpitoad ate.

Dragonair ate.

Psyduck ate.

Sylveon ate.

Trump ate.

Jigglypuff ate.

Vani ate but began melting so she didn't eat.

Eevee ate.

8/9

Janitor couldn't eat.

OOM couldn't eat.

Baby didn't wanna eat.

Dhelmise couldn't eat.

Cyndaquil and Makuhita were too busy fighting to eat.

Chandelure didn't care about eating so she didn't.

Muk ate his food in one swallow.

1/8

Mienfoo ate.

Munchlax ate.

Togepi and Squirtle were fighting but Togepi proposed a eating contest with Squirtle so they both ate.

Magby ate.

Gardevoir ate.

Dusclops ate.

Lairon and Vespiqueen didn't eat.

7/10

Muk was drooling looking at his teams and other teams untouched food.

"you want it don't you~" whispered a female voice.

Muk gave a dumbass nod.

"Then go get that Yummy Food~" Smirked Chandelure.

Muk went savage eating all of the food on his team but he didn't stop there he ate Loco Kokos, Lewd Leles and Fini Finis Food. Afterwards Muk gave a content burp.

"MUK!" Everyone scowled at him.

"Whoopsie hehe~" Muk gave a annoying laugh while everyone glared at him.

Mew glared "It seems Fine Finis win two Masters Ball, Lewd Leles one Master Ball, Loco Kokos one Master Balls and Bulu Bulls Zero Master Balls."

"How come Fine Finis get more balls while we Lewd Leles and them Loko Kokos ate more!" Eevee glared.

"Is that criticism i hear? I don't like criticism!" The PumpKingKing was preparing his hand to zap and out Eevee.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eevee begged.

"That's right bitch beg." The PumpKingKing Glared as Eevee bowed. Loco Kokos seemed upset but didn't bother.

"YAR! How are we supposed to win then matey?" Dhelmise frowned. Cyndaquil also seemed upset nothing compared to Janitor he was PISSED. Baby aloof.

The PumpKingKing shurgged. "We may find out, After the commercial break!" He looked at the fourth wall.


	8. Episode 3 Part 2

**_Alolan Lunch! Part 2_**

"So you can beg the enemy team to give you balls but like that is going to happen or steal! your enemies balls." Pkk told them.

The enemy teams become cautious of Bulu Bulls.

Mew talked. "Now for the next part of the challenge you teams with balls will be teleported towards a island to catch the tapu deities with your Master Balls also~"

**_DING! _**

"All of you have to sing yes, You also have to sing Bulu Bulls or else you're outta here!" Mew grinned.

(Pokemon Sun Moon - Guardian Deities Battle Music!)

Jigglypuff: "Get Prepared!"

Druddigon: "Get Prepared!

Cyndaquil: "Get Prepared!

Baby: "ga gua ga!" *Ignore*

Magby: "Get Prepared!"

Gardevoir: "Get Prepared!"

Lunatone: "Get Prepared!"

Trump: "Get Prepared!"

Dusclops: "Get Prepared!"

Cyndaquil: "Stop!" He glared at Makuhita who was poking him.

Makuhita: "Nah!" He kept poking Cyndaquil.

(Quick short montage of the contestants looking around the island trying to find the Tapu Deities, and they did some of the Legendary Deities looked surprised while others glared.)

_The Legendary Tapu Deities Gave Battle Cries._

Psyduck: "Come on!"

Lunatone: Come On!"

Volcarona: "Come On!"

Joltik: "Come on let's-"

Eevee: "Come On Let's Go!"

Tapu Bulu: "STOP!"

Foe: "Go!"

Lucario: "Go!"

Dhelmise: "Go!"

Mothim: "G-go!"

Dragonair: "Go!"

Mienfoo: "Go!"

Palpitoad: "Go!"

Joltik: "Go!"

Sylveon: "Go!"

Muk: "Go!"

Chandelure: "go"

Solrock: "...go..."

Munna: "Go!"

OOM: "Go!"

Tapu Koko: "STOP!"

Druddigon: "Nah!" He grinned.

(A medium Montage of the three teams fighting three Tapu deities of four, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele and Tapu Bulu, it looked epic too bad you can't see it yet)

The PumpKingKing: "One, Two Three, Four Go!~" He snapped his finger.

Everyone: "Get Prepared! Get Prepared! Get Prepared! We will catch some legendary deities!"

All: "Get Prepared! Get Prepared! Get Prepared! We will catch some godly deities!"

Everyone/All: "Get Prepared! Get Prepared! Get Prepared! We will catch The Legendary Alolan Deities!"

Squirtle: "Wow They Got Godly Speed!"

Mienfoo: "They are Legendary!"

Munchlax: "Legend!?"

Togepi: "They're Powerful Powerful Spirits!?" Numel: "..They're the Guard Spirit!" Janitor: "Something of time." Vespiqueen: "Like a Light Rays i shine!~" She posed. Numel: "..don't you mean Power Rays..." he mumble, Vespiqueen shrugged. Lairon: "I'm bright and pure like the Moon." Numel: "..no one cares duff.." He rolled his eyes Lairon glared at him.

Contestants: "Go!" x8

Skarmory: "Yea Yea Everyone Go Go GO! WHOOOO YEEEAAAA!" He yelled his voice incredibly annoying and screechy, poor pokemon that had no hands to cover their ears.

Record Scratch.

_(End Song)_

Solrock psychically closed his mouth. "...For the love of Arceus Please Shut Up!" She glared. Skarmory pushed her away.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! You denying my freedom of speech~ I can't fucking wait till you are eliminated you stupid fucking whore!" Skarmory glared and grinned.

Solrock rolled her eyes.

Druddigon tried to Punch Tapu Koko but he blasted him with a Thunderbolt paralyzing him.

Mothim had fainted cause he was too weak.

"Munna Help me out here throw the Master Ball!" Druddigon yelled.

Munna picked up the Master Ball from the now fainted Lunatone and Volcarona but then Tapu Koko blasted her with a Thunder Bolt making Munna faint.

"NO!" Druddigon screamed.

"Crickey! He's to fast mate!" Lucario tried to keep defending herself from the vicious attacks of Tapu Koko, Foe helped her get away but now Tapu Koko kept attacking him. "you're wack dude." Foe smoked a blunt.

This pissed of Tapu Koko and he used a Natures Madness on him making Foe go flying and fainting him. "FOE!" Yelled Lucario worried.

Druddigon growled at looked at Skarmory he was laying down. "Help us bird brain!"

"Um no i am so strong you should only use me as a last resort i wont waste my precious energy on a weak poke-" Then Skarmory was fainted by one of Tapu Kokos Thunderbolts. Druddigon glared and growled as Tapu Koko got closer and closer to him.

Druddigon tried to move but he was tired and paralyzed. Tapu Koko smirked down at him and then his eyes widened as he was sucked into a Master Ball. Behind The now gone Tapu Koko was a bored Solrock. Druddigon was speechless.

Solrock rolled her eyes. "A simple thank you would had been nice."

Druddigon gave a smile smile.

_(Fine Finis)_

Tapu Bulu kept roaring and smashing himself against peeps. Magby, Togepi, Squirtle, Mienfoo and Lairon had already fainted.

Vespiqueen sat on a rock with a small with napkin in it even tho she levitated, boredly "You peasants better catch that thing fast cause i- OW!" Tapu Bulu Wood Hammered the bitch away, she fainted.

"Try to hold him down!" Yelled Numel running away from Tapu Bulu, he was used as bait.

When the time was right Gardevoir holded him down with his psychic powers, then Dusclops pinned him down as well. Numel went on top of Numel and whenever he struggled he shot a Flamethrower at him, if he didn't try to shake them off he didn't shoot him but the millisecond he tried to shake them off he blasted him with a even more powerful flamethrower.

"Get The Ball!" Yelled Gardevoir.

Munchlax hid behind a rock scared but when he heard the call he became bold and went to collect the Master Ball that had been lost from Mienfoo, he grabbed it and tapped on Tapu Bulus face, Tapu Bulu growled and was sucked inside. The Team gave eachother thumbs up and smiled.

_(Lewd Leles)_

Tapu Lele had fainted Joltik and Palpitoad with a psychic blast.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho! You ignorant fools dare challenge me! The guardian deity of Akala island! HA! You fools shall all perish to my elegant murder of you HAHAHAHA!" Tapu Lele talked in a snobby voice and laughed like a yandere.

"That was creepy.." Jigglypuff told her looking at her oddly. Trump signaled his team commands until Tapu Lele Blasted him and he fainted.

"Guys i have a idea, make Tapu Lele Blast me cause my psychic typing will weaken the attack then catch her" Psyduck told everyone.

But Tapu Lele heard this and fainted Eevee instead. Dragonair coiled herself on Tapu Lele restraining her. The Psyduck holder her with her psychic powers.

Tapu Lele gave a blood curling scream and shot psychic blasts everywhere one shot Sylveon in the face sending her flying another hit Psyduck but she remained standing even tho she seemed hurt.

Jigglypuff got the Master Ball and ran towards the Deity but she shot a psychic blast at her snd knocked her down, it seemed Tapu Lele was getting lose from the girls retraining her but then was sucked into the Master Ball "WAHHHhhh!" She screamed.

Psyduck, Dragonair and a tired Sylveon looked at a beat up and messy Jigglypuff give a thumbs up, then she collapsed tiredly.

_(Fine Finis)_

Tapu Fini dodged a attack from Gardevoir, the PumpKingKing had healed the whole team so no one was fainted anymore.

"May i ask why are thou trying to catch me?" Tapu Fini asked with a calm soothing female voice.

"Meh no hard feelings it's just a challenge." Numel boredly told her.

"Now you either get in the ball or we make you!" Gardevoir smirked.

"Thou humans may have gone extinct, we are still the guardians of these islands and we shall protect them with our lives as the guard spirits, The Legendary Deities of Alola!" She told them.

"You talk to much now you'll be catched." Dusclops grinned.

The 8 Members of the Fine Finis pinned Tapu Fini down. Lairon and Vespiqueen didn't help saying this was 'boys work and they were delicate flowers' Togepi looked at them oddly and Mienfoo rolled her eyes. Tapu Finis was pinned and again Munchlax was heading towards her to catch her.

"...fine..." were Tapu Finis fine final words as she was sucked into the Master Ball.

The PumpKingKing teleported in "Nice that's all of them! You guys win Fancy First Class!" He spoke and teleported all the contestants to the plane with the snap of his fingers.

_(Elimination Room)_

Mew spoke. "Wow you're here again huh Bulu Bulls it seems you are all so Beep Beeping incompetent anywho go vote!"

_A Few Moments Later._

"Aanndd _The Votes Are In~_ Peeps with zero votes are safe so you get Gold Berries Dhelmise, Cyndaquil, OOM and Janitor!" Mew threw them berries and they catched them.

"With one vote who again foolishly voted itself, Baby! Makuhita also got one vote!" Mew smiled.

Baby drooled and Makuhita ruled.

**_Final Two! (CHANDELURE VS MUK!)_**.

Mew spoke "Chandelure you are edgy and don't help with challenges while Muk is fucking annoying well the one with one vote obviously is Chandelure so yes you're eliminated with five votes against you!"

"what! This can't be possible i was supposed to win again!" Muk seemed pissed and Chandelure smirked as she flipped her flaming hair.

"Also Eliminated!" The PumpKingKing announced.

_(Dramatic Music)_

"What!" Everyone said.

"Don't worry everyone cause the one eliminated is Baby! Reason? Not Singing!" The PumpKingKing smiled. Janitor smirked with malice at Baby being eliminated while OOM frowned.

"Go make a elimination confessional you two." Mew winked.

**_Muk(Eliminated): "Ugh i can't believe this shit is happening! I never got voted out before! I eliminated myself first season and I WON! Second season! Ugh! Whatever all i want now is to see Chandelure lose!" He giggled with Malice._**

**_Baby(Eliminated): *Angry Baby Noises Intensifies*_**

The PumpKingKing pulled them both out using The Force and threw them out of the plane. They both screamed like dumb babies.

Everyone went to their designated places.

As the plane flew into the moon.

**_000_**

**_Muk: "Haha you shouldn't review!" He giggled annoyingly._**

**_Baby cried like a baby._**

**_They were both still falling._**

**000**

"I don't know why this episode took so long to rewrite oh yea cause of The "Songs" and Lucarios accent anywho it was a fine episode ig? I tried at least heh..."

Episode Review: Could had been better but it stayed faithful to the original one.

Fun Fact: I wanted to add one last scene with Magby, Gardevoir and Dusclops but word limits.

Song Review: Stayed faithful to the orginal, on how shit it is.

Next Episode! We shall go to the Afthermathematics! When the chance of four of the six eliminated contestants getting to return to the show is on, who will win and who shall lose! We shall also interview some of the losers that did not made it into the show!


	9. Episode 4 Part 1

**_Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Afthermathematics! Part 1_**

***Afthermathematics Intro***

*Replays Scenes from past episodes especially from the eliminated contestants*

**_*Afthermathematics Outro*_**

**_*Mew's Newest All Stars Legendary World Tour Intro!*_**

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

_Cheers!_

"Welcome lovely fans too...THE AFTHERMATHEMATICS! I am your Co-Host Ninetails!" She kindly smiled.

"And i am your temporary host Celebi!" She smiled.

"And i am your temporary Co-Co Host Victini" She grinned.

"Here we will have naughty secrets, fun games and the chance for the losing contestants to earn points to return to the show!" Ninetails smiled.

"And here they are now please welcome, HANDY!" Celebi yelled.

_Cheers!_

Handy walked like a well hand.

"So how does it feel to be eliminated?" Celebi grinned.

**_*Angry Hand Signs*_**

"Next please welcome Totodile!" Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers!_

"How did it feel Totodile darling?" Ninetails smiled.

"Guagua gua guagua gua." She nodded.

"Please welcome Yanma!" Celebi announced.

_Cheers!_

"OMG! I am here again lol xd this is like fyi totally lit lmao!" She giggled and texted on her phone.

"...um yea...anywho what did you think?" Celebi asked.

"Omg like They were so mean on voting me why like so not lit lol dab on them haters lmfao!" Yanma smiled.

"..god you're annoying.." Victini frowned.

"Next is Crack-A-Chu!" Ninetails announced.

_Cheers!_

Crack-A-Chu walked smugly. "I know what you will say and yes it was rigged but now i can skip half the game when i rejoin!" He grinned.

"Please welcome Muk!" Celebi announced.

_Cheers?_

Muk came out. "Haha here eh oh well i already won my money so now all i want is to see Chandelure lose!" He grinned.

"Why do you hate Chandelure so much?" Asked Ninetails.

"Well i never loved her, i just used her last season to win and now that i won and she hates me i don't see the problem in hating her since she also hates me hehe!" Muk smirked evilly.

"gua" Totodile was awe struck.

"That was pretty epic and manipulative." Crack-A-Chu smirked.

Yanma glared and puffed. "OMG! That was like so wack fyi you suck!"

"go ga go."

_Gasps! Cheers and Claps!_

_Baby crawled out._

"what the...how is he not dead!" Celebi yelled.

"Well The PumpKingKing paralyzed us so we couldn't move and right before we hit the floor he teleported us to The Afthermathematics, like when Phase Two Started so i assume he did that with Baby as well." Crack-A-Chu rolled his eyes boredly.

"Oh well here is Baby!" Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers!_

"So how did it feel Baby?" Smiled Ninetails.

_*Baby Noises*_

_Silence._

"Hey Ninetails not like i care about her but where is Suicunte?" Crack-A-Chu asked.

"Suicune is going to help Mew with a challenge in the future, why is she not here and not in the future, no one knows." Ninetails looked at the fourth wall.

"So what now?" Asked Yanma.

"Hmmm how about we interview...THE POPCORN gallery!" Ninetails smiled and the showlight shinned on them with the newest segment Meet The Popcorn Gallery.

They gasped.

"Finally they acknowledge our existence." Driftblim rolled her eyes.

**_(MTPG)_**

"So Grotle how did it feel to not rejoin the show?" Celebi asked.

"Well it kinda sucked at first but now i am glad, those and upcoming challenges seem harsh and i am glad i am not it, i would had lost anyway." He smiled.

_Cheers!_

"What about you Chikorita?" Ninetails asked kindly.

"..um...well...i'm glad i didn't rejoin...those challenges seem too scary for me..." She shivered.

_Cheers!_

"What about you Heatmoar? you COULD had joined but you didn't! Why?" Victini smirked.

"Well sure i could had joined but this game is lame anyways and i didn't wanna waste my time, i also gave the little fire type runt a chance and hell i am with my lovely girlfriend now~" Heatmoar smiled at her.

"Yea we are completely in love, i am glad i didn't join cause now i can be with my darling~" Durant hugged him.

_Awes and Cheers!_

"From Haters to Lovers! Anywho lets interview the two blandest characters on this show, Bergmite and Hippo the Hippopotas!" Smiled Celebi.

"What! We're not bland!" They both yelled at the same time derp faced.

Cheers?

"Next is Klefki!" Ninetails smiled.

"Heyyy everyone oh my gosh i am being interviewed eeeee E!" She eeeed.

"How did it feel to not rejoin?" Asked Ninetails kindly.

"Oh my gosh like that was so poopy but eh i don't fudging care cause i would like had lost anyway, hiiiii mom i'm on TV!" Klefki waved at the camara with her keys.

_Cheers!_

"And that's enough of that, now what about you Eva the Salazzle?" Celebi asked.

"Well it does suck i did not rejoin i was going to try to manipulate all the boys to do my bidding however it seems the writer of this story didn't wanna give me screentime and make this story interesting." Eva puffed.

_Cheers!_

"What about you Shuckle and Dunsparce? You two didn't rejoin." Smirked Victini.

"Eh i don't really mind." Dunsparce smiled. "Yea since i didn't rejoin with Dunsparce we took our romantic relationship to the next level, HUGGING!" Shuckle hugged Dunsparce and she giggled cutely.

"What about you Shedinja and Ninjask you two didn't rejoin!" Celebi smiled.

Ninjask scoffed "It was absurd i didn't rejoin since i am the best, i would had defeated all those weak losers and took the wish all to myself!" He grinned. "...defeat everyone? even Janitor...?" Shedinja drawled. Ninjask stiffened. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT NAME! whatever i won't ever join one of these game show anyways since i would obviously win~" He smirked.

"what about you Shedinja, will you ever do this kind of games again?" Smiled Celebi.

"..I don't care, i didn't rejoin and i'll think about it..." Shedinja said uninterested.

"What about you Elekid and Driftblim, you two also didn't rejoin." Smiled Ninetails.

"Well it appears i was too much of a threat, thanks to my notes i realized it's best if i just had flew under the radar like that stupid pile of Muk." Driftblim smiled.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Muk glared.

"No one cares Muk! Because no one likes you anymore! You basically cheated to win the Two Billion Poke and broke Chandelures heart!" Driftblim smirked.

Muk scoffed. "You're the one to talk, you were a villain in Mews Newer Island!" He pointed at her.

"Indeed i was, however i was obvious while you weren't i don't know if you see this but you were also a villain! You could had just given half your money to Chandelure you know? When you two had sex!" Driftblim crosses her arms.

_Oooos!_

Muk looked down. "I needed it for my clown school." He sighed.

"~ I needed it for my clown school ~ " Driftblim mocked. "No one needs Two Billion for a Clown School that shit cost one hundred per year! Yes i did research it for this argument, so basically You could had given Chandelure half your earnings like you two agreed and you would had still gone to clown school but you got selfish and kept it all to yourself, and you still wonder why no one likes you anymore you dumb pile of Muk." Driftblim smiled.

Muk glared. "FINE! If no one likes me then i'll go! I'll join a better show after i finish my clown school! Later Losers!" He slimed out clearly pissed.

"Don't forget clowns make others laugh not just themselves~" Driftblim winked at him. Muk looked at her and scoffed as he left angrily.

"That was nice drama, anywho will you two ever do this kind of shows again?" Asked Ninetails kindly.

"Hmm Will i ever do this kind of show again? likely. First i have to train my physical endurance more and study all kinds of reality Tv shows. I'll use Muks Strategy!" Driftblim smirked.

"I would also like to join another game, next time i wont be a huge jerk and maybe that way people wont vote me off! Plus my invention making skills are getting better." Elekid smiled.

_Cheers!_

"What about you two runts?" Victini grinned.

"Well we're both glad we didn't rejoin so that we we can both spend more time with eachother" Said Vulpix as the two gay fox lovers smiled. "I'm with Vulpix not rejoining was the second best thing that happened to me~" Dhelphox smiled. "What was the first?" Vulpix asked pouting. "You dating me~" Dhelphox kissed him.

"They grow up so fast~" Ninetails wiped a tear from her face.

_Awes and Cheers!_

"What about you Mal the Metagross? You didn't rejoin either." Smirked Victini.

"It was not needed since i would had been a threat and be eliminated early, i took this time to learn more about friendship thanks to Smoochum. Now i am sure if i would had taken those Dragon Test Den questions again i wouldn't had dumbly failed." Mal the Metagross nodded.

"Yea he is getting better, i'm glad i didn't rejoin and i helped Mal become a better person, i realized my money can't even save me sometimes." Smoochum nodded.

"Hey Mal i always thought you were the user BellaBeldum from our TFTFs?" Ninetails asked.

Mel spoke "Ah you see Bella Beldum is a Beldum friend from Meteor Falls, she watched a lot of these reality TV shows but was always too afraid to join. So i said i would join for her she seemed delighted, when i was accepted i knew i couldn't be eliminated first or i would look lame like Numel and Heatmoar-"

"I heard that!" Heatmoar growled and kept kissing Durant.

Mel continued. "I realized villains always get far so i became one and got mighty far, sure i was stumped by those questions but it's my fault i lost, hopefully i made her happy." He sighed.

"You sure did." _GASPS!_

A Beldum came out from behind the curtain. "B-bella?" Mel asked.

"Just shut up and fuck me~" Bella smirked and the two pieces of metal fucked metallically. Dhelphox and Vulpix began to have kinky gay sex Yanma eeeing About Yaoi! Heatmoar and Durant began hate fucking eachother again, Shuckle hugged Dunsparce and then she rolled her eyes and smiled as she rode his bug dick smugly, Shuckle had a face of ecstasy. Eva released pheromones and Elekid quickly tried to fuck her, Ninjask also tried by pushing Elekid saying he was better, Bergmite and Hippo had lesbian sex with Klefki to be less bland Smoochum joined by evolving into a Jynx so no one would go to jail.

Handy fingered Totodile like a total professional champ, the wet crocodiles vagina was like the Niagara Falls or should i say Viagra as more pokemon tried to join in the Orgy. Victini jumped in the orgy and Vulpix and Dhelphox brought Ninetails to the orgy, the milf enjoying the sensation of sex.

_The Orgy was huge and loud._

"What The Fuck is Going On!" Celebi yelled as more sex noises and moans were hearable.


	10. Episode 4 Part 2

**_Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Afthermathematics! Part 2_**

_The Orgy was continued._

Grotle, Driftblim and Shedinja blankly stared.

Chikorita covered her eyes with her leaf, she was blushing.

Yanma blushed and had a sheepish smile.

Crack-A-Chu stared.

Baby was aloof.

Handy stopped fingering Totodile after she came eight times. Totodile had a face of ecstasy.

"it seems it is up to me to Save this Show~." Celebi frowned.

"Total Drama" Driftblim said.

Mew teleported in. "With singing!"

**_DING! _**

_Groans._

"Only the eliminated contestants have to sing so don't worry." Mew smiled.

"Whoever sings best wins BP!" Celebi smiled.

Now the Ex-contestants looked interested.

**_(Encounter Mew Pokemon Go OST Extended)_**

All Eliminated Contestants but Handy, Totodile, Muk and Baby. Not the Popcorn Gallery: "Singing Time! x11

Yanma: "It is right!" She posed.

Crack-A-Chu: "Singing Time!" He smirked.

Totodile: "Gua! Gua! Gua! Gua!" She smiled.

Handy: **_*It! Did! Hand Signs!*_**

Yanma: "It's time! it is singing time!" She smiled.

Chorus: Sing Sing Sing Sing x Repeats in the background.

MNA-SLWT Eliminated Contestants: "Singing Time!"

Mew: "Singing time for me yea~" She posed.

Celebi: "Yea!" She gave a fake smile.

Yanma: "Come on now~~"

Crack-a-Chu: "we will~~~"

Yanma: "have to sing~~~~"

Crack-A-Chu: "Allll Night!~"

Yanma: "For our time~"

Crack-A-Chu: "For our pride!"

Yanma: "For our wild ride~"

Both Yanma and Crack-A-Chu: "For our Lives!~"

Celebi: "It's time it is singing time!~"

MNA-SLWT Eliminated Contestants: "Singing Time!"

Mew: "It's time to sing for me! alright!~"

Yanma: "This seems easy!~" She smiled.

Crack-A-Chu: "Does not matter~to me cause we get~~Free BP!~~~ " He smirked.

Crack-A-Chu and Yanma: "Free BP!~" x4

Victini: "Someone said PP?" She giggled.

_Record Scratch._

_(End Song)_

"Victini you ruined the groove!" Mew glared.

"Well excuse me princess i betrayed my Alliance." Victini huffed.

"You still mad about that i told you it was just a reflex i didn't mea-" Mew looked at the ex-contestants looking at her weirdly, she coughed and recomposed herself.

"Celebi what is the challenge?" Mew asked formally.

"This challenge is called Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Afthermathematics! You will get in giant transparent pinball balls and get in this giant pinball machine! The Contestants with most points gets BP!" Celebi spoke.

"Omg do i have to go i mean my wings would break!" Yanma frowned.

"Only four Pinballs, 6 of you can participate, Muk left and Baby is Aloof, do you really want Baby to join and not see Cyndaquil?" Celebi smiled.

"OMG NO!" She quickly got inside a pinball!

"Now Go!" Mew announced.

**_[Challenge Start!]_**

_(Silly Challenge Music)_

The game started and the Pinballs were going everywhere getting points inside the giant pinball machine. "Haha Take this and take also that Ahah!" Crack-A-Chu was doing this challenge like it was his Dragonair. "Haha too easy!" . Handy barely made any points. "GuaGua Gua Gua GUA!" Totodile kept rolling inside the pinball "OMG! I'm getting dizzy!" Yanma eyes were swirly. "I give up!" Yanma yelled.

Mew teleported Yanma out.

Handy did give up hand signs.

Handy was down and out.

Totodile looked at this and also gave up.

Crack-a-Chu smirked and was teleported out with Totodile.

"With 9876 points Crack-A-Chu gets 4 BP! with 5432 points Totodile gets 3 BP! With 198 points Handy gets 2 BP! and with 765 Points Yanma gets 1 BP! Now for who sung best Handy you tried so you get 1 BP more, you also tried Totodile so you get 2 BP extra, Crack-A-Chu was okay he gets 3 BP extra and Yanma your voice was excellent so you get 4 BP extra!" Celebi announced.

A Tv came down showing faces of the Eliminate Contestants and their BP by their side.

Crack-A-Chu 7 BP!

Yanma 5 BP!

Totodile 5 BP!

Handy 3 BP!

Baby 0 BP!

Muk 0 BP!

The TV went away.

"K now i should really return to my WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Mew looked behind her and saw the massive orgy going on.

"How did she not notice before?" Asked Grotle to Driftblim. "Shhhh it's a plot hole." She winked at us.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW! NOT YOU, THE FUCKERS THAT DIDN'T FUCK STAY THE ONES THE DID FUCK OUTTA HERE! AND YOU NINETAILS! YOU'RE FIRED! Here is your paycheck sweetie~ NOW GO!" Mew screamed and they all left.

_Silence._

"K do the outro." Mew Smiled.

"um who shall return to the show?-"

"gee i wonder." Crack-A-Chu interrupted.

"-Will the songs get more cringe worthy as the episodes go on?"

"Likely." Mew smiled.

Celebi growled and finally finished. "Find out Next time on Mew's Newest! ALL-STARS LEGENDARY WOOOOOOOOOORRRRLLLLLLLDDDDDDD TOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUR!~" Celebi sung the last part.

"What the actual fuck was that..." Mew deadpanned as the camara zoomed out revealing the stage not broken but covered in sex fluids. In the Afthermathematics was Mew, Celebi, Victini hiding behind the trash can, Grotle, Chikorita, Handy,

***Afthermathematics Outro***

**_000_**

So that happened finished it fairly quickly anywho.

Episode Review! Fast, quick and simple like all my fanfics are and all the men i sleep with too.

Fun Fact: Muk and Baby were gonna rejoin but i decided i wouldn't let that happen just so Muk gets last place so Muk 40th.

Next Episode! We won't reach Galar but what is a metallic like place? none really...so we will buy one! Gamble day and night for a certain ticket pass, now will we get enough poke to buy our destination or will we fall in debt and get addicted to The Game Corner?

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	11. Episode 5 Part 1

**_Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling Rain and Magnet Subway Trains! Part 1_**

The Plane Flew Sky High.

"I wonder where Mew is?" asked Palpitoad. "Who cares." Dragonair ate her food. Eevee looked at her team. "So last challenge we worked together like the old days right guys and gals?"

"You fainted the entire challenge!" Jigglypuff boredly snapped. "No need for snapping at me!" Eevee cried. "I like this food!" Joltik giggled cross eyed. Trump glared at Eevee while Sylveon hugged Eevee while Eevee grunted. Psyduck silently ate.

**_Psyduck(Lewd Leles): _**"I know my days are counted, seeing as i was a 'villain' on the first season. Which i wasn't a villain i was playing the game how it's meant to be played with alliances that can make you dominate everyone to do my bidding! Hehehehe!" She smirked.

Druddigon grunted as he ate the dull food. Solrock watched everyone eat. "Hey Master do you want my food? I know your species needs to eat a lot to feel full." Munna kindly smiled. Druddigon smiled. "Thanks Hun Mun!" They both ate. Solrock rolled her eyes. "...um...S-sorry i fainted last challenge..." Mothim seemed scared. "You fu-" Skarmory began talking but a glare from Druddigon quickly made him shut up.

"Listen here Mothim sure you did fuck up last challenge but everyone makes mistakes so it's fine." Druddigon kept eating his food.

"..you don't f-fuck up...you're good at everything.." Mothim frowned.

"Ha! Listen let me tell you a story, See i wasn't always the strong and awesome Druddigon i was when i first hatched, i was alone and scared like you no parents or family of my own." Druddigon told the story Mothim listened, well everyone on his team did especially Solrock. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit with respect and admiration for him.

"I joined a pack of Druddigon called Nova Union thinking they would help me become stronger, well they did, i was the 8th strongest Druddigon in the pack but in exchange i had to give 80% of all my berries, i thought they would let me out easy as i was their family friend right?" Druddigon talked.

"Oh how wrong i was..., i quickly fell in debt and those other Druddigon were out to kill me, i was literally running for my own fucking life and then BAM!" Druddigon slammed the table and everyone jumped, specially Mothim.

Druddigon talked "I was teleported into Mew's New Island, at first i thought you were all gonna kill me so i attacked mean and defensive, later i met allies like Foe, Munna, Lunatone and Volcarona, and also formidable enemies like Totodile, Solrock and Skarmory. You friends teached me i had no reason to fear anymore cause you were all my friends, you are all still my family."

_Silence and stares._

"So that's why i don't hold any grudges Mothim we all make mistakes, sure i am the strongest here-" Druddigon talked but Skarmory scoffed then he continued. "-But i am not very smart that's why we have Munna and Solrock hell even Lunatone can be a brainiac sometimes."

"..hey.." Lunatone frowned.

"I mean that in a nice way buddy!" Chuckled Druddigon and then continued. "What i am trying to say again is you remind me of that scared Chikorita and you also remind me of well me! How i was when i was first hatched very scared and alone..that's why you gotta believe in yourself! Have some confidence! Hell even fake confidence like Skarmory-"

"Bitch What!" Skarmory glared.

"-You gotta tell yourself, i am good, i am good, i am good, i am good and surely you'll be fine so you gotta have confidence! I believe in you, so please believe in yourself." Druddigon smiled kindly.

Mothim shed a tear. "Thank You.

"No Problem" Druddigon smiled.

Almost all of Team Loco Kokos clapped and smiled.

"And that is why Druddigon is awesome." Lunatone smiled. Volcarona clapped and nodded.

"He's rad." Foe smirked. "Atta Mate." Lucario tipped her fedora.

Skarmory scoffed.

**_Mothim(Loco Kokos): _**"I can't believe the window this conversation opened for me i feel like i can do everything, i feel so good! I am Good! I Am Good! I AM Good! I AM GOOD! YAY THANK YOU DRUDDIGON!" He smiled kindly.

Janitor and OOM were watching some of his team mates eat. "..Janitor did you guys really had to kick Yanma..." Cyndaquil frowned.

"What is it to you Eyeless Fuck." Janitor raised one of his none existent eyebrows. Makuhita took notes of that insult and chuckled.

"Well you could had just kicked Makuhita." Cyndaquil pointed at him.

"Look at him eh, look at him eh!" Makuhita pointed at him.

"Nah Makuhita is a loyal minion brute strength is appreciated in my team!" Janitor flexed.

"Well if you two are going to be brute strength then i'll be the brains cause really no one else here is smart enough like me-" Cyndaquil was talking but Janitor grabbed his throat and choked him.

"YOU SAYING I AIN'T SMART YOU LITTLE EYELESS FREAK!" Janitor glared. OOM OOMED and Makuhita grinned while flexing.

"..i-i can't breathe..." Cyndaquil struggled to breathe. "Next you will surely be eliminated so soon you'll meet your little bug girlfriend bitch." Janitor threw Cyndaquil away it seemed he was crying.

"Pathetic." He said in his little droid voice as Cyndaquil went away. OOM hugged Janitor as he smacked her round ass and Makuhita chuckled "This is fun!"

Dhelmise seemed uncomfortable.

Chandelure seemed bored now that Muk was gone it seemed like she had no reason to be in this game anymore, she didn't feel anger, she didn't feel happiness, she just felt...depressed. Like before she met..-

"..h-hey T-togepi wait up!" Chandelure gave a small smile. Togepi turned around. "oh Chandelure sorry we aren't on the same team-" Then they both heard Munchlax and Squirtle fighting. "oh um i gotta go! See ya later!" Togepi went away into Fancy First Class.

"...goodbye...Togepi..." Chandelure felt empty and alone again.

_(FFC)_

Togepi came in and separated Squirtle who was punching the defenseless Munchlax.

The ladies Lairon, Vespiqueen and Mienfoo were talking.

Magby and Gardevoir were talking.

In The Fancy Bar Numel and Dusclops were drinking fancy liquor, Numel Nudged Dusclops and so he rolled his eye and went towards Gardevoir and Magby.

"Hi guys can i talk to you somewhere else please?" Dusclops told them.

"Um sure thing." Magby told him.

They both went a bit far from the girls. "Sorry for kicking you two out of the alliance, you two are still in it, i just said that so Lairon wouldn't bitch at me again." Dusclops frowned and whispered.

"It's fine we kinda knew." Magby whispered. "You should really dump that bitch." Gardevoir told him. "I kinda do want to sometimes..." Dusclops frowned and continued "So we're alliance mates right?" He smiled. "Totally." Gardevoir smiled.

"Alliance can i be in it!" Togepi smiled. "Me too!" Munchlax smiled. "If they're in it then so can me!" Squirtle flexed.

Numel walked slowly towards them. "You can all join just vote for who Dusclops tells you." He said.

They nodded.

[Everyone we wont reach Galar but hopefully you can all take the Gold cause we landed! -Pkk]

_(Goldenrod City)_

"Welcome to Goldenrod City! The City of Gold, Rods and Milk Tanks." The PumpKingKing smiled.

"Um where is Mew?" Asked Volcarona.

"Ah you see she is on the Afthermathematics so today i will host the show by myself!" He grinned "Nah just kidding todays host shall be~" The PumpKingKing pointed at a mechanical princess.

"Everyone please welcome Magearna!" He clapped.

_Some Claps._

"Greetings Children lets have some fun shall we." Magearna gave a kind smile as she stood proud.

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

Magearna spoke "The Challenge is simply called Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling and Magnet Subway Trains! You shall all go to the Goldenrod Game Corner from G/S/C and buy yourselves a ticket with my face that costs 1000 coins for the Magnet Train. Each triple 7 jackpot gives 400 Coins regardless the Game Corner and in the Goldenrod City Game Corner it cost 3 Coins to Play. After buying the Magnet Train Pass you will all travel to Kanto and make your way to the Celadon Game Corner of R/B/Y, there you shall buy the a pass with Mew's face that costs 4000 coins and in that Game Corner it costs 6 coins to play, after you buy that pass The PumpKingKing will teleport you to the Veilstone Game Corner of D/P/Pt where you will have to buy the PumpKingKing pass that costs 8000 coins, to play in that final Game Corner it costs 9 Coins so careful on falling broke there. If you buy the pass you shall be teleported to the final part of the challenge, if you lose all your starting coins which is 800 coins and yes you will get 800 more coins for each Game Corner you reach, you're out and simply be spectators. You don't need your whole team to buy the pass you just need four to finish the final Game Corner. Good Luck Darlings! Now Go!" She gave a small jump

**_Volcarona(Loco Kokos): _**"This challenge was completely insane!" She looked at the camara tiredly.

**_Numel(Fine Finis): _**"..never again.." He looked very exhausted.

**_Eevee(Lewd Leles): _**"..That was so hard..." She panted tiredly.

**_Cyndaquil(Bulu Bulls): _**"I have to win and gain time to get Janitors trust or else that crazy droid will kill me! and i am doomed.." he cried.

_(Gold, Silver and Crystal Game Corner Theme)_

The Contestants were seated. Some played money but when Janitor failed to get a triple 7 on his 8th try he punched the slot machine and a bunch of coins came out.

_The Contestants Stared._

Then it was mayhem everyone kept punching the machines and more coins came out it seemed like a endless amount of coins! The Pokemon with no hands just slammed themselves against the machine and even MORE coins came out, soon the game corner was flooded with coins.

"Okay take your coins for discovering that loophole, but next person who does that is AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED and just to add a little pressure tonight shall be a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! So good luck now!" The PumpKingking glared.

"How are we supposed to carry all these Coins?" Asked Sylveon.

"Not my Problem you have all four minutes to pick what you can up and reach the Magnet Train to Kanto, it's departing soon." He smirked.

Panic Spread Everyone trying to hold everything they could of the money. Thinking quickly Numel went outside the Game Corner. Everyone looked at him go but didn't think much.

"I know i can hold it with my psychic powers." Solrock told her team.

"Nice one sunny!" Druddigon smiled. "I'll also help." Munna told him. "Yea same!" Lunatone smiled.

"Dudeeee same!" Foe turned into a Alakazam.


	12. Episode 5 Part 2

**_Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling Rain and Magnet Subway Trains! Part 2_**

Team Loco Kokos was in the lead. Psyduck tried to carry coins with her psychic powers. So Team Lewd Leles went ahead with what they had. Numel came back with a giant bag. "Here guys lets use this!"

"Numel you're a genius!" Gardevoir told him as he used his psychic powers to put coins in the bag.

Then He was sucker punched by Janitor "out of my way meatbags! Cause this Bag is mine!" Janitor tried to take the bag.

"That's against the rules, you wouldn't want automatic elimination right?" Magearna told him smiling.

Janitor snarled. "FINE! We don't need these Capitalistic objects anyway!" Janitor left with a few coins inside his secret droid body compartment.

OOM also hid her coins there and a few between the titties. Chandelure took only a few boredly. Dhelmise couldn't even grab and Cyndaquil got a few too.

"Ahoy! Captain i can't carry anything!" Dhelmise told him. Janitor glared "Like usual Anchor you're completely useless." He snarled. "..yar.." Dhelmise seemed sad.

Team Fine Finis finished filling the bag and went on the Subway Train.

_(Kanto)_

They reached Kanto from Saffron City they went a bit down, west and reached Celadon City now the real challenge began.

**_[Challenge Start!]_**

_(Celadon Game Corner Theme from Red, Blue and Yellow)_

The contestants pulled down levers and shit so money would come out.

xxx

x7x

77x

x7x

777

x7x

7x7

xxx

xxx

"Ugh this is impossible without hitting the machine!" Palpitoad frowned.

xxx

"Ugh! Stupid Fucking Machine!" Skarmory glared.

xxx

777

xxx

777

After many tries and lots of hours most pokemon had enough money to buy the pass, the ones who fell broke were, Magby, Lairon, Palpitoad and Joltik.

They all buyed the pass and were teleported to Veilstone City in Sinnoh.

_(Veilstone Game Corner (Remastered) Pokemon D/P/Pt by Zame)_

It was the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Game Corner.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 Go!" The PumpkingKing told them.

Everyone was spending money for the chance to get even more!

However since this game corner costed more coins, many pokemon were quickly falling broke some examples being Munna, Sylveon and Eevee.

Xxx

7x7

xxx

77x

7xx

77x

7x7

xx7

777

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx!

"UGH!" Druddigon roared he was about to punch the Slot Machine but The PumpKingKing smiled from behind him. Druddigon gave a nervous sheepish smile and pulled down the lever.

xxx

Druddigon growled in rage. Near him It could be seen that Foe and Lucario fell broke.

Janitor thanks to luck or droid cheating had enough coins, he also stole Dhelmises Coins which she frowned at now broke.

Chandelure boredly shot a shadow ball at Makuhita and stole his coins. Janitor saw this but said nothing, for now.

Bulu Bulls Final Round Cyndaquil, OOM, Janitor and Chandelure.

Numel was quickly falling broke too, he sweated nervously. Then he got a clever idea.

"Hey Queen give me all your coins trust me!" Numel told her. She looked at him oddly but did. Vespiqueen was broke.

"You two give me all your coins come on i have a plan!" Numel told them.

They both looked at them weirdly but gave him their coins. Togepi and Munchlax were broke.

"You Ferret thing can you fight!" Numel Told Mienfoo. "uh yea." Mienfoo told him, she was quickly falling broke. "Dusclops! Share this money with these four to go to the final round!" Numel gave his coins.

Numel was broke.

Dusclops looked at the coins. "This is just enough!" He smiled.

Fine Finis Final Round Dusclops, Mienfoo, Gardevoir and Squirtle.

Psyduck saw this idea "guys give coins i'm a good mentally and physically!"

Dragonair shook her head.

Trump got enough coins.

"AH I AM MELTING!" Vani died again. Psyduck took her coins. Jigglypuff had enough coins as well. and Dragonair now also had enough coins.

Lewd Leles Final Round Dragonair, Jigglypuff, Trump and Psyduck.

Solrock used her psychic powers to pull down the lever she boredly got enough coins.

"Here master have my coins." Munna smiled. "Thanks Hun Mun!" Druddigon nodded. Now he had enough coins. Volcarona got lucky and had enough coins.

"You losers better give me your coins or i'll crush you two!" Skarmory yelled. Lunatone and Mothim seemed scared as fuck and so they gave him all their coins.

Lunatone and Mothim were broke.

Loco Kokos Final Round Skarmory, Volcarona, Druddigon and Solrock.

"Nice only the four who made it shall be teleported the rest will be spectators!" The PumpKingking snapped his fingers and they were all teleported too~

_(Unova - Battle Subway Theme Black and White Version)_

It seemed like it was a stadium, many random fan pokemon and their own team mates were viewing from a TV the remaining contestants waved.

"Welcome to the Battle Subway! Here you shall all battle for immunity! The Team with most points win! Get on the battle subway and practice before i create the battle brackets!"

The Teams Went on The Battle Subway.

_(Loco Kokos)_

Solrock shot a psychic blast at Druddigon, Druddigon tried to get her with a crunch but she had max speed thanks to Rock Polish, Another Psychic Blast, Druddigon Crunched Solrock, it was super effective, Solrock almost fainted and so she used Explosion! A Giant Explosion happened inside the Battle subway the pumpkingking contained and ate the explosion blast, yummy, he also fixed the broken battle subway. Solrock had fainted and Druddigon was down but stood up. Solrock soon after stood up.

Druddigon Hugged her "thanks Sunny i feel like i leveled up haha!" "...heh no problem..." It seemed Solrock was blushing from being hugged. After Druddigon let go of her she quickly turned her face away so he didn't ses her blush. "...H-Hey Druddigon why is Skarmory not practicing again.." She asked him.

"Hey bitch I am strong enough already plus Volcarona isn't doing anything other than doing her weird ass fucking dance!" Skarmory yelled.

"This is called a Quiver Dance and once i get one or two it should be good game for my enemy." Volcarona gave a kind smile.

Skarmory scoffed "Whatever Wimps."

_(Lewd Leles)_

Psyduck had finished practicing with Jigglypuff. Dragonair just watched and Trump practiced his dark type moves.

_(Bulu Bulls)_

Cyndaquil seemed nervous. Chandelure bored, OOM happy and Janitor thinking.

_(Fine Finis)_

Mienfoo practiced her fighting skills. Dusclops learned some TM moves. Squirtle flexed and Gardevoir leaned coolly. "You guys ready?" Gardevoir spoke in his manly voice.

They nodded.

**_Gardevoir(Fine Finis): _**"Since everyone knows i am male, no point in hiding my gender like in the first season, plus doing that female voice hurts my throat." He shrugged.

[Alright Contestants the Brackets have been created and the subways will come back! -Pkk]

The subways Came Back.

_(Battle Subway Theme)_

"So here are the first line of brackets!" The PumpKingKing showed a TV and in it the faces of a contestant a VS sign and a face of another contestant. Then The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall. "Right after the commercial break!" He smirked.


	13. Episode 5 Part 3!

**_Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling Rain and Magnet Subway Trains! Part 3!_**

(Round 1: Squirtle Vs Cyndaquil)

(Round 2: OOM vs Druddigon)

(Round 3: Solrock Vs Gardevoir)

(Round 4: Chandelure Vs Trump)

(Round 5: Mienfoo vs Jigglypuff)

(Round 6: Volcarona Vs Psyduck)

(Round 7: Janitor vs Dragonair)

(Round 8: Skarmory Vs Dusclops)

The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and the contestants were healed and had full stamina again.

Cheers and Whistles could be heard from the spectators, like a giant stadium.

"You will all be fighting at the same time in different battle subways also~" The PumpKingking Smirked.

**_DING!_**

_*Groans*_

"You will also sing! But only the contestants participating in this final round the rest are excused, Now go!" He smirked. They all went inside the subways with their versus opponent.

**_(Pokemon Sword Shield Overworld/City Theme by Zame)_**

Bells, cheers from the spectators and Metallic sounds could be heard as the Battle Subways Began to move, and the battling contestants glared at eachother with a cool VS edit effect added in.

Psyduck: "Come on~it's time!" She sung.

Skarmory: "It's time!~ to take flight!" He yelled.

Dusclops: "it's time~to fight!~"

Volcarona: "ooooooh~yea that's right!" She gave a cringy dance.

OOM: "Lights! We are Lights!" She posed.

Jigglypuff: "I'll~~put you in a Plight!" She sung.

Mienfoo: "Time!~it is simply time!"

Spectators: "It is Simply Time! It Is Simply Time!" They Chanted.

Dragonair: "It's time to fight!"

_Bells!_

Solrock: "...time to think bright..." She thought as she dodged attacks.

Squirtle: "Time!~To!~~Use our Might!~" He flexed.

Chandelure: "..i am full of spite.." She sung boredly.

Trump: "And~~you i will bite!" He chomped his sharp hard teeth to intimidate Chandelure, his past rival. It seemed she was unfazed.

Cyndaquil: "He doesn't~have~ much~~ Height AHH!" He ran away from Squirtles Aqua Jet.

Jigglypuff: "We~shall battle all Night!" She sung.

_Bells!_

Druddigon: "This~ is alright!~~"

Contestants: "We will win, We shall Win, YEAH!!!!~~~~" They cheered.

(Metallic sounds, Bells, Crowd of Spectators cheering, Builders Workshop sounds could be heard. Magearna gave a happy Cry.

Battle 7: Janitor stood in top of a Fainted Dragonair with swirly eyes. Janitors eyes glared at the camara.

Battle 4: Trump Sucker Punched Chandelure in the face, then when Chandelure tried to fight back Trump Bit her, she gave a scream and Trump Sucker Punched her more, When Chandelure was free she panted. Trump used Crunch. The Super effective attack knocked Chandelure down. Trump smirked on top of her.

Battle 3: It was a epic fight of Psychics and Stone edges. At the End Solrock used Explosion but Gardevoir used Protect, Solrock fainted and Gardevoir smirked.

Battle 1: Squirtle an Cyndaquil were battling it seemed it was a one way battle but Cyndaquil predicted his every move. At the end they were both tired Squirtle used a Ice Aqua Jet and Cyndaquil a Double Edge! The Impact was epic and they had both fainted.)

Mienfoo: "Come on now~we gotta go!"

Dusclops: "We~gotta end it tho!"

Jigglypuff: "We~have to do it now!"

Druddigon: "We're battling on!-"

Everyone Even the Hosts: "The Battle subway!" They cheered.

Janitor: "Fight! we have to fight!" He grinned.

Volcarona: "Sadly! he is right!" She nodded.

Gardevoir: "Time! it is simply time!"

OOM: "To be like a star! And! shine! Bright!" She posed.

Psyduck: "Aight lets do it-"

_Bells!_

Jigglypuff: "-lets~show them!-"

Trump: "-What~We~Can~-"

Mienfoo: "-Do!~~~~"

Druddigon: "Lets~prove we're good!" He smiled.

_Bells!_

Jigglypuff: "Hopefully we could~" She sighed.

Gardevoir: "That~Would~be~very nice~" He leaned.

Janitor: "Time To fight!" He made a fist.

OOM: "Time To Shine Bright!" She posed.

Contestants: "We shall win! We will Win! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They cheered.

Metallic Sounds, Bells and Spectator Crowd Cheering could be heard slowly fading out.

**_(End Song)_**

"Finally that song could almost be passable as not cringy." The PumpKingKing told them.

The Contestants smiled.

(Battle 8: Skarmory vs Dusclops)

"You think you can fucking defeat me you one eyed ghost bitch! I am a fucking god! None of you whores can fucking defeat me you fucking fucks! I am fucking unbeatable! You hear me cunt! I am-" Skarmory talked but Dusclops used Shadow Punch. "OW FUCKER!" Skarmory owed.

Skarmory used Steel Wing, which Dusclops dodged. Dusclops used Ice Punch. "OW YOU FUCK" Skarmory owed.

Skarmory tried to use fly but hit his head on the Subways well roof! Dusclops used Thunder Punch on him. "FUCKER!" Skarmory was paralyzed. "It's now or nothing i fucking cheated to learn this move and it will be worth it!" Skarmory used GIGA IMPACT! Dusclops didn't even try to move he boredly looked at Skarmory, unfazed.

Skarmory went through him. "WHAT!" Skarmory screamed. Dusclops rolled his eye and used Fire Punch on Skarmorys face.

Skarmory fainted, Dusclops hadn't said a single word during that fight.

**_Dusclops(Fine Finis): _**"What an absolute fucking moron." He boredly spoke.

(Druddigon Vs OOM)

Druddigon punched OOM in the face. OOM was knocked out. Druddigon looked at the fourth wall.

**_Druddigon(Loco Kokos): _**"I don't know if i am too strong or she is too weak, probably both." He shrugged.

Psyduck kept using Aqua Jet on Volcarona it hurted Volcarona but now Volcarona had finished her SIX Quiver Dances. "Bye." Volcarona smiled. "What!" Psyduck seemed surprised.

Volcarona used Heat Wave.

Psyduck used Protect and Disable.

Volcarona used Flamethrower.

Psyduck used Protect and Aqua Jet.

Volcarona used Giga Drain. Psyduck fainted. "Hehe!" Volcarona giggled.

**_Volcarona(Loco Kokos):_** "I love my Quiver Dance!" She smiled.

Jigglypuff tried to get Mienfoo but she was too fast, Mienfoo had max Speed thanks to Agility and Max Evasion thanks to Double Team. All The Quick Attacks were getting Jigglypuff and eventually she fainted. Mienfoo smirked.

"Nice so here are the new brackets!" The PumpKingKing smiled and snapped his fingers showing the bracket and healing the tired contestants, now they weren't tired.

(Round 9: Mienfoo Vs Volcarona)

(Round 10: Dusclops vs Druddigon)

(Round 11: Trump Vs Gardevoir)

(Standby: Janitor)

Battle 9: Volcarona did her Quiver Dances. Big Mistake since Mienfoo finished first her Agility and Double Team Combo and began to quick attack the hell out of Volcarona, even tho Volcarona was far stronger she couldn't land a hit and after many minutes Volcarona had fainted. Mienfoo grinned.

Battle 10: Dusclops and Druddigon were having a epic battle, Dusclops landed Ice Punch Multiple Times but Druddigon landed Crunch Multiple times as well. In the End they were both standing panting after a harsh battle and the winner was Druddigon, barely.

**_Druddigon(Loco Kokos): _**"I swear to Mother Arceus, if Sunny and i had not had our practice battle and i had leveled up, i would had lost that battle, Dusclops is wicket Strong but obviously i am stronger." He crossed his arms and grinned.

Battle 11: Trump used Sucker Punch. Gardevoir used Calm Mind. Trump Used Sucker Punch, Gardevoir used Calm Mind. Trump used Sucker Punch. Trump used Calm mind. Trump growled. Gardevoir used Calm mind. Trump charged and was about to use Crunch. Gardevoir gave a small smile and said. "Psychic."

Trump was sent flying and dented the side of the subway. He was still up tho his fancy suit now raggedy. Gardevoir coolly walked towards him. "I-I can pay you money!" Trump told him desperately holding many coins of poke and exotic jewels.

Gardevoir gave a small chuckle and said. "Nah, I worked in a Private Security Firm i have money." And he shot Trump with a Psychic Blast. Fainting Him.

(Round 12: Druddigon Vs Mienfoo!)

(Round 13: Gardevoir Vs Janitor!)

(Round 14: ???? VS ????)

Round 12: Mienfoo was setting up and Druddigon punched her in the face instantly fainting her. He looked at the fourth wall.

**_Druddigon(Loco Kokos): _**"...wow..."

Round 13: "Come on Gardevoir be a good fuck boy and let me kick your appetizing ass in mass!" Janitor told him.

"Sorry Boss but i've been thinking of the bigger picture, after all if it wasn't for me The Private Security Firm would had not been created right? It is thanks to me that Jerry is dead! and it is thanks to me OOM STOPPED FINGERING HERSELF! and i shall not be your bitch lass anymore!" Gardevoir smirked.

Janitor gasped. "You better take all that back and stop rhyming fast!" He glared and made fists with his droid hand.

"I'll pass you bass and your legacy shall stay in the fast past!" Gardevoir grinned and finished his six Calm Minds.

"I'll fucking kill you! Even if i have to remove you from the competition you traitor!" Janitor yelled.

"The only one you betrayed is yourself." Gardevoir smiled dodging all the Wrist Rockets and Laser Cannons from Janitor. "That doesn't even make sense!" Janitor yelled at him as he kept shooting.

"Fucking stay still you sexy fuck boy pest!" Janitor screamed. Gardevoir kept using Psychic on him but it didn't affect him.

The PumpKingKing appeared all Chibi "Janitor is a Steel/Dark Type." He said.

"Now you tell me..." Gardevoir said as he kept using protect. "Well i have one last ace!" Gardevoir smirked as Janitor The Cleaning B3 Battle Droid OOM-56 MKIII Superiority Droid charged quickly in his Jet Pack.


	14. Episode 5 Part 4!

**_Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling Rain and Magnet Subway Trains! Part 4!!!!_**

"I'll turn you into a droid cock addict sex slave!" Janitor glared as Gardevoir dodged his attacks.

"I shouldn't had trusted you!" Janitor screamed. "Trusted me of Thrusted in me you gay fuck~" Gardevoir winked.

"I WAS HORNY AND CONFUSED!" Janitor shot another laser from his Laser Cannon Shooters and Gardevoir used a RAINBOW BALL! "AH!" Janitor was sent flying denting the subway wall. "What The fuck was that!" Janitor glared.

"Rainbow Ball." Gardevoir threw another Rainbow Ball At Janitor. "AH FUCK IT HURTS! That's IT! I had had it with you! YOU CROSS DRESSING BASTARD! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF JANITOR!!!!"

Janitor prepared to shoot a massive laser from his head that looked like an ass with beak. He charged and it looked fucking epic. Gardevoir used another Rainbow Ball!

Janitors Special Defense Went Down Drastically and Gardevoirs Accuracy went up. JANITOR USED DEATH STAR BEAM! Gardevoir used Protect. "WHAT! THAT'S CHEATING!!!!!" Janitor cried.

"That's the power of DEUX EX MACHINA!" Gardevoir shot another Rainbow Ball at Him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Janitor fainted on impact.

Gardevoir blew his finger like if it was a dick. "Too easy~" He grinned.

**_Gardevoir(Fine Finis): _**"After being eliminated in Mew's New Island and not rejoining Mews Newer Island i took a vacation to a different region for a little while, there on Rikoto i learned Light Burst from the locals, but i wanted something stronger. Rainbow Ball is a custom made Special Move i created it has 95 Power 20 PP and 95% Accuracy, it has a small chance to drastically lower the enemies special defense and raise my accuracy meaning if that effect works my next shot will land and knock my opponent this little Fairy Type attack also looks very beautiful while destroying you." Gardevoir grinned and threw a Rainbow Ball in his hand and catched it multiple times.

(Battle 14: Druddigon VS Gardevoir)

Druddigon roared. Gardevoir used Calm Mind. Druddigon used Crunch. Gardevoir used Protect and then Rainbow Ball. It's Super Effective.

"Ow! Janitor wasn't lying when he said those pretty shits hurted!" Druddigon growled. Gardevoir used another Calm Mind. Druddigon used Flamethrower.

Gardevoir used Protect and then Rainbow Ball. Druddigons Special Defense Drastically fell and Gardevoir Accuracy rose.

Druddigon growled and Gardevoir smiled as he ended him with a Psychic.

"And Gardevoir Wins!" Magearna smiled and clapped.

"Now let me tally up the points!" The PumpKingKing grinned.

_1 Second Later._

"Team Fine Finis Win Immunity! So Bulu Bulls AGAIN someone from your team shall go home!" The PumpKingKing smirked and teleported them all to the plane.

Only him and Magearna were left.

"I assume you know what is coming." The PumpKingking spoke formally like some sort of fancy butler instead of his goofy voice.

"Indeed, i had a fun time being Co-Host for a little while at least my death wont be that pathetic...thanks for letting me into the show. I always wanted to be a part of it but didn't think it would end like this..." She gave a small chuckle and looked down. It seemed she was crying oil tears. "...I don't want to die..." She cried.

The PumpKingKing frowned and rubbed her head "Sh Sh Sh Sh Sh Sh Sh Sh it will be quick and painless for you i promise." The PumpKingKing tapped her head slowly with a Master Ball, Magearna was caught. The PumpKingKing frowned, he seemed serious. "That's One Less." He spoke grimly.

_(Lewd Leles)_

"We barely survived.." Jigglypuff frowned. "But we did, that's the good part." Dragonair told them.

"I wonder why The PumpKingKing is taking so long.." Asked Psyduck.

"Who cares it's The PumpKingKing." Trump growled.

_(Cargo Hold)_

"Please Janitor don't vote me off!" Cyndaquil begged.

"No can do! plus there is no one else we can vote." Janitor told him.

"...if you vote me...i'll vote you too!" Cyndaquil glared.

Janitor scoffed. "So what!"

"Tonight will be a double elimination so you know what that means." Cyndaquil spoke.

"What." Janitors droid face seemed unreadable.

"If you have one vote you will be eliminated also, so do you really want to risk it and abandon your precious OOM?" Cyndaquil told him, Cyndaquil was much smaller than Janitor but i guess you could say he, Had the High Ground.

_Silence._

Janitor growled. "If you're so smart then why don't you figure out something that will benefit us both." He told him.

Cyndaquil thought and spoke. "Well it seems Dhelmise doesn't want to be in this alliance with you right." Janitor nodded. "And Chandelure has never even voted with you hell she got 3rd place first season, 2nd in the second she could get 1st in this one! She is a huge threat in this game" Cyndaquil told him.

"So what should we do?" OOM asked Janitor. "Talk you Fink Rat!" Janitor told Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil using his superior intellect thought of something. "I thought of something but i will need the help of Makuhita and OOM."

"Roger Roger." OOM Roger Rogered.

"No way No Way will i help this weak eyeless loser!" Makuhita grunted.

"You Hypocrite." Cyndaquil growled. "I told you not to use words i don't know the meaning off!" Makuhita glared!

"Makuhita, Loyal Minion, Do as he says. Or Else You will leave." Janitor told him. Makuhita sighed "yes master."

Cyndaquil got everyone close. "Okay guys this is the plan-"

**_Cyndaquil(Bulu Bulls): _**"I'm not proud of what i did, but sadly it was either Them or i and i wasn't going to be a early boot again." He frowned and sighed.

_(Cargo Hold)_

Chandelure was boredly waiting for it to be elimination time in the Cargo Hold behind a dusty crate.

"Hey you heard Muk won the money last season he's awesome right!?" OOM told Makuhita. "Yea he needed it for his Clown School" Makuhita smiled and told OOM.

Chandelure came near them. "..Oh you two talking about that stupid pile of Muk, he is so selfish and egotistical and UGH! i hate him.."

"Look OOM this is Chandelure when she was on Mew's New Island she used to vote herself cause she was edgy but now she is too scared to do it." Makuhita grinned.

Chandelure glared "What. I am not scar-"

"Wow she really used to vote for herself and now she doesn't do it?Pretty Lame.." OOM told Makuhita.

"Yea she is too scared." Makuhita and OOM went somewhere else laughing at Chandelure and left her alone in the darkness.

Chandelure frowned and glared. A bit far from there. "...yar this game really isn't fun anymore...i guess i should vote myself what are the chances of me walking the plank anyway har har.." Dhelmise chuckled to herself.

_(Elimination Room)_

"_The Votes Are In~_ Peeps with zero votes are safe! Makuhita, OOM and Janitor!" The PumpKingKing threw them gold berries.

**_FINAL THREE! (CYNDAQUIL VS CHANDELURE VS DHELMISE!)._**Cyndaquil was shaking, Dhelmise looked worried and Chandelure looked bored.

"Cyndaquil i guess people just don't like you, Chandelure you are edgy and don't help in challenges you also voted for yourself to tonight and Dhelmise you also voted for yourself tonight! Oh well With two votes Dhelmise is eliminated! But before her Chandelure is out! With Four Votes! So Dhelmise you placed higher congrats!" PKK smiled.

"YAR BLIMEY!?" Dhelmise seemed surprised. Chandelure flipped her flame.

"Go make elimination confessionals gals" Pkk smiled.

**_Chandelure(Eliminated): "..i knew this was going to happen i just voted myself cause i didn't want to be in this game anymore..no family, no friends..i have nothing..maybe it would all be better...if...if i was dead..." Her eyes seemed more soulless and dead._**

**_Dhelmise(Eliminated): "YAR! Shiver me timbers! I guess not even a evil alliance could avast me from walking le plank, That Janitor guy Ran a rig on me, He Hornswaggled! Har Har that son of a biscuit eater har i guess i didn't win the booty, Yar Matey time for me to sink into Davy Jones' Locker! AHOY LAND!" She laughed like a pirate._**

Chandelure boredly jumped and gave no scream, she didn't bother looking at Togepi who was frowning deeply. Then Dhelmise jumped. "YAR!!!! I'm Coming Landlubbers Yo Ho Ho! YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" She screamed as she fell down.

Everyone went their own ways.

**_Togepi(Fine Finis): _**"..I feel like it's my fault Chandelure left..i hope she is okay, i know sometimes she can act rash but she is a very sentimental pokemon." She sighed.

_(Control Room)_

The PumpKingKing Flew the plane and then Mew appeared they both smiled.

The Plane Flew into the moon.

* * *

**_Chandelure: "..."_****_Dhelmise: "YAR! I think she meant review mateys!" She smiled._****_They were both still falling._**

* * *

"Oof well this is over with, wasn't that bad tbh pretty faithful to the original one." She smiled.

Episode Review: I thought it was fine, one more chapter than the original one, so fun.

Fun Fact: Team Bulu Bulls is a reference to Team Beep from BFB always incompetent and losing, well that could end soon hehe.

Song Review: It stayed VERY faithful to the original one, i quite liked it, wasn't as cringy in my opinion maybe even good.

Next Episode! We shall go to See Sinnoh a region full of geology and historic lore, however will our players get used to the new rules or will romantic tension cause them to slowly fall in love or fall in a deep and hurtful heartache?

_~Thanks for reading!~_

_~Liz~_


	15. Episode 6 Part 1

Lake Ache! Part 1

The plane flew sky high.

(Loco Kokos)

"Ugh you guys are so fucking weak i hate this stupid ass weak ass bitch ass team ass!" Skarmory yelled.

Solrock closed his mouth. "Can you for the love of Arceus SHUT UP! You will break my ear drums!" Solrock glared at him.

Skarmory pushed her off. "FUCK YOU BITCH! You denying my freedom of speech! I can't fucking wait till you're fucking eliminated you fucking whore bitch slut ass!" Skarmory grinned.

Solrock rolled her eyes and Druddigon glared at Skarmory.

(Bulu Bulls)

"J-janitor we keep losing...isn't that a bad thing?" Cyndaquil asked him nervous.

"Trust me if next elimination is one person eliminated then you will be out unless you can prove you can be useful!" Janitor glared. OOM tried to look intimidating but she just looked silly and Makuhita flexed and grinned. Cyndaquil gulped. "oh boy" he sweated.

(Lewd Leles)

They were awkwardly eating no one said a single word at all.

(FFC)

Togepi and Squirtle were fighting. Munchlax eating fancy food. Lairon, Mienfoo and Vespiqueen gossiping. Magby and Gardevoir conversating, But two were in a fancy bar.

"So did you tell them?" Asked Numel. "Of course i did. They believed every word. So what now?" Told Dusclops. "We just need to get our team members alliance into the merge if we all stick together we will be unstoppable." Numel grinned.

"What about Lairon, she is really starting to get on my nerves." Dusclops grunted. "meh i don't care...if you want we can dispose of her, she likely wouldn't vote anyone we tell her to vote and sucks at challenges, her being annoying is a yet another reason to kick her out..." Numel looked at Dusclops boredly.

"So that's the plan, have a colossal alliance underneath everyones noses and then strike when they least expect it. Intriguing, very clever Numel." Dusclops rubbed his chin.

"...meh i know i am." Numel gave a sleepy smirk. "Cheers.." They both drank fancy liquor.

[Everyone go to the cargo hold before we land in the land of Sinnoh!-pkk]

(Cargo Hold)

"You all probably wondering why we brought you here? well just like on Mew's New Island we shall bring back phases so you all survived phase one!" Mew smiled.

"So uh, this is phase two?" Foe asked confused.

"heh nice reference and yep this is phase two! First one was called Tapu, this one shall be called BIRDS!" The PumpKingKing smiled.

"...original..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

The PumpKingKing stared at her.

"So uh, what is phase two?" Asked Mienfoo and Mew began talking.

Mew talked to the contestants. "Phase Two: Birds, shall merge players into new almost equal teams!-"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"And the teams are Team Armed Articunos! With Numel, Vespiqueen, Dusclops, Lairon, Magby, Gardevoir, Munchlax, Squirtle, Togepi, Trump and Dragonair!" Mew smirked.

Trump and Dragonair looked at the former Fine Finis now Armed Articunos and went near them. Eevee glared at Dragonair and Trump leaving.

"On team Zany Zapdos are!, Janitor, OOM, Cyndaquil, Makuhita, Vani, Mienfoo, Eevee, Sylveon, Joltik, Palpitoad and Jigglypuff!" Mew grinned.

Some Lewd Leles walked towards the formerly Bulu Bulls now known as Zany Zapdos.

"And Finally on team Melting Moltres we have! Druddigon, Solrock, Lunatone, Munna, Mothim, Skarmory, Lucario, Volcarona, Foe and Psyduck!" Mew smiled.

Psyduck awkwardly went towards the before Loco Kokos who know were the Melting Moltres.

"Our team is smaller than the other one." Psyduck frowned.

"Is that criticism i hear? I don't like criticism!" The PumpKingKing prepared to zap and out her.

"What! No No Sorry Sorry!" Psyduck begged.

"That's right beg bitch." Pkk grinned.

Thud.

"We landed!" Mew told them.

(Sinnoh - Floaroma Town)

"Welcome to the land of Sinnoh! We are specially on Floaroma town! Challenge is very simple! Each team must collect 40 flowers according to their teams color so Moltres get Red, Zapdos get Yellow and Articunos get Blue. If you get the 40 flowers and come back early you win a prize last team gets a mediocre prize also dont go to routes 204 and 205 also no Fuego Iron Works HOWEVER You can go to the Floaroma Meadow anywho Now Go!" Mew yelled!

They Went!

(Armed Articunos)

"..Alright team this is the plan, each member will go in a pair of two, Magby with Gardevoir, Togepi and Squirtle, Dusclops and Trump, Lairon and Munchlax and Vespiqueen and I, Dragonair you ugh i don't know and i don't care just fuck around alone and collect flowers you're kind of a wild card per say...anywho go team.." Numel told them and they all separated.

"Wait why you leave me with this fatso! Royalty like me shouldn't be with a low class peasant!" Lairon yelled. But they had all left. Munchlax fell asleep. Lairon growled. Dragonair sighed.

(Zany Zapdos)

"Hey Janitor what if we use their same strategy?" Said Cyndaquil.

"Ok." Janitor blankly stared. "...so...uh." Cyndaquil looked around. "What." Said Janitor. "Who does what?" Asked Cyndaquil. "Oh idk idc." Janitor shrugged. "can i say it then?" Asked Cyndaquil. "Yee" Janitor nodded.

"uh alright Eevee go with Sylveon, Joltik go with Palpitoad, Mienfoo go with Jigglypuff, Vani go with Makuhita,Then OOM, Janitor and i will go together cause i have a plan." Cyndaquil told his team and they went. Cyndaquil whispered stuff to Janitor and OOM, Janitor grinned with malice.

Janitor(Zany Zapdos):"Kid is slick i'll give him that, but i got my eye receptors on him." He glared at the camara.

(Melting Moltres)

"...alright team so-" Solrock was interrupted. "You guys do this fucking boring ass flower picking shit! I am fucking outta here! Later Losers!" Skarmory flew somewhere else.

Everyone stared at him leave.

"Wack." Foe smoked a blunt.

"u-um what do we do Druddigon?" Asked Mothim.

"I don't know ask Solrock she's smart." Druddigon signaled at her.

If Solrock could smile she would. "Uh alright Foe go with Lucario, Mothim go with Lunatone and Volcarona, Druddigon go with Munna and i will keep an eye on Psyduck, now go team.." Solrock told them to go and they did.

(Trump and Dusclops)

They were both picking flowers. "Hey would you like to join my alliance?" Trump grinned.

"Nah" Dusclops responded uninterested. "What why?" Trump asked confused. "I already have a larger better alliance." Dusclops told him. Trump paused and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can i join?" . Dusclops had a malicious smirk.

(Eevee and Sylveon)

Sylveon talked fast "Arent we having so much fun hun! Picking flowers like when you had that crush an-" "MOM! We have a challenge to do!" Eevee glared. "Oh yea right sorry hehe! I am just so excited we are finally interacting again!" Sylveon smiled. Eevee grunted.

(Solrock and Psyduck)

"you dont really trust me huh?" Psyduck asked her.

"...can't blame me, you were a villain on the first season...just trying to take care of my team..." Solrock boredly picked flowers with her psychic powers.

"But werent you a villain in the first season too?" Psyduck asked her.

"...No...i was a player who had more personality than Tynamo, i just-"

"Got voted out before me and so you think i am a bigger threat, although you have more intelligence and combat experience than me. So who is the real threat here?" Psyduck went to pick flowers somewhere else as Solrock rolled her eyes and followed her.

(Numel and Vespiqueen)

They were both in Floaroma Meadow.

Numel was collecting flowers boredly. "Look Camel Man! I've collected Gold Flowers faster than these filthy peasants Ho Ho Ho Ho!" She gave a rich laugh. "Uh i dont know if you noticed we need to collect blue flowers not yellow you Queen B." Numel told her. Vespiqueen stared at him blankly. "uh...Flowers that look like diamonds?" Numel raised his eyebrow. "AH! These ones!" Vespiqueen showed him a massive amount of blue flowers. Numel seemed surprised and smiled. "Great work Queen! This is more than enough lets go!" Numel smiled and went towards the host, Vespiqueen carried all the blue flowers.

(Vani and Makuhita)

"That geerd is lucky he aint near me! I would had beaten him to a pulp!" Makuhita talked in his weird ass voice. "AHHH I AM MELTINGGGG AHHHHH!" Vani melted. "Wow you're a weakling." Makuhita grinned as he picked more flowers.

(Druddigon and Munna)

They were both picking flowers.

"Hey Master dont you think Solrock is crossing the line?" Munna asked Druddigon.

"What do you mean?" He gave her a sheepish look.

"She acts like it's her team When it's your team!" Munna told him and continued. "Arent you afraid she will betray you?" Munna asked him.

Druddigon thought and looked back at her with a small smile. "In Confession Session i took one of Solrocks crush question cards and hehe it turns out it was me." Druddigon smiled.

Munna frowned.

"I know Solrock is sassy, sarcastic and sometimes rude too, but she is also smart and tries to help us in the game, i know she wont betray us cause i trust her." He nodded. "Understood Master." Munna was left thinking.

They both had a large amount of flowers. "Alright Hun Mun lets go back-"

"ATTACK!" Three voices yelled.

Cyndaquil used smokescreeen and so it was nearly impossible to see. Janitor sucker punched Druddigon in the Jaw and OOM Drop Kicked Munna with her long and hard legs. Cyndaquil used flamethrower and burned the flowers they had collected after that the three rogues left.

Druddigon and Munna had no flowers.

"What the fuck just happened." Asked Druddigon amazed.

(Floaroma Town)

The three teams finished collecting the flowers Armed Articunos finished first, Then Zany Zapdos and then Melting Moltres.

"Team Armed Articunos finish first! So you get to choose where to go first! In the next part of the challenge you must reach one of the caverns of the lakes and ca-" Mew was interrupted.

"What lakes eh?" Palpitoad asked and Joltik nodded dumbly.

"The Lake Trio Lakes. Lake Acuity, Lake Verity and Lake Valor!" The Pumpkingking nodded.

"What are the rules tho?" Asked Gardevoir.

"What will the teams choose? What are the rules? Find out after the commercial break!" The PumpKingKing grinned and looked at the fourth wall. While the teams were thinking in the background.


	16. Episode 6 Part 2

**_Lake Ache! Part 2_**

_(Floaroma Town)_

"So choose to be teleported to Veilstone City, Route 216 or Jubilife City- If you choose Jubilife City you will have to go down route 202 then Sandgem Town then route 201 and then reach Verity Lakefront. If you choose Veilstone City you will go down the long route 214 and eventually reach Valor Lakefront and If you choose route 216 you will go up to route 217 and then reach Acuity Lakefront! Armed Articunos you have 30 seconds to decide and Zany Zapdos shall have 20 seconds to decide, Melting Moltres will have what is left. Challenge is to catch The Guardians of the lake, Uxie, MeSpirit and Azelf!" Mew finished talking. "Go ahead those were the rules now choose." Said the pkk.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Numel talked "Alright we need to choose quickly lets not choose Jubilife City trust me on that one and not route 216 cause someone will get distracted by all the snow-" "SNOW!?" Vespiqueen asked with stars in her eyes.

"So that only leaves us one choice." Magby told everyone. Gardevoir nodded and Lairon seemed bored with a sleeping Munchlax nearby. Togepi and Squirtle headbutting eachother. Dragonair alone by herself. Trump grinning.

Dusclops nodded and went towards the hosts. "We choose Veilstone City." Dusclops told them.

The PumpKingKing grinned and gave Armed Articunos 3 Master Balls and teleported them away with a snap of his fingers.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

"Janitor lets not choose Jubilife City trust me on that one." Cyndaquil nodded. "So that only leaves us one choice." OOM smiled.

"We choose Route 216!" Janitor spoke in his silly droid voice. Makuhita poked Cyndaquil. Mienfoo seemed bored. Joltik was on top of Palpitoad. Sylveon hugged Eevee with her ribbons and Jigglypuff stared at everyone.

The PumpKingKing gave them 2 Master balls and snapped his finger to teleport them away.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

"So that means you guys will get Jubilife City!" The PumpKingKing smiled and gave them 1 Master Ball and teleported them all away.

_(Veilstone City)_

Armed Articunos were teleported in the middle of the city. "OOOOH LOOK AT ALL THE SALES!" Vespiqueen had stars in her eyes.

"..calm down Queen B.. we have no time to waste, we must get to the lake before the other teams do." Numel rolled his eyes. They all nodded and went down the long ass Route 214.

"Who builds Fences like this?" Asked Magby. "Don't ask." Gardevoir shook his head.

_(Route 216 Theme By Zame)_

"OOO LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY SNOW!" OOM smiled with stars in her eyes. "Only the best for you darling." Janitor looked at her lovingly.

"wah i am alive again? oooo this climate is so good~" Vani smiled.

"Lets move it!" Eevee shivered.

"Agreed!" Sylveon raised a paw. "UGH!" Eevee growled. Makuhita poked Cyndaquil and Joltik was on top of Palpitoad. Mienfoo and Jigglypuff were a bit behind. They all began walking through the snow.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Everyone was teleported to the center of Jubilife City. "Ugh! I am here with you fucking weak losers again! Whatever! Lets just fucking do this challenge already!" Skarmory grinned. Solrock closed his mouth. "...God dude your voice is so annoying PLEASE SHUT UP!" She glared at him and Skarmory pushed her off. "FUCK YOU BITCH! You denying my freedom of speech~ I can't fucking wait till you're fucking eliminated you stupid fucking slut! hehehehe!" Skarmory smirked and Solrock rolled her eyes boredly.

"Crickey mates! How will we reach the lake eh!?" Lucario fixed her fedora. "Oh that is easy just follow me down Jubilife City into route 202! Then jump the ledge into Sandgem Town then go right into Route 201 dodge all the pesky trees then jump the ledge again and boom we made it!" Psyduck grinned as everyone was standing in front of Acuity Lakefront.

"Wow that was really easy!" Volcarona smiled. "And that is why Psyduck doesn't suck." Lunatone nodded.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

They were all walking for a while dodging all the weirdly put fences in the end of Route 214 and then-

"Look guys we made it!" Togepi pointed at Valor Lakefront. "Good Idea Dusclops baby babe!" Lairon smiled. "It was Numels idea tho, i could had never had done it without him." Dusclops nodded. Numel gave a small and sleepy smirk. Armed Articunos smiled.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

They had finished walking the snowy Route 216 but now it was the thicc Route 217.

"This snow will be the end of us!" Jigglypuff complained. "It's not that bad." Vani shrugged.

"Honey all this cold snow is starting to freeze my sensors-" OOM spoke glitchy like.

"OOM!" Janitor seemed worried.

"I know how we can help but i will need to modify your blaster!" Cyndaquil told him. "My B-Blaster!?" Janitor glared. "It's the only way do you really want to lose OOM!?" Cyndaquil yelled. OOM seemed to be slightly blue now.

Janitor growled "do it." He gave Cyndaquil his blaster and Cyndaquil began to quickly modify it with lots of mechanical building sound effects with hammers. But we only saw the contestants amazed faces.

"There now it is a Flamethrower! Try it out!" Cyndaquil gave Janitor his Neo Flame Blaster and Janitor along with Cyndaquil shot flamethrowers and ran at the same time cleaning the path of thicc Snow with ease. They all reached a certain place were you needed to climb rocks.

"Hm it seems to reach there we will need lots of brute strength..and i know who we need!" Cyndaquil looked at Makuhita and Janitor. "I need you two to throw us all the way up there pronto!" Cyndaquil told them.

Janitor and Makuhita began throwing their contestant mates to the top of the ledge.Then they themselves climbed it with no problem. They had reached Acuity Lakefront.

_(Lake Verity)_

"We need to get to the cavern right?" Foe smoked a cigarette.

"But it's so far away!" Lunatone frowned.

"Foe turn into a Alakazam and teleport us all there." Druddigon told him. Foe did that and they were all teleported there. They all went inside the Cavern.

_(Lake Acuity)_

"How will we reach there?" Eevee complained. Sylveon nodded.

"Janitor since you are waterproof and strong you take OOM and i to the cavern. Palpitoad carry Joltik on your head and swim there. Jigglypuff and Mienfoo will swim same with Sylveon and Eevee. Makuhita you also swim." Cyndaquil told everyone.

"What about me?" Asked Vani.

"What are you daft? You can levitate! Now lets go team!" Cyndaquil spoke and they all by swimming reached Acuity Cavern. "It's Cold!" Most of the swimmers complained. "Move it or lose it, we're so close!" Cyndaquil pointed at the cavern.

_(Lake Valor)_

"How will we reach the Cavern?" Asked Dragonair.

Numel talked "Meh... Dragonair will swim, Gardevoir carry Magby, Trump just swim i don't care, Dusclops since you are the strongest carry Lairon and Munchlax, Squirtle you carry me-" "Hey Togepi lets have a race to see who can swim faster to the cavern ready set Go!" Squirtle swam away. "Oh no you didn't!" Togepi swam after him. Numel frowned and looked at the water. "I guess i will have to carry this lowly peasant!" Vespiqueen scoffed. Numel gave a small smile." Thanks Queen." "Don't mention it." She grunted as she carried him. They had all reached Valor Cavern. Squirtle had won the race and so he flexed Togepi looked at him boredly. They all went inside the Cavern.

**_(Valor/Acuity/Verity Cavern Theme by Zame)_**

_(Acuity Cavern)_

A Small yellow pokemon was levitating in the middle of the cavern. "So you're the nuisance we must catch?" Janitor glared.

"...catch?..." She yawned. "That pokemon is Uxie! She is the legendary begin of Knowledge! She could know what we are thinking in this precise moment!" Cyndaquil yelped.

The team seemed perturbed.

"...oh don't worry i dont need to look into your mind for me to know you want to capture me...you already foolishly told me..." Uxie yawned.

"I hope you can get in the ball easily then!" Eevee smirked.

Uxie yawned and emitted Psychic energy. "...good luck with that...i am warning you...i am strong..." She boredly yawn and shot a psychic blast at the screen.

_(Verity Cavern)_

A small pink levitating pokemon was visible. "We gonna fucking catch you, you dumb fucking whore!" Skarmory yelled loudly and it echoed on the cavern this alerted Mesprit earlier. "Catch me? CATCH THIS!" Mesprit flew away as quickly as she could. Solrocks eyes widened "...She's a roaming legendary...that is why the other teams didn't want her! Crap!" Solrock cursed something she rarely did. "Get fucking back here you shitty slut!" Skarmory chased after her along with the rest of Team Melting Moltres just slower.

_(Valor Cavern)_

"I Know Why You Are Here." A Small levitating blue pokemon that wasn't fairy or water type said he was facing away from the contestants.

"How do you know?" Asked Magby. On the background Dusclops could be seen with big red pulsating hands he glared at Lairon while she seemed oblivious.

"I. CAN SEE. EVERYTHING!" Azelf revealed his big ass eyes and glared as he shot psychic blasts at them this startled Munchlax and woke him up. Azelf charged at the fourth wall making the screen go black.


	17. Episode 6 Part 3!

**_Lake Ache! Part 3!_**

**_DING!_**

**_(Pokemon D/P/Pt Battle! Lake Trio (Remix) by Zame)_**

_Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf Cry._

All: "It's!" 48 continues in the background but slowly fades out after the 48th It's!

Gardevoir: "Not Fairy!"

Magby: "Not fairy!"

Volcarona: "Not Fairy!"

Lucario: "Not fairy!"

Foe: "Not Fairy!"

Dusclops: "Not fairy!"

Sylveon: "Not Fairy!"

All/Everyone: NOT FAIRY!!!!" They all yelled.

Everyone/All: "It's a trio, it's the lake trio" x4

Psyduck: "Legendary being of Knowledge! That is Uxie!" She sung knowingly.

Munna: "Legendary being of Willpower! That is Azelf!" She sung determined.

Mienfoo: "They're legendary!" She sung.

Lunatone: "Pests to catch!" He levitated and flew to catch Mesprit. Mesprit was in the sky.

Eevee: "They're legendary!" She sung.

Skarmory: "Fuckers Fly Fast!" He growled and flew fast as fuck into the sky.

The PumpKingking: "1,2, 1 2 3 4 Go!!!!" He snapped is fingers and smirked.

Mew: "Legendary!!!!~The Legendary Lake Trio!" She sung.

Mew and Pkk: "The Legendary!~The Legendary Lake Trio!" They sung.

Gardevoir: "Catch them now!" He yelled.

Lunatone: "They're too fast wow!-" He was hit by a psychic blast.

Numel: "Help us you lazy lout!" He yelled at Vespiqueen who wasn't helping at all.

Mothim: "We might lose this bout!" He seemed scared.

Togepi: "We are almost out!" She smiled.

Skarmory: "This fucker is a bad sow!" He growled and flew faster like a jet.

Foe: "I wish i was a owl!" He turned into a Noctowl and smiled.

Vespiqueen: "You peasants get me a towel NOW~" A droplet of water fell on top of her head and she panicked.

Contestants: "The Legendary!!!! The Legendary Lake Trio!!"

Solrock: "...We must catch the legendary being of emotion MeSpirit...-" She emotionless chased the roaming legendary.

Mesprit: "IT'S MESPRIT!" She shot a psychic blast at Solrock, thanks to rock polish she dodged it but it hit Mothim instead fainting him. Mesprit smirked and flew laying backwards and she shot Psychic blasts at the contestants it hit Munna and Lunatone. Skarmory barely dodged it.

(Medium montage of the contestants trying to catch the legendary lake trio, the battling looked epic with psychic blasts being sent everywhere too bad you cant see it yet.)

Participants: "Catch!" x32

Joltik and Palpitoad: "It's~~~~a Trio!" They sung.

OOM: "It's~~~The Legendary Lake Trio!" She sung.

Druddigon: "They are a Legendary!" He growled running.

Lunatone: "Mess To Catch!" He sung tiredly.

Dragonair: "They are a Legendary!-" She sung.

Skarmory: "These fuckers wont make me come in last!" He growled and almost reached Mesprit.

Contestants: "It's the/a Trio! It's The Legendary Lake Trio!" x2

Cyndaquil: "We need to win somehow!" He yelped.

Janitor: "Beat her to death now!" He glared and shooted her with his Blaster.

Makuhita: "My boss will make you bow!" He grinned and flexed.

Lairon: "You look like a cow!" She pointed at Vani and laughed.

Vani: "Ow." She raised an eyebrow.

Munchlax: "I'm sleepy and down..." He yawned and seemed drowsy.

Squirtle: "You're a weak loser!" He pointed and laughed.

Togepi: "And you're loud!" She puffed.

Trump: "May we please focus on the bout~Now!" He growled.

Contestants: "They're The Legendary beings of Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower! We Throw, They dodge so we just gotta try again until they give up and cower!"

(Small montage of the contestants throwing Master Balls but the Lake Trio dodging them and shooting back psychic blasts, it was epic.)

Munchlax: "GO!!!!" He screamed pissed of for being woken up.

Vani: "COME ON!" She Screamed melting.

Squirtle: "SO CLOSE!" He yelled.

Dusclops: "CORNED THEM THO!" He growled screaming.

Foe: "Get in the ball bro!" He smiled and threw more Master Balls.

Jigglypuff: "So Close~" She puffed.

Vani: "We'll lose..." she sighed.

Everyone: "Catch!" x32

All: "Legendary Lake Trio!" x4

_(End Song)_

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

"Throw the ball throw it throw it! Ahhhh!" Numel ran away from Azelf. He was again being used as bait. "Hurry up and catch that thing you servants." Vespiqueen huffed. Azelf shot a psychic blast at Vespiqueen and she fainted.

Lairon was away from the action hiding behind a rock. "Hurry up already babe!" . Dusclops growled "i am trying!"

Azelf shot a psychic blast at Magby fainting him. Then he shot three more psychic blasts and Munchlax, Togepi and Squirtle fainted. Numel distracted Azelf for a second with a taunt and Gardevoir holded Azelf down with his psychic powers. Then Dusclops pinned Azelf down. Dragonair wrapped herself around Azelf and Azelf shot a Psychic blast at Numel Fainting him.

"Lairon get the balls!" Dusclops screamed while Azelf roared trying to set himself free.

"Uh no this is a boys work and i am a princess i dont need to get dirty for you peasants~" Lairon posed. Team Armed Articunos growled at her. Trump got the Master Ball and catched Azelf.

Team Armed Articunos gave eachother thumbs up.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Uxie was defending herself it psychic blasts but even with her Sky High Special Defense she was getting cornered. Eventually everyone on team Zany Zapdos pinned her down well all but Vani she melted. Joltik got the Master Ball and tapped it on Uxie. "..." Uxie yawned as she was caught.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

"You think you can defeat me fairy less typing bitch! I am a fucking god! You're weak ass whore ass wont defeat me no one can i shall fucking kill you, You fucking Slut!" Skarmory ranted.

Mesprit stared and shot a Psychic blast at him. Skarmory only survived cause of Sturdy. "OW Bitch!" Skarmory growled.

Mesprit shot more psychic blast Munna barely dodged them and another hit Lunatone in the face making him fall spinning into the ground. Solrock saw this and schemed something, she shot a psychic blast at Skarmory fainting him. The only one that saw this was Munna tho. "What did you just do!" Munna glared.

"...he deserved it...he was getting annoying..." She boredly looked at her.

Solrock, Munna and Mesprit were flying on top of route 203. Mesprit shot a psychic blast at Munna almost fainting her. Thinking quickly Solrock shot a psychic blast at Munna fainting her, Munna fell down. It was just Solrock and Mesprit, Solrock had a Master Ball and Mesprit seemed determined to kick her ass.

"What's wrong afraid you wont impress your crush sunny!" Mesprit smirked.

"...Don't call me that..." Solrock glared daggers. She threw the Master Ball and missed. Solrock seemed worried since everyone saw that. Mesprit smirked but then her face turned into one of horror as she was sucked into the Master Ball.

"And Team Zany Zapdos catch a legendary second to last! Meaning Team Melting Moltres are up for elimination!" Mew yelled smiling.

The PumpKingKing smirked and with the snap of his finger teleported everyone into the plane.

"Who shall be eliminated from The Melting Moltres? Find out after the comercial break!" The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall. Mew nodded.


	18. Episode 6 Part 4!

**_Lake Ache! Part 4!!!!_**

_(Cargo Hold)_

"Way too fucking go you stupid bitch, you could had gotten us the final point we needed but instead you decided to get lazy you whore! Whatever i know who i am voting you stupid fucking slut!" Skarmory ranted and Solrock rolled her eyes.

From a bit far away the rest of Melting Moltres saw that, Druddigon in particular growled.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

Team Melting Moltres was sitting down and the other teams were sitting on bean bags being spectators.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"Finally up for elimination eh, well since this is phase, so like you will all get two votes, use them all in one person or spread them around, the choice is yours, Now Go! Vote." Mew smiled.

_A few moments later._

"_The Votes Are In~ _If you are safe you will be thrown a Gold Berry, Peeps with Zero votes are Druddigon, Lunatone, Munna, Psyduck, Foe, Lucario, Volcarona and Mothim!" Mew threw them all Gold Berries. They all ate them.

**_Final Two! (Skarmory Vs Solrock!)._**

Skarmory glared and growled while Solrock looked fucking bored out of her mind. "I knew you would vote for me you stupid fucking cunt!" Skarmory growled and Solrock gave him a bored glance.

"Skarmory you are an annoying menace while Solrock is a menace who is also annoying!" Mew giggled.

"Just hurry up and tell me i am fucking safe you stupid ass whore!" Grinned Skarmory. Solrock glanced at him boredly and shook her head. "...You really don't know how to play this game..." Solrock said. "What do you fucking mean bitch!" Growled Skarmory.

"...you kept telling us all you were so powerful we all got scared of you, and voted you off..." Solrock looked at him boredly. Skarmory paused for a second and laughed.

"Solrock had 3 votes!" The PumpKingking spoke with a grin.

Skarmory stopped laughing and looked pale, he sweated.

"With 17 votes Skarmory is eliminated! That is this seasons record high! Oh Yeah!" Mew smiled and posed cutely.

"Are.. you... FUCKING KIDDING ME!? AFTER WAITING SO LONG TO REJOIN THE FUCKING GAME I AM FUCKING ELIMINATED FIRST FROM MY FUCKING TEAM AND I AM ALSO FUCKING ELIMINATED FIRST BY FUCKING VOTES FROM THIS SHITTY ASS FUCKING TEAM THIS IS SO MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT! ARGGGGGG!" Skarmory raged kicking the ground and flailing around.

"You were really annoying i mean you ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-" Lunatone rambled.

Mothim nodded. Foe smoked a blunt and Lucario tipped her hat.

"You weren't really an asset to us so maybe this is your first small victory." Volcarona smiled. "You are really annoying anyway." Druddigon yawned eating his berry.

"Whatever i never even liked this stupid fucking ass weak ass team you're all a bunch of fucking shitty garbage! I hate this show! It's rigged and unoriginal! I shall go and create a new show a better show!" Skarmory seemed inspired.

"...Good luck with that attitude...go take some anger management courses first..." Solrock spoke boredly.

Everyone on Team Melting Moltres Laughed and Skarmory blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Maybe i will you hypocrite bitch! And then i shall create my show a brand new better show than this rigged shit!" Skarmory yelled.

"Good luck with that.." Munna seem uninterested.

"FUCK YOU STUPID WHORE ASS!" Skarmory yelled and Druddigon growled.

"Skarmory make a elimination confessional or you will be forced to be thrown out." Mew frowned. The PumpKingKing stared at him.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! EVERYONE WATCH! TOTAL! SKARMORY! ISLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The PumpKingking disabled him and threw him out of the plane using the force.

_Everyone left to do their own thing._

**_Solrock(Melting Moltres): _**"I Know Skarmory voted for me twice, but who was the other vote?" She was thinking.

_(Control Room)_

"Oooo what will happen next time? Find out in Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!~~~~" Mew sung the World Tour part.

"Really Again?" The PumpKingKing asked.

"What it's fun!" Mew protested and The PumpKingKing giggled.

The plane flew into the moon.

* * *

**_Skarmory: " Don't you fucking dare to review you stupid fucking bastard!" He growled as he kept falling._**

* * *

_Finally over, thank god._

Episode Review: Very faithful to the original one 1 chapter extra tho epic. As an actual Story this is the farthest Skarmory would go, his ego was annoying and he was actually capable in solo challenges and so he was an early booth.

Fun Fact: I tried to make Skarmory as unlikeable in this season as possible and yes this Skarmory shall get anger management courses and Host a better show. Total Skarmory Island, it's pretty good you should read it.

Fun Fact 2: When i was young i always called Mesprit, MeSpirit so i made it a reference here, i still call Mesprit MeSpirit.

Song Review: Very faithful to the original i guess, almost good.

Next Episode! Sinnoh Again!? Can't we get over it? Nah we will go Under It! As new alliances and friendships build and others dig themselves down into a hole they cant escape off, the real question is who can anyone really trust or will they all fall into the rust!

_~Thanks For Reading~_

~Liz~


	19. Episode 7 Part 1

**_Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine! Part 1_**

The plane was flying and then red sirens started loudly going off.

[This is your uhhhh captain Pkk speaking, we have no fuel and so we are falling and will die, Thank you for playing Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour see you in heaven or hell!-pkk]

Everyone was running everywhere and screaming like maniacs, Makuhita gave a high pitched scream and Vespiqueen gave a even higher pitched scream as the red alarm was ringing loudly.

The plane crashed and they all died.

**_*Credits*_**

ok no

Before the plane crashed The PumpKingKing using his magic teleported the plane to the ground safely and teleported everyone outside the plane they were on-

_(Eterna City)_

"Welcome to Eterna City! A Beautiful calm place with lots of air!" The PumpKingKing smiled.

The contestants looked white pale.

"I think i almost peed myself." Squirtle was shaking. Foe nodded.

"What the hell was that PumpKingKing! we all almost died!" Eevee yelled as Pumpkingking stared blankly into her and then smiled. "But you didn't, we ran out of fuel and i used my last of my Dark Magic Ability to put you all safely here in Eterna City."

"The houses are crushed by the plane." Cyndaquil told them.

"Couldnt you fill the plane with more fuel?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Didnt you hear what i said i have no Dark Magic left! None, Nada, Zilch!" He demonstrated by snapping his fingers and only small sparks coming out. "I will need to get more by eating souls, dont worry it shall be Feral Pokemon souls, hell i havent eaten souls in a while to be honest my powers havent disappeared in a while too." The PumpKingKing seemed to be thinking.

"Couldn't Mew fill the plane with fuel?" Asked Jigglypuff.

"I only have 1/8 of The PumpKingKings magical abilities so it wont work, it only allows me to summon props for challenges." Mew nodded.

_Shrugs._

"So that means you'll be doing the challenge with me!" Mew posed.

"So what is the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

"This Challenge is called Miner Damage! Since we need fuel, Why Not fossil Fuel! We will go to The Underground and mine for fossils tonight, The Team With Most Fossils wins Fancy First Class while The Losers with less fossil than everyone send one person home." Mew grinned.

"Also-" The PumpKingking snapped his fingers but only sparks came out he repeatedly kept trying and on the 8th try his usual Finger Snap Spark happened.

"I hid 1 common candy good luck finding it, also if you find The Dome fossil you can automatically eliminate anyone with it and if you find The Helix Fossil you can automatically give you or someone else immunity! Now i gotta go, woah heh i haven't used these chubby things in a millennia." The PumpKingKing looked at his legs and started walking.

"Now Go!" Mew Teleported them all into The Underground.

_(The Underground)_

Every contestant had a Explorer Kit, a pickaxe and a Hard Miner Hat.

Mew smiled "You have until night time, i will also say when it's time to go, put traps to slow down your enemies and also~"

**_DING! _**

_Groans._

"This Early?!" Druddigon glared.

"Hey at least you will get over it quickly, so get to singing!" Mew giggled.

**_(Pokemon SInnoh Underground - Remastered. By StevenMix)_**

Mysterious noises from far away a Kabuto and Omanyte Cry could be heard.*

Everyone: "We're" x9

Jigglypuff: "We~are~in~The Underground!" she sung.

("We're" continues in the background)

Lairon: "What~fossils~shall be found?~" She sung with stars in her eyes looking at the minerals.

Munna: "We're" x6

Squirtle: "And~i~will have to punch to ground!" He punched and ground and Munchlax looked at the fourth wall confused as if saying. What/Why.

Solrock: "...We're..." x6 she sung boredly.

Togepi: "This is a fun round in The Underground!" She sung happy.

Druddigon: "We're!" x6

Vani: "Under this route full of brutes~" she sung.

Mienfoo: "We should have gratitude!" She sung.

Numel: "Help us! You~ Lazy Lout!" He yelled at Vespiqueen who was hugging blue spheres and a Water Stone Thinking they were diamonds.

Vespiqueen: "Not with that attitude now!" She scoffed like a bitch and Numel facepalmed himself.

All: "The Underground!"

Dusclops: "-The Underground is a place where we Mine! Hey that's mine!" He yelled at Lairon who stole his Root Fossil.

Lairon: "Alright~" She grinned now holding the Root fossil.

Everyone: "The Underground!"

Sylveon: "-The Underground is a place where we Mine!" she sung.

Togepi: "And have lots of fun, lots of fun, Lots of fun!" she sung.

Munchlax: "Lots of fun!"

Squirtle: "Lots of fun!"

Foe: "Yea!~" He sung.

(We're Continues faintly.)

Gardevoir: "We~Are~In! The Underground!~" he sung.

Magby: "We're!" x6

Lunatone: "What Objects shall be found!?~" He sung looking at all the rocks and minerals in amazement.

Psyduck: "We're" x6

Eevee: "Did someone hear that sound?.." she whispered.

Mothim: "We're" x6

Squirtle: "It's time to punch the ground!" He punched the ground.

Munchlax: "Lets hope we win this round..." He sung confused.

Volcarona: "This is a fun round in The Underground!" she sung happy.

Dragonair: "We're" 6

Palpitoad and Joltik: "We are two brutes under this route!" they sung.

OOM: "I have~lots gratitude!"

Janitor: "Nice attitude."

Trump: "Help or we'll~lose this bout!" He growled at Vespiqueen and Lairon who were doing nothing.

Everyone: "The Underground!"

Lucario: "-The Underground is a place where we mine- Hey that's mine!" She scolded a droid who stole her fossil.

Janitor: "Now~it's mine~"

Everyone: "The Underground!"

Makuhita: "-The Underground Is a place where we mine!" He grinned.

Togepi: "And have lots of fun! Lots of fun! Lots of fun!" she sung happy.

Palpitoad and Joltik: "A Place where we have fun!" They played.

Cyndaquil: "A Place where we run!" He ran away from Makuhita.

Everyone: "The Underground!"

**_(End Song)_**

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Eevee was mining and then Sylveon hugged her. "Look at all the pretty gems aren't you having so much fun lets both mine togethe-"

"STOOOOOOOP!" Eevee yelled. Sylveon was silent. "I appreciate you trying to bond with me after who knows how long but it's really cringy and irritating, not to mention embarrassing..." Eevee whispered the last part other pokemon were watching them.

_Silence._

"So like please go somewhere else i don't need you to be a bratty bitch like always." Eevee frowned.

It seemed Sylveon was gonna tear up so she looked away from Eevee. "D-don't worry i got the message loud and clear i-i'll go!" Sylveon broke down and cried, she ran away. Eevee looked at her go and frowned looking at the floor.

From a bit far away Trump saw all this and went to follow Sylveon.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Solrock was mining alone boredly, every hit she did to the wall with her pickaxe her hard miner hat bounced up and came down on her head, it looked pretty silly tbh.

Munna levitated close to her and spoke sternly.

"Stay away from my man."

"...What." Solrock glanced at her, her facial eyes seemed actually confused.

"I know you have the hots for him so stay away from him." Munna glared.

"...you have no proof of tha-"

"He Told Me."

_Silence._

Solrocks face was blushed and she looked away from her. "...So what, he clearly wants to be with you more i wont steal him from you Gumball..."

"Watch it Sunny!" Munna glared.

"Hey only Druddigon can call me that!..." Solrock glared and then paused.

_Silence._

"You do have the hots for him, stay away from him he is mine!" Munna looked disgusted.

"...Ugh if you don't help, we will lose, just shut up and mine, mine, mine, mine..." Solrock mined.

"You do have the hots for him! You saying all this to distract us from the fact you have THE HOTS FOR HIM HE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!!!!" Munna yelled.

"I don't have 'the hots' for him and Druddigon isn't a object!" Solrock levitated highly and glared daggers at Munna.

"So tell me you don't want to mate him." Munna smirked.

Solrock scoffed but she was blushing even more "...Don't be an idiot, genderless pokemon can't mate... even if they want to..." She looked sad when she mumbled the last part.

"You yourself know genderless pokemon can choose to stay genderless or have a gender, you are female and you want to fuck my boyfriend!" Munna grinned.

Solrock blushed "leave me alone!" She glared daggers at Munna.

Now Munna levitated more highly "Or what you'll hit me, don't forget what happened last time when we tried to catch Mesprit, You Blasted Skarmory and i-"

"...On my defense he deserved it...you were just pissing me off...like you are doing right now..." Solrock looked at her boredly and her scarlet red eyes shined.

"I can tell Druddigon-"

Solrocks face looked surprised but she scoffed. "What you trying to blackmail me! not very cash money of you..." She rolled her eyes.

"I am going to tell him." Munna began to leave.

"D-don't!" Solrock called out.

Munna gave a devilish grin and then looked back at Solrock. "Ha! I knew you we're chicken!"

"...No i just wanted to say goodnight..." Solrock looked at her boredly and used Stone Edge. Munna barely dodged. Solrock used Psychic, Critical Hit! Munna was in a pinch. "When i wake up you'll be in deep shit! I will fucking end you! Haha!" Munna spit blood.

Solrock got closer to her and prepared to use a weak Psychic on her since her red eyes shined, ready to fire.

Munna spit even more blood and scoffed. "I don't even know why i was worried hehe why would Druddigon ever love a sarcastic, annoying and boring sassy bitch like yo-"

Solrock boredly used Psychic, it was a bit stronger than last time.

Munna fainted.

Solrock stared at the fainted body for a few seconds and then rolled her eyes, she psychically grabbed the pickaxe and went to mine somewhere else. "...that girl has some serious problems..." She drawled.

But that conversation with Munna and Psyduck affected Solrock, she was reflecting. Reflecting on how unliked she was and how cause of her personality. Psyduck and Munna were right cause of her personality

No one would love her.

Not her nonexistent Friends.

Not her nonexistent Family.

And not the existing Druddigon.

She loved him but she was thinking he would never love her with the personality she has now.

So she would have to change.


	20. Episode 7 Part 2

**_Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine! Part 2 _**

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Gardevoir and Magby mined near eachother. "um...hey Gardevoir do you think i have a shot at winning this game?" Magby frowned while mining. "Who knows hun, A Bland Larva who turned into a fat moth and a dumb pile of muk won so why shouldn't you win?" Gardevoir kept mining.

"Well i am so weak and unliked, there is just no way i will win! I'll make myself look like a fool and be eliminated early again..." Magby sighed.

"Oh come on you've come so far! Sure maybe you wont win but at least make yourself known, and get as far as you can, to win this game not only do you need to be liked by others but strong, i know you aren't strong so try to get along with others and that should make you get far, Larvesta and Muk won using that method so i'll bet you also could if you did the same." Gardevoir smiled kindly.

Magby gave a small smile. "Thanks." "No problem little buddy now lets get digging we have a challenge to win!" Gardevoir mined and found a Antena Fossil.

"Yeah!" Both Magby and Gardevoir cheered.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Numel mined and didn't find a fossil but he found a big nugget. "OH MINE!" Vespiqueen stole it from Numel and he rolled his eyes. "Thank you for this beautiful gift Camel Man such a generous servant~" She batted her eyes.

"Don't even sweat it Queen B." Numel grumbled and mined some more. "Sweat!? I can't allow such repulsive body liquids on my perfect hour glass body shape!" Vespiqueen panicked Flailing her black line arm around and Numel gave an amused chuckle.

From a bit far away...

Dusclops using his strength mined the wall and found a fossil. He smiled and then Lairon took it. "MINE! Oh I love myself a plume fossil hehe!" Lairon hugged it.

"Why do you always have to take my stuff." Dusclops deadpanned at her. Lairon giggled and looked at the fourth wall with was Dusclops. However he was transparent. "Because, Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine!" Lairon winked and Dusclops facepalmed himself.

**_Dusclops(Armed Articunos): _**"She is really starting to get on my nonexistent nerves, even if i have to lose a challenge on purpose to eliminate her, i definitely do it in a heart beat." He glared at the camara.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Vani was trying to mine but began to melt. "Oh Come On!" She yelled.

"You expect to win the entire game like that, ha good luck." Jigglypuff mined while Vani glared and melted. "The only one winning this game will be me!" Jigglypuff glared and smirked at Vani who was now a wet melted puddle.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Mothim was trying to mine but he kept failing. The Pickaxe was too strong. "..oh...i am just too weak.." Mothim began to tear up. Druddigon who was mining without a problem saw Mothim about to cry and casually walked towards him. "What's up runt." He grinned. "I uh...i am too weak and so i can't do anything right! I can't mine, i suck at challenges, i am a failure!" Mothim began to cry.

Druddigon thought. "True you are a weakling that can't mine i won't lie. But you have to find something you are good at! How about you instead spot the sparkles on the walls and i will mine there and while i mine you can set traps to slow down the enemy teams how does that sound." Druddigon smiled and Mothim stopped crying. "Y-yes sir!" Mothim smiled.

**_Druddigon(Melting Moltres): _**"Mothim is fucking weak, but i pity him so i will try to keep him under my wing for a while and then crush anyone who opposes us!" he grinned.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Mienfoo mined alone. "Hey you doing okay?" Asked Dragonair.

"Oh look it's a Member of Team Dominator, you know the ones who eliminated me in the first season..." Mienfoo kept mining.

"I'm sorry for that, i was only doing it cause they would had voted me if i didn't! I am not really mean i promise!" Dragonair begged.

"k, so what do you think of our teams?" Mienfoo asked.

"Mine is pretty chill, yours seems stressful with that robot guy haha!" Dragonair laughed.

Mienfoo scoffed. "Oh don't even get me started in him haha!"

They both laughed, talked and mined together.

**_Dragonair(Armed Articunos): _**"Manipulating her was too easy, i am almost proud, i need the numbers to stay in this game and she shall be my honorable solder." Dragonair smirked.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Eevee was tiredly mining. Then the two boys got near her behind.

"WOAH! Please don't do that you scared the hell out of me!" Eevee was shaking, her tail between her legs. "Can you two please mine somewhere else." Eevee frowned.

Palpitoad nodded and Joltik smiled. "You should had told us~ Mine your own business~" He winked.

Groans echoed through The Underground.

Togepi and Munchlax giggled. Mothim gave a small chuckle.

OOM laughed, Janitor shook his head, Lunatone laughed with Volcarona while Foe and Lucario also laughed and Palpitoad and Joltik were obviously laughing their ass out.

After the bad pun they left her and Eevee was alone again.

"~Hey~"

"wah what." Eevee looked around her and saw nothing. She shrugged and kept mining.

"AHHHHH!" The floor under Eevee broke and she fell down.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Trump followed Sylveon, she seemed to be mining alone, she was sad.

"What's wrong Sylveon?" Asked Trump.

"Oh um i am just sad about Eevee, it seems she doesn't need me anymore...she is so independent now." Sylveon wiped a tear.

"She isn't exactly independent if she has a alliance...but don't worry about that we should go back and talk to her, why do you think she was so uncomfortable with you?" Asked Trump as he mined.

Sylveon sighed "Well um you see back when Eevee was first born i was the richest bitch in town, i had so many berries and a caring husband, key word had, My Husband left and my berry supplies we're running out then shortly after our new currency was Poke!? I was devastated with no money and no help i was forced to leave Eevee home alone while i did...questionable prostitution...it's legal so no worries there i got my money and that's all that mattered but when Eevee found out her mother was a Whore and she would never have a Daddy she got furious. We were pretty distant from that day, ...then after another day of work, i-i came home right and i saw Eevee almost being raped by a Mightyena, Obviously it was easy to...kill with my fairy typing...but i-i think that left Eevee pretty traumatized... she haven't talked about the subject ever since and i think that is why she hated crowds, she's afraid it will happen again..." She sighed.

Trump kept mining and found a fossil.

"Well you have to find some common ground with her, slowly over time bond and surely you two will be happy again, i believe in you, I have a lot of money i am a trillionare after all, so leave the money to me." Trump smiled at her.

Sylveon looked at him with heart eyes, they both kept staring at eachother with heart eyes and then they both began making out and eventually they fucked.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Eevee reached the end of the floor with a thud. It was a dark cave of sorts the only light coming from a Fire Stone nearby.

"~Touch The Fire Stone And I Shall Reveal Myself~" A old Masculine voice spoke.

"But i wanted to evolve into a Espeon cause i am smart ya know." Eevee smiled aloofly.

_Silence._

"Fine..." Eevee touched the Fire Stone and she shined brightly after light faded it was all dark. From behind a rock someone threw another Fire Stone so we could see stuff better and Instead of Eevee there was a Flareon.

"~Good Now I Shall Reveal Myself~" The voice spoke and came from behind the rock slowly.

"W-what do you want!" Flareon asked scaredly.

"~All I Want...Is To Help!~" A Small Horseshoe Crab thing came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flareon gave a loud ass echoing scream the other teams had confused looks on their faces.

Then a small claw closed her mouth. "~Are You Done Now I Have No Intentions On Going Deaf Today...~" The small Horseshoe Crab talked.

"W-who are you?" Asked Flareon.

"~My Name Is Kabuto~ I Am A Legendary Fossil, It Seems You Are A Huge Target On This Game Right? Many People Will Want To Eliminate You, Low Strength and Below Average Intelligence-~"

"Hey! What did you just call me?" Flareon glared.

"~Flareon You Are A Pathetic Wildcard, So Much Potential To Win This Game Yet Not Experienced Enough, I Pity You On How Without Me, You'll Be Eliminated Early~"

"You really think they will eliminate me?" Flareon seemed scared.

"~Sadly I Don't Think. I KNOW You Are Close To Being Eliminated, I Can See The Evil Future, However I Am Here To Help You Out, With Me By Your Side No One Will Get In Our Way~" Kabutos red round eyes shined.

"Oh! But what will it cost me?" Asked Flareon.

"~No Even A Penny~" Kabuto nodded.

"Then i'll take it!" Flareon smiled.

Kabuto jumped on her face. "~But If You Want To Win You Will Have To Do Everything I Tell You To Do Understood My Daughter~" Kabutos eyes softened.

"Y-yes Daddy!" Flareons eyes shined.

"~Now If You Want To Win I Must Hide In Your Neck Fur And Don't Tell ANYONE You Are Hiding Me There, You Must Take Me Everywhere You Go, And Never Disobey Me~" Kabuto nodded.

"Everywhere i go!? Even In the bathroom! You'll hear me pee!" Flareon Blushed.

"~Even In The Bathroom, Where I Can Hear You Pee, You Must Or Else We Are Both Doomed~" Kabuto looked stern.

"awe okay daddy..." Flareon sighed.

Kabuto jumped down and went behind the rock, he threw it at Her. "~Here~ Take This Comestible Prize And My Befallen Brother~" Kabuto nodded.

~"The Dome Fossil!"~ An evil demotic chorus sang from somewhere.

"~Where Do They Even Come From?~" Kabuto seemed confused.

"OMG!" Flareon screamed. Kabuto lightly slapped her with his little claw. "~Careful! ~Do You Want The Others To Know The Mighty Advantage You Now Have?~" Kabuto glared.

"N-no! Sorry Daddy!" Flareon seemed sad.

"~No Problem, You May Hide These Items In Your Neck Fur, I Will Also Hide There~" Kabuto climbed Flareon and hid in her neck fur, Flareon giggled. "That Tickled Daddy Hehe!"

"~Mmm Comfy, I Know You Wouldn't Lose To A Drowzee~" Kabuto hid deep on her neck fur. "~Now Go Climb Up And Hide The Items, The Challenge Will Be Over In A Few Minutes And Zany Zapdos Will Win~"

Flareon nodded, She grabbed the Common Candy and Dome Fossil with her paw and hid it on her neck fur. Then she began to climb back up.


	21. Episode 7 Part 3!

**_Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine! Part 3!_**

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

"And that is why mining doesn't suck! Look at all these beautiful minerals!" Lunatones eyes shined.

Volcarona giggled "They are pretty pretty." Then Lunatone sighed. "Do you think Totodile will return to the game?" Then Volcarona smiled. "I don't think she will return to the game, i KNOW she will, Totodile is strong, kind and fun, She made it to the finals in season 1! She will be fine i promise." She kindly told Lunatone and then he said "And this is why Totodile and Volcarona don't suck!"

Volcarona giggled.

**_Volcarona(Melting Moltres): _**"Lunatone is a very nice and a friendly friend, he is very funny and it was cute to see him worry for Totodile, Totodile if you're watching this... we miss you so please Re-Join!" She smiled kindly.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Foe got near Lucario. "Hey gurl wassup? hehehehe" He chuckled.

"CRICKEY MATE! Don't sneak up on me next time ey mate.." She tipped her hat. "oof sorry i didn't know you got spooked easily eh?" Foe frowned.

"Eh it's fine mate, i forgive ya just don't spook me again ey." Lucario frowned. "Why do you scare easily?" Foe asked as he mined he found a Moon Stone, he hid it on his mohawk.

Lucario rubbed her arm. "W-well you see um...ever since i was raped i've become pretty anxious of you mates...it's not that i don't wanna trust you it's just i um...are a bit more worried...it will happen again..." She covered her face with her fedora.

Foe listened and nodded. "I understand dudette i bet it must be hard but i promise you none of us will hurt you ey, we want to help you we are like family eh bro, this game is supposed to be fun so try to relax a little and Be More Chill~" Foe offered her a blunt and chuckled. "You want some~?"

"Crickey mate i don't smoke em darts eh but thanks for the offer eh" Lucario tipped her hat.

Foe shrugged and smoked his irises became slightly more red and he coughed. "We all love you Lucario you're our friend ok so please try to also be ours, we need you at your strongest not only for our but for your well being too." Foe wheezed.

"Crickey, thanks mate i bloody owe ya one ey." Lucario tipped her hat.

"hehe no problem bro~" Foe smoked some more and coughed.

"Crickey mate...shouldn't you quit with em Durry Darts?" Lucario asked.

"hehe i should.." Foe chuckled and blew smoke at the camara, making a smooth transition into our next contestants.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Gardevoir and Magby were mining Then they both heard sex noises.

"uh what is that?" Asked Magby.

"It seems it's coming behind next corner..." Gardevoir spoke.

They both carefully got ready and peeked into the corner, they both saw Sylveon and Trump fucking.

Magby yelled "What The Fuc-"

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Sylveon was being fucked by Trump in all positions possible some being Doggy style and The Helicopter. Magby and Gardevoir stared in amazement. Squirtle blew his air horns with MLG sounds, he had his cool flipped hat and gold chain, which was a amulet coin. Somehow Squirtle tripped and his Amulet coin touched Trump!

Trump began to shine, his fancy tuxedo looked even more fancy, his black business shoes shined polished, his yellow hair looked like a wig, his skin orange like and with wrinkles. His Fingers had gold and diamond rings that made him look like a pimp, In his chest he had a small flag pin of sorts and on his pockets millions of 100 dollar bills falling out, he was...he was!

He grinned and looked at the fourth-wall "Donald Trump" He spoke in his weird ass voice.

Everyones present (Gardevoir, Magby, Squirtle and Sylveon)s Jaw dropped.

"I've evolved even further~" He spoke in his weird voice. Some looked at him oddly. "-And so have my trillions~" He Smirked.

Sylveon was face down ass up again and Donald Trump threw her money and fucked her wildly.

"W-what are these green papers?" Magby asked.

"It's better then Poke trust." He grinned.

Magby and Gardevoir seemed amazed while Squirtle pissed. "My Amulet Coin is gone!"

_Sex sounds were hearable._

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Munna woke up pissed towards Druddigon and saw Squirtle happy, using her psychic powers she tripped him and then went towards Druddigon, she grinned and then heard something.

"What! Why would you do that Solrock!" Druddigon growled.

"...I'm sorry she made me upset and i couldn't control my anger...i promise it won't happen again..." Solrock spoke sad and scared?

Druddigon sighed. "It's fine, i forgive you...just don't do it again."

"Yes! Thank you Druddigon!" Solrock seemed happy.

Munna growled and went somewhere else.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

Dusclops was mining alone boredly.

"hey, over here."

"What who is that?" Asked Dusclops.

"here!"

Dusclops followed the voice and saw a hidden base and gasped.

"i am the legendary fossil omanyte, and i shall need thou help for defea-"

"Yes i found The Helix Fossil!" Dusclops pointed at it.

~"The Helix Fossil!"~ A Heroic Angelic Chorus sang from somewhere.

"woah." Dusclops seemed surprised.

"who was that...?" Omanyte looked around.

Dusclops took the fossil and left.

"no no wait!, ugh where is bird jesus when you need him..." Omanyte grumbled then Dusclops came back. "ah you retur- ah! unhand me fiend! ah!" Dusclops shoved Omanyte on his hollow body, he grinned and left.

**_Dusclops(Armed Articunos): _**"My body is like a black hole, everything can come in but nothing can come out, well unless i want it to come out hehehehe" He Smirked evilly.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

Makuhita mined and found a muscle band, he wore it and pokerfaced. "What Now?"

_Silence._

Janitor mined while OOM and Cyndaquil placed traps. "Ugh i can barely see but thanks to these glasses i've created with these blue spheres it shall be dandy!" Cyndaquil now had glasses.

OOM OOMED "Awe! Look honey he looks so CUTE!" She OOMED.

Janitor scoffed. "Now he looks like a bigger nerd." He gave a droid laugh.

Cyndaquil touched a button on his glasses and The Glasses shot a huge laser at the wall, the wall broke and Cyndaquil got the fossil grinning.

Janitor looked at the fourth wall. "..Won't question how such a powerful mechanism can fit in such a small glass device.."

"Lets leave or this plot hole could cause our demise!" OOM spoke scared.

"No need! I ain't scared of a bit of fourth wall breaking." Janitor looked at the 4th wall.

OOM dusted the floor and found something orange like. "Ew! Honey i think i found an ancient booger!" OOM frowned and Janitor looked.

"That ain't no Booger it's an Old Amber!" Janitor nodded. "That has DNA data for Aerodactyl with my recent Relicanth finding and what our team collected we should be golden!" Cyndaquil spoke.

Janitor mined and found Jaw Fossil. "ONLY ONE? Rawr!" Janitor punched the wall and found a Teeth Fossil, Janitor smirked.

"Wow good work boss." Makuhita smiled.

"Yee, we have more than enough fossils anyway lets go!" Janitor smirked.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Psyduck was waddling alone, she was thinking of what would happen if this team lost. She would be eliminated obviously. Everyone was friends with everyone here, all but one.

She heard Munna and Solrock arguing and then Solrock knocking out Psyduck. If they kept fighting it could start something...

Solrock began levitating away form Munnas fainted body.

"Hey Solrock you okay? Just saw you knock out Munna." Psyduck frowned.

"...What you going to try to blackmail me too? i Will tell Druddigon and he will understand..." Solrock boredly mined.

"I won't i just don't think Munna and Druddigon should be together-"

"...Tell me about it, at least they are happy together..." She sighed.

"..well no..i think Munna is only using Druddigon to stay in the game, then she will dump him." Psyduck told Solrock.

Solrocks facial expression turned into one of rage. "What."

"Yea she doesn't really love him sadly...you need to warn him but slowly ok, first tell him you knocked down Munna and he will forgive you then gain his trust and bam bye bye Munna!" Psyduck smirked.

"...How do i gain his trust?..." Solrock asked.

"Simple! Change your personality and attitude by simply being nice! Everyone will love you if you're nice! No one will love you with the personality you have now, but if you change everyone will love you!" Psyduck smiled.

Solrock seemed more relaxed. "Thanks Psyduck i will go tell Druddigon i knocked down Munna, bye!" Solrock left.

Psyduck chuckled and mined alone.

**_Psyduck(Melting Moltres): _**"Manipulating one of this teams powerhouse was Too Easy and i thought she was smart haha! Can you imagen if Druddigon and Solrock left together that would be hilarious!" She laughed wildly.

[Hello everyone this is Mew you have 5 minutes to get to the center of the Underground cause challenge is almost over! Hopefully you placed traps to slow down the enemy team and stealing fossils is allowed!-Mew]

Everyone began running towards the exit however the traps weren't really that bad more like a nuisance. Janitor kept sucker punching the other team and stealing their fossils he kept yelling YEET with each sucker punch and then it happened.

"OMG BABE YOU HAVE THE HELIX FOSSIL!" Lairon screamed and it echoed across The Underground.

Silence.

Then every single contestant was running towards Dusclops. His eye widened and he began running and screaming for dear life. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Right before everyone caught up to him They were all teleported out!


	22. Episode 7 Part 4!

**_Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine! Part 4!!!!_**

_(Eterna City)_

"Now lets see Armed Articunos have The Helix Fossil for Omanyte, The Plume Fossil for Archen, The Root Fossil for Lileep and The Antena Fossil for Clawchu which evolves into Chryhulp, Total 4!" Mew announced.

"Only cause someone stole my fossil.." Gardevoir snarled at a certain battle droid who just gave an innocent whistle.

"Team Zany Zapdos have The Dome Fossil for Kabuto, The Teeth Fossil for Rexite, The Jaw Fossil for Tyrunt, The Claw Fossil for Anorith, A Relicanth skeleton, The Old Amber for Aerodactyl and The Skull Fossil for Craniados! Total 7" Mew clapped.

"No Fair he stole our fossils!" Druddigon pointed at Janitor, who gave more innocent whistles.

"Don't worry cause Team Melting Moltres have The Sail Fossil for Amaura, The Cover Fossil for Tirtouga, The Armor Fossil for Shieldon, The Plate Fossil for Stegron and The Tail Fossil for Elecbant which evolves into Corriengiest! Total 5!" Mew smiled.

The contestants knew what that meaned.

"So team Zany Zapdos win fancy first class while Team Armed Articunos are Up For Elimination!" Mew posed.

"ugh why are you guys so weak.." Lairon rolled her eyes. "Honey your scream alerted the others you're the reason we lost." Dusclops frowned. "OMG YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BITCH!" Lairon glared and tried to take away The Helix Fossil from Dusclops but he kept taking it away. "Sorry i'll give it to you later." He frowned.

"NO I WANT IT NOW!!!!" Lairon screamed and everyone looked at her blankly. "...what a bitch..." Numel rolled his eyes and Vespiqueen giggled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! ALL OF YOU BETTER VOTE HIM OR ELSE!" Lairon yelled and her team stared.

_Stares._

"Alright am back" The PumpKingKing burped and then snapped his fingers. "There the plane now has fuel, everyone drop the fossils unless it's The Helix Fossil or The Dome Fossil." The PumpKingKing smiled.

The contestants dropped the fossils. Dusclops held The Helix Fossil away from Lairon and Flareon hid The Dome Fossil in her neck fur. "Wow honey you evolved!" Sylveon smiled.

"So wha- I mean ~Yes I Did Mother Thanks For Your Concern, Sorry For Yelling At You Before, I Didn't Mean It~" Flareon smiled.

"No worries!" Sylveon giggled.

**_Flareon(Zany Zapdos): _**"My daddy Kabuto can whisper things in my neck fur and i will say them, that way i can stay longer in the game!" Flareon smirked on the confessional pink porta party toilet a small clawed hand came out of her neck fur and waved, then Flareon blushed as she began peeing, The small claw slowly went back inside her neck fur, Flareon gave a sheepish laugh.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

They all were sitting on the um sitting places.

"So The formerly Fine Finis have FINALLY lost huh oh well_ The Votes Are In~_ If you get a Gold Berry you are safe and people with zero votes are Dusclops, Vespiqueen, Magby, Gardevoir, Dragonair, Donald Trump and Togepi!"

"Dude you look weird." Magby told Donald Trump. Gardevoir giggled while DT growled.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"Munchlax! You are safe with two votes~" Mew threw Him the berry and Munchlax ate it happily.

**_Final Three! (Lairon Vs Numel Vs Squirtle!)._**

"Lairon you are a oblivious bitch, Numel i guess people find your sarcastic personality annoying will you leave first from your team again? and Squirtle your brute strength is all that you have well you also have many enemies and foes-" Mew was interrupted by.

"You called?" Grinned Foe.

"With Two Voted Numel Is Safe!" Mew smiled. Numel grinned caching his berry. "WHAT! why didn't you losers vote him off!" Lairon complained. Mew continued "Now Squirtle has two votes." She giggled and Lairon looked pale.

The TV showed a eight and Lairons face "with 8 times two votes, Lairon is eliminated" PumpKingKing grinned.

"Heh that's 16 votes, unlucky you mEh almost broke the record~" Numel smirked. The TV still showed a eight.

"WHAT THIS CANT BE POSSIBLE! RECOUNT THE VOTES!!!!" Lairon looked aspirated.

The PumpKingking recounted them. "yea Lairon voted Numel Twice, Squirtle voted Munchlax twice, Munchlax voted Squirtle twice and everyone else voted Lairon twice, yea you're eliminated." He spoke loud so everyone could hear.

"Woah Togepi didn't vote for me twice!" Squirtle looked at her with amazement and she just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"WHAT EVERYONE VOTED ME OUT EVEN MY BABE!" Lairon seemed mad.

"Oh dont give me that you dont even love me.." Dusclops rolled his eye.

"I do! I will show it to you if you just used your Helix Fossil to save me come on babe save me!" Lairon seemed scared.

The hosts looked at Dusclops and he gave a small deja vu smile. "Do you wanna give someone immunity or save it for next time?"

Dusclops spoke in Deja Vu "I'll Save It." He smirked.

Most Pokemon just stared.

Lairon seemed fucking pissed. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"-Oh fuck off you cheeky twat! You only care about me when i can give you something whether it be a good dick or immunity in the game! You don't even know my real name!" Dusclops glared.

Lairon smiled. "That's easy! It's Dusclops!"

"No! It's DavUzklakoneSamkonCeztakonuLennklahOnklanoPletuxS or Dusclops for short." Dusclops glared she didn't know his Russian name.

Lairon sweated the double doors of the plane were open both hosts pointing at it as if saying jump.

"Y-you can't eliminate m-me i am your girlfriend give me immunity now! Because i am your girlfriend! You must save me because i am your g-girlfriend!" Lairon begged, she was crying like a little bitch.

Dusclops got to same eye level. "Then i'm breaking up with you bitch." He jumped and spinned in the air kicking her in the face while giving her the middle finger, Lairon screamed as she feel and most members on Armed Articunos cheered. "..Wow.." Said Togepi.

"This concludes the elimination Ceremony!" The PumpKingKing smacked the hamer like some sort of Big Brother.

Everyone else left however Dusclops stared at the open double doors, outside it was night time like all elimination ceremonies and the wind blew on his face, he glared at the abyss and spit on it. "Bitch." He stayed glaring at the dark clouds under him for a few more minutes just thinking. Why was he with her in the first place? In the first season she had a crush on him and it all went up from there, Then Aron became bitchy, then she evolved and it all went downhill from there and she became EVEN more bitchy When she evolved into Lairon, but now he felt empty even if she didnt love her at least she pretended, and now no one else will treat him like that again, Dusclops growled and left to the cargo hold, the elimination double doors closed.

_(Cargo Hold)_

Vespiqueen was posing in front of a mirror she look astonishingly beautiful however she made that up with her weak and frail mind. Numel saw this as a oportunity and walked up to her. "Yo Vespiqueen what you doing..." He spoke boredly. "Oh Camel Man! You come at the precise moment of my fashion show, say should i wear the blue earrings, Yellow earrings or the red ones cause pink are so last week~" Giggled Vespiqueen, Numel gave her a skeptical look.

"A fashion show...Vespiqueen we lost and what you care about is a dumb fashion show? You don't even have ears!" Numel gave her a stern look, Vespiqueen flushed and looked flustered "Um t-they a-are invisible ears yes indeed hohohoho~" She gave a rich laugh. "For crying out loud can you please~ Take this more seriously, i know you don't care about your reputation but i sure as hell care about mine ...and me for some reason hanging out with you will not help me..." Numel mumbled that last part.

Vespiqueen looked confused, "I don't care about my reputation? Of course i care i am famous i got super far in the game last time!" She boasted. "Yes cause 32th Place out of 40 is far..." Numel rolled his eyes.

Vespiqueen blushed "W-well y-you got voted out first so 40th Place so you were elimimated first HA!" She grinned, Numel frowned and looked at the ground thinking deeply.

Vespiqueen frowned, oh no did she hurt his feelings, she didn't mean to to that! Then Numel looked back at her and spoke.

"Yes i did not take the game seriously last time, i was careless and immature, i see the error of my ways now and i will be more useful this time to my team, my superior intellect shall help with the mental challenges and bring clever strategies but what do you offer? nothing, just a pretty face with no brains huh you will probably get voted out next from this new team, let's see your reputation afterwards..." Numel now grinned.

Vespiqueen's eyes widdened "W-what Why would T-those ruffians v-vote me off! I am pretty!"

"Yes Vespiqueen you are Pretty, Pretty Damn Annoying, Not to mention Obnoxious and a real dumbass at times. However this is your chance to redeem yourself, you can change!, last time you did like shit in the challenges how about you actually try now? Don't talk to yourself in the mirror, talk to others and i will do the same..."

Numel began to walk off bored.

Vespiqueen was left alone, she sighed sadly.

"Oh and you should try yellow earings, the color looks pretty on you..i mean you're already pretty but still never hurts to be more.." Numel boredly went away.

Vespiqueen blankly stared and then she giggled to herself,

"Heh he called me pretty..." She wore the yellow earrings.

* * *

**_Lairon: "Review..." She spoke sadly falling._**

* * *

Episode Review: Original to the first one and one more chapter extra.

Fun Fact: In New Island i dont know why i started writing Aron as a bitchy character so in this final season i tuned her bitch meter as a Lairon to 11, she will never evolve into Aggron so she will stay a fat ugly Lairon forever.

Fun Fact 2: The Shup up and Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine is a reference to Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive thing.

Song Review: Very Similar to the original one.

(Time Space Blast Glitch Starts)

N3xT Ebls0b3--!jsixh27727299wisjsiusjw8snawuw82882osjsimsixjwixj628sjdudjwisq16272hwzw722unsijsnwixisjwn16278wdijdwjiwnaoxi299w92jwoesjsijwn-N00000OOM-5555!--And also a fun time in The Afthermathematics! Lots of fun gam-*!*27w729nd*?!,!_jjeksk289202w8282i288kek!--

gniKgnikpmuP ehT - !synohP 'N sdriB :edosipe txen eht ni tou dniF ?!synohP kaew ahcnub a eb lla yeht lliw ro tsalb ecaps emit siht epacse dna rehtegot krow ot elba eb smaet eht lliw won sdrib yradnegel hctac dna otnak ot og llahs ew!--

(Time Space Blast Glitch End.)

**(Black Screen)**

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	23. Episode 9 Part 1

**_Birds N' Phonys! Part 1_**

_The Plane Flew In The Sky._

The Losers that had an Alliance or Iance of a weird P.A.C.T were eating the Beep Beeping Bleh Free Food but they didn't had a better name than tha-

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

They were boredly eating their food. Then Solrock sat with them with her food, she looked happy. "Good Morning Wonderful team! I know we can win today and i hope you're all excited and filled with joy!" She giggled.

Everyone on her team looked at her oddly like she was a alien, especially Druddigon.

"uh Solrock, you feeling alright?" Druddigon asked, worried.

"Never better darling! I feel simply divine ho ho ho ho!" She gave a Vespiqueen laugh.

"Oh no! She gave a Vespiqueen laugh!" Lunatone ewed.

Druddigons jaw dropped.

**_Druddigon(Melting Moltres): _**"Uh What the hell was that Solrock!" He looked confused as fuck.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

They were eating their food.

"We lost yesterday.." Magby frowned.

"Thank you captain obvious, we all didn't notice." Numel grunted. Magby frowned and Gardevoir glared at Numel.

"We lost Lairon, is that really a loss?" Donald Trump snickered.

"Meh i don't think so.." Numel rolled his eyes.

Vespiqueen looked at the dull boring food. "UGH! Absolutely Repulsive! I can't eat this low class peasant food! Garçon! Garçon! Where you at Garçon!?" She called for him using a little fancy bell.

"Who even is Garçon?" Asked Numel boredly.

"Maybe it's her CALZON!" Squirtle laughed. Dusclops chuckled, Gardevoir and Magby laughed. Togepi and Munchlax seemed uncomfortable, Dragonair blended in the background and Numel didn't laugh but gave a small hehe that only the show camaras heard.

"Squirtle! Don't talk about such an idiotic language, The Mexican Language." Donald Trump glared.

Vespiqueen seemed worried, Mexican Language? She was going to be a Queen and didn't know what Mexican Language was? Impossible! "Um what is Mexican Language?" She asked.

"A Language spoke by stupid air head, incompetent bitches like you, i bet you will be eliminated early again you slut!" Donald Trump smirked. Almost everyone laughed and pointed at Vespiqueen who blushed embarrassed.

Numel glared at Donald Trump. "Vespiqueen might be a stupid air head and a incompetent bitch but she isn't a slut, so learn your place fatty." He growled.

Donald Trump grabbed the short Numel and threw him to the wall denting it. "Right back at ya Camel Man." Donald Trump smirked. Numel seemed worried and Vespiqueen got between them.

"Woah woah woah! Look i didn't mean to start a fight! stop fighting at once cause i'll...I'll...I'LL...Pay a Butler to apologize!" She gave a nervous laugh.

Her team looked at her oddly, Numel face palmed and shook his head.

**_Numel(Armed Artcunos): _**"...Heh So close Vespiqueen, meh that brute Donald Trump better watch out cause even tho he has money, strength and um tallness size, i have something better, A Brain." Numel chuckled.

_(FFC Means Fancy First Class)_

Classical Music played in the background.

Vani and Mienfoo talked, Vani ate ice cream. Palpitoad and Joltik played and Jigglypuff was alone thinking.

In a fancy bar were a hedgehog, a fat yellow man and two battle droids. "J-janitor i uh proved i can be useful can i join your alliance?" Asked Cyndaquil. Janitor gave a robotic groan. "Fine..." He rolled his nonexistent fleshy eyeballs.

Then Flareon walked towards them and spoke. "~Janitor The Cleaning Battle Superiority Commando Droid OOM-56 MKIV-"

"Uh Janitor is fine." He looked at her cautiously.

"~I see then what do you say if our Alliances Merge?~" Flareon smirked.

"HA! Show me what you got you red canine! I have an Allianc-" Janitor was interrupted by Flareon. "~An Alliance of four members, while i have one of six. I could tell them to lose every challenge and dominate you all. However i am giving you the chance to join us, all you need to do is when we lose vote Jigglypuff.~" She smirked.

"And what's in it for me!" Janitor glared. "~Not being Eliminated~" Flareon grinned. Janitor thought.

"Boss take this offer! This chance is too good!" Cyndaquil told him. Makuhita and OOM smiled. Janitor stared at Flareon who extended her paw and smirked.

"Alright Alright i'll join!" Janitor glared and shook her paw with his hand. Flareon giggled "~Pleasure doing business with you, Welcome to Team Neo Dominator Infinity~" Flareon walked away coolly. With the before Bulu Bulls behind her.

**_Janitor(Zany Zapdos): _**"Fucker cornered me, however i will show her i still have control over this alliance! For now i'll act as i play along and use my cerebral coding to fly under the radar, then i will STRIKE! And They shall all bow to me!" He gave an evil laugh.

_(Route 3)_

They all landed the plane was in a weird position.

"Everyone welcome to Route 3! First part of the challenge is simple! Go inside of Mt. Moon and like collect 80 Shards we have hidden inside, 80 for each team! Armed Articunos get Blue Shards, Zany Zapdos get Yellow Shards and Melting Moltres get Red Shards! This challenge is reference to Trashure Mess-Sure and Cave Over! Also Dark Mine! Now Go!" Mew yelled.

**_(Armed Articunos)_**

They were collecting shards boredly. It seems they were Fine.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

They were also finding shards. Flareon was alone. "~Here~" Kabutos red eyes glowed and 70 Yellow Shards came towards her.

"woah that was easy." Flareon smiled.

"~Wait A bit And Then Cash Them In So It Won't Look Suspicious~" Kabuto spoke knowingly.

"Okay Daddy!" Flareon smiled.

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

Druddigon and Solrock were picking Red Shards together.

"Look Druddigon! We are doing such a great job! Arent we all doing such an fantastic job! You are all such a great team Yeah!" Solrock picked shards all giddy.

Druddigon looked at her oddly and spoke. "Solrock you doing ok...you seem to be acting different...?"

"Never Better hun i feel so happy cause i realized you are all such a good and fun team yay!" Solrock yayed.

**_Druddigon(Melting Moltres): _**"..she yayed, SHE YAYED! That Is NOT Solrock!" He looked worried.

_(Mt. Moon)_

Hours had passed and so the contestants went towards Mew.

Flareon had shared her shards with others on her team before so when they all gave them to Mew it didn't look suspicious.

Then Armed Articunos gave the Hosts their Blue Shards.

And Melting Moltres gave em last.

"Alright! Zany Zapdos win 4 Master Balls while Armed Articunos win 2 Master Balls! Melting Moltres win Zero." Mew grinned.

"WHAT! But we got all the red shards!" Druddigon growled.

"Not even one Master Ball?" Asked Volcarona. "Wack" Said Foe smoking. "How do we get more balls?" Asked Lunatone.

"If you want one you can either beg the other teams to give you one but like that will ever happen or STEAL your opponents balls!" The PumpKingKing smirked.

The other teams were en garde.

Druddigon growled and marched towards Vespiqueen who was holding the two master balls, she looked scared then Numel got in front of her. Druddigon grabbed Numel and threw him away.

"CAMEL MAN!" Vespiqueen cried.

Druddigon sucker punched The little Magby away and glared at Dragonair and Donald Trump. "I-i am on another team this isn't my team!" Dragonair went away. Donald Trump threw him money and ran away "Don't hurt me!"

Druddigon used multiple Crunches on Dusclops. Since it caught him off guard he couldn't use Ice Punch on time and fainted. Gardevoir used Rainbow Ball and Druddigon Crunch. Protect and then Rainbow Ball. Druddigon growled and used Flamethrower.

Gardevoir used Protect.

Psyduck Used Disable on his Protect. Gardevoir used Rainbow Ball, Druddigon fainted.

Gardevoir smirked.

Stone Edge by Solrock.

Gardevoir growled and tried to use Protect but realized it was Disabled. Solrock used Stone Edge. Gardevoir fainted.

Solrock glared at Munchlax and Togepi. They both stepped back and went away scared as fuck.

The last line of defense was...

"Wanna throw down dawg i'll throw down!" Squirtle did silly boxing motions. Solrock boredly used Psychic. Squirtle fainted.

Vespiqueen scared and holding the balls ran away. She dropped both balls tho, Solrock grabbed both and came back to her team coolly.

"They fainted my honey" She winked.

_Cheers from Melting Moltres!_

"And that is why Solrock doesn't suck!" Lunatone smiled and Volcarona nodded. Mothim smiled and Lucario took out her hat for her. Foe smoked a blunt. "Rad~" He smirked. Psyduck clapped cutely and Munna glared from bit far.

With The Snap of his fingers The PumpKingKing revived all the fainted contestants, Armed Articunos woke up and gangbanged Solrock! One got a hold on one ball and stole it. Solrock used Explosion! Many contestants fainted, boredly Pkk snapped is fingers and everyone that was fainted was fine again.

"Zany Zapdos! Since you have finished first you can choose to be teleported to either The Power Plant, Victory Road or Seafoam Islands! You have 30 seconds to decide, Armed Articunos have 20 Seconds and Melting Moltres will have what is left! Challenge is to catch one of the legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos or Moltres!" Mew smiled.

**_(ZZ)_**

"Alright previous BB!" Janitor spoke. "Bulu Bulls? I thought before we were LL or Lewd Leles!" Sylveon smiled.

"We are wasting time! What do we choose!" Cyndaquil panicked.

"Guys does ZZ stand for Zany Zapdos?" Asked Joltik confused. Palpitoad looked just as confused, Maybe even more..

"~Yes~" Flareon nodded

"What do we choose! Time almost runs out!" Cyndaquil sweated.

"Ooooo Choose The Cute Foam Island!" OOM OOMED.

"What!? Of course n-" Janitor spoke but then.

"Foam Islands it is!" The Pkk smiled and snapped his fingers to teleport them away. Janitor growled.

**_(AA)_**

"Alright previous FF-" Numel spoke but was interrupted by Togepi. "Fine Finis?" "...yes Fine Finis...so-"

"Question does AA stand for Armed Articunos?.."Asked Munchlax sleepy. "Yes! We need to agree before time runs out!" Growled Numel.

Gardevoir and Magby had a thumb wrestle. "Victory!" Said Gardevoir accidentally pushing Magby. "Woaaaad!" screamed Magby.

"Victory Road it is!" The Pkk teleported them out.

**_(MM)_**

"Does MM stand for Melting Moltres?" asked Mothim. "Yes." Psyduck nodded. "So that means LK stands for Loco Kokos!" Lunatone spoke knowingly. "Woah how do you know!" Said Volcarona honestly amazed. "I read it on Reddit!" Lunatone grinned.

"You guys get The Power Plant!" The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and teleported them out.

"What will the contestants do? Find out after the commercial break!" He looked at the fourth wall.


	24. Episode 9 Part 2

**_Birds N' Phonys! Part 2_**

**_(Armed Articunos - Victory Road)_**

They were outside Victory Road.

_Groans._

"Of course they wouldn't teleport us inside where the bird is..." Numel growled. They all went in.

**_(Zany Zapdos - Seafoam Islands)_**

They were teleported outside an island. "AHHH I AM MELTING!" Vani yelled and went inside the cold cave quickly. Zany Zapdos went inside the cave.

**_(Melting Moltres - Power Plant)_**

They were on route 10.

"How will we get there!?" Asked Lunatone. Munna was gonna talk but Solrock said what she was gonna say before her. "We Psychic types can levitate us all the way to The Abandoned Power Plant!" Solrock smiled.

"Great Idea Solrock!" Druddigon smiled. "This is Why Solrock doesn't suck~" Lunatone spoke knowingly and Volcarona nodded.

Munna glared, and all the psychic types levitated their teammates towards The Abandoned Power Plant.

**_(Armed Articunos - Victory Road)_**

They were boredly walking inside Victory Road, then a small rock pokemon appeared before them.

"You guys need to stop catching legendaries! You see The Pumpking-" Then The PumpKingKing threw a Master Ball at Diancie. She was caught. "MY BEST FRIEND DIANCIE NOOOOO! I SHALL KILL YOU RAWR!" Volcanion ran towards AA and The Pkk boredly threw a Master Ball at him. Volcanion was caught he didn't stand a chance. The pkk teleported out with the Master Balls and AA boredly continued walking.

**_(Zany Zapdos - Seafoam Islands)_**

Inside the cave it was cold so Vani didn't melt, but there was a problem. The Water. No one could surf or lear-

"PALPITOAD!" Everyone screamed even, yes, a silly Palpitoad.

"You can Learn Surf!" Cyndaquil smiled. "AHU!" Palpitoad gave a dumbass nod. "Now we just need the HM..." Sylveon frowned.

"I have an convenient Empty disk! I can input a coding on one of the droids so it becomes HM03 Surf!" Cyndaquil smiled. Janitor pointed at OOM.

Cyndaquil placed the empty disk inside her secret droid compartment and typed on her secret buttons on her back, each press giving weird silly sound effects.

Then The Secret Droid Compartment opened up with a bit of white smoke and HM03 was ready. "Alright little one let's see...-" Cyndaquil tapped the HM03 on Palpitoad and a virtual screen came on.

#536 Palpitoad. Water/Ground.

Gender: Male-Nature: Quirky.

Height: 0.8m (2'07") Weight: 17.0kg (37.5lbs)

Ability: Swift Swim. Species: Vibration Pokémon

Moves: Aqua Jet, Rain Dance, Bulldoze and Round!

Description: When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land. It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to capture prey.

Cyndaquil spoke "Alright let's erase Rain Danc-" "Not Mah Rain Dance!"

"Uh, then Aqua Jet-" "Faster Faster Master Master!" "So Aqua J-" "NO!" "uh Round?" "Round Or Nothing!" "So Round?" "NO!" "...Bulldoze" "Bullshit!" Cyndaquil got tired of Palpitoad and forcefully teached him Surf in exchange if Rain Dance. Everytime Palpitoad said NO! it sounded like a David.

"Cool i know Surf now!" Palpitoad smiled.

"Wait we will also need strength to to do this puzzle!" Vani frowned.

"Ugh! So i forgot rain dance over nothing! UGH!" Palpitoad seemed mad and shined everyone stared in amazement as he became bigger, way bigger! He evolved into-

"HaHa! I Evolved into Seismethtoad!" Grinned Siesmethtoad.

"But we still need the move strength!" Mienfoo frowned.

Seismethtoad picked up Cyndaquil by his legs and rapidly shook him up and down. Items fell from who knows were they came from out of Cyndaquil, items like papers, pens, a photo of Yanma and afterwards and explicit nude of Yanma and conveniently HM04, Seismethtoad grabbed the HM and placed it on his head he erased Round and learned it.

"HaHa Yes! I learned Brute Strength! Haha!" Seismethtoad dabbed.

"At least we can agree on the brute part.." Cyndaquil huffed and blushed as he collected the items that fell from him especially the Yanma pics.

They all got on top of Seismethtoad and began surfing.

**_(Melting Moltres - Power Plant)_**

They were inside the power plant. "Hey guys we are all doing such a great job lets go yay!" Solrock was happy. "God! Please shut up you're so annoying!" Munna screamed. Everyone on team MM saw this, including Druddigon. Thinking quickly Solrock said. "...oh i just wanted to bring positive energy i'm sorry team..."

"No problem Solrock, right Munna." Druddigon glared at Munna. "yep no problem." She was forced to say.

They all reached a square inside the Power Plant it seemed the generator was gone and so there was a hole.

"Since i was being annoying i will go down there and test it out." Solrock levitated in the middle of the square, she was a meteorite with magnetism inside so the weird magnetic laws of fanfic made Lunatone stop levitating and he fell.

MM saw this and then looked at Solrock. Druddigon extended his arm. "SOLROCK WATCH OUT!" Druddigon screamed "huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Solrock stopped levitating against her will and fell down the Abyss. "OW AH OW AHHH OW AHHHHH OWW AHHHHHHHHH!" It seemed Solrock was getting hit by metallic objects and the wall as she fell she gave painful groans when she gave a loud thud as she hit the floor. "...all...good..." she coughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Munna at Solrocks pain.

Druddigon was furious at this. "MUNNA! Melting Moltres go down, i will have a little talk with Munna." He growled.

Foe turned into a Alakazam and levitated everyone down. While they were going down they saw all the stuff that hurted Solrock. When everyone was gone Druddigon talked to Munna.

"Munna what the hell was that! Why would you laugh at Solrocks pain?" He asked.

"Sorry Master i promised it wont happen again." Munna looked at the floor.

Druddigon sighed. "I feel like our relationship isn't as same as it was before, i wanted to take a break a few times... so to not be in the verge of breaking up i found this prize in Miner Damage for you! It's a Moon Stone so you can evolve!"

Munna had a pokerface "do you not like...how i look right now?" She asked.

"What no! I mean yes! i love how you look-"

"Then i am sure we can save this evolution thing for later." Munna teleported the Moon Stone away.

Druddigon sighed "fine..."

Munna carried him Psychically and they both reached the end.

"What you guys haven't gone ahead?" Druddigon growled.

"We wanted to wait for you bro." Foe smiled smoking a blunt.

Druddigon looked at the hurt Solrock she seemed beat up and damaged, he was gonna go talk to her but was interrupted. "Crikey mate why did you two bludgers get here late ey you two weird buggers took a long time to come eh?" Asked Lucario.

Druddigon seemed awkward. "I uh-" "I gave Him a blowjob it took a long time to make him cum~" Munna winked.

_Cheers!_

Druddigon smiled and chuckled.

Solrock had an unreadable face.

They all continued to walk.

**_(Armed Articunos - Victory Road)_**

They all reached a deep part of the cave where a big flaming Bird was visible. "I am Moltres! Why do you fucks come all the fucking way to see me, you cunts!" She screamed.

"God she reminds me of Skarmory.." Numel looked bored.

"We're here to catch you so stay still." Dusclops grinned.

It seemed this pissed off Moltres cause her flames we're even hotter she gave a loud ass bird squawk and charged towards AA.

**_(Zany Zapdos - Seafoam Islands)_**

They all reached the deepest, coldest part of the cave and saw a majestic blue bird, she looked devine. "Greetings travelers are thou lost?" She asked.

"Hello! We will kill you!" Seismethtoad smirked and Joltik chuckled on top of his head. OOM tried to look intimidating but just looked silly. Vani and Mienfoo were there so was Sylveon and Flareon, Janitor cracked his knuckles. Makuhita poked Cyndaquil and Jigglypuff smiled.

Articuno frowned "Pardon? I didn't hear correctly.." she looked confused.

Janitor spinned the Master Ball in his finger balancing it coolly. "You. Inside. This. Ball. Now!"

The contestants charged towards her, and Articuno seemed scared.

**_(Melting Moltres - Abandoned Power Plant)_**

They all reached the end and saw a big yellow bird. "What do you want!" Zapdos yelled.

"Sorry but we have to catch you! No hard feelings rig-" Solrock was interrupted by the lightnings and thunders Zapdos was throwing everywhere. "I SHALL KILL YOU ALL FOR EVEN THINKING THAT!!!!" Zapdos yelled as she charged at MM.

The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall "Find out what happens to these Birds N' Phonys after the commercial break!"


	25. Episode 9 Part 3!

**_Birds N' Phonys! Part 3!_**

**_Ding!_**

**_(Pokemon X/Y - Vs Kanto Legendary Music HD (Official))_**

**_*Weird Noises and then Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres Cry*_**

Long af buildup as the contestants began to try to catch the legendary bird trio.

Psyduck: "We will catch some legendary birds!" she sung.

Foe: "birds! Birdy birbs!" he sung.

Lucario: "Birdly Birds!" she sung.

Jigglypuff: "Birdly Birds!" she sung.

Sylveon: "Birdy! Birdly birdy birbs!" she sung.

Flareon: "~Birbs!~" she sung.

Seismethtoad: "They're birdly birdly!" he sung.

Joltik: "birdly birdly! birbs!" he sung.

Team Zany Zapdos: "BIRBS!" they sung.

Janitor: "Catch them fast now!" He growled.

OOM: "Wow that was loud!" She covered her noise receptors.

Makuhita: "I'll make you pout!" He fighted with Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: "Soon you'll be out!" He growled.

Vani: "Stop AHHHH!" She was eaten by Siesmethtoad.

Siesmethtoad: "That was yummy and i shall win this cause i ain't no dummy!" He licked his lips.

Joltik: "SAO!" He did a gay scream.

Mienfoo: "Damn..." She sighed.

Jigglypuff: "So what are they now?" She asked worried.

Mothim: "They're birdly! They're birdly birbs!"

Magby: "They're birdly! They're birdly birdly birbs!"

Pretty Long af montage of the three teams trying to catch the legendary bird trio.

Gardevoir: "They're birdly birdy birbs!" he sung.

Togepi: "BIRBS! BIRDY BIRBS!" she sung.

Squirtle: "They're birdly!" he sung.

Munchlax: "They're birdly!" he sung.

Dragonair: "Birdly! birdy birdy birbs!" she sung.

Solrock: "BIRBS!" She sung happy however someone was behind her.

Volcarona: "BIRBS BIRDLY BIRBS!~~" she sung.

Vespiqueen: "They're birdly birdly birbs!~~" she posed and sung.

Dusclops: "Come on now!" he growled.

Munchlax: "This is dumb!" he sighed.

Squirtle: "No u!" he insulted.

Togepi: "Stop fighting or we'll lose!" she frowned.

Vespiqueen: "Someone said noose?" she was holding a nose around her neck.

Numel: "Focus you goose!" he growled and took the noose out of Vespiqueens neck.

Munchlax: "Is Saliva Ooze?" he drooled.

Donald Trump: "Focus you muse!" he growled.

Vespiqueen: "Wait what are they? again?" she pointed at the bird.

Mothim: "They're birdly! They're birdly birbs!"

Magby: "They're birdly! They're birdly birdly birbs!"

Pretty Long as fuck montage of the three teams trying to catch the legendary bird trio.

Munna: "They're birdly birdly!~-" She sung.

Solrock: "BIRBS! They're birdly birbs!" She sung louder interrupting Munna.

Munna: "They're Birdly!!" she sung even louder.

Solrock: "They're birdly!!" she sung even louder.

Munna: "They're birdly!!!" she sung even louder.

Solrock and Munna: "Birdly birdly Birbs!!!" They were butting heads.

Munna and Solrock: "They're Birdly!!!!" They were head pushing eachother.

Team Armed Articunos: "Birdly birdly birds!~ birdly birdly birbs! BIRBS!~" they sung.

Lunatone: "Focus on the challenge now!" he told himself.

Druddigon: "Give me the Ball i'll make it count!" he took the ball from Mothim and Pinned Zapdos down with a smirk on his face, he used his arm to pin her right wing and his other arm to grab the ball.

Volcarona: "Wow our leader is cool!" she did a cringy dance.

Psyduck: "Time to plant my evil sows!" She chuckled and went behind Solrock, Solrock felt confused.

Foe: "Bro i'm so high tho~"

Lucario: "Crikey Mates! At this rate you'll die quicker ey!" She frowned.

Druddigon: "Can someone please focus and help me throw THE BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" He saw Solrock with swirly eyes psychically take the ball away from his hand and throw it down a hole. Solrock rapidly shook her head and worriedly looked at Druddigon who growled still pinning down Zapdos then Zapdos began to spark more electricity pissed off. Druddigon frowned with his mouth open and his eye looked at the fourth wall as a giant explosion happened cause of Zapdos was angery.

Munna: "I knew Solrock betray us but What are they again?" She smirked.

Mothim: "They're birdly! They're birdly birbs!"

Magby: "They're birdly! They're birdly birdly birbs!"

Pretty Long af montage of the three teams trying to catch the legendary bird trio.

Team Melting Moltres: "They're birdly birdly!~- BIRBS! They're birdly birbs! They're Birdly!! They're birdly!! They're birdly!!! Birdly birdly Birbs!!! They're Birdly!!!!~Birdly birdly birds!~ birdly birdly birbs!~ BIRBS!~" they all sung.

Foe: "Wack we lost bro..

Druddigon: "We cant give up!"

Munna: "It's all her fault!" She pointed at a shaking scared Solrock.

Druddigon: "Sadly i know." He growled.

Solrock: "I didn't mean it i swear!" she teared up.

Psyduck: "That's a lie you wear."

Druddigon: "We we were so close.."

Mothim: "What will we do?"

Foe: "..Nothing dudes..."

Lucario: "Dang."

Solrock: "..."

**_(End Song)_**

**_(Armed Articunos - Victory Road)_**

"Hurry catch that thing!" Numel ran away from Moltres he was used as bait. "Work for me!" Donald Trump threw money at Munchlax and Magby, Moltres threw a flamethrower at them and the three of them fainted.

"Vespiqueen help us!" Yelled Gardevoir. Dragonair had fainted a few seconds before this scene.

Vespiqueen scoffed. "I am royalty i can't be seen doing such work with lowly peasants!"

"Vespiqueen please!" Numel was cornered. Vespiqueen gave a long sigh. "Fineeeee~" She used Attack Order on Moltres. Not very effective. "Don't mess with him!" She yelled.

"I shall kill your little fucking Camel Man!" Moltres yelled.

**_Numel(Melting Moltres): _**"Why does everyone call me Camel Man!? I mean i don't really mind.. but still!" He spoke.

Moltres what hit by another attack order and she threw Numel away. He survived with a sliver of health. Vespiqueen used Defense Order just in case. She was preparing to use a Heal Order.

Then Moltres charged towards Vespiqueen, Vespiqueen gave a high pitch scream as she ran away.

"Dusclops we gotta help her!" Numel told him. Dusclops spoke coldly. "Let her faint this will give us time to form a concrete plan."

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!!" Vespiqueen began crying scared as fuck.

Numel growled. "Togepi! Get on top of Moltres and distract her so she hits herself against the wall!"

"How will i get up there?" Asked Togepi. "Dusclops will throw you now hurry!" Numel told them.

Dusclops threw Togepi and she landed on top of Moltres. "Hiya!" Togepi waved on her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET OF ME YOU CRAZY WHORE!" Moltres looked behind her to look at Togepi.

"Watch where you're flying~" Togepi giggled and pointed in front of her. "Huh? AHHHHHHHHH!" Moltres screamed as she faceplanted on the cave wall. She fell to the ground and Togepi stood on top of her.

Gardevoir threw the Master Ball and Moltres was caught.

"Armed Articunos win Fancy First Class!" The PumpKingKing took the Master Ball and snapped his fingers, they were both on the plane now, the pkk teleported away.

**_(Zany Zapdos - Seafoam Islands)_**

"Please stop! You're doing a mistake! What did i ever do to you!" Articuno was crying, everyone on ZZ pinned her down all but one.

"Not Sorry, after i catch you i shall be one step closer to taking over the galaxies and multiverses with my wish! And it will all start with you getting inside this!" Janitor smirked as the showed her the master ball, Articunos Eyes widened. "NO NOT AGAIN ANYTHING BUT GOING INSIDE THERE AGAIN PLEASE NO NOO NOOOO NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Articuno was sucked inside the Master Ball.

"Zany Zapdos win Economy Class!" Mew yelled, she picked the master ball and teleported ZZ into the plane.

**_(Melting Moltres - Abandoned Power Plant)_**

Zapdos shot thunderbolts everywhere. "Solrock you made us lose!" "Solrock why did you do that!" "Oh god we're doomed!" "I told you trusting her was a bad idea!" "...i know..." "I am so high right now." "Solrock why!" "Oh my Solrock you traitor~" "Solrock ugh!"

These were the things Solrock was listening she couldn't really think properly, she was in shock to what just happened. She threw the ball in a place that no one can get it.

And now cause of her, her team would lose and no one would like her.

Druddigon growled and pointed not at Solrock but Zapdos. "Listen here you big ass yellow bird! We may have lost the ball but we won't cower to a weak loser like you! We won't give up just yet! Cause alone we're all weak but united we will surpass any challenge! So if you want to hurt my family then you will have to go through Me! RAWR!" Druddigon tackled Zapdos and she Electrocuted him. He roared in pain.

Zapdos smirked as SHE pinned him down. "You're growing old Druddigon you were never the 8th strongest in Nova Union, you were 32th out of 35 in the pack. I saw you be an outcast from the sky it was hilarious! You had to lie to your team so they would respect you and look at them now!" Zapdos made Druddigon look at his team (Druddigon was blushing, being pinned down like this embarrassed him) they all had different looks on their faces. Foe and Lucario frowned. Lunatone and Volcarona looked amazed that the mighty Druddigon was pinned down, Mothim was crying, Munna and Psyduck had an unreadable face and Solrock wait where was she-

STONE EDGE!

Zapdos gave a groan in pain as she was sent flying. Druddigon quickly stood to his feet and saw Solrock fucking pissed off however she had tears on her face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"S-Solrock!" Druddigon called her out. "STAND BACK DRUDDIGON!" Solrock yelled as she talked Zapdos and then used EXPLOSION! Solrock fainted and Zapdos had a sliver of health. She grinned and shot more rays of thunder everywhere and then her eyes widened and frowned as she was sucked into the master ball.

"And Team Melting Moltres are up for elimination!" The Pumpkingking took the ball and teleported everyone to the plane, before that he looked at the fourth wall "Who will be eliminated? Find out after the commercial break!" He grinned and snapped his fingers.


	26. Episode 9 Part 4!

**_Birds N' Phonys! Part 4!!!!_**

_The plane was flying in the night time sky._

_(Cargo Hold)_

_Silence._

They were all waiting to be called for elimination time, awkwardly.

"Sorry i made all of you lose but i bet next time we will all win if we're a happy happy happy team!" Solrock was happy.

"ENOUGH! I had it with you Solrock all you do is cause problems in our team and i don't need parasites in my team! You fucking sabotaged us!" Druddigon growled.

"I swear i d-didn't do it! I'm s-sorry! Let's all be happy happy happy Hap-" Solrock was interrupted by Druddigon roaring.

"RAWR! STOOOOOOOOP! I HAD IT WITH YOUR FAKE HAPPINESS TAUROS SHIT THAT IS NOT THE SOLROCK I KNOW! The Solrock i know has sassy personality and sarcastic charm you just make me embarrassed of being your friend." Druddigon glared.

_Silence._

Solrock looked at the floor to cover her face from showing the blush.

Then Druddigon sighed. "However you're an honest pokemon who tells the truth...still we will find out who did this and take them out! For now you will have to leave, sorry Solrock you're a high risk high reward teammate and you been risking us too many times now."

"...i only made you guys lose two times...i'm so sorry..." She teared up, she was at the verge of crying.

Druddigon frowned. "...I'm sorry Solrock...look tell me what happened and we will vote that person instead okay?"

Munna and Psyduck sweated.

[Everyone it's voting time so go vote right now, if you're late it's automatic elimination.-pkk]

They all awkwardly went to vote.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

They were all sitting in the rusty chairs. While spectators sat on bean bags.

"Heh the second loss of the formerly unbeatable Loco Kokos well _The Votes Are In!~_ Pokemon with Zero votes are safe! Foe, Lucario, Volcarona, Lunatone, Mothim and Psyduck!" Mew threw them all gold berries.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

**_FINAL THREE! (DRUDDIGON VS MUNNA VS SOLROCK!)._**

"Heh this situation seems familiar right? Well Druddigon is safe with 1 vote! and Solrock eliminated with 14 votes!" Mew yelled.

Solrock looked surprised and looked at everyone "...well i was not expecting this...if i am being honest this made me a little...confused...WAIT! It was you!" Solrock glared at Psyduck who sweated. "Just like in the first season when i was turned away you used a confuse ray behind my back to frame me again like on the first season!" Solrock glared daggers.

"Uh! Mew can you Zap her out uh kick her out of the plane? Take Her Out! Take her Out!!!!" Psyduck seemed nervous.

"Nah Drama is interesting to watch and brings up ratings." Mew smiled.

"YOU CHEATER!" Solrock screamed. "Oh don't give me that you also cheated like on Wow oWW Woods Woo on the first season!" Psyduck screamed. "And i bet this bitch helped her!" Solrock glared at Munna. "What! You have no proof of that! These are insane accusations" Munna yelled.

"Sorry to break it to you Solrock but you're still eliminated, however you wont be leaving alone tonight cause it's a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" Mew screamed.

"Surprise!" The PumpKingKing popped out of a big ass pink cake, frosting splashing some of MM. A bit of Confetti popping from the cake.

"...w-what." Munna was shocked.

"Munna because you got 3 votes you're Eliminated!" Mew screamed.

"W-WHAT! THIS IS ABSURD! Ugh whatever i have an ace under my flowers." Munna made a Moon Stone appear the same Moon Stone Druddigon gave her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Druddigon tried to take it away but it was too late, Munna touched it and shined, she evolved into Musharna.

"Huh since Munna ain't here DRUDDIGON IS ELIMINATED! Too bad Druddigon; eliminated by the one vote Musharna cleverly placed on you." Mew smirked.

Druddigons jaw dropped. "...i'm eliminated..." He seemed shocked.

Psyduck began laughing. "They did leave together what a pair!"

Musharna grinned. "Druddigon i never really loved you, i just used you to advance in the game, so now that you are of no use to me i'll break up with you, master." She had the most evil smirk.

Druddigon growled and Solrock glared.

"Go make elimination confessionals~" The PumpKingKing grinned.

**_Solrock(Eliminated): She was happy then bored then happy then bored, she stayed bored. "...i should had just played the game normally and all that...i shouldn't had followed Psyducks manipulations but oh well now Psyduck and Musharna are even bigger targets, i would be surprised to even see then reach anywhere CLOSE to the merge..." She rolled her eyes boredly._**

**_Druddigon(Eliminated): "Wow..eliminated by one vote huh..whatever now my team shall vote those traitors out! and to the spectators watching this, DON'T TRUST THOSE TWO! or you'll end up like us." He growled and glared at the camara._**

Solrock jumped and gave no scream while Druddigon roared as he fell.

Everyone went their separate ways.

**_Psyduck(Melting Moltres): _**"Now Musharna and i are even bigger targets than before but-"

**_Musharna(Melting Moltres): _**"-that is fine. Psyduck and i took down not one but TWO powerhouse players heh all we need to do is win every challenge, easier said than done however..." She grinned, apparently they both said the same thing.

_(Fancy First Class)_

_Fancy Jazzy Music Played In The Background._

Dusclops and Numel was sitting in the fancy bar drinking fancy liquor "-So that's what you'll do got it." Dusclops spoke. Numel nodded boredly then Squirtle sat with them. "I am sad~" He said.

_Silence._

"I Am Sad~~~~" Squirtle said louder. "...Why..." Said Numel.

"Cause of that stupid Munchlax, Togepi doesn't wanna play with me anymore!" Squirtle complained."Play? What are you six." Dusclops rolled his eye.

Numel began to think of a scheme and smirked. "Maybe you'll get her attention again if instead of you always fighting her you fight Munchlax? That way you wont hurt her as much and she will like you while you show your strength to her by crushing and dominating Munchlax~" Numel spoke.

Squirtle thought and smiled. "Thanks bro! You really helped me out eh!" Squirtle left happy.

Numel drank his fancy liquor, Dusclops did the same. "Wow Numel, why did you do that?" He asked. "Just planting my evil sows my fowl ally." Numel chuckled. "Cheers!" They both said as they drank fancy liquor.

_(Control Room)_

"What will happen next time? find out well next time!" Mew smiled.

"Worst outro ever." The Pkk chuckled. "Shut Up." Mew glared.

* * *

**_Solrock: "...review if you wan't i don't really care..." Her voice monotone._**

**_Druddigon: "What she said!" He growled._**

**_They were both still falling._**

* * *

Finally over kek

Episode Review: It was o k? could had been better but eh?

Fun Fact: idk why i made Musharna turn evil but she just is now, deal with it.

Song Review: Bird Shit.

Next Episode! A quick challenge, song and elimination don't give much of an episode idea right? however will it be cringy or sexual? Maybe both in this N.E.W episode!

~Thanks for reading~

~Liz~


	27. Episode 10 Part 1

**_The Neo, The Eon and The Wet! Part 1_**

_The Plane Flew Sky High._

**_(Melting Moltres)_**

"So we will eliminate them sheila's right?" Lucario pointed at Psyduck and Musharna, who growled.

"Yea, they were really mean for kicking Druddigon and Solrock." Volcarona frowned.

"And that is why Psyduck and Musharna suck!" Lunatone spoke knowingly.

"I am sure we can all come in some sort of accord-" Psyduck was interrupted. "Nah bro you could betray us tho." Foe smoked a blunt. Mothim was depressed over Druddigon being eliminated.

**_Musharna(Melting Moltres): _**"Ugh! I fucking hate this team i could be eliminated if we lose!" She smashed herself in side the confessional walls in rage, it seemed she was more Dark, her flowers spiky and instead of dream mist floating, edgy blood came out of her hole. She was now, Dark Musharna.

**_Mothim(Melting Moltres): _**He sighed "I don't really have the confidence to play this game anymore, i'm an orphan so I saw Druddigon as a father and now with him gone...i just...don't know what to do!" He began crying like a loser.

**_(Zany Zapdos)_**

"Guys you should reconsider voting for me!" Jigglypuff begged.

"Sorry Pink Blob. It was their choice." Janitor pointed at Team Neo Dominator Infinity. Jigglypuff sighed.

**_Cyndaquil(Zany Zapdos): _**"Hopefully i can use Team Neo Dominator Infinity to escape Janitors cold droibotic hands.." He looked worried.

**_Jigglypuff(Zany Zapdos): _**She sighed and then chuckled and then began laughing. "After seeing Musharnas stunt i am even more confident this will also work" She showed the camara a paper bag. "What is inside this Paper Bag you may ask? A Moon Stone. That fucker Foe was too blazed to realize i stole it from his mohawk, i used Musharnas and Psyducks psychic abilities to steal it with no problems, if you couldn't tell we have an alliance and united The P.J.M alliance shall win!" Jigglypuff gave a evil laugh.

"Pajamas?" Said The PumpKingKings head coming from the toilet. "AHHHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff screamed scared af.

_(Fancy First Class)_

_Fancy Classical Music Plays._

"Hey now that Lairon is gone maybe you'll finally be important!" Vespiqueen gave a rich laugh. "I don't know if that was you being nice or mean..." Mienfoo raised her eyebrow. "Nice!" Vespiqueen said giggling.

Munchlax and Togepi were fighting with Squirtle.

Donald Trump kept eating 4 cookies at a time. Dragonair was bored in the background. Gardevoir and Magby talking. "You're so funny Gardevoir!" Magby laughed. "Well it's true! Lairon is so smart and pretty~" Gardevoir said in a sarcastic tone.

They both began laughing their asses off.

Dusclops sat on a fancy bar with Numel. They both drank fancy liquor. "If we lose who would we vote?" Asked Numel. "We Won't." Dusclops said coldy. "What if we do?" Asked Numel. Dusclops glared at Numel, Numel glared back. "Don't you dare Glare at me Dusclops! I'm just trying to make my team safe!"

"Your team!? This is my team! I am the leader!" Dusclops yelled.

"A cold leader isn't a good leader, i'm the calm and smart Co-Leader, you are just a brute with intimidation tactics! None of your teammates respect you Dusclops, they fear you! Cause after Lairons elimination you've become even more mean and uncaring for the well being of your team! You don't care about anyone that isn't yourself and with this mean attitude i'll laugh when you get 8th place agai-" Numel was talking but Dusclops sucker punched him so hard he went from the fancy bar to denting the plane wall, Numel was bleeding from his nose. "CAMEL MAN!" Vespiqueen quickly flew towards Numel. "You okay!?" She asked worriedly.

Numel spat blood at the floor.

Dusclops looked surprised. "Numel i'm sorry-"

"No. I don't need your pity Dusclops, i'm tired of you, you've been nothing but a bad leader. I gave Every single challenge idea until now! I've been used as bait for you nitwits multiple times! And what do i get? A Sucker punch to the face, I am tired of being your lackey and i am tired of always being in your shadow Dusclops, i quit the alliance." Numel growled.

_Stares and Silence._

**_Mienfoo(Armed Articunos): _**"..wow.." She said amazed.

**_Dusclops(Armed Articunos): _**He closed his big fists in fury. "He Will Pay." He glared at the camara and punched it, breaking it.

[Everyone get to the cargo hold for a special surprise!-Pkk]

_(Cargo Hold)_

"Everyone welcome to Phase 3!-" Mew was interrupted by Volcarona.

"Woah we already reached Phase 3?!" She asked Her surprised.

"Yep! Phase 3 is called Hosts!" Mew smiled.

"So i assume new teams will be made right?" Said Psyduck hopeful.

The PumpKingKing nodded and spoke "Indeed in Phase Three: Hosts, new uneven teams shall be made and on Team PumpKingKing are OOM, Dragonair, Dark Musharna, Vani, Mienfoo, Makuhita, Squirtle, Togepi, Munchlax, Seismethtoad, Joltik, Magby, Gardevoir, Jigglypuff and Janitor! Please all move to the left."

They all moved to the left.

Mew giggled and began talking. "And on Team Mew are Donald Trump, Sylveon, Flareon, Vespiqueen, Numel, Mothim, Lucario, Dusclops, Psyduck, Foe, Lunatone and Volcarona! Please move to the left everyone!"

They all moved to the left.

"Our team is smaller than the other one." Psyduck frowned.

"Is that criticism i hear? I don't like criticism!" The PumpKingKing prepared to zap and out her.

"What! No No Sorry Sorry!" Psyduck begged.

"That's right beg bitch." Pkk grinned.

"Wow that was Deja Vu right?" Magby nudged Gardevoir, Gardevoir giggled "Hehe yea!"

_Thud._

"We landed!" Mew told them.

_(Southern Island)_

**_[Challenge Start!]_**

"We landed in the water, outside of the small forest thingy ma bop! Challenge is very simple catch the four legendary pokemon inside! The team that catches most will win!" Mew smiled and gave each team three master balls.

The contestants shrugged and went inside.

_(Inside the small forest thingy ma bop)_

"I wonder why Mew told us to come here!" Latias said happy. She looked like a red jet of sorts. "Latias, this IS our home, she is coming here to visit, well that's what she said." Latios rolled his eyes. He looked like a blue jet.

"I haven't seen Mew since The Arceus Competition!" Smiled a small blue pokemon, Phione. "I know right! She must be busy with her prize show, good thing she will take the time to catch up with us!" Smiled another small blue pokemon of sorts, Manaphy.

Manaphy, Phione and Latias were all girls while Latios was a boy.

The two teams went inside and saw the four. "Alright you must catch these four legendaries!" The PumpKingKing smirked evilly.

"WHAT!" The four said. "What is this!" Latios glared. "Omg! Like we're not like legendaries we're like mythicals like." "Well like Phione and Manaphy are Mythicals and me and Latios are legendaries!" Latias said happy.

"Latios and i.." Latios growled.

The PumpKingKing growled. "Whenever Mew or i say catch the legendaries we also mean Mythicals! NOW CATCH THEM!!!!" He screamed.

The Contestants got ready.

"Also~" Mew grinned.

**_DING!_**

_Groans!_

**_(Pokemon UltraSun Ultra Moon - Battle! Latias Latios Music (HQ))_**

_Manaphy and Phione cry with Latias and Latios!_

Jigglypuff: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell~" she sung.

Gardevoir: "We will catch a duo" he sung.

Dark Musharna: "a very known duo!" she sung.

Togepi: "Latias!"

Munchlax: "and!"

Squirtle: "Latios!"

Dragonair: "We'll catch the The Eon Duo!" she sung.

Mienfoo: "We-we-We must catch them now~" she sung.

Volcarona: "They seem very very very surprised somehow!?" she sung.

Sylveon: "They Are Neo!"

Donald Trump: "They Are Eon!"

Lucario: "They Are Wet!"

Lunatone: "They areeee the very popular duo!" he sung.

Flareon: "~They are~~~~ The Lati Twin Duo!~" she sung.

Vespiqueen: "Latias!"

Dusclops: "and!"

Numel: "Latios!"

Psyduck: "Latias!"

Foe: "and!"

Mothim: "Latios!"

Magby: "We must catch the legendary duo!" he sung.

Joltik: "Latias!"

Siesmethtoad: "and!"

Cyndaquil: "Latios!"

Vani: "Wait what are those small things~" she sung and then screamed as she began melting.

Psyduck: "They are also blue, hey it's true!" She reconfirmed.

Togepi: "They are small!~"

Janitor: "They are weak~"

Dragonair: "They are meek~.." she sung uncomfortably.

Makuhita: "They areeeee a very unpopular duo!" he sung punching Cyndaquil.

OOM: "They are the neo ocean duo!" she sung droiboticly.

OOM: "Manaphy!"

Janitor: "and!"

Cyndaquil: "Phione!"

Cyndaquil: "Manaphy!"

Janitor: "and!"

OOM: "Phione!"

Magby: "We must catch the legendary!" he sung.

OOM: "Manaphy!"

Janitor: "and!"

Cyndaquil: "Phione!"

Foe: "Ok get your balls up high~~~" he sung blazed.

Jigglypuff: "We will have to catch them even if it takes all night!~~" she sung.

Cyndaquil: "They're in a plight!"

Makuhita: "They have might"

Janitor: "They will fight!"

Sylveon: "It's~~the Legendary Pokemons! The Neo, The Eon and The Wet!" she sung.

Volcarona: "Latias!"

Munchlax: "and!"

Cyndaquil: "Phione"

OOM: "Manaphy!"

Janitor: "and!"

Lunatone: "Latios!"

Psyduck: "We must catch the legendaries and mythical Latias, Manaphy, Phione and Latios!" she sung.

Gardevoir: "Now we will catch them once and for all~~~" he sung.

Janitor: "In our traps we shall make em fall!~" He used a taser gun to paralyze a few. They looked in a lot of pain.

Psyduck: "Caught One!" She caught Manaphy.

Dark Musharna: "Caught Two!" She caught Phione.

OOM: "Caught Three!~" She caught Latias.

Latios: "LATIAS NOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!~~~ TO SOMEONE AS NICE AS HER!" He began to shine and mega evolve into Mega Latios.

Team Mew: "Cause we want to win!" they sung.

Team PumpKingKing: "Cause we need to win!" they sung.

Mew and The PumpKingKing: "Cause they want to win! Cause they will win!" they sung.

Mega Latios: "FINE THEN I WILL END WITH YOUR MEASLY LIVES RAWR! YOU WILL ALL DIE AHHHHHHH!" He charged at ths contestants and Dusclops boredly threw the master ball at his face, catching him.

**_(End Song)_**

"Wait there's a Tie!" Frowned Jigglypuff.

"Huh i guess there is, oh well whichever player touches me first wins their team immunity!" Mew smiled. "Hiya!" Togepi smiled from behind Mew's Back.

"AH! What The...How you get on my back so quickly!" Mew yelled.

"I don't know but i touched ya first!" Togepi jumped down.

"Yep! Team Mew are safe while Team Pkk is up for elimination! However since this is Phase 3, instead of having 2 votes you will all have 4 votes! Use them all on one person or spread em' around. Choice is yours~" The PumpKingKing said and snapped his fingers to teleport everyone to the plane, he took the 4 master balls with him.


	28. Episode 10 Part 2

**_The Neo, The Eon and The Wet! Part 2_**

_(Cargo Hold)_

"Listen here meatbags! If you all want to stay you must vote Jigglypuff, if you don't...I'LL CRUSH YOU! Capiche?" Janitor yelled in his droid voice.

_Stares._

**_(Elimination Room)_**

"Interesting well _THE VOTES ARE IN~_ Tonight shall be a double elimination so good luck!" Mew grinned. Some contestants looked nervous.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"Peeps with Zero Votes are~ OOM, Dragonair, Mienfoo, Makuhita, Vani, Togepi, Seismethtoad, Magby and Gardevoir!" Mew threw them gold berries. They all catched them.

"Munchlax you only got 4 votes so you're safe!" Mew threw him a gold berry and he opened his mouth to eat it in one gulp.

"Squirtle is also safe with eight votes~" The PumpKingKing smirked.

**_FINAL FOUR! (Dark Musharna Vs Cyndaquil Vs Jigglypuff Vs Janitor!)._**

Dark Musharna growled, Cyndaquil was shaking and sweating, Jigglypuff looked bored and Janitor was fucking pissed off.

"Dark Musharna you're an evil menace, Cyndaquil you are sometimes useful with your intellect however that can also be seen as a threat, Jigglypuff you have been a target of everyone for a while and Janitor you are mean and not a pokemon so i guess they find that weird." Mew shrugged.

"What! But Handy and Donald Trump aren't Pokemon! Neither is that foe Foe!" Janitor yelled.

"Foe is nice tho, same with Handy." Mew smiled and Janitor growled.

The PumpKingKing spoke. "Dark Musharna is safe with three votes!" He threw her a gold berry.

"You look edgy." Squirtle told her laughing. Dark Musharna boredly shot a psychic blast at him fainting him. Togepi and Munchlax smiled.

"Jigglypuff is eliminated with 22 votes, a record high, then Janitor with 16 votes! Cyndaquil is safe with 12 votes!" Mew giggled.

Jigglypuff smirked and took out the paper bag from beneath the sin- The rusty chair, and took Foes Moon Stone, Jigglypuff evolved into Wigglytuff.

_Gasps!_

"Huh i guess Janitor and Cyndaquil are out." Mew shrugged.

"WHAT! Ugh! I bet i know who those 12 votes were.." Cyndaquil growled at Janitor, OOM and Makuhita.

OOM sighed. "I will eliminate myself so Janitor stays."

_Gasps!_

"Thanks OOM." Janitor pokerfaced.

"So Cyndaquil and OOM are eliminated, OOM placed higher than Cyndaquil too, go make elimination confessionals." Mew

**_Cyndaquil(Eliminated): "Ugh early boot again huh, well at least i showcased my superior intellect, oh well to all the spectators DON'T TRUST JANITOR! He will betray you like he betrayed me! Oh well i'm outta here.." He Sighed._**

**_OOM(Eliminated): "Hehe i sacrificed myself for my hubby wubby again! Oh well as long as he stays in the game the i am happy! Please spectators trust Janitor he is super nice and cool!" She OOMED._**

They both came out of the confessional and slowly walked near the edge if the double doors.

"Who do we believe?" Asked Joltik. Seismethtoad shrugged.

Cyndaquil and OOM were now standing at the edge of the opened double doors, they both stared at the night time sky abyss. "...yikes..." Cyndaquil frowned.

OOM shrugged. "Oh well, hey honey are you sad we're leaving?"

"No. Why should i?" Janitor pokerfaced.

"Well you eliminated your minion and your girlfriend." OOM said.

Janitor scoffed. "OOM i don't care you and that small runt are gone, Cyndaquil was just my puppet and you are just a copy of millions of other OOM's i have in my Private Security Firm, i never really loved you. I erased Love and Mercy from my programing and now that you foolishly eliminated yourself and Cyndaquil is of no use to me anymore." Janitor walked coolly to her same eye level. "I don't need you two anymore." Janitor smirked evilly.

Cyndaquil frowned and OOM was crying oil tears. "W-WAIT! I CHANGED MY MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!" OOM screamed as she fell down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyndaquil screamed as he fell.

Janitor had pushed both of them out of the plane. "Badass." Said Wigglytuff. "Roger Roger." Janitor roger rogered.

Everyone cleared out.

_(Fancy First Class)_

Fancy Classical music played in the background, a new soft and soothing one so the contestants could sleep. Like Nighttime Sinnoh Pokemon center, just more jazzy.

"Even with our numbers disadvantaged we still won!" Volcarona smiled.

"And that's why being on Team Mew doesn't suck!" Lunatone seemed happy. Volcarona giggled cutely then Lunatone blushed. "U-um hey can we sleep together t-t-tonight?" Lunatone awkwardly looked away. "Sure!" Volcarona blushed and smiled happily.

"Gag." Said Dusclops as he saw this from afar but nobody heard it.

Vespiqueen took care of Numels wounds. "Ow! Queen B! You're only hurting me more ow!" Numel said muffled since he was covered in paper towels like a mummy. "Well Excuse me Camel Man i ain't a nurse i am just trying to help!" She covered him with more Paper Towels "I am fine now that happened hours ago! Dang it Queen B!" Numel growled and then chuckled. "Meh thanks for worrying about meH i guess Queen.." Numel rolled his eyes and blushed. Vespiqueen giggled. "Of course Camel Man!"

**_Numel(Team Mew): _**He was covered in paper towels, then he chuckled. "She's not that bad." He spoke muffled and seemed happy.

**_Vespiqueen(Team Mew): _**"Camel Man is such a great friend! after that talk he gave me i want to be friends with everyone!" She seemed very happy. "Even if they ARE peasants, a royal queen like i has to be generous to her servants, those are good Queens! That's what Numel teached me!" She giggled cutely.

**_Dark Musharna(Team PumpKingKing): _**"Now that Wigglytuff has evolved she is an even bigger threat! This is good." She chuckled.

**_Gardevoir(Team PumpKingKing): _**"Being on this team is troublesome, cause you know..Janitor...i feel like both of us will leave soon oh well.." He shrugged.

**_Donald Trump(Team PumpKingKing): _**He was counting all his money, the confessional was full of money.

**_Munchlax(Team PumpKingKing): _**He snored, Togepi found him and carried him away.


	29. Episode 10 Part 3!

**_The Neo, The Eon and The Wet! Part 3!_**

_(Cargo Hold)_

Wigglytuff saw her team sleep and growled she knew if they lost next challenge, she would be out. And since she couldn't evolve anymore, she was fucked.

Wigglytuff sighed and walked to the food court. Then she saw Janitor alone.

"I assume you're not staying awake to watch the others sleep like a creep are you?" She teased.

Janitor scoffed. "Droids don't require sleep. I am just thinking."

"About OOM? and now that she is gone you're a bigger threat right?" She smiled.

"What is it to you pinky!" Janitor growled.

"Well if it makes you feel better i am also a threat, i bet if we work together we can work something out." She rubbed her soft hands and body on his cold droibotic body.

Janitor was unfazed and pinned her to the floor. "I'll give you a good fucking, that shall make me form an alliance with you, still interested?" Janitor Smirked evilly.

Wigglytuff looked nervous. "W-wouldn't have it any other way~" She tried to look at him seductively.

**_(The first lemon warning eh? Well if you're a faggot skip until it says the lemom ended, let's do this shit!)_**

Janitor rubbed Wigglytuffs clit with extreme precision. He knows a real gentledroid doesn't rush. Using his god like foreplay skills He makes Wigglytuffs wet cunt drip with sex juices of hotness.

Then he sits on the table "suck my cock pink slut." Wigglytuff looks at his cock, it looks like a big long rectangle, nervous as fuck she sucks it, however it slowly molds into a REALLY big gray dildo.

"T-that's really big!" Wigglytuff seemed scared. Janitor smirks and places her on the table. His cock right outside her wet cunt.

"F-fuck me~" She said seductively.

Janitor leans in her ear and says "Roger Roger~" as he penetrates her pussy. Wigglytuff growls in pain, blood coming outside her pussy. Her Virginity taken by a B1 MKV Superioty Battle Droid.

Janitor moaned "It's so wet, warm and soft~" Janitor always fucked OOM but she was cold and hard, this was a new feeling for him.

"Come on Janitor faster!" Wigglytuff ordered. "Roger Roger! For the separatist alliance!" Janitor declares as he begins to rapidly fuck her. "OH MY GOD! IT'S MOVING ON IT'S OWN!!!!" Wigglytuff screams as Janitors dick was moving deep inside her vagina, fast af boi.

"Roger Roger, My Droibotic Penis can be used as a Droibotic Soft Dildo or Thruster like i am doing right now, it has 4 sizes, Medium, Large, Extra Large and General Grievous. I am using medium right now." He smirked. "This is medium!? Oh my god it's so fucking big!" Wigglytuff moaned with heart eyes and a ahegao face. "Oh god fuck me faster please!"

He leaned and whispered on her ear "Roger Roger." His dick turned into Large Size. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO BIG!" She moaned, her long feet tried to wrap around his back!!!!

Then Janitor turned into Dildo Mode and layed on the floor. Without even thinking it Wigglytuff began riding his soft dick like a cock craving whore. She rode him for a good hour or so, "That's it, i am tired of this." Janitor turned into Extra Large and Thruster mode again still laying on the floor, she came and then rode his thruster dildo cock rapidly. "Wiggly! Wigglytuff! Oh my god! It hurts but it feels so good!" Her heart eyes were rolling to the back of her head, Janitor grinned his bulge was so big it was showing in her belly, Wigglytuff grinned. "I bet you can't fuck me harder you pussy!" She yelled. Janitor seemed angery. "Come on! Do it bitch! Fuck me harder!" She screamed.

Janitor stopped fucking her and leaned on her ear. "Beg."

"W-what!?" She seemed surprised.

"Beg me you want my dick bitch." Janitor glared. "Psh i won't beg." Wigglytuff grinned, she was close to cumming but still had dignity.

Janitor began to leave likely to play videogames. "NO PLEASE FUCK ME I BEG YOU YOUR DICK IS SO BIG PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE FUCK ME PLS!" Wigglytuff begged like a whore.

Janitor quickly came down and his thruster dick turned into the godly General Grievous size. "I usually don't do this but if you really want me to fuck you hard, then Roger Roger." Janitor picked her up and slammed her on the food court table.

Janitor began fucking her in his biggest dick mode. Wigglytuff was in fucking heaven. General Grievous size was so fucking big! She couldn't even think properly anymore, she was a cumdump cocksleeve.

"I'll fuck you like Germany Fucked Poland! I'll fuck you till you can't walk straight for a year! I'll fuck you till i break you in half! I'll fuck you like i fuck OOM everyday!" Janitor screamed as his own hips began to move, making the thruster even faster. Janitor was fucking Wigglytuff like he was a rabbit, oh the irony. Wigglytuff couldn't think straight, with heart eyes and ahegao face she looked at him lovingly "Fuck me daddy! i'm all yours please fuck me hard! cum in me! Make me yours! please daddy! cum in me like you used to! But this time Make me pregnant!"

"ROGER ROGER!!!!" Janitor screamed, Wigglytuff also screamed. They both cummed.

Wigglytuff panted. "Oh you think that's all i got! I can do this all night! Want me too?~" Janitor smirked.

Wigglytuff looked at him seductively. "Roger Roger~" She said grinning.

They both fucked for hours in all positions imaginable, even The Helicopter position. It was hot af.

**_(The Lemon Ended, Finally)_**

Hours passed, Wigglytuff and Janitor were both covered in synthetic Janitor sperm and Wigglytuffs cum and squirt love sex juices, they both panted tiredly on the floor, hugging eachother.

"J-janitor i think i love you." She looked at him lovingly. Janitor stared at her, he had erased love from his programing why was it all coming back to him. He felt like when he first met OOM as a cleaning battle droid, Janitor knew feelings would make him weak, but will he risk it all for love again?

"i-i think i love you too." Janitor smiled. They both hugged eachother. The slow claps.

Both Janitor and Wigglytuff quickly stood up to see-

"Bravo~ aboSLUTely fantastic~" The PumpKingKing clapped.

Wigglytuff blushed and Janitor glared. "Were you watching us all this time!" Yelled Janitor.

"Hehe oh silly Janitor, i am always watching however that was a mighty fine performance if i say so myself~" The PumpKingKing ate popcorn and burped. "I especially like the part where Wigglytuff went all Femdom on ya while riding you."

"Yea i liked that too." Wigglytuff smiled. "Yea it was pretty sexy." Janitor nodded.

"You know what you two deserve a prize here!" The PumpKingKing farted on both of their faces. Wigglytuff coughed and Janitor couldn't smell They both seemed mad but then it seems they were both holding a small blue candy.

"That is a Rare Candy! It gives you 3 nights of immunity, you can automatically eliminate 2 people and your level goes up too!" The PumpKingKing smirked.

"Woah that is really over powered!" Wigglytuff seemed surprised.

The PumpKingKing chuckled and looked at the fourth wall. "I know."

"Great. Now we have a even bigger shot at winning this game!" Janitor grinned. "Indeed~" Pkk smirked.

Wigglytuff seemed tired, same with Janitor. "All that fucking requires me to recharge."

The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers. "There you both have full stamina again cause the next challenge is about to start!"

They both looked outside the plane window and saw the beautiful sunrise. "Woah we fucked all night." "Yep~" Pkk said.

"Hey PumpKingKing how did nobody hear our loud fucking?" Asked Wigglytuff.

"I placed a soundproof barrier so no one could hear, you're welcome~ Now get ready cause next challenge shall be soon!" The PumpKingKing grinned

Wigglytuff and Janitor braced themselves. They were so close to the end and with the huge advantage they had they weren't gonna be out anytime soon.

* * *

**_OOM: She was crying._**

**_Cyndaquil: "uh...this data needs some review..." He awkwardly took notes while they were falling._**

* * *

dang it was 3 chapters instead of the original 2 oh well.

Episode review: It was ok.

Fun Fact: OOM's elimination was changed, she was originally gonna make Janitor sad and Janitor would care she was leaving, however a few days ago at the time of writing this Janitor told me there were multiple OOM's and so i got the idea of Janitor betraying OOM since she is just a copy of millions of other OOM's he has.

Fum Fact 2: There was a reference to It Came From Beneath The Sink! From R.L Stine, i wonder who got that without me pointing it out?

Song Review: It was better than Birbs. Tbh any song is better than Birbs. Even Friday.

Next Episode! We shall go into a fun safari on Johto! Now will the contestants survive this double elimination or shall they all become a delicious feast~

_~Thanks For Reading~_

~Liz~


	30. Episode 11 Part 1

**_The Safari Beast Feast from the East! Part 1_**

The plane flew sky high. This happened one hour after Janitor and Wigglytuff had sex.

The contestants woke up to get food.

_(Food Court)_

"We better not lose again." Janitor crossed his arms. "Maybe we should so we can eliminate you-" Magby spoke but was picked up by Janitor by the throat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING WEAK CAPITALISTIC BABY RUNT!" Janitor screamed, Gardevoir teleported Magby to him. "Janitor back off or you will lose." Gardevoir told him.

"SHUT UP YOU WEAK LOSERS!" Janitor threw a fit, breaking the table and throwing the food into the ground like OOM-5555 did on Hurry don't hurl.

The contestants jeered.

**_Wigglytuff(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I think almost being eliminated made Janitor nervous, however with our Rare Candies, we will be unstoppable!" She grinned.

**_The PumpKingKing(Co-Host): _**"He's just like his sister, hilarious!" He was laughing.

_(Fancy First Class)_

_Fancy Classical Music Played._

The contestants ate fancy food.

"You're so funny Camel Man!" Vespiqueen gave a rich giggle.

"But it's true Dusclops is soooo nice~" Numel said sarcastically.

Many pokemon were laughing.

Dusclops growled.

**_Vespiqueen(Team Mew): _**"Camel Man and i have become the bestest of friends, he and i are so united we did friendship rings!" She showed the camara the friend ship rings she had on her torso it had the face of a happy Vespiqueen and a bored yet smiling Numel. "He even said my yellow earrings and pink scarf were cute! Yay!" She giggled cutely.

"So you have legs?" Numel asked Vespiqueen. She blushed "Uh well hehe you see-"

[Everyone we almost land, tonight shall be a double elimination cause one person will be eliminated by votes and another by death! If a character dies i won't revive them haha! -Pkk]

**_Thud._**

_(Outside The Johto Safari Zone)_

**_[Challenge Start]_**

"Welcome to Johto! You shall all catch the legendary beasts that are inside this safari zone!" Mew smiled.

"Don't you mean Legendary Dogs?" Asked Psyduck.

"Beasts, Dogs, Same thing, just catch them." The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and each team member from both teams had 1 master ball.

"Okay let's start this challenge called The Safari Beast Feast From The East!" Mew smiled.

"This challenge is a Homage to The Wild Files and the Oval Run Round challenges!" The PumpKingKing smiled.

"Those Oval Run Round challenges were so overused." Magby rolled his eyes.

"Alright then lets start!" The PumpKingKing yelled.

"Wait Wait Wait! What about Vani! She isn't even here!" Wigglytuff glared. "Her loss." Mew shurgged.

**_Vani(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I hid here cause the plane has air conditioning, this way i wont melt and die and that way i wont be eliminated, who cares if i don't sing i've not done that multiple times and i am still safe! What's the worst that can happen haha!" She laughed.

_(Johto Safari Zone)_

On a rock three legendary beastly dogs sat and/or layed.

"Sister why are you here again." Entei asked. "Sorry sister Mew asked to for a challenge." Suicunte nodded. "I am very happy you are with us sister!" Raikou smiled hyper. "Thanks Sister." Suicunte said boredly. "Sister why must you be so sassy." Said Entei. "Yea Sister you should be happy like us!" Raikou seemed happy. Suicunte sighed. "Sisters you can't force someone to change this is how i am so please understand."

Both Raikou and Entei nodded. "We understand sister." "Thanks Sisters." Suicunte rolled her eyes.

Both teams were walking and found the legendary dogs.

Mothim whispered something.

"What was that?" Psyduck asked.

"there..." he mumbled something.

"What was That?" Psyduck asked grinning, she had a plan.

"...There is..." He grumbled something.

"What Was That?" Psyduck asked smirking.

"THERE ARE THE LEGENDARY DOGS! LETS CATCH THEM ALREADY!!!!" Mothim screamed.

This alerted the dogs, Psyduck smirked her scheme worked.

The Contestants got the balls ready. The Legendary dogs got ready and jumped to escape the Safari Zone but was pushed back by a rubbery force field.

"Ah What The! Mew you said it was a Tag Challenge all over Johto and Kanto!" Suicunte screamed scared.

"I lied." Mew smiled.

The dogs were back in the rock they were in before all scared of the master balls. "You guys said no Master Balls!" Suicunte panicked.

"We lied." The PumpKingKing smiled.

**_DING!_**

**_(Pokemon HeartGold SoulSilver - Raikou/Entei/Suicune Battle Music [Mashup] (HQ))_**

Entei: "Oh my god!" She yelled.

Raikou: "Please Go No!" She screamed.

Suicunte: "Oh my fucking god!" She panicked.

Legendary Beasts/Dogs: "Oh No!" They all seemed scared.

Wigglytuff: "We!~"

Pysduck: "Will Catch~"

Dragonair: "The~"

Everyone: "Legendary~Dogs!~~"

Togepi: "We will catch~" she sung.

Volcarona: "The Legendary dogs!~" She did a cringy dance.

Mienfoo: "We will catch~~~-" she sung.

Vespiqueen: "We will catch!~"

Numel: "The Legendary Dogs!~" he sung.

Sylveon: "We will catch~~~~~-" she sung.

Lucario: "Now stand up and don't be a as lazy as a log!" she sung.

Togepi: "We must catch!"

Munchlax: "The Dogs!"

Pysduck: "I have an idea use your fire on my water!-"

Volcarona: "So we can make!"

Pysduck and Volcarona: "Some Fog!"

Foe: "Now prepare this battle shall be rad!" he spoke.

All: "All right!"

Gardevoir: "We will attack all night!" he told.

Squirtle: "We have might!"

Dark Musharna: "They're in a plight!"

Vespiqueen: "I shine like a light!"

Seismethtoad: "Alright!"

Joltik: "Alright!"

Vespiqueen: "They shine like lights!"

Donald Trump: "We're in a plight!"

Makuhita: "They have Might!"

Lunatone: "And They will fight all Night!"

Flareon: "We must catch the legendary god of flames, Entei!"

Janitor: "We must catch the legendary god of thunder, Raikou!"

Psyduck: "We must catch the legendary god of water, Suicune!"

Volcarona: "We must catch the legendary god of Volcanos! Entei!"

Janitor: "We must catch the legendary god of Lightning, Raikou!"

Dragonair: "We must catch the legendary god of Aqua! Suicune!"

Magby: "We Must Catch The Legendary God Of Fire! Entei!"

Vespiqueen: "We Must Catch The Legendary God Of Electricity! Raikou!"

Mothim: "We Must Catch The Legendary God Of The Ocean! Suicune!"

Dusclop: "We must~~~~" he sung.

Magby: "Give it our all!~~" he sung.

Gardevoir: "catch these beasts~~" he sung.

Wigglytuff: "catch them~~~" she sung.

Flareon: "~Legendary Beasts~~" she sung.

Lunatone: "We will catch~~" he sung.

Contestants: "The Legendary Beasts~~~~" they sung.

Lucario: "We wil catch!~" she sung.

Psyduck: "Legendary Beast!" she sung.

Dark Musharna: "we will catch!~~" she sung.

Lunatone: "Legendary Beasts!"

Volcarona: "We willll catch!~~~" she sung.

Vespiqueen: "We willllllll catch!~~~" she sung.

Janitor: "Legendary Beasts!"

Donald Trump: "They will catch~~~~" He threw money aka dollar bills at his team mates while he did nothing, his teammates growled at him.

Foe: "Now get your balls up high!~" he seemed high.

Mothim: "We will catch!~"

Mienfoo: "Legendary Beasts!"

Gardevoir: "even if it takes all night!~~" he sung.

Makuhita: "We have might!"

Vespiqueen: "I shine bright~"

Squirtle: "We will fight!"

Joltik: "Alright!"

Seismethtoad: "We have might!"

Vespiqueen: "I shine bright!~"

Makuhita: "We will fight!"

Joltik: "Alright!"

Squirtle: "We will give it our all to our traps and raps they shall fall!" He coolly and rapidly rapped.

Mew: "One, two, three you better flee~" She sung.

The PumpKingKing: "Cute how you all run like small flees~" He smirked seeing the legendary pokemon run away, scared af.

Magby: "We must catch legendary god of Volcanos, Entei!"

Janitor: "We must catch the legendary god of Thunder, Raikou!"

Psyduck: "We must catch the legendary god of Water, Suicune!"

Volarona: "We must catch the legendary god of Fire, Entei!"

Vespiqueen: "We must catch the legendary god of Lightning, Raikou!"

Dragonair: "We must catch the legendary god of Aqua, Suicune!"

Magby: "Entei god of fire, Raikou god of electricity, Suicune god of water!"

Numel: "You must mean we must catch the legendary god of being a bitch, Suicunte~" He said to lure her.

Suicunte: "HEY!" She charged towards him, Numel threw The Master Ball at her, she was caught.

**_(End Song)_**

The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall "What will happen now? Find out after the commercial break!" He smirked.


	31. Episode 11 Part 2

**_The Safari Beast Feast From the East! Part 2_**

Numel smirked as he caught Suicunte. "I didn't wanna do this but Mew told to do this to you." The PumpKingKing farted on Numels face. Numel coughed and growled but then found something blue on the yellow grass.

"That my sarcastic camel, is a Rare Candy, eat it and you will have 3 nights of immunity and can automatically eliminate 2 players!" The PumpKingKing smiled. Numel grinned afterwards.

From afar Dusclops saw this and growled. Numel hid the rare candy inside his hump hole, grinning.

"OMG! You catched my sister!" Raikou screamed in rage.

"Meh so what" Numel grinned and tried to throw a Master Ball, but then he looked nervous. He had no master ball. "Oh crap..." he tried to slowly go back But Raikou bit down on him. "AHHHHHHH HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE AHHHHHHH PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" Numel gave a blood curling scream.

The contestants went towards the sound and stared in amazement. Raikou was biting down hard on Numel and shaking him like a rag doll. Numel kept screaming in pain, blood coming out of his body part where Raikou bit him, his camel hump, Numel moved his small legs quickly he seemed scared as fuck. Raikou played with him and bit Numels Underbelly likely damaging internal organs "AHHHHHHHHH!" Numel screamed in pain.

"CAMEL MAN!" Vespiqueen gave a high pitched scream. "HELP HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE HELP ME AHHHHHH I'M DYING I'M GOING TO DIE AHHHHH HELP ME PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE HELP! HELP ME AHHHHHHH!!!!" Numel screamed for dear life.

"Dusk dude save Him please!" Vespiqueen was crying. Dusclops just stared, surprised like all the others. "SAVE NUMEL! ANYONE PLEASE!" Vespiqueen screamed.

"...someone...help me...please..." Numel was in so much pain.

Everyone seemed too scared to go near the savage Raikou. Numel sweated, he looked pale. He looked at Vespiqueen in her eyes, lovingly "...guys... take care... of... her... for... me h..." Were Numels last words.

_Crack._

Numel was split into three pieces, His Broken Hump that looked like an empty bottom egg shell it was facing down like a hump, his front body and his back body. Blood was everywhere, the yellow grass surrounding him was now red, Raikou was also covered in blood.

_Dead Silence._

Raikou panted and began shaking and crying. "I-i-i-i d-didn't m-mean i-it! I d-didn't mean i-i-i-it! I d-didn't mean i-it t-to do i-it a-again o-oh g-gosh!" She was panicking scared as fuck.

_Dead Silence._

Raikou was sucked into the Master Ball by Janitor, "so since Janitor caught Raikou and Entei while Numel only caught Suicunte, Team Me is up for elimination!" Mew smiled.

"REVIVE HIM! REVIVE NUMEL PLEASE!" Vespiqueen cried.

"Nope sorry that's against the rules." Smiled The PumpKingKing.

"But you said there was no rules." Volcarona frowned she looked at Numels dead body and almost puked.

Everyone tried to not look a Numels dead body, he was crying before he died so his facial expression was terrifying, so they all ignored him. Vespiqueen was busy arguing with the hosts to bring him back.

While no one was looking Dusclops went towards Numels dead body and flipped his hump part and found the Rare Candy, Dusclops smirked and went to wash in a nearby lake to wash the blood off so he wouldn't look suspicious. He chuckled, this game was his and no one would get in his way, he placed the Rare Candy inside his black hole body.

He went back to his team.

"Sigh i knew we would lose..." Mothim seemed depressed.

Mew nodded "Oh well you all better get ready to cast votes tonight-"

"WHAT NUMEL DIED AND WE ARE STILL UP FOR ELIMINATION!" Vespiqueen seemed outraged.

"Yep! Now Go." The PumpKingKing grinned.

_(Cargo Hold)_

Vespiqueen was crying, her makeup ruined, she seemed more than sad and stressed.

Her team looked at her, she seemed really sad and they didn't know what to say. "And this is why Numel dying forever with no possible recovery sucks." Lunatone spoke.

Vespiqueen cried even harder. Team Mew looked at Lunatone with a bored expression. "Sorry just tried to help.." He said.

Volcarona went near Vespiqueen. "I know you must be sad...but think about it..would Numel had wanted you to be sad like this?" Volcarona asked.

Then Vespiqueen was hit with a flashback.

_(Flashback after Birds N' Phonys Elimination)_

Vespiqueen was in fancy first class but went to the food court to be alone and cry at night time. She was crying alone for a few minutes since everyone was asleep (Janitor fucking OOM in the cargo hold could be heard) Vespiqueen felt jealous of them and cried harder then someone touched her shoulder.

"You okay Queen?" Numel looked worried.

"Camel Man! shouldn't you be asleep!" Vespiqueen seemed surprised and tried to fix her ruined makeup. "You weren't in your fancy bed and i looked for you worried, tell me what's wrong..?" "I uh was just practicing for drama plays yes ho ho ho!" She said. "Just spit it out already." "Spit!? Repulsive! a queen never spits!" She said. Numel raised his eyebrow slowly. Vespiqueen sighed.

"o-okay you got me...i am sad cause no one in our team likes me! What if i will forever be unliked!? I don't want my servants to think i am a bad queen!" She cried.

Numel thought. "Hmm maybe you need to stop forcing them to do what you want them to do and talk to them about their interests, i bet they will like it more if you act nicer towards them instead of treating them like low class slaves, instead of them seeing you as a bitchy tyrant make them see you are their Queen friend! You should try talking to Foe, Lucario, Lunatone and Volcarona, if i was gone and you were friends with them i am sure you would be secure without me, i believe you can become friends with them! i trust you will, hehe you are my perfect Queen afterall~ " He spoke smiling.

Vespiqueen stopped crying but she had tears on her eyes.

Numel rolled his eyes and with his little foot wiped her tears away. "Don't be sad because that makes me sad okay, a queen has feelings, but a real queen doesn't make her feelings like sadness or anger get to her. I know you can get far if you make friends, i believe in you." Numel smiled at him.

Vespiqueen looked happy. "Thanks Numel!" She hugged him. "Meh no problem, now lets go sleep together." Numel said as he went to fancy first class, Vespiqueen followed him. "So do you have legs under your dress?" Numel asked. "I only show it to those who i really trust so here" Vespiqueen pulled up her bee dress before hard as stone and immovable now soft like silk to reveal her legs, it seems she had light blue stockings and pink transparent thong. Her Vagina seemed smoothly shaved and wet, the outside skin of it yellow but inside soft pink; Her Thighs Thicc.

"Woah Vespiqueen you extra thicc! You're beautiful!" Numel smiled at her blushing. Vespiqueen giggled cutely and blushed. "Thanks Numel!" "Meh no problem" He smiled and laughed. They were both in their Fancy First Class bed sleeping together. "Promise me you will always try your best to be the best queen, a queen everyone will adore and respect like i adore and respect you, please." Numel looked at her smiling and lovingly.

Vespiqueen paused and seemed happy. "I promise Numel, i will be the best queen i can bee." "Thanks." Numel hugged her, She blushed.

They both slept together.

_(Flashback End)_

Vespiqueen wiped the tears from her face. "You're right! He wouldn't want me to be sad i will prove to everyone i can be the greatest queen ever! Thanks Volcarona! Thanks Team!" She seemed happy.

Volcarona giggled. "No Problem!"

[It's voting time! -Mew]

**_(Elimination Room)_**

"_The Votes Are In~_ If you get a gold berry you are safe!" Mew smiled.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"With Zero Votes are Volcarona, Lunatone, Sylveon, Flareon, Donald Trump, Foe, Lucario, Dusclops and Vespiqueen!" The PumpKingking threw them all gold berries.

"Of course i would be safe, i'm truelly ethereal~" Vespiqueen gave a rich laugh and her friends, Volcarona and Lunatone giggled. Foe smirked and Lucario smiled, tipping her fedora.

**_FINAL TWO! (MOTHIM VS PSYDUCK!)._**

Psyduck seemed nervous while Mothim was shaking scared af.

"Mothim you are useless in challenges and Psyduck you are a evil threat!" Mew smiled.

"You both have tied in votes however since Mothim voted for himself four times he is eliminated with 24 votes a record high! Psyduck is safe with 20 votes." The PumpKingKing grinned.

Psyduck sighed. "That was a close one." She said.

"Go make a elimination confessional Mothim!" Mew smiled.

**_Mothim(Eliminated): He sighed "After Druddigons elimination i haven't been feeling as confident as before, i wasn't really an asset to my team and didn't want to stay any longer since i was deadweight heh who would care about a loser like me anyway eh?" He chuckled sadly._**

Mothim jumped and gave a loud as fuck scaredy cat scream.

**_Dusclops(Team Mew): _**"I told Flareon, Sylveon and Donald Trump to vote Mothim with us, thankfully that loser Mothim voted himself and not Psyduck" He chuckled "What a fool."

**_Vespiqueen(Team PumpKingKing)_** "Numel i promise for you i will have so many friends and make you proud." She wiped a tear from her face, a happy tear.

_(Control Room)_

"Ooo interesting eh? What shall happen next? Find out in MNA-SLWT!" Mew sung WT.

"We have so much fanfiction word limit space you didn't have to sing and shorten it." The PumpKingKing deadpanned.

"S-shut." Mew yelled.

The plane flew into the moon.

* * *

**_Numel: ..._**

**_Mothim: "u-uh i-i think he said Meh review?" He gulped._**

**_He was still falling._**

* * *

Yay that was quick.

Episode review: *Ok Hand*

Fun Fact: Idk why i made Numel die, he was one of my favorite characters but i still killed him.

Fun Fact 2: Yes, Vespiqueen has legs under her dress, and her thighs are extra thicc! She has spiky Togepi legs/feet tho.

Fun Fact 3: This episode tittle is another R. L. Stine Reference, to one of his books called The beast from the east.

Fun Fact 4: When Numel said Queen B he did not mean Queen Bee he was saying in his own way Queen Bitch cause he was annoyed, but when he calls Vespiqueen Queen it meant he was really happy with her.

Song Review: Meh (He get it?)

Next Episode! We shall go into a forest, but not just any forest WHITE FOREST! Now will the contestants be able to work together and not fight, will new alliances and backstabbing happen, will cheating and epic roleplay also occur, yep all of the above. Run into the next episode!

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	32. Episode 12 Part 1

**_White Forest Run! Part 1_**

_The plane was flying sky high._

_(Food Court)_

"Good Morning Team! I am sure we can work to win this time!" Vespiqueen seemed happy.

"Yea! Nice attitude Vespiqueen!" Volcarona seemed happy.

"Pleasure~" She bowed.

"And this is why making friends doesn't suck." Lunatone said.

Psyduck looked at Lunatone and thought. 'Maybe i could use him'

"~Team we shall work together to get far~" Flareon said.

"Yea my daughter is right we are the greatest team ever!" Sylveon said. "Ay Sheila we can win." Lucario tipped her fedora.

"Yea bro, trust the foe tho" Foe smoked he seemed blazed.

**_Volcarona(Team Mew): _**"Now that most of us are talking with Vespiqueen we realize that she is really funny and kind! Hehe who would had guessed." She smiled.

**_(FFC)_**

While TM ate in The Food Court, TP ate fancy cuisine.

"So that's our plan got it?" Wigglytuff winked. "Roger Roger." Janitor roger rogered.

Dragonair and Mienfoo talked. Vani was eating ice cream, Makuhita was rapidly eating food.

Gardevoir and Magby talked.

Squirtle was fighting Togepi and Munchlax.

Dark Musharna over analysed her team. Joltik and Seismethtoad were joking and laughing.

It was all normal, the plane landed.

**_(Unova Region)_**

Mew talked "Welcome to White Forest! A Place of nature, serenity and-"

"And the fact the plane crushed the trees?" Magby pointed at how the plane destroyed a part of the forest.

Mew scoffed. "At least it's not a forest fire." Then the plane was set ablaze. _Stares._ The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and the plane was upgraded to be covered in Gold and decorated in Jewels.

"It Doesn't look like a peasant economy plane anymore!" Vespiqueen seemed delighted.

"It's still the same inside." The PumpKingking grinned.

"Awe..." Vespiqueen sighed.

Mew coughed. "Challenge is to run around White Forest and find the one hidden Master Ball we've hidden, then sing then catch and so on." She shurgged.

"Challenge is a callback to Wow oWW Woods Woo 1/2 and Oval Run Round series." The PumpKingKing said.

"Those were so overused.." Magby rolled his eyes boredly.

"NOW GO!" Mew yelled. They WENT!

**_[Challenge Start!]_**

**_(Team Mew)_**

Donald Trump was counting his money. Squirtle and Togepi fighting and Munchlax was asleep.

Magby facepalmed. Gardevoir thought "I have an idea" He whispered something to Magby and Magby smiled. "follow me." said the futa trap, Magby followed.

**_(Team Mew)_**

Dusclops went away and he looked at all his surroundings, no one was around, then he took Omanyte out of his body.

Omanyte gasped and Dusclops glared. "Make any sort of loud noise and i'll put you back there, permanently."

"that place was horrible! like all my worst nightmares inside! i thought i was dead again!" Omanyte was shaking. Dusclops chuckled "That's my black hole body for ya."

"what do you want." Omanyte glared. "You're a legendary fossil, Lord Helix right? You must have knowledge. Tell me and you shall be my lackey, don't and you shall go back to my nightmareish black hole body, forever." Dusclops grinned.

Omanyte seemed disgusted but was corned. "what do you want to know?" he somberly asked.

Dusclops glared, his red eye shining. "Everything." He smirked.

**_(Team PumpKingKing)_**

Flareon had told Sylveon if they went separate ways they would cover more ground. Well it was Kabuto who told Flareon to say that, Flareon just followed orders.

Flareon and Kabuto were alone now. Kabuto came out of her neck fur. "~Something Is Wrong I Can Feel It, he, He, HE IS HERE!~" Kabuto yelled.

"He? Who Daddy!? Tell me your story!" Flareon begged. Kabuto sighed.

**_(Flashback Dinosaur Era)_**

~A Long Time Ago, Before Fossil Pokemon Became Extinct There Was War, War Between The Good And The Bad~

We See Dinosaur Pokemon hiding as two giant pokemon were fighting, they were Gigantamaxed.

~I was Kabutops A Powerful Warrior With The Evil Thirst Of Blood, He Was A Omastar A Dumb Idiot With A Really Hard Shell, We Fighted Cause All I Wanted To Destroy, He Wanted To Protect, I Wasn't Going To Give Up. Every Death We Both Took, We Were Both Reset To Our Original Forms, Kabuto And Omanyte, However Over Time We Evolved And Our Battles Became More Long And More Epic. Until That One Day.~

We See a Gigantamaxed Kabuto with a upgraded design and a Gigantamaxed Omastar with an upgraded design fighting to the death and then a finger snap is heard. Volcanos Erupted, Meteors fell from the sky, frostbite hurted pokemon and in the distance they saw a massive Tsunami and Hurricane, it was absolute total fucking Chaos.

Arceus came down from the sky, something she rarely did. "WHAT DID THOU SOW BEASTS DO!" She screamed.

Kabutops and Omastar bowed. "We Did Nothing Master." "please believe us." They were both loyal. Arceus seeing the mass destruction tried to stop it with her powers but it seemed they were nullified. "W-what! My powers!" Arceus yelled.

"master, you will save us right?" Begged Omastar. "Master Please." Kabutops looked scared.

Arceus saw the world was coming to an end and had no powers so she ditched them. Omastar was still loyal and hopeful she would come back with a plan to save them. Kabutops on the other hand saw this as betrayal, and he was right. Arceus never returned for them, and they both had perished.

~All These Centuries And Millennia I Was Hiding In The Underground, Plotting My Revenge And I've Been Wondering, Who Did That Snap, And Now That I've Been Taking Close Inspection To One Of My Prime Suspects I Can Confirm That The One Who Did That Chaotic Finger Snap Was!~

Everyone on planet Round was dead and naturals disasters were everywhere, a fat pumpkin headed man was laughing like a maniac in circles while watching the chaos. "HAHAHAH! This is so Hilarious! Hahahahahaha!" Laughed The PumpKingKing as he destroyed the planet.

**_(Flashback End)_**

"~It Was The PumpKingKing!~" Kabuto growled in rage. "Wait him?" Flareon pointed at a fat old pumpkin headed king laying on the grass on his back. "He looks like a regular american slacker!" Flareon said. Kabuto lightly slapped her with his claw. "~Don't Break The Fourth Wall My Daughter. He Is No Lazy Fuck, He May Look Like A King, But He Is A God.~" Kabuto sweated and Flareon gulped scared.

**_(Team PumpKingKing)_**

Dragonair and Mienfoo were walking. "Hey do you think we are in risk of being eliminated?" Asked Mienfoo. Dragonair paused. "What do you mean?" "Well i feel like we are wild cards and we are kinda in the open, literally." Mienfoo said and it was revealed they were in the center of the white forest field aka the open field or plains.

Dragonair thought. "Nah if we lose then Wigglytuff and Janitor will be out so relax." "Thanks." Mienfoo smiled. "No Problem" Dragonair spoke.

**_(Team Mew)_**

"Hello there doggy, suck my dick." Donald Trump Threw money at Sylveon, and she sucked his dick. Donald Trump smirked with richness "If i pay everyone to do what i say then i shall win!" "Mhm" Said Sylveon muffled with a mouthful of old Donald Trump cock in her mouth.

**_(Team Mew)_**

"Alright lets go!" Vespiqueen smiled. "Yea come on Lunatone!" Volcarona smiled. "I uh go on without me i'll catch up, i need to go pee" He blushed.

"Wait you can Pee!? HOW!?!?" Volcarona seemed surprised and Vespiqueen covered her nonexistant mouth in shock.

Lunatone looked and told her all serious. "You don't want to know."

Silence.

"See you two soon!" Lunatone cheerfully said and levitated away. Vespiqueen and Volcarona shrugged and giggled as they went away, sure that he would come back.

Lunatone went deep into the forest and began to pee offscreen so we don't get to know how he pees, then the was holded by psychic energy. The Energy was four times stronger than his and so he was pinned down to the ground.

"W-what! Who Are You!" Lunatone seemed scared. "This can kill you so try to clear you mind." Psyduck grinned her eyes shined. "This might hurt, a lot." Dark Musharnas Scarlet eyes shined as she smirked.

"HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME HELP ME HEL- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lunatone gave a loud ass scream but the two psychic types created a sound proof barrier.

Lunatone was agonizing in pain.

And no one suspected a thing, no one knew, Lunatone was gone.


	33. Episode 12 Part 2

**_White Forest Run! Part 2_**

**_(Team PumpKingKing)_**

"Hey guys~" Gardevoir winked at Seismethtoad and Joltik. Magby nudged them "She is sexy right."

They both dumbly nodded.

"If you do everything i tell you to do, then you shall get a special surprise~" Gardevoir spoke in a feminine voice and teased the two horny boys by slapping her ass.

They were both drooling.

**_Gardevoir(Team PumpKingKing): _**"It appears old habits die hard!" Gardevoir giggled like a girl.

Magby and Gardevoir were successfully manipulating The Idiot Duo, Dumb and Dumber, but then...

"Wait! Seismethtoad and Joltik! You two falling for his tricks! Gardevoir is a boy! He has a penis! a dick!" Vani yelled. Joltik and Seismethtoad looked disgusted.

"Dude he tricked us!" Seismethtoad yelled. "He USED us!" Joltik seemed angery deja vu.

Magby looked at how Scared Gardevoir seemed. Gardevoir shook his head to him as if saying no and Seismethtoad and Joltik began to chase Gardevoir. Joltik on top of Seismethtoad's head.

Vani laughed. "Haha! Idiots." Then she began to melt. "OH COME ON!" Vani yelled as she became a puddle. Magby sighed.

**_Magby(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I know what Gardevoir tried to tell me, if i tried to help him Seismethtoad and Joltik would had become my enemies too..i just wish he wasn't a target now, heh our plan really backfired eh?" She sighed in the confessional.

**_(Team Mew)_**

"Crickey Mate! We been walking for hours and haven't found the ball! Are we just a buncha bludgers?" Lucario asked.

"No worries bro, we will still try tho so relax ok tho?" Foe smoked.

"Crickey Mate! You still smoking em durry ciggy darts?" Lucario seemed surprised. Foe coughed. "I'm addicted tho" He took away the blunt and smoked a cigarette.

"Crickey Mate! You didn't offer me a dart like last time eh?" Lucario seemed amazed. "Yea bro you said you don't like it so i Foe even tho i like it wont bother you oh." Foe snickered cause he was blazed. Lucario smiled. "Thanks Mate." "No problem eh" Foe nods.

**_(Team PumpKingKing)_**

Donald Trump was throwing money at his low class servants, they seemed annoyed. "I am the richest person in the universe!" Donald Trump yelled. Then two metal heels walked near him.

"You said something." Janitor glared. "That I am the richest person in the universe!" DT yelled.

Janitor scoffed. "Don't make me laugh you financial rival, i shall buy you a pass to the gas chambers of auschwitz!" He yelled.

"Then we must settle this with a money throwing contest!" Donald Trump began to throw money at him. "Woah! That was a low blow! But thanks to an increase in security droid purchases i have even more money than you!" Janitor began to throw money at Donald Trump.

They were both rapidly throwing money at eachother, the other contestants stared in amazement.

**_Vespiqueen(Team Mew): _**She scoffed "meh, I have more money and those two poor peasants combined! I uh just didn't wanna get it dirty hehe yea! Ho Ho Ho!" She gave a happy fancy laugh.

**_(Team Mew)_**

All the contestants were all watching the money throwing fight, Squirtle blew his MLG Air Horns. "Honey we gotta go." Wigglytuff whispered sternly on Janitors noise receptors. "Dang just a few more minute-" Janitor begged but Wigglytuff gave a wife glare that made Janitor growl. "Fine." Janitor stuffed a bunch of money on a bazooka and shot it all at Donald Trump.

Donald Trumps eyes widened as the HUGE money ball hit him and threw him towards the other side of the forest. "I don't need to waste my time throwing capitalistic objects anyway." Janitor glared.

_Cheers!_ Donald Trump 1 - Janitor 0

Janitor scowled at that, he would have his revenge.

**_(Team PumpKingKing)_**

Janitor and Wigglytuff were walking away from the crowd together. Makuhita close behind, Janitor explained to Wigglytuff he was his loyal lackey, Makuhita dabbed at that, Wigglytuff had said right and now they were walking.

"Look boss i see the Master Ball right up in that tree eh! We just need to get it!" Makuhita said still wearing his Muscle Band from Whatever's yours is also mine.

Janitor kicked the ball and the Master Ball fell to the ground. Makuhita went to grab it but Janitor did stop hand motion like a commander. Dragonair and Mienfoo ran towards the ball. "Yes we won the challenge." Dragonair yelled. "Get the ball!" Mienfoo yelled.

Janitor kicked the ball and Dusclops catched it surprised.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" "OH MY GOD DUDE!" "kek" Janitor keked, his plan was going perfectly. "Good work Janitor." Wigglytuff nodded.

"That's it! We'll vote you two out tonight!" Dragonair yelled and Mienfoo nodded. Janitor and Wigglytuff laughed.

"Who the fuck are you all!" Yelled Hoopa Confined.

"Everyone get to the plains!" Mew yelled. The contestants all came, Lunatone looked grumpy.

"Now catch Hoopa!" The PumpKingKing yelled.

Hoopa seemed pissed off.

Hoopa turned into Hoopa Unbound. He growled savagely.

**_DING!_**

**_((Roblox) Pokemon Brick Bronze OST - Hoopa Battle Music - Main Menu Music)_**

Bells and dramatic suspense build up as Hoopa Unbounds huge shadow covered the contestants. _Hoopa Unbound cry._

Wigglytuff: "Oh!..."

Mienfoo: "My!..."

Dragonair: "God!!..."

Togepi: "It!"

Volcarona: "Is!~~"

Vespiqueen: "Hugeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!~"

Magby: "That's what she said~ hehe." He quickly said.

Gardevoir: "Time to catch a godly beast"

Sylveon: "We likely wont win in ease!"

Dusclops: "Oh please it shall be easy, this"

Lucario: "Now corner him in the east!"

Flareon: "~We must catch the legendary~ ~Hoopa~!" She sung.

Togepi:"We must catch him we are the hosts~troops~ya~~~~~~~~~~!" She did a Long ass hold note.

Suspense build up and old instruments music sounds.

Psyduck: "We must act with precise action!"

Dark Musharna: "Our lives could be cut into small fraction!"

Donald Trump: "It's"

Janitor: "It's"

Munchlax: "It's"

Squirtle: "It's"

Makuhita: "It's"

Siesmethtoad: "It's"

Joltik: "It's"

Lunatone: "It's"

Foe: "It's a Legend!" He sung blazed.

Volcarona: "A Legendary Legend!" She sung.

Gardevoir: "It's a Legend!" he sung.

Togepi: "A Legendary Legend!" she sung.

Magby: "It's a Legend!" he sung.

Wigglytuff: "A Legendary Legend!" she sung.

Dark Musharna: "Born from the darkness, of the world~" She sung.

Flareon: "~To create mischief and be the overlord~" She sung.

Vespiqueen: "He is the god, The Legendary Hoopa! OH!~~~~" she sung.

The contestants all stopped singing and looked at Hoopa who was fucking angry, And growled.

Hoopa Unbound: "I! SHALL! KILL! YOU! ALL NOW!!!!"

Dusclops boredly threw the Master Ball at his face and Hoopa Unbound was caught.

**_(End Song)_**

_Silence._

"That was anti-climatic." Mew frowned. Then an Absol appeared in the middle of the plains/field.

"Listen to me, you all need to stop catching legendaries! You see the Pump-" She was talking really fast then The PumpKingKing boredly threw a Master Ball and catched her.

_Silence._

"Uh what was that?" Asked Magby.

"Forget it." The PumpKingKing rolled his eyes and snapped is fingers, they were all now teleported to the plane.


	34. Episode 12 Part 3!

**_White Forest Run! Part 3!_**

**_(Elimination Room)_**

Team PumpKingKing was sitting on the now rusty chairs, grumpy.

Team Mew were being spectators sitting in bean bags, they smiled.

"Interesting well _The Votes Are In~ _Peeps who are safe with zero votes are~ Dragonair, Mienfoo, Dark Musharna, Togepi, Makuhita, Joltik, Seismethtoad and Magby!" Mew threw them all gold berries.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"Munchlax your sleepy ass got 4 votes tonight so you're safe! Vani! You also got 4 votes so you're safe!" The PumpKingKing threw Gold Berries at them. Munchlax and Togepi looked boredly at Squirtle. "Yes!" Said Vani.

**_FINAL FOUR! (SQUIRTLE VS GARDEVOIR VS JANITOR VS WIGGLYTUFF)._**

Squirtle growled, Gardevoir looked nervous, Janitor crossed his arms his face looked smug as if saying bring it on and Wigglytuff smirked.

Mew talked "Squirtle you are an annoying jock who all he does is fight with his team, Janitor you are just evil-"

"Shut it Mew! or i shall rip your long ass foot out and shove it up your ass while i strangle you with your own tail ya pink menace!" Janitor yelled.

"Yikes, Gardevoir you tried to manipulate your team members and seduce them with your feminine charms~" Mew winked.

Gardevoir looked worried.

"Wigglytuff you been everyones target for a while, shall you finally be out?" Mew grinned.

"Just get on with it!" Wigglytuff yelled.

"Squirtle is safe with 8 votes!" Mew threw him a gold berry and Squirtle smugly catched it.

"Next person safe is Gardevoir with 8 votes as well!" Mew smiled.

Gardevoir took a breath of relief.

"Wigglytuff is safe at 12 votes while Janitor is eliminated with 20 is what i would had said if this was a one person elimination, however this is a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!!" Mew yelled and The PumpKingKing popped out of another pink cake, frosting and confetti hitting the contestants. "Surprise!" He said, The Cake had a number two candle.

Wigglytuff and Janitor both smiled. Wigglytuff took a small blue candy out of her vagina and Janitor out of his secret droid compartment.

_Gasps!_

"This my traitor teammates! Is a Rare Candy! It shall give us 3 nights of immunity, our level will go up and we can automatically eliminate 2 contestants!" Wigglytuff yelled.

_Even more gasps!_

Wigglytuff ate hers and her level went up, she was safe for three nights counting this one, so the next two.

Janitor went to insert the Rare Candy in his mouth for consumption and-

_clang._

_Silence._

_Clang._

_Silence._

**_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!!!!_**

_Silence._

Janitor kept trying to eat the Rare Candy, but battle droids can't eat. He kept trying anyway, Wigglytuff began talking while in the background Janitors clangs could be heard.

"Meany, Mini, Miney, Mo, Who's the biggest loser oh? It's Dragonair and Mienfoo!" She grinned.

_Too many gasps!_

"WHAT!" Dragonair screamed. "NO WAY!" Mienfoo seemed mad.

They both began to shine and evolved, Dragonair looked like a big ass yellowish orange dragon with small wings while Mienfoo looked like a really hot yoga instructor ferret of sorts.

Dragonite growled while Mienshao glared. "See, i knew they were threats." Wigglytuff grinned.

"Also eliminated is Vani! Reason? NOT SINGING!" The PumpKingKing glared.

_Max Gasps!_

"WHAT! THIS IS ABSURD! I DODGED NOT SINGING BEFORE!" Vani screamed so angry she began to melt.

"It seems your luck has finally melted." The PumpKingKing grinned.

"Before in Mew's New Island i didn't melt tho so what happened!?" Vani yelled.

"Well you see in Mew's New Island we needed high ratings, so that is why i gave you temporary fire immunity, you could still melt like in those fire challenges and by being licked just so it didn't look suspicious, we don't need you anymore on this season so i took that power out of you." The PumpKingking grinned.

Vani growled.

"Since Wigglytuff is safe that means the next person with most votes leaves! It was a tie between Gardevoir and Squirtle so again we will decide~" Mew said and talked to The PumpKingKing in the corner they both giggled and whispered, nothing of what they said could be heard, Squirtle and Gardevoir were sweating scared as fuck. Squirtle hugged Gardevoir of sorts and Gardevoir pushed him off, GASPS! From both hosts now Gardevoir was now hugging Squirtle scaredly.

The two hosts finished talking.

"We decided the contestant eliminated is~~~~GARDEVOIR!!!!" The PumpKingKing screamed.

_Infinite Gasps!_

"YES! HAHA!" Squirtle taunted Gardevoir, Gardevoirs jaw dropped. "...I'm...eliminated?..."

"Yep! So placements are 28th Janitor, 27th Gardevoir, 26th Vani, 25th Dragonite and 24th Mienshao!" Mew giggled.

"Oh No! Oh No No No No! NO! I HAVE THE RARE CANDY! I REFUSE TO BE ELIMINATED!" Janitor yelled.

"Haha! This is like Mienfoo on season one! Having the Rare Candy but not being able to use it, haha Hilarious!" He PumpKingKing yelled.

"Go make elimination confessionals" Mew smiled.

**_Gardevoir(Eliminated): He leaned against the pink porta party walls and chuckled. "And just like that i am out huh, heh goes to show to always expect the unexpected in these kinds of shows, it was kinda my fault the plan backfired, no...it was that dumb ice cream cone, whatever, hey little message to my little fire buddy, believe in yourself dude, i know if you try, you can make it far." He winked._**

**_Vani(Eliminated): "Ugh! I am eliminated and only cause of that dumb pumpkin guy! i bet he loved seeing me melt! Vani crossed her icicle arms._**

**_"I did." The PumpKingKings head came out of the toilet._**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!-" Vani had a cut away scream gag._**

**_Dragonite(Eliminated): "Ugh! That dumb Wigglytuff eliminated me! I hate her! Everyone on Team Neo Dominator Infinity can rot in the distortion world! I hate them all! They all suck! RAWR!" She kept punching the confessional walls, denting them._**

**_Mienshao(Eliminated): She sighed. "I'm eliminated huh, i couldn't even prove my true abilities...oh well i don't really want to do another show like this, i don't know what i should do i am so sad i lost heh the only thing that could cheer me up is if i had won a mansion heh but what are the chances of that!..." She looked sad and sighed._**

Gardevoir jumped, Vani melted before jumping, Mienshao jumped, and using the force The PumpKingKing pushed Dragonite off the plane.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE! I AM THE GODLY! THE ONE AND ONLY JANITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" Janitor yelled as he fell, The PumpKingking had thrown him out of the plane using the force.

"Wouldn't he come back and have an epic fight with you?" Asked Mew.

The PumpKingking looked at the fourth wall. "Yes, He Would."

Janitor came back up, this time in a HMP Droid Gunship! Hundreds of other ships behind him. "FIRE!" Janitor screamed and shoot at the plane. The Plane crashed into White Forest. Many contestants died in the crash the ones that survived were trying to not be shot by B1 Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, Droideka and BX Commando Droids.

The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and Janitors HMP Droid Gunship he was flying turned into bubbles, Janitor looked at the floor and then at the fourth wall. "Uh Oh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Janitor was falling then his jetpack turned on and began to fly towards the PumpKingKing.

The PumpKingKing was grabbed by Janitor by the throat while Janitor flew higher and higher to the sky in his jetpack. "You're getting old you weak king! I am the new ruler now!" Janitor spoke in his silly droid voice like always.

"Are you sure the new ruler isn't your nice twin brother JENKINS!" The PumpKingKing yelled. "NEVER MENTION THAT TRAITORS NAME AGAIN!" Janitor screamed. "Jenkins, Jenkins, Jenkins, Jenkins!" The PumpKingKing taunted. Janitor punched his face but it phased him like if he was water. "You can't hurt me you old droid, you can't even shoot me properly!" The PumpKingKing yelled.

"RAWR!" Janitor slammed The PumpKingKing in one of his HMP Droid Gunships, he was still grabbed by the throat. The PumpKingking smiled and sucker punched Janitor in the face.

"OW! The sucker punch! The attack of COWARDS!" Janitor screamed, his hand wasn't grabbing Pkk throat anymore. Pkk threw Janitor away and slammed a HMP Droid Gunship on him. Janitor came out and flew to space.

A Giant Black Goose fell from the sky and Janitor threw him at The PumpKingKing. "NIGGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Screamed Goose as he fell and crashed into a tree and then he exploded. "Where he even come from!" Yelled Mew.

"Kik" The PumpKingKing nodded. Janitor punched Pkk.

"I'll throw Uranus into Ur Anus!" Janitor shoved it up pkks ass. The PumpKingking moaned, Janitor seemed disgusted. "That is my fetish~" Pkk winked. "Repulsive!" Janitor glared and shot rockets from his wrist cannon. The PumpKingKing ate them and burped.

"That's cheating! You are dead!" Janitor smirked.

"No am not." The PumpKingKing smiled.

"You are dead!" Janitor glared.

"No am not." The PumpKingKing stuck his tongue cutely.

"You are dead!" Janitors black droid body now painted itself red with anger.

"No am not." The PumpKingKing winked.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Janitor screamed so hard his red droid body lost its color and became black again. "No am- AHHHHHHH!" The PumpKingKing was slapped with something that hurted him. "What was that!" He demanded. "My dick." It was revealed Janitor slapped Pkk with his shiny metal cock. "You sick bastard!" The PumpKingKing glared. Janitor charged towards him, attacking with his droibotic penis. Then like Luke Skywalkers Arm, Janitors dick was cut off. Janitor groaned in pain

The PumpKingKing had a Rainbow Lightsaber, he winked at Janitor.

"WHAT! Rainbow Lightsabers aren't even a thing!" Janitor growled.

"Yes they are" The PumpKingKing giggled.

"No they're not!" Janitor snarled.

"Yes They are~" The PumpKingKing chuckled.

"No they're not!" Janitor yelled.

"Yes they are~" The PumpKingKing laughed.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Janitor screamed as he re-grew his arm in an instant. Janitor used the dark force to take away Janitors Rainbow Lightsaber, Janitors dick grew back but PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and now Janitor had erectile dysfunction, his before long and hard penis now flaccid and tiny as fuck.

Janitor gasped. "YOU MONSTER!"

"I try to be~" The PumpKingKing shrugged. In the background it seemed the contestants were either hiding or fighting the droid armada, explosions and war sounds could he heard. The B1 Battle Droids kept saying for the separatist alliance! It looked epic.

The PumpKingKing smirked as Janitor charged at him which was at the fourth wall, the screen went black.


	35. Episode 12 Part 4!

**_White Forest Run! Part 4!!!!_**

War, war never changes. White Forest was a Battlefront, explosions and blasts being sent everywhere, it was all going slow mo and then it was all normal again.

"RAWR!" Janitor phased the pumpkingking. "WHAT!" Janitor screamed. "You can't do nothing to me bro you my foe are done tho." The PumpKingKing smirked.

"STOP SPEAKING IN FOE RHYMES! IT'S NOT THE TIME!" Janitor shot a rocket blast at The PumpKingKing and it phased him exploding behind him awesomely.

The PumpKingking yawned. "That all you got dumb droid?"

Janitor rolled his nonexistent eyes. "That's it, i'm tired of this." He snapped his fingers and the world became black only he and pkk were visible. The PumpKingKing was forced to his knees by the strange dark side of the force, the pumpkingking looked surprised and sweated as Janitor coolly walked towards him. "In this dark world only i have powers, i only let you live for a minute cause i was bored but now i have no need for you." Janitor pointed his X-96 G4 Blaster at the PumpKingkings pumpkin skull. The PumpKingKing sweated and grinned, unable to move.

"Any last words you old king?" Janitor chuckled darkly.

"Well i have a few, you see-" BLAST! Pumpkin leftovers were splashed all around the blackness, Pkk couldn't even finish his sentence as he fell to the ground without a head, orange blood coming out of the empty hole.

_Silence._

Janitor began laughing "haha, HaHa! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahHahaHAHAHhhaHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA-"

"That was cool ey!" The PumpKingking smiled cutely.

"AH! WHAT!" Janitor blasted his head again, it exploded but a few seconds later it re-grew back. "You should stop doing that." He smiled.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! STAY! DEEEEEEEAAAAD!" Janitor said a part with each shot, each time his head growing back faster and faster. "You forgot a simple mistake! I Can't Die!" He grinned and spoke like a Joseph from sml.

Janitor tried punching Him but gravity forced Janitor his knees, now HE was pushed down cause of the dark side of force. "STOP! WHO ARE YOU!"

The PumpKingKing slashed Janitors arm off with his Rainbow Lightsaber and spoke in a dark robotic voice in a dark robot suit. "I am your father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Janitor screamed and the darkness around both of them was broken like glass, the battlefront 2 was epic and visible again.

The PumpKingking looked surprised and grinned.

"Pretty impressive you survived this far, but can you do...THIS!" Janitor balanced a spoon on his finger.

The PumpKingKing balanced a broom on his finger like Chavo Del 8.

Janitor balanced 3 spoons on top of eachother in one finger and on the other arm he was balancing OOM.

"OOM Janitor cheated on you." The PumpKingKing smiled.

"HE WHAT!!!!!!???!?!?" OOM screamed. This made Janitor lose his focused and all the things fell.

The PumpKingKing crossed him arms smugly and grinned, Janitor just glared. "Give it up you old fat king, it's time to retire, no one has ever defeated me!" Janitor yelled.

"Don't forget who created you!" The PumpKingKing smirked.

"What are you talking about you old king!" Janitor yelled.

The PumpKingking chuckled. "If it wasn't for me giving you those powers you would still be a pathetic cleaning battle droid!"

"No i wouldn't!" Janitor yelled.

"Yes you would~" Pkk smirked.

"No i wouldn't!!" Janitor screamed.

"Yes you would~~" Pkk grinned.

"NO I WOULDN'T!" Janitor snarled with anger.

"Yes you would~~~" The PumpKingKing had a derp face.

"NO I WOULDN'T!" Janitor was angery, steam comming out of his emotional sensors.

The PumpKingKing picked up Janitor and they were both going up higher in the sky.

Janitor snapped his fingers and-

"HEE HEE!"

The Pkk gasped. "My old rival!"

"SHAMONE" Michael Jackson grabbed his crotch and moon walked.

"HEE HEE HEEE HEEEEEE!" Michael Jackson kept being radical and this was weakening pkk "Damn it! He is too popular, i'll have to use the big guns on him." The pkk went in front of MJ and showed him pictures something.

On one hand it showed MJ changing from black to white and looking like a monster and on another it showed MJ being a pedophile. "HEE HEE! HEEE HEEE! SHAMONE!" MJ opened a portal and moon walked into it. The portal was gone. "Until next time old partner." He wiped a teardrop.

"Alright Janitor wher-" The pkk was interrupted as he was shot by Janitors Death Star Beam.

_Pkk was dust._

Janitor default danced on his ashes. Pkk revived and kicked Janitor in the droid testicles. Janitor gave a Tom and Jerry - Tom Scream. "That was a low blow Janitor." Pkk glared as he picked Janitor and began to take him to the sky heights.

Janitor growled "I didn't wanna do this but you left me no choice." Janitor removed his droid face and it was revealed he was-

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHH OOM-5555!" The PumpKingKing screamed actually scared. OOM-5555 gave glitchy laughs as he threw the pumpkingking into a pile of shit and began jumping on him, stomping him multiple times, his laugh still distorted and glitchy.

The PumpKingKing tried to get away but OOM-5555 shoved him in Auschwitz and began to torture him, laughing all glitchy like a maniac

The PumpKingKing tried to fight OOM-5555 but his moves were so unpredictable it was impossible. So he spoke to him. "OOM-5555 i know you can still think listen to me buddy!" Pk sweated as OOM-5555 aproached him like a pink guy.

"I know you are still..uh..independent right?" Pkk was standing still and OOM-5555 was in front of his face. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PO!" OOM-5555 Spitted on the old kings mouth!

"GROSS WHAT THE FUCK!" The pkk screamed. OOM-5555 laughed and was taking him to Berlin.

Pkk teleported out of his reach and growled, he looked tired and beaten up. "Damn you OOM-5555! I'll have to end you quickly!" Pkk snapped his fingers and OOM-5555 was sitting down on a school chair, The Pkk had a teacher outfit with glasses, with his ruler he pointed at the equation on the white board.

"One plus one is two." He smiled.

_Silence._

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-" OOM-5555's head imploded, he couldn't handle the complex equation. Then OOM-5555 body was being broken from then inside and Janitor came out of him. "Now i've distracted you pk i can user my Death Star Beam!" Janitor yelled.

Pk thought. "Pk, i like it." Pk said and then turned into ashes cause of the Death Star Beam. Janitor did the floss on his ashes and then dabbed. "Kek" Janitor said.

The Pk returned and bitch slapped Janitor sending him to mars. Janitor used his Nazi Gauntlet. "I have all Evil Stones, Toxic, Dark, Elmo, Wiz and Janitor so now *snap* goodbye Pk" Janitor chuckled darkly.

The pk turned into dust. Janitor danced like a russian (weird crosing his arms and crouching as he changed his legs rapidly) on his ashes. Pk came back tired.

"Hey you can't do that! That's cheating!" Janitor glared.

"Yes i can~" Pk winked.

"No you can't!" Janitor growled.

"Yes i can~" Pk giggled.

"No You Can't!!" Janitor snarled.

"Yes i can~" Pk laughed and taunted.

"No You Can't!!!!" Janitor glared daggers.

"Yes I can~" Pk stuck his tongue out.

"NO YOU CAN'T" Janitor was fumming and charged at Pk.

The PumpKingKing had a smug look on his face as if saying, bring it on. Janitor gave a droibotic autistic screech and-


	36. EPISODE 12! PART 5!

**_WHITE FOREST RUN!!!! PART 5_**

The PumpKingKing dodged it and Janitor face planted on randoms human girls titties. Janitor motorboatted them.

Pkk seemed jealous. "Janitor stop motorboating your in real life girlfriends tits!" Pk tried to take Janitor away but Janitor hissed like a cat or an american hermit tha hasnt seen the light of day in a while. The Tits (bird) that was in between Janitors gf boobs flew away, Janitor kept on motorboating his gfs breasts.

"That's badass...he's in middle of a fight yet he can still motorboat his gf..." Dusclops looked in awe.

Pk shoot Janitor on his metal chest with his blue bullet cuphead gun and Janitor died.

pk dabbed on top of Janitors corpse.

Then he died cause of the death star beam. Pk came back alive. "Ha! i distracted you! That Janitor was a fake created, BY ME! Now!"

Janitor cloned himself like an anime ninja and millions of Janitors appeared.

"Which one is the real me? MWAHAWAHAHHAHAH!!!" All the Janitors laughed, echoing.

Pkk looked around. "Janitor stop this much badassery is breaking the space time continuum! Oh no! Dont you see! It's already starting!!!" Pk yelled.

"What is?" All the_ Janitors asked at the same time, echoing.__The PumpKingKing gulped anxiously and said. "**...The Time Space Blast..."**__**"Ha! I don't care if time and space break! I am so powerful i will take over the universes MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Janitor laughed.**_**_"Please Janitor Stop!" Pk tried to say but Janitor shot a death star beam and killed pk again._****_Janitor peed on pks ashes._****_The PumpKingKing came back._****_"That's it! I am tired of you!" The PumpKingKing seemed fucking angery._****_Janitor tried to send him to the darkness world with a snap of his fingers but they failed. "M-My Powers! What did you do you monster!" Janitor seemed scared._****_Janitor was thrown into the air by The Force of Pkk "It's called, Deux Ex Machina!" Pkk smirked and Thanos snapped. "LIZ YOU TRAITOR WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO WEAK! I'LL BE BACK!!!!NOOOO-"_****_Janitor was being turned into dust but slowly cause Janitor was so powerful, while he was being turned into dust he saw his comrades and minion droids being turned to dust, OOM was turned into dust, Jerry was turned into dust, All B1 Battle droids and B2 Battle Droids were turned into dust._****_The Droidekas that were chasing Mew were turned into dust, The BX Commando Droids that was fighting a beaten up Dusclops turned into dust. Since no one was flying the HMP Droid Gun Ships they all crashed into the forest. The PumpKingKing coolly walked towards Mew and Dusclops as the HMP droid gunships crashed and exploded into the ground. The before White Forest now a Black City of dust. "Wow" Said Mew and Dusclops. The PumpKingking threw a common candy at Dusclops, Dusclops catched it surprised "here for surviving the secret challenge of not dying." The PumpKingKing smirked._****_Dusclops smiled._****_Mew shurgged._****_Janitor turned into dust._****_The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and the forest was still destroyed but the Gold Plane along with all the dead contestants (which was everyone but Dusclops) were both back alive._****_"Wow i feel weird.." Said Wigglytuff. All the before dead contestants who were now revived seemed dizzy and confused. Dusclops looked surprised. "Who are you?" He asked amazed._****_"I'm The PumpKingKing, The King of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings~" He winked. Dusclops and Mew seemed both amazed and terrified._****_"woah what happened to White Forest?" Asked Magby._****_"Yea now it's a Black City!" Psyduck pointed out._****_The PumpKingKing clapped. "Alright contestants don't think about it, now get inside the damn plane, or else." He smirked._****_Gulps and they all went inside, even Mew. The Pumpkingking also went in, chuckling._****_Dusclops(Team Mew): "Wow...that pumpkin guy is scary, but that fool gave me a common candy so-" "Call me a fool again and automatic elimination." Said The PumpKingKings voice from somewhere. Dusclops gulped scared "Sorry sorry! I take it back!" He seemed scared and was shaking, his one eye widened._****_(Control Room)_****_"Wow that was pretty epic i'm taken away." Mew seemed surprised._****_"And now if you like it, i'd like to take you~" PumpKingKing winked._****_Mew thought "you know what, okay!" The PumpKingKing took Mew to the Host Quarters to fuck her. We couldn't see the sex noises but we could hear them. "Find ah out what ah happens next time on! Mew's! Newest! AHHHlls right there - stars! Legendaahhhhry World Tour! AHHH YES FUCK ME! YES!"_**

* * *

**_Janitor: Gone reduced to atoms._****_Gardevoir: "Review." He said crossing his arms falling down._****_Vani: Melted Puddle Falling._****_Dragonite: She kept raging throwing a tantrum for losing._****_Mienshao: She sighed "yea review." She looked sad._****_They were all still falling._**

* * *

**_Finally over! That took a while heh._****_Episode Review: Actually pretty good in my opinion._****_Fun Fact: The episodes tittle is based on the saying Run, Forrest, Run! From Forrest Gump._****_Fun Fact Two: This time i had WAYY more word limit space, before the episode ended quickly like the first one. This time i have still time._****_Fun Fact 3: I had to use Deux Ex Machina or else the Janitor vs PumpKingKing battle would had taken forever, also Janitor vs Donald Trump money throwing scene was an idea from Janitor Droid Jenkins! Go check out his stories he wrote!_****_Fun Fact 4: The Janitor roleplay battle was a reference on how i roleplay battle with Janitor, super over the top and the before serious battle now silly._****_Song Review: Better than Birbs._****_Next Episode! An episode focused on the legendaries being catched? Oh my! We shall get to know a bit about the unlucky victims being caught and so on to learn a bit more about someone's evil master plan._****_~Thanks for reading~_****_~Liz~_**


	37. Episode 13 Part 1

**_Fake-Ass Legends! Part 1_**

_The plane was flying sky high._

The air was pretty awkward in The Food Court. Wigglytuff twirled her Rare Candy in her hand and then shoved it up her Vagina where no one could reach it. "Don't even try to eliminate me cause then what happened to Mienshao and Dragonite will happen to you too." Wigglytuff smirked.

"I am in The Dark Musharna and Wigglytuff Alliance so you all better not vote me too." Dark Musharna smiled, she seemed nervous but nobody saw.

Squirtle and Togepi were fighting, Munchlax sleeping. Magby seemed bored. Joltik and Seismethtoad were eating their dull food and Makuhita was eating. Wigglytuff giggled.

**_Dark Musharna(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I hope all the power Wigglytuff now has won't make her forget she is my ally." She seemed nervous.

**_Makuhita(Team PumpKingKing): _**He sighed. "Can't lie after my boss Janitor was gone i been pretty sad but i am the final member of not only our alliance but also our old team, Bulu Bulls! I will have to go all out for them!" He spoke in his weird ass goofy Toadal Drama Waluigi voice.

_(FFC)_

_Fancy Classical Music Played._

Foe was smoking and talking to Lucario, they both seemed happy.

Psyduck was nervously talking with Flareon about joining her alliance with Sylveon and The Idiot Duo. Flareon accepted thanks to Kabuto. Donald Trump was counting his money and Sylveon hugged him.

Two girls were talking with eachother. "And then Numel and i made these friendship bracelets hoho! I miss him a lot but i hope he is in a better place!" Vespiqueen gave a small smile.

Volcarona nodded. "I am sure he is in a better place Vespiqueen, Hey Lunatone come join us!" She called.

Lunatone glanced at them and scoffed. "And this is why talking with dumb idiotic losers sucks." He rolled his eyes and levitated somewhere else.

Volcarona and Vespiqueen blankly blinked. "uh what was that?" Volcarona asked. "Meh Maybe he was just exhausted! I am sure he didn't mean such vulgar words." Vespiqueen giggled. Volcarona lightly chuckled. "hehe yea.." She seemed nervous.

[Everyone finish eating cause we will land in 5 minutes! -Pumpkingking/pumpkin king]

_(Azalea Town)_

The Two Teams were grouped separated. The two hosts levitated and then Mew began talking.

"Welcome to Azalea Town! Challenge is very simple, you will all go into the Slowpoke Well near Route 33 and find the two hidden Master Balls we have hidden, then find your way out of Ilex Forest, there is two hidden Master Ball there, Pass Route 34, Reach Goldenrod City, Walk through Route 35, Find two Master Balls hidden in the National Park, then on Route 36 find your way to Ecruteak City by Route 37, get inside the Ecruteak Kimono Dance Theater and catch the legendary pokemon! Team that catches less legendaries is up for elimination, if there is a tie you will touch me, Easy Eh?" She giggled.

"Also you guys wont have to sing this episode, don't ask why." The PumpKingking smiled.

Cheers from both teams!

**_Magby(Team PumpKingKing): _**"This challenge was completely insane!" He yelled tiredly.

**_Flareon(Team Mew): _**"My new alliance with Psyduck and Dark Musharna will allow me to Dominate This Game." She laughed.

**_[Challenge Start]_**

Team Mew began going to The Slowpoke Well.

"Alright team lets AHHHHHHH!" Dark Musharna was hit by Joltiks Bug Buzz. "What are you doing you dimWITTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhUGHHHhhAHHHH!" Dark Musharna kept taking the bug buzz attacks, since Dark Musharna was Dark/Psychic and Joltik was using a Bug Move that was super effective, Quadruple Damage!

"We will lose, that way we can vote you out, the merge will be soon and i can't have threats like you around." Wigglytuff smiled.

"That is the AHHHhhHHHHH most insane thing IIIIIiAHHHHh have ever HEARRDDDDDDDDDDDDDNOOOAHHHHhh!" Dark Musharna Was Agonizing in pain. Wigglytuff grinned as Joltik kept hurting Dark Musharna. Seismethtoad laughed. "This is fun!" He said As Dark Musharnas screams were heard.

_(Slowpoke Well)_

They were deep inside the cave in front of a moveable boulder, In front of that boulder was a Master Ball Foe picked up; however just to double check some FLEW around the boulder.

Well Vespiqueen and Dusclops flew over the boulder and floated towards a small island with downstairs of sorts they went down, they were taking a little bit.

"Ugh! Those idiots are taking so long!" Yelled Lunatone.

"Hey Lunatone no need for being rude." Volcarona frowned.

"Shut up you ugly fat moth!" He yelled in rage. Volcaronas eyes seemed to tear up, she wanted to cry.

"Back off the slut loney loser! Her pussy is mine, i buyed her~" Donald Trump Smirked throwing money at Volcarona and then looking at Lunatone.

Lunatone looked bored and used Stone Edge. Human Gore and thousands of Hundred Dollar Bills flew everywhere. Donald Trump was dead aka Eliminated.

"NOOOO MY TRILLIONS!!!!" Screamed Sylveon.

"UGH! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!" Lunatone yelled. Psyduck was looking at this with a small smile.

Dusclops and Vespiqueen came back with a Master Ball. Now they had two. "What the hell happened." Yelled Dusclops. "That bloody tosser Lunatone killed Donald Trump Mates!" Lucario frowned. Foe smoked he seemed upset.

Dusclops growled. "Is this true."

"Shut up one eye!" Lunatone glared. Dusclops growled.

"~Guys we are wasting our time lets go~" Flareon suggested.

"we leave when i say so!" Screamed Lunatone.

Volcarona talked worried "Lunatone please stop acting like a spoiled brat, i know you are still goo-"

Stone Edge.

Volcaronas Eyes widened and braced herself but instead was pushed by.

Vespiqueen Fainted.

"VESPIQUEEN!" Volcarona cried. Psyduck used her psychic powers on Vespiqueens forehead. "She is alive, but barely, we need to take her to a pokemon center asap." Psyduck spoke.

Everyone glared at Lunatone but he was leaving the Slowpoke Well.

Foe carried the unconscious Vespiqueen, and they all followed.

_(Azalea Town)_

In the background we see Team Mew go inside the Pokemon Center to heal Vespiqueen.

Dark Musharna kept being knocked out in front of the gym.

In Fury Dark Musharna shot a psychic blast at Joltik. Joltik fainted. Dark Musharna glared daggers at Wigglytuff, who seemed confident.

Bug Buzz.

Dark Musharna Fainted.

It was revealed Joltiks focus sash broke. "I knew keeping that item from Miner Damage would be useful." Wigglytuff giggled.

Munchlax was asleep and Seismethtoad kept laughing; Joltik on Seismethtoads head.

Squirtle went to punch Munchlax but Togepi pushed him. "Stop it Squirtle!" She yelled, he growled.

"Togepi you are so dumb!" Squirtle yelled and then was slapped by Togepi. "Oh my god Squirtle you are so easy to slap!" She kept slapping Squirtle.

**_(Fight!)_**

Squirtle used Aqua Tail! Togepi barely dodged it. She used Charm. Squirtles attack harshly fell. Squirtle used Swagger, Togepis attack sharply rose but she was confused. She hitted herself in her confusion. Squirtle used Ice Aqua Jet. Critical Hit. Squirtle used Sucker Punch. Togepi was on the floor, Togepi used growl. Squirtles attack fell. Squirtle used Aqua Tail.

Togepi was hit, Togepi used baby doll eyes. Squirtles attack fell. Bad move set i know. Squirtle used Ice Aqua Jet. Critical Hit.

Togepi is in a pinch. "Better give up LOSER!" Squirtle grinned.

Togepi used her Ace, Metronome.

Explosion! Both Togepi and Squirtle fainted.

**_(Tie!)_**

**_Togepi(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I don't know why almost everytime i use Metronome i get Explosion! Oh well i guess it's my quirk hehe Oh! Will i go to a hero academia yay!" She giggled in the pink porta party.

**_Makuhita(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I feel like i blend with the background very well, that battle was interesting to watch." He spoke in his weird ass voice.

_(Team Mew)_

Team Mew came out of the Pokemon Center. "Wow i feel better thanks guys!" Vespiqueen spoke. "No Problem!" Volcarona giggled. "Crickey Mate! How does the Pokemon Center still have electricity to heal the porkeymans?" Lucario asked. "...the fuck are porkeymans?..." Asked Dusclops. Lucario ignored Dusclops.

Foe smoked a blunt. "Don't ask bro let's go tho oh?" Foe chuckled.

They all went into Ilex Forest.

_(Ilex Forest)_

"There are so many twigs here!" Volcarona seemed surprised. "I could snap you like a twig!" Lunatone snarled and Volcarona gulped.

Dusclops came out from the Farfetch'd hunting area. "Found the Master Ball." Dusclops said as he went near the lake in Ilex Forest. "I found another Master Ball near a tree and a ledge place!" Vespiqueen gave a rich laugh.

"Then we can leave Ilex Forest!" Psyduck spoke. "Yeah Bro!" Foe smoked a cigarette and blew the smoke at the camara making a cool transition.


	38. Episode 13 Part 2

**_Fake-Ass Legends! Part 2_**

_(Ecruteak Dance Theater)_

"When do you think Mew will come here? She did tell us to wait here!" Spoke a small girl of sorts, her skin white and hair green, dress light black however almost brown. This was Meloetta.

"I Don't Know, And It's Not My Problem." A purple metal bug spoke, he was Genesect. He crossed his arms in boredom.

"...I am worried...what if she doesn't come?" Ask a small hedgehog with a grassy back and Gracidea Flower too. She was Shaymin.

"Bubububububub i am a pretty butterfly gugogaga teepee!" Spoke a white purplish cat of sorts, he looked autistic, his name was Mewtwo.

"Dk8eheideigsiyenzuwhwenzjjnd3nsbjdiodnehsudiodhnenmzuysmskshwhksisjdnmsshxjehedjdhjdiskmeie7292o2u7ehe872jd7ejejdiwxiwsjiwd2i2o3yeowudjzuxykwsjkwud!" Spoke a purple rectangle glitch of sorts, her voice was glitchy. Her name was Missing. N0.

"Yea maybe you're right Missing. N0." Shaymin smiled. "Yea cheer up everyone! Mew will come through those doors any second now?" Meloetta pointed at the double Kimono Doors. Nothing.

Meloetta sweated. The others looked unimpressed, especially Genesect. "A-any second now!" Meloetta pointed at the door again. Silence.

Genesect gave a robotic growl. "Don't You See What Is Happening!? We Are All Prey! We Will All Die Thanks To Mew!" Genesect complained.

"w-what?! What do you mean Genesect?" Shaymin asked.

"Have You Tried Contacting The Other Legendaries? Tried Talking To Manaphy, Phione Or The Lati Twins? Ever Wondered Why The Legendary Dogs And Tapu Deities Stopped Talking? Why Magearna And The Lake Trio Don't Respond Our Calls! Jirachi, Celebi, Victini And The Legendary Birds Are Also Gone; Even Nuisances Like The Ultra Beasts And The Legendary Fossils! They Have All Disappeared! It Is All Mew's New Plan And Mew's Newer Idea Has Lead Her To A Horrible HORRIBLE Thought, Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour." Genesect glared. Meloetta and Shaymin looked confused, Mewtwo always has a derp face. "Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour? What is that!" Asked Meloetta.

"It's Mew's Newest Game Show." Genesect snarled.

Shaymin, Meloetta and Missing. N0 looked surprised. "B-but that new like show season t-thing isn't supposed to come out until next year!" Shaymin looked shocked.

"Well It Came One Year Earlier. I Been Using My Super Computer Brain To Hack Into Time And Space And I Saw Episodes 1-12." Genesect spoke.

"Woah you can do that?" Meloetta asked surprised. Genesect chuckled. "There Are A Lot Of Things You Don't Know About Me Hun."

"W-what did you see t-then?" Shaymin asked scared as fuck.

"I Saw Horrible Things, Mew Was Using The Contestants To Catch Legendary Pokemon Without Their Permission And That Is Why They Stopped Talking To Us, They're Already Gone And We're Next! Team Mew Is Almost Out Of Ilex Forest And They Shall Come, FOR US!!!!" Genesect screamed.

Missing. N0, Shaymin and Meloetta were shaking harshly. "You're j-joking right!?" Shaymin seemed like she wanted to cry. "Say Sike Right Now!" Meloetta seemed afraid. Genesect shook his head gloomy.

"T-then we g-gotta get out of here!" Shaymin began having a panic attack. Meloetta ran towards the double Kimono Doors.

"I Wouldn't Do That If I Were You." Genesect spoke in his usual monotone voice.

Meloetta tried opening the door but was shocked with electricity and was flinged across the room, thinking quickly Genesect used a soft cushion to soften the impact. "See We're Trapped Here." Genesect said as he shot a Techno Blast at the doors. The Blast went back towards Genesect but he skillfully dodged it. It kept bouncing all over the Dance Theaters walls until Missing. N0 absorbed the blast. Silence.

Shaymin was crying silently and Mewtwo seemed completely lost.

Silence and then the scream.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!!!!" Screamed Meloetta.

Genesect chuckled; he hadn't seen Meloetta this angry since The Arceus Competition when she was blindsided by Palkia.

"Chill, I Tried Warning You But You Kept Insisting Not Until We Get Here; Remember?" Genesect spoke. Meloetta began thinking.

_(Flashback)_

They were walking to the Kimono Dance Theater, Genesect carried the Autistic Mewtwo; Meloetta had Shaymin Land Form on her head and Missing. N0 levitated. Shaymin, Meloetta and Missing. N0 were all talking, so all girls.

"Yea and then she said, my body can't melt even if i fall in lava can you believe her?" Meloetta giggled.

"Regice has to be lying she is a fat block of ice with limbs." Shaymin laughed.

"moruehsnsloekekdnwjAwnhfucingnslisUytemeoenwithnhehrjsoiruvahtesnkdidunebeudjsjseennhsuejsjdjjarlihxjdjsiejwthejsnficuksueyehbloockmnlmao" Missing. N0 gave a glitchy laugh.

"Ugh, Meloetta Can I Tell You Something, You Been Shushing Me For Hours." Genesect grunted.

"In a Moment, Tell me when we reach the kimono theater." Meloetta kept talking behind the backs of other legendaries. "So who has the biggest dick?" Winked Meloetta. "6Pwliekah9" "Palkia" "Palkia" All Three Girls Said.

"Ugh! Can You Three Stop Talking This Is Important!" Genesect growled. "Don't be jealous you aren't as big as Palkia~" Winked Meloetta. Genesect growled and snarled. "Fine; I Won't Try To Warn You Anymore."

They All Reached Ecruteak City.

_(Flashback End)_

Meloetta began crying. "I was so bitchy! Cause of i all of you will die!"

"Yea They Will Suck Us In Master Balls- And They Are Almost At The End Of Route 34.." Genesect shurgged. "Those Master Ball things h-hurt, we're all g-gonna die!" Shaymin began to have an Anxiety attack. Missing. N0 changed some 1's and 0's and made some medications appear, she gave them to Shaymin and she relaxed. "Thanks Missing. N0" Shaymin smiled. "n20owiwpr0iblem" Missing. N0 said.

"Yea Those Master Ball Things Gonna Hurt, Just How We Were Shoved Into Them When We Lost In The Arceus Competition." Genesect shrugged.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE WE WILL ALL DIE." Meloetta yelled. Silence.

"WE CAN'T ESCAPE! WE CAN'T WARN ANYONE! WE ARE FUCKED!" Meloetta cried.

_Silence._

"I'm Not Scared." Genesect said.

"w-what?" Meloetta asked still with tears on her face.

"I Said; I'm Not Scared. I Don't Care I Will Die, I Have No Real Legendary Responsibilities, I Have No Home, All I Have Is You Guys. My Friends. If I Will Die, At Least I Am Happy I Will Die With My Friends." Genesect shrugged.

"tatsnf0uckong gayyafyoufumbas27sweal1lstullgonqmfoc2klngdlejssu" Missing. N0 missed the point. "go ga gu ga." Mewtwo drooled.

Meloetta wiped her tears from her face. "Genesect is Right! Even tho we will die! At least we will die together, as friends." Meloetta smiled. "T-that makes me feel better, knowing i will die with my friends gives me closure!" Shaymin seemed happy.

"oh hrotjwejwhay18ejbwgdo60snysjaonssii

8ksheie7djsnsuidkb" Missing. N0 sassed. "go ga ga." Mewtwo was crossed eyed.

"What should we do then?" Shaymin asked. Genesect rubbed his robo chin. "Well While We Wait For Our Deaths Lets Do What We Always Wanted, Kind Of Like Our Final Wish, What Do You Wish For?" Asked Genesect to the glitch.

"iwiemajwujus2xmuruahyeid91mfuficm3ruenakimrksht6ejrukxm4dhdcreemenexn8dyiemenbejejdjsjwjsjaiwnayydorknshekleohndmsmhwkeksnhfirjendmsvrjoxycksisuhejiejdjejdne7j9enxuheiejejejeksinxdueii2kmunuch" She spoke.

Meloetta and Shaymin wiped a tear from their eyes. Genesect seemed surprised. "Wow That Is So Selfless; You're A Good Friend Missing. N0" He nodded. "twHso0isnsks" She giggled.

"What about you?" Genesect asked. "EXPLOSIONS! INSANE! ROBO NEO NAZI ZOMBIE ADOLF HITLER AGU AGU!!!!" Mewtwo laughed. "Let's Put That On The Maybe Bin." Genesect pointed at a trash can in the corner. Meloetta, Shaymin and Missing. N0 laughed.

Even tho they were gonna die they were together and having fun.

"What Is Your Wish Meloetta?" Asked Genesect.

"Hmm i know! My wish is to sing a sing!" Meloetta smiled and changed her clothes into a Kimono Outfit (Yes she didn't care the boys would see her genitals.) Then she found a microphone and turned it on, the lights turned off and the show stage light shined on her.

"Oh Boy." Genesect facepalmed but gave a small smile afterwards.

**_DING!_**

**_(Meloetta's Dazzling Recital - Relic Song (Dazzling Version) By ChocoEli)_**

_Long af magical music._

Meloetta: "We may die tonight, but now i realized that's~~~~ completely fine; I love how it will end with my friends by my side; I feel safe and tame, let's hope our deaths wont be vain!" She sung beautifully.

The other legendaries seemed amazed but had a face like they knew she was gonna sing this perfectly, specially Genesect.

_Meloetta gave a cry. Then Genesect, Shaymin, Mewtwo and Missing. N0 gave their cries._

Meloetta: "Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade, Beautiful and Bright! Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade, Full of Grace and Big Lights!

Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade, Magical Delight!~ Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade, What a Wonderful Sight!~

What a Wonderful Sight~~~~" She finished beautifully and perfectly singing.

**_(Song End - Second Part of Lyrics By Sir Mecha G. )_**

_Claps._

Meloetta blushed and bowed as she levitated down the show stage. Genesect smiled. "I Knew You Would Sing Perfectly." "Thanks~" She giggled but then frowned. "What is your wish Genesect?" She asked.

"Don't Be Silly, I Already Told You. My Wish Is To Spend My Final Time Alive With You All." He gave a melancholic smile. Awes.

"gsueysisjdtdhfifocudnnsoekeyhing" Missing. N0 said. "What was that my Missing Number Missing.No?" Meloetta asked.

"isietshisnskijcoidolmayebbeg1eyjstdkdud0hodysjf1okfbssgskisy4syjfo8dornsb9beyu2bbeyknh5k8asgkcuthbssbku3ctcyxjysjeusidjcocindhsykko" Missing. No explained. She demonstrated by teleporting out of the room. It worked! She then came back in.

"Incredible Try Taking Me Out With You!" Genesect said. Missing. No used her Psychic Bird Type energy to teleport herself out with Genesect. Genesect couldn't pass through the wall. "Damn" Genesect growled. "Missing. N0 you gonna have to go without us, go under the ground so they take longer to find you please! You are our last hope our deaths wont be in vain!" Meloetta yelled. "r0ehgerkr0vger" She said and phased the ground. Now she began to escape like some sort of underground railroad.

_The others sighed._

"I Guess Her Wish Of Being Important And Sacrificing Herself For Her Friends Became True." Genesect nodded.

"Shaymin what is your wish?" Meloetta asked her kindly.

"w-well you see u-um...i like uh wanted t-to" Shaymin stuttered.

"Yes?" Meloetta asked. Shaymin relaxed and said-


	39. Episode 13 Part 3!

**_Fake-Ass Legends! Part 3_**

"I want to be in an orgy." Shaymin said. "Woah really?" Asked Meloetta. "Yep!" Shaymin Land Form Turned into Shaymin Sky Form. "Well Don't Mind If I Do!" Genesect began to fuck Shaymin and Meloetta, Moans being heard from the three legends. Mewtwo just got a boner in the background and kept being autistic but joined them. "Fuck me yes ah!" Shaymin sky form panted. "I'm I Bigger Than Palkia Now Meloetta!" Genesect fucked Meloetta's Tight cunt. "Ah YES AH FUCK ME YES OH YES AH RIGHT THERE AHHHH" Meloetta did a Ahegao face. Using his hand Genesect fingered Shaymin Sky form; Both females were cum drooling moaning sluts. Mewtwo stuffed some cum in their butts.

'I hope you can get the message to Arceus Missing. N0, we need you' Genesect thought as he fucked both girls. "AH!" "YES!" They moan.

_(Route 34)_

Team Mew was almost out of Route 34 they were near the Daycare.

The PumpKingKing teleported in. "Slap someone's ass and you win a free Master Ball!" He grinned.

Dusclops slapped Vespiqueens ass. "AH! YOU RUFFIAN!" She glared blushing. The pkk gave them one master ball.

_(Goldenrod City)_

"Mates Rates!" Lucario yelled. "Woah! Look at all the beautiful discounts!" Vespiqueen said with stars on her eyes. Sylveon smiled approvingly and Flareon tried to blend in the crowd.

"I don't know guys 100% off seems a bit...off.." Volcarona said. "Shut up! No one cares what you think you ugly fat moth!" Lunatone yelled. Volcarona seemed surprised.

**_Volcarona(Team Mew): _**She looked at her voluptuous body and looked at the camara frowning. "...I'm...fat?" She asked.

_(Route 35)_

They reached the end of Route 35 The pkk was blocking the way to a small path side into the grass.

"You gotta go through National Park." He said. "Wouldn't it be easier if we cutted through here." Dusclops said. "It would." He was cross eyed.

_(The Gate)_

The pkk covered the path of "Sorry no Pokeathlon yet." He said.

"Couldn't you just had said that in Route 35?" Asked Sylveon.

"I should had." Pk was derp faced.

_Awkward Stares._

_(National Park)_

The PumpKingKing was sitting in the first bench near the Gate, he was feeding 4 Pidgey seeds, then he saw Team Mew and spoke.

"Welcome to National Park! Find the two hidden master balls around here and you're all gone." He deadpanned. Then he saw the only one that didn't leave was Volcarona. "Ah! Our Finalist! Listen for staying i'll tell you a clue, your team wont be able to pass to the next area without every member, that means-" The pkk showed Volcarona her team, it seemed one was missing. "VESPIQUEEN! Thanks PumpKingKing!" Volcarona quickly went to Goldenrod City again. "You're welcome!" A Pidgey with the face of pkk said in a weird high pitched voice. This startled the other Pidgeys and they flew off. PumpKingKing laughed and ate the pidgey that had this face afterwards gave a content burp and grin.

Lucario found a Master Ball on top of the water fountain in the middle of National Park and Dusclops found a Master Ball were a certain HM for Dig would be hidden, however instead of that HM was The Master Ball.

They all went to the gates.

_(The Gates)_

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" The PumpKingKing spoke in a Gandalf cosplay.

"What! Why!?" Dusclops growled.

"You all missing two team members, sorry but you aren't allowed to pass." He now spoke wearing a fancy red movie guard suit.

"~It's Volcarona and Vespiqueen.~" Flareon said.

"WHAT! THOSE TWO WEAK LOSERS WILL MAKE US LOSE WE ALL KNOW ALL GIRLS ARE WEAK!!!!" Lunatone yelled. The boys there looked worried. "Excuse me!?" Flareon yelled. "Pardon?" Asked Sylveon glaring. "Crickey. What was that you bloody tosser." Lucario tipped her fedora. Psyduck looked at him boredly (To blend in the crowd)

Foe smoked a cigarette nervously. Dusclops ignored the fight boredly. "Girls are the weak sex of course, men are the real deal, girls are just dumb leech sluts they all suck and should all bow down to me and suck my dick!" Lunatone yelled. "You have a dick?" Asked Dusclops. Lunatone was about to speak but was interrupted. "Volcarona Deux Ex Machina stand a side!" Volcarona came bringing Vespiqueen with her, Vespiqueen flailed her black line arms. "NOOOO THE SALES THE BEAUTIFUL SALES NOOOOOO THEY'RE FOR ME H!" "They were fake Vespiqueen; Nothing but a ruse." Volcarona consoled her.

Vespiqueen gave a sad sigh. "Fine.."

The pkk allowed them to go to route 36.

_(Route 36)_

Psyduck kicked the shit out of a Sudowoodo using her Water Typing.

_(Side Path)_

"So which way do we go?" Asked Volcarona. "Shut Up! You dumb fucking fat moth!" Lunatone yelled.

"Hey Back off her you ruffian!" Vespiqueen yelled. "Make me Queen Bitch!" Lunatone grinned. Vespiqueen seemed disgusted. "Repulsive!" She glared daggers.

Dusclops finished floating up in the sky to see which way lead to which city. "Right Takes us to Violet City and Left takes us to Ecruteak City." Dusclops said.

"We go left." Lucario spoke australian like a Manitoba Smith.

_(Route 37)_

They were very close to Ecruteak City. "Do you guys wonder why there are no feral pokemon in the tall grass?" Volcarona asked. "Shut Up!" Lunatone yelled. Volcarona whimpered and everyone else looked at Lunatone with a bored expression.

_(Ecruteak City)_

"We made it!" Sylveon smiled.

"Yay now we have to-" Volcarona cheered but was then interrupted by Lunatone. "MY GOD CAN YOU SHUT UP YOU ARE A PATHETIC STUPID FATTY UGLY ASS MOTH AND NOBODY LIKES YOU! SO KILL YOURSELF!!!!" Lunatone growled.

Volcarona began to cry. The air was awkward. "I like Volcarona."

Everyone looked at where the voice was from; It was Vespiqueen. "Volcarona is my friend, i thought she was your friend too, i don't know why you're so mean but please change not for us but for you cause you look petty and pathetic, maybe even like a spoiled brat bitch." Vespiqueen glared.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Lunatone charged at Vespiqueen; Vespiqueen became pale and Stiff, she couldn't move cause of sheer fear; her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Bug Buzz.

"AHHHH FUCK!" Lunatone growled taking the super effective attack.

Everyone saw who attacked; It wasn't Vespiqueen, it was a frowning Volcarona who did it.

"YOU DUMB FAT BITCH! NO ONE WILL LOVE YO-" Lunatone was talking but Vespiqueen used Attack Order. Super Effective.

Lunatone fainted.

_Silence._

Volcarona sighed as Vespiqueen consoled her. Using her psychic powers Psyduck levitated and carried the fainted Lunatone.

"That was something." Sylveon frowned. Flareon nodded.

"Yea!UGH!" Foe began to violently cough. "Crikey Mate you okay!?" Lucario asked. "Nope! My Lung hurts a lot bro help me tho." Foe begged. "Hurry Up Foe. We Almost Reach The Theater." Dusclops grunted. Lucario growled. "Can't you see he is hurt! He needs Help!"

Dusclops rolled his eye. "Whatever, let's go everyone we can't waste time."

Team Mew followed Dusclops to the Ecruteak Dance Theater, so now Lucario and Foe were all alone in the gates of Ecruteak City.

The Sun was setting; so it was a Sunset. Foe and Lucario smiled.

"Pretty sunset eh bro?" Foe was about to smoke a blunt but Lucario slapped it away. "Mate you gotta take care if your health; Where do you even get these durry darts from?" She asked.

"My Mohawk look!" Foe took a pack of Cigars from his BIG BLACK mohawk. Lucario seemed surprised and she looked at Foe with soft eyes. "Please Mate you are a good Bruce so please try to stop smokin' all these Durrys, Darts and Ciggys please i don't want to lose such a Dardy and Gnarly mate eh? If i did i would defo be devo." Lucario frowned.

Foe frowned and even tho he wanted to smoke his didn't want to upset her. So for her he would stop, he threw the packs of cigars, the cartons cigarettes and the hundreds of Blunts inside his mohawk. Then there was none. Afterwards Foe smiled and hugged her; Everyone feared Foe, he was a fusion, his appearance and his name; Foe. Lucario treating him with love and respect made him feel so happy. "Thank you" Foe cried. Lucario looked surprised but hugged him. "No Problem Mate." Lucario smiled and hugged him. They both blushed as the sunset looked beautiful; shining on them.

Dusclops came back. "You two finished your smooch fest, PumpKingKing said we couldn't go in if our whole team wasn't inside, he was also wearing a weird Kimono costume.." He growled.

"Tch Tosser, we weren't smooching ya Ankle Bitter!" Lucario growled and flushed but Foe placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get mad bro we gotta finish this challenge tho oh?" Foe gave a cute smile. Lucario sighed an smiled. "Aight Mate; Arvo will end soon so we gotta hurry!" "Yea!" Smiled Foe; Dusclops rolled his eye boredly.

They three walked to the double Kimono Dance Theater Doors and opened it slowly; what they found was-

_(Meanwhile in Azalea Town)_

We see Team PumpKingKing not here! Oh wait the camara turned a bit more to the left and it was revealed they were all fighting, they still didn't go inside Slowpoke Well. Oh Well hehe get it?-


	40. Episode 13 Part 4!

**_Fake-Ass Legends! Part 4!!!!_**

_(Ecruteak Kimono Dance Theater)_

Team Mew opened the double doors. They saw 4 legendaries sitting on the cushions, they seem like they were expecting them. (They had finished their orgy)

"Hi!" Volcarona waved but Vespiqueen got in front of her. "Stranger Danger!" She yelped.

The Double Doors closed behind Team Mew. Team Mew didn't notice but the legends did.

"W-well let's change that! My name is Meloetta and these are my friends Genesect, Shaymin land form and Mewtwo!" She smiled.

"You um can call me Shaymin if you want." Shaymin smiled. "gau BRAINS YEEti!" Mewtwo was aloof.

"Sup." Genesect crossed his arms and grunted.

"Well sorry to inform you but we have to catch you." Psyduck stared. "Oh Sure, No Problem." Genesect said. Team Mew began to get closer and then Genesect spoke. "Other Than The Fact What You Are Doing Is Illegal! Mew Or The PumpKingKing Never Asked Us If We Could Play Their Little Game And Be Catched! And Even If They Did We Would Had Refused! Those Master Ball Things Hurt! You Are Hurting Us Without Our Consent And That Means; You Are All Bad Guys." Genesect glared.

"We're bad guys!?" Sylveon frowned. "Listen here bugsy i don't give a fuck if what we are doing is illegal i will shove you inside this ball whether you like it or not!" Dusclops yelled.

"Then we wont go without a fight." Meloetta frowned and turned into Pirouette form. Genesect used a drive and used a grass type Techno Blast at Psyduck she fainted. Meloetta used Charm, Dusclops attack fell. Mewtwo hugged Foe and used Explosion. Foe fainted with Mewtwo. Lucario used Bone Rush at Shaymin sending her flying, then she turned into Shaymin Sky Form. Genesect kept rapidly changing his drives and sending Techno Blasts. Dusclops was hit multiple times with Ghost and Dark Type Techno Blasts but he was still standing; and he was fucking pissed.

Genesect rapidly changed to a water type drive and used Water Type Techno Blast. Flareon was hit, Kabuto told her to faint being fainted and so she did pretend. Genesect Rapidly changed drives again. Meloetta smiled; he was getting old but he could still put up a fight if he needed; just like how he protected her from Marshadow in The Arceus Competition.

Dusclops threw a Master Ball at Mewtwo. He was caught. "Give up! Now!" Dusclops yelled. Lucario, Volcarona, Vespiqueen and Sylveon felt awkward. They wanted to win but not hurt them then Meloetta spoke to them. "Please help us! We don't want to go inside there!" She cried. "Yea That place hurts i know you are nice so please h-HELP!!!!" Shaymin cried even more. Now those 4 felt even more awkward. "You can do it love, i believe in you!" Meloetta cheered Genesect. Genesect blushed a bit. "I'm Trying Hun.. Thanks!"

Genesect kept dodging the balls of Dusclops so Dusclops got and idea, he picked one of the Master Balls he missed and instead of throwing it at Genesect he threw it at MELOETTA! Meloetta eyes widened and braced herself but someone covered her instead.

Genesect was caught.

"GENE NO! GENE PLEASE TALK TO ME! YOU ARE SO MUCH STRONGER THAN THIS! COME ON HUN!" Meloetta cried actual tears and turned back to Aria form. Dusclops went to catch Meloetta again but Shaymin took the Master Ball instead "NO SHAY OH NO!!!!!!" Meloetta was crying hard af boi. Sylveon, Volcarona, Vespiqueen and Lucario seemed awkward.

Meloetta cried in pain of losing her friends. The others seemed sad all but Dusclops who was slowly walking closer and closer to Meloetta, Master Ball on his hand.

Someone got in front of the crying kneeling down Meloetta, who was hugging three Master Balls. "That's enough Dusclops!" Glared Vespiqueen. Dusclops glared back. "What are you doing you crazy bitch! We are so close to finishing the challenge!" He growled. Vespiqueen trembled. "Don't you see you've done enough harm to her just let her go!" She yelled. Dusclops glared. "Ugh! You will make us lose the challenge Team PumpKingKing could come through any second!" He yelled.

"W-well-" Vespiqueen stuttered.

"Why are you even defending her! You don't know anything about her! Who cares how she feels!; she has no feelings she is just a dumb bitch nobody cares about, so why her...WHY HER?" Dusclops yelled.

_Silence._

"Because i was her once,...nobody knew me, nobody knew i had my feelings and distinct personality, i know i am difficult but thanks to my friends i am going to become a better person; that only happened cause Numel saw through my bitchy disguise a fake mask of gloating and snobbyness i dont really have, i just act like that to impress people, i thought if i became a queen then all my peasant underlings would bow down to me, but i only caused them to rebel and despise me. Numel teached me could change and if i changed then others would like me. Now i have friends and people know about me because they gave me a chance, so why not give her a chance. We hurt her and her friends for our own greedy desires...i wish you ruthless peasants could be more civilized." Vespiqueen scoffed like a royal bitch.

Dusclops Red Eye Shined Brightly. "Last warning Vespiqueen, Move. Nobody likes you and nobody will ever like you, you stupid bitch not even that weak pathetic DEAD boyfriend of yours! I bet you sucked his dick didn't you thot! I bet you fucked hi-" Dusclops was then hit by an attack order; Vespiqueen seemed pissed af.

But Dusclops seemed even more pissed. "You fucked up Now." He glared and threw the Master Ball at Vespiqueen.

Thud.

It bounced right off. "What!?" Dusclops seemed amazed; He threw another one and it bounced right off. "Mew or The PumpKingKing must have used some sort of spell so only legendaries can be catched from them, not contestants." Meloetta frowned. Dusclops glared everytime he threw a Master Ball at Meloetta, Vespiqueen got in front of Meloetta and deflected it.

"Vespiqueen. Cause of your stubbornness, you will make us lose." Dusclops said coldly. "W-well if we lose...t-then we will vote you off!" Vespiqueen trembled and stuttered. Dusclops red eye went wide and then he laughed. "They wont vote me off!" He grinned.

"We will...you are being really mean..." Volcarona frowned. "Crickey Mate, you tosser are evil eh." Lucario fixed her Fedora. "I am sure Flareon and i can vote off a threat." Sylveon smiled. Dusclops sweated; of course they would vote him off, he was a threat! Vespiqueen would make them lose the challenge, but she is dumb and weak, unlike him.

Dusclops growled. "If i will be eliminated i will fucking snap you in half!" He prepared am Ice Punch. Vespiqueen sweated.

"Enough!" Yelled Meloetta. "Dusclops i will let you catch me...but just let me give a final words speech alright? no need for fighting.." Meloettas voice was soothing. Dusclops stopped his Ice Punch.

Meloetta looked at Volcarona. "Volcarona, you are a very nice friend and even won before, dont ever let anyone weight down that happy spirit you have and always support your friends alright? Warn others about us, tell others catching legendaries is illegal and it's hurting us please." Meloetta smiled and Volcarona smiled too.

Meloetta looked at Sylveon. "Sylveon, i know taking care of your daughter is hard but remember she loves and she cares for you, you need to help and support her for as long as you can, cause she will need you like you need her." Meloetta smiled and Sylveon nodded. Flareon who was pretending to be fainted on the floor felt melancholy.

Meloetta looked at Lucario. "Lucario, i know trusting others will be hard so only trust your friends the people you love and care about. Never let people making fun of your accent weight you down, you are unique and special, so make everyone know you are wild." Meloetta soothed and Lucario pulled her fedora down to cover her blush.

Meloetta looked at Vespiqueen. "Vespiqueen, you have shown incredible maturity growth, you have shown everyone in this room that you are important and you are special, you will make it far the more friends you make, i believe in you, your friends believe in you and Numel believes in you." Meloetta gave a sweet smile. "I don't want you to go.." Vespiqueen cried tears. Meloetta rubbed Vespiqueens chin. "I don't want to go either...but i am doing this for you...for all of you..." She also cried, she wiped her tears and then stared at him.

Meloetta stared at Dusclops.

_Silence._

"Dusclops, you've changed from being a goofy and fun Duskull to becoming a serious Dusclops and finally just...a cold jerk...i get many people have hurted you in the past and present but do you really want to hurt them for pure revenge and spite?" Meloetta asked.

Dusclops was silent for a second and then spoke. "Yes." He said.

"Why?" Asked Meloetta. "I want others to feel the dark emotionless void i have inside me. I want to hurt others how others hurted me. I will win the prize i deserve; I was eliminated unfairly last time on the first season. So this time i wont take any chances. I wont make myself look like a fool again in international television. You know how much being eliminated 8th hurted me? It ruined me! People made fun of me for being so weak! All my other Ghost Type "friends" got pissed at me! The pokemon representing ghost type being eliminated! They praised Chandelure for reaching 3rd and then 2nd next season. But what do i get? Nothing! My stupid fucking bitch of a girlfriend never cared for me! I have no family! I have no friends! I have no girlfriend! I Have Nobody! I guess nobody likes me cause i am serious all the time; But i am not evil, i am just a pokemon that wants to win and doesn't want to lose. That's all, i've lost sympathy, i lost empathy, now i.. just feel..Empty inside! I just want others to feel how i feel! Empty and alone..." Dusclops looked actually sad and spoke frowning.

Meloetta frowned and nodded. "Hopefully at the end of all this mess you will realise, by hurting others, you will in the end also hurt yourself.." Meloetta looked at the Ball Genesect was trapped in. "Gene- i m-mean Genesect thought by hurting others he would make them feel how he felt when he was built by Humans all those centuries ago but it only made them hate him he realized the errors of his ways and decided only cause he was hurt he shouldn't make others hurt, cause then that would make him a bad guy, evil. He never wanted to be evil on purpose; just like you." Meloetta frowned and so did Dusclops, the tension was cold.

There was a long silence, and then it happened.


	41. EPISODE 13! PART 5!

**_FAKE-ASS LEGENDS! PART 5!!!!_**

_(Ecruteak Kimono Dance Theater)_

_It was silent._

"Meloetta, can i catch you now.." Dusclops frowned. Meloetta sighed. "I suppose.." She frowned.

Vespiqueen got in front of her and spoke. "w-wait! We can figure something out! Please!" She cried.

Meloetta also cried. "Mew and The PumpKingKing are likely watching this conversation, The PumpKingKing is a god and knows everything, so it's best if i just give up, thanks for letting me talk Dusclops. You may catch when ready, Vespiqueen please let me go...it's time.." Meloetta frowned.

Vespiqueen cried and went towards Volcarona to hug her. Lucario seemed sad and Sylveon awkward. "Remember Girls, spread the word. Tell others us legendaries are powerful but we have a life and doing this is not right; doing this makes you all bad guys." Meloetta coolly cat walked Towards Dusclops. Dusclops tapped the Master Ball on Meloettas forehead.

Meloetta was caught.

The PumpKingKing teleported in. "And Team Mew Win Immunity! Which means-"

_(Azalea Town)_

Mew spoke. "-Team PumpKingKing is Up For Elimination! Go Vote." Mew told them and they were all teleported to the plane.

_(Cargo Hold)_

Dark Musharna talked to Togepi and Munchlax. "Lets vote off Squirtle he hates you two after all." She spoke. They nodded. Dark Musharna looked at Makuhita. "He thinks he is stronger than you." She said and Makuhita growled. Dark Musharna looked at The Idiot Duo. "If you don't vote for me and you two vote Squirtle then you will get pussy~" She winked. They both seemed bored. "Okay, You both get Flareon pussy." Dark Musharna said boredly. Now they looked interested; they were ape shit horny. From behind a box crate Magby was listening to this conversation.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

Team PumpKingKing was up for elimination so They were sitting on the rusty chairs, Mew threw the Gold Berry on her hand up and down. "_The Votes Are In~_ If you don't receive a Gold Berry you are out of the game! So you get berries!-" Mew spoke cutely.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"With Zero Votes! Magby, Joltik, Seismethtoad, Togepi and Makuhita!" Mew threw them all berries.

**_FINAL 4! (WIGGLYTUFF VS MUNCHLAX VS DARK MUSHARNA VS SQUIRTLE!)._**

"Squirtle, the annoying jock who never helps in challenges, Dark Musharna, the evil edgelord manipulator, Munchlax, you are useless and sleeping right now and Wigglytuff, you have a lot of enemies hehe.." The PumpKingKing grinned.

Wigglytuff looked confident, Squirtle flexed and kisses his biceps, Munchlax snored while drooling and Dark Musharna gave a very small smile.

"Munchlax has 4 votes so he is safe." The Pumpkin king threw him a Gold Berry and he ate it on his sleep.

"Next one safe is Dark Musharna with only four votes." The PumpKingKing winked. "WHAT!" Wigglytuff sweated scared.

"Wigglytuff is safe with only getting one vote, so Squirtle is Eliminated with Twenty Seven Votes! A Record high right now." PumpKingKing smirked. Wigglytuff gave a sigh of relief and she relaxed Squirtle seemed surprised tho. "What! I'm out bro!?" Squirtle frowned. "Go make an elimination confessional." Mew winked.

**_Squirtle(Eliminated): "Awe man i am out eh? hehe well that loser Munchlax better not get far...but i hope Togepi gets far...why? d-don't ask okay bro!" He blushed and growled._**

Squirtle jumped and screamed as he fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Togepi shrugged and Munchlax smiled in his sleep. They all went to their respective places.

**_Wigglytuff(Team PumpKingKing): _** "Bastards didn't vote Dark Musharna! Ugh! I must take her down now. Whatever with my secret weapon there is no way i will lose haha!" She was overconfident.

_(Control Room)_

"Oooo drama~" Mew winked. "Not really." The PumpKingKing shrugged checking the boxes of a check list with the images of Meloetta, Genesect, Shaymin and Mewtwo. Other legendaries catched in the past could also be seen, and legendaries we havent catched yet like Missing. N0 had their check boxes well not checked! The paper said legendaries catched.

Mew growled. "Whatever find out what happens next time on...Mew's! Newest! All-Stars Legendary! WOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR!" She sung the world tour part.

"You said you would stop that." The PumpKingking panted. "Sorry." Mew looked down. Then The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall which was the front of the plane. "Also no episode chapter limits anymore and songs heh you'll see later so stay tuned folks hehehehe." PumpKingKing spoke like a radio announcer.

"Stop trying to be an Alastor." Mew deadpanned. "Alastor is a bootleg fake me and you know it." PumpKingKing growled. "All i know is his dick is bigger too bad he is asexual..-" Mew sighed. The PumpKingking glared and yelled. "That's it! episode over!!!!"

Mew looked bored. "Whatever fake Jevil-"

The Plane flew into the moon.

* * *

**_Squirtle: "Haha Review Weak Bros!" He flexed._****_He was still falling._**

* * *

Finally over with, thank god.

Episode Review: "Slightly good ig?"

Song Review: "Short and nice!"

Fun Fact: "Originally i was gonna make the song be exactly like it's original version i only changed a few words. In The part where it says "I feel safe and tame, let's hope our deaths wont be in vain." it was originally "I feel safe and tame, i know our deaths wont be in bane!" I changed it cuz misspelling and it didn't make sense; their deaths were in vain. Well yes but actually not. Their message shall be spread to other contestants? How will they react? Just wait and see."

Fun Fact 2: "Idk why i named this episode Fake-Ass Legends. They aren't fake and they aren't asses. I guess their evilness is fake-ass.."

Fun Fact 3: "This is the episode with most semicolons in the fanfic; idk why i just feel smart using them; Other episodes will have the semicolons toned down a lot."

Fun Fact 4: "The PumpKingKing was probably invented before Alastor from Hazbin Hotel. I didn't even know what Hazbin Hotel was when i created The PumpKingKing (An Evil demon who has godly chaos powers and can kill millions with the snap of his fingers, he can warp time, matter and space/dimensions. His powers are unmatched and he seems unbeatable, he doesn't kill anymore cause he got bored of always winning and he speaks in a goofy old timey voice.) The coincidences are uncanny but trust me they are different. Alastor is skinny and The PumpKingKing is fat, there, but for real i bet pkk was created before Alastor. If he wasn't i'll feel dumb as fuck. The PumpKingkings character was created in 2008 and is the main antagonist of Sombil Season 8 Finale. The PumpKingKing also reminds me of Discord from MLP and Jevil of Deltarune."

Fun Fact 5: "Originally this episode was 4 chapters, it has been expanded obviously."

Next Episode! "We shall go to the overused land of Sinnoh and walk through a lot of places then reach the top of Mt. Coronet to catch the legendary gods of time and space/dimensions; Also this shall be the final team challenge cause after this one, is the merge. Will this make a difference to the contestants? Find out soon~

_~Thanks for reading~_

_~Liz~_


	42. Episode 14 Part 1

**_Time Space Lovahr! Part 1_**

_The plane was flying sky high._

_(Food Court)_

Team PumpKingKing were awkwardly eating their dull food.

"Why didn't you vote her off." Wigglytuff puffed. "Well uh she gave us good reasons?" Togepi gave an awkward smile. Munchlax was asleep. Magby perfectly blended in the background. The idiot duo were eating same with Makuhita. Dark Musharna smiled.

"Whatever we will lose on purpose and then eliminate you." Wigglytuff smiled evilly and stuff.

"What are you afraid of me? come on! You're the one who has a RARE candy, an item that can give you 3 nights of immunity and you can automatically eliminate 2 players. I think the sooner we get rid of that power the sooner you'll lose. So do you really want to lose it that early? Then lose this challenge. Two of us will go down but after 2 nights; You will be eliminated. Come on TRY to win this challenge at least." Dark Musharna smiled.

Wigglytuff growled. Dark Musharna made good points. "Fine. I will try to make you guys win this challenge." Wigglytuff sighed. Dark Musharna smirked.

**_Dark Musharna(Team PumpKingKing): _**"Fool fell for it! Haha!" She hahaed.

_(Fancy First Class)_

_Fancy Classical Music Plays in the Background._

"Thanks for helping me Volcarona." Vespiqueen smiled. "Well you also defended me, it was nice that you cared about Meloetta." Volcarona smiled.

Vespiqueen sighed. "I feel bad, now that i know all the legends we catched didn't want to be catched and being catched hurts them."

Volcarona frowned. "Yea that sucks maybe if we win we can wish for them to be okay!" She smiled. Volcarona smiled too.

"Thanks Volcarona you're my best friend here." Vespiqueen smiled. "No Problemo!" Volcarona said.

"You two losers still talking! Ugh you two are so pathetic!" Lunatone went somewhere. Silence.

Dusclops was on the fancy bar; thinking. He looked at the spot where Numel used to sit. Numel was dead; he could had helped him but he felt like he couldn't move; did he not help cause he knew Numel dying would strengthen his chances of winning? or cause he was actually really afraid, probably both.

Then Psyduck sat where Numel used to sit. "I couldn't help but notice you made a few enemies yesterday." Psyduck pointed at Volcarona and Vespiqueen boredly looking at a boasting Lunatone. Foe smoked and talked with Lucario. Flareon and Sylveon were talking to eachother.

"Who them? Oh please Volcarona is dumb and Vespiqueen a bitch, they will both be eliminated soon." He chuckled.

Psyduck shook her head. "I don't know Dusclops, Vespiqueen is beginning to make friends and Volcarona WON the first season, so she is a huge threat." She smiled. "While you are also a threat that nobody likes and/or trusts."

"Hypocrite." Dusclops rolled his eye. "Look just make up even if it's fake friendship, it will help you in the long run, trust." Psyduck winked and Dusclops sighed "fine"

Dusclops walked towards Volcarona and Vespiqueen, he looked at Vespiqueen. "Vespiqueen i'm sorry i was rude to you yesterday, i just wanted to win the challenge for our team, so sorry." He frowned. Vespiqueen looked content. "I accept your humble apology peasant now begone thot." She giggled with Volcarona; Dusclops smiled looking at them and then when he turned way and began walking away from them he frowned and growled.

[We landed!-Pkk]

_(Celestic Town)_

"Welcome to Celestic Town! A Place filled with nothingness, challenge is simple go on Route 211 and collect 40 rocks, size doesn't matter, if you go to Route 210 it's automatic elimination anywho, after getting your prize for getting rocks find your way to Mt. Coronet and climb up, first team that reaches the top wins a prize then catch the legendaries while singing and that's the episode! This will also be the final team challenge cause tomorrow phase 4 Half starts aka The Merge! Anywho! Challenge Go!" Mew yelled.

"Wasn't your catchphrase Now Go?" Magby asked. "W-well um.." Mew seemed nervous. "Wow you forgot your own catchphrase haha how pathetic." Magby laughed.

Mew growled. "JUST GO! FUCK OFF! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!! FUCK OUT OF HERE! FUCK OFF AND NOW GO!!!!" She yelled blushing.

They WENT.

**_[Challenge Start]_**

_(Route 211)_

Team Mew were picking the rocks one by one, Team PumpKingKing also did that. Dark Musharna gave them all an odd look and with her psychic powers she took all 40 rocks and gave em to Mew.

"And Team PumpKingKing win the First Master Ball!" Mew smiled.

They all went to to go inside the cave near Route 211 but then.

"Guys Wait!" Yelled Psyduck.

"What's wrong?" Asked Togepi.

"Well if we go into this cave and go up it will take us to route 216 and if we go straight we will go to Eterna City and i heard rumors the path left is blocked." Psyduck spoke. "It is." Pkk grinned.

"So how are we supposed to go into Mt. Coronet?" Asked Togepi.

"Dang it was a trick challenge; i guess i will teleport you all to route 206." The PumpKingking snapped his fingers and the contestants were teleported.

_(Route 206)_

The contestants were a few feet above the gray ground. Psyduck spoke "Wait a second this is The Cycling Road, and we don't have bikes so that mea-"

The contestants touched the cycling road and began to roll down like if you were falling down a long stair, they just kept rolling down until they reached the end.

After that they groaned in pain. "ow!" "So that's why you need bikes..." "that hurt!" "come on!" "oof!" "that's a big oof right there..."

"Ow my head.." Volcarona seemed dizzy. "Volcarona! friend are you okay!? How many fingers am i holding up!" Vespiqueen showed Volcarona her black line arm and saw she had no fingers unlike in season one. "wait what?! W-who did this!!!!" She panicked and flailed her black line arms around.

Volcarona giggled. "I'm fine Vespiqueen lets go."

"Crickey Mate! That was quite the fall eh!" Lucario frowned.

"Indeed my blue bipedal canine, i even think i made my perfect pink thong dirty!" Vespiqueen seemed sad.

"Crickey Mate! What is a thong ey?" Lucario asked.

"Ooo! Well a Thong is a beautiful piece of clothing used to cover and at the same time display your private parts, usually the vagina but it can also be worn as a hat for comedic effect." Vespiqueen giggled.

Lucario thought and then smiled. "Gee thanks sheila! You are a true ally eh" She smiled. "No Problem!" Vespiqueen giggled.

Dark Musharna carried the sleeping Munchlax. "Hurry up losers! I am tired of waiting!" Lunatone yelled. Team Mew sighed.

_(Route 207)_

They reached route 207; went down and went their left and walked into a small cave in the wall. Joltik sighed sadly "What's wrong little bro?" asked Seismethtoad. "I am afraid Flareon will never love me." He whispered to him (Joltik was on top of his head and Flareon was talking to Sylveon ahead) Seismethtoad thought and then smiled "I will help you seduce her eh i promise she will love you bro!"

"Thanks dude!" Joltik smiled.

**_Seismethtoad(Team PumpKingKing): _**"I will help my little buddy fuck that dog! Me and he are best friends and i want him to be happy!" He laughed dumbly.

**_Joltik(Team PumpKingKing): _**"The girls here are hot that's true but Flareon is the hottest! I love her so much! I been secretly loving her in New Island and i been stalking her in the shadows in this season! I sometimes jizz on her fur when she is asleep and i talk to her about how Seismethtoad and i- i mean i and Seismethtoad are her loyal minions, but oh how i wish i could just take her and fuck her hard! It could be hard since i am small and she is big but if evolved into Galvantula i am sure she would love my dick hehehe i will fuck her and she will be mine, i love you Flareon." He started at the camara; lust in his eyes.

**_Flareon(Team Mew): _**She had a hiccup. "I wonder if someone is talking about me?" She asked herself and then looked at her fluffy tail and saw cum on it.

_Silence._

"What The Fu-" The audio was cut off.

_(Mt. Coronet)_

They were in Mt. Coronet, Seismethtoad carried Magby, Joltik and Togepi as he swam to the other side of the lake while Dark Musharna levitated Wigglytuff, Munchlax and Makuhita then she picked everyone and without using rock climb climbed the rocks with her psychic powers.

With Team Mew; Foe turned into an Alakazam and psychically carried everyone to the other side of the lake then he did what Dark Musharna did and climbed the rocks without rock climb, only psychic levitation.

_(Mt. Coronet Theme by Zame)_

They came out and the snow was blowing on their faces; it was cold but both teams agreed to not fight.

The music was epic as they both climbed ignoring the snow and it seemed there was no wild feral pokemon around which made climbing easier, they got inside the mountain then came out again to be met with even more snow now that they were reaching the top so before going inside the final cave-

Dusclops used Thunder Punch on Dark Musharna, she was paralyzed. "BETRAYAL!" She snarled. Foe used transform and he turned into a Machamp he cracked his knuckles and began to fight both Seismethtoad and Joltik. Psyduck was fighting Wigglytuff but Wigglytuff quickly defeated her. Dusclops glared and punched Togepi knocking her out, he threw the sleeping Munchlax far away and walked towards Magby. "I give up! i give up!" He pleaded raising his arms but he still used Shadow Punch on his face. Magby fainted. Sylveon used Moonblast on Dark Musharna; Flareon used Flamethrower.

Vespiqueen was posing for the camaras and Dusclops ran inside in the background we see the boasting Lunatone fainting to Wigglytuff, Dusclops almost reached the top and was almost out but The PumpKingKing was covering the path to escape he cave. "Sorry but to pass you need your whole team." He grinned.

"What! But this is the final team challenge!" Dusclops growled.

"I Know." The PumpKingKing had a derp face. Dusclops grunted and headed down to see the battle.

He told everyone to follow him and they did, then they reached the top but before going outside the cave Mew spoke. "Team Mew for getting here first you get a Master Ball! Now you can both pass." She smiled.

The contestants went outside of the cave and found-

Then The PumpKingKing looked at The Fourth Wall. "What will happen next? you likely already know but we will know after the commercial break!" He smiled cutely. (owo)

"Who are you talking to?" Mew asked him. "Oh yea you can't see the fourth wall." He shrugged.


	43. Episode 14 Part 2

**_Time Space Lovahr! Part 2_**

_(Spear Pillar Theme by Zame)_

The Contestants were all revived from being fainted and staring amazed at the two giant pokemon. One Blue on four legs with Diamond Armor and another Pearl like with a pink dick looking head-

"HEY! I AM PURPLE NOT PINK! AND MY HEAD DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DICK!!!!" Palkia yelled. Sorry sorry.

These were Dialga and Palkia. The Gods of Time and Space/Dimensions respectively.

"Here both of you shall get one more Master Ball." Pkk snapped his fingers and now both of them had two balls (heh)

"Challenge is to catch the gods of Time and space/dimensions while singing!!!!" Mew yelled.

"What!" Dialga yelled she seemed surprised. "GRRR!" Palkia growled.

**_DING!_**

**_(Battle! VS Legendary Pokemon Dialga Palkia (Remix) Pokemom Diamond Pearl by Zame)_**

_Palkia and Dialga cry._

Everyone: "Time and space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Everyone: "Time and space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Everyone: "Time and space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Everyone: "Time and space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Mew and The PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time And Space."

Psyduck: "Master of time, that is Dialga!" She sung.

Dark Musharna: "Master of space, That is Palkia!" She sung.

All: "Time and Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

All: "Time And Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Wigglytuff: "Dialga controls time!~~" She sung.

Dark Musharna: "Palkia controls space, And Dimensions!" She sung.

Volcarona: "Legendary gods!" She sung and gave a cringy dance.

Munchlax: "Godly legends." He sung drowsy.

Lucario: "Space and Time at their finger tips!" She sung.

Seismethtoad: "Do they even have big tips?" He sung confused.

Palkia: "YES I DO!" He growled.

Dialga: "Mhm." She winked at the camara.

Palkia: "NOT LIKE THAT!"

Dialga: *Looks at the camara with a knowing smile*

Togepi: "Masters of Time and Space!" She sung.

Flareon: "Masters of Time and Space!" She sung.

Sylveon: "Masters of Time and Space!" She sung.

Dusclops: "Master of Time and Space!" His red eye shined.

Lunatone: "NOOOOOWWWWWW! PREPARE!" He yelled and sung.

Joltik: "We're gonna catch gods and we doing nothing wrong!"

Togepi: "I hope this won't take long.." she sung.

Lucario: "i kinda like thongs"

Vespiqueen: "Yea!" She popped up with a thong on top of her head.

Magby: "Legendary Gods!"

Makuhita: "Legendary Gods!"

Flareon: "Legendary Gods!"

Sylveon: "Legendary Gods!"

Joltik: "Legendary Gods!"

Seismethtoad: "Legendary Gods!"

Munchlax: "Legendary Gods!"

Togepi: "Legendary Gods!"

Dusclops: "Legendary Gods!"

Lunatone: "Legendary Gods!"

Volcarona: "Legendary Gods!"

Vespiqueen: "Legendary Gods!"

Palkia: "YOU DARE TO TRY TO CATCH! THE GODS OF SPACE AND TIME! YOU HAVE MET YOUR FINAL MATCH 'CAUSE YOU MUST HAVE A NERVE OF STEEL TO~~~~~~~~~TRY~~~~TO CATCH THE LEGENDARY GOD OF SPACE AND DIMENSIONS! THAT IS ME PALKIA! I WILL KILL YOU ALL, BETTER BEG AND CRY CAUSE THIS GUY WILL MAKE YOUR TIME TO SAY DIE!-"

Dialga: "Did someone say Time? I control it and i try to rhyme~Now you should stop trying to catch us alright it's just i don't want to beg me for mercy all night~" She sung knowingly, the moonlight shining on everyone. Dialga turned back time a for few seconds doing a cool backwards effect in the process.

Foe: "Master of Space that is Palkia~" he sung.

Vespiqueen: "Master of Time that is Dialga!" she sung.

All: "Time and Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

All: "Time And Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Magby: "One, Two, Three we better flee cause these crazy legends want to kill us-"

Seismethtoad and Joltik: "REEEE-"

Wigglytuff: "We have to!-"

Dark Musharna: "-Catch them now!-"

Psyduck: "-Otherwise-"

Dusclops: "-We'll be out."

Flareon: "~Master of Space, that is Palkia!~" she sung.

Sylveon: "Master of Time, That Is Dialga!" she sung.

All: "Time and Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

All: "Time And Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Psyduck: "Dialga controls time!~" she sung.

Dark Musharna: "Palkia controls space, And Dimensions!" she sung.

Togepi: "Legendary Gods!"

Munchlax: "Godly Legends!" he sung.

Wigglytuff: "Space and time at their finger tips~" she sung.

Joltik: "Do they even have big tips?" He sung confused.

Dialga: "It reaches my womb~" She sung seductively.

Palkia: "DUDE!" He growled blushing, Dialga giggled cutely.

Makuhita: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Sylveon: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Flareon: "~Masters of Time and Space!~"

Lunatone: "Masters of Time and Space." His red eyes shined.

Dusclops: "NOOOOWWWWW!!!! PREPARE!!!!!!!!"

Seismethtoad: "We're gonna catch gods and we doing nothing wrong!" he sung.

Volcarona: "Let's hope this wont take long.." she sung.

Vespiqueen: "I really like this song!" she sung.

Lucario: "Yeah!"

Psyduck: "Legendary Gods!"

Dusclops: "Legendary Gods!"

Foe: "Legendary Gods!"

Lunatone: "Legendary Gods!"

Sylveon: "Legendary Gods!"

Makuhita: "Legendary Gods!"

Dark Musharna: "Legendary Gods!"

Munchlax: "Legendary Gods!"

Togepi: "Legendary Gods!"

Magby: "Legendary Gods!"

Wigglytuff: "Legendary Gods!"

Flareon: "Legendary Dogs? AHHH!" Dialga and Palkia began to chase her to crush her with theit enormous size.

Palkia: "YOU DARE TO TRY TO CATCH! THE GODS OF SPACE AND TIME! YOU HAVE MET YOUR FINAL MATCH 'CAUSE YOU MUST HAVE A NERVE OF STEEL TO~~~~~~~~~TRY~~~~TO STEAL THE LEGENDARY GOD OF SPACE AND DIMENSIONS! THAT IS ME PALKIA I WILL KILL YOU ALL, BETTER BEG AND CRY CAUSE THIS GUY WILL MAKE YOUR TIME TO SAY DIE!-"

Dialga: "Did someone say Time? I control it and i try to rhyme~Now you gotta stop trying to catch us alright it's just i don't want you to beg me for mercy when we fight~" She sung knowingly, the moonlight shining on everybody.

Foe: "Master of Space that is Palkia~" he sung.

Magby: "Master of Time that is Dialga~" he sung.

All: "Time and Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

All: "Time And Space!"

Team Mew: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Team PumpKingKing: "Masters of Time and Space!"

Psyduck: "One controls time!" she sung.

Dark Musharna: "One Controls space!" she sung.

Contestants: "We must catch them or we'll be out! So Lets all end this Time Space Lovahr Bout! AHHHH!" They ran and dodged the Roars of Time and Spacial Rends.

**_(Song End)_**

The Contestants looked at the colossal legendaries. "IT'S SPACE AND TIME!!!!" Palkia yelled then Dialga turned time back a few seconds with a cool backwards effect. "It's Time and Space~" She winked and Palkia growled.

Palkia charged at Dialga and they began to wrestle eachother rolling on the ground of Spear Pillar. Dusclops threw a Master Ball at Palkia and he was caught. Dark Musharna threw a Master Ball at Dialga. Dialga smirked and went to turn back time but it seemed her powers were nullified "What!?" She said and the last thing she saw was a smirking PumpKingKing.

Dialga was caught.

"Meh that was easy, we just catched the literal gods of space and time with no problem." Vespiqueen shrugged.

"Hm it also seems both teams are tied." Mew frowned. "Hiya!" Togepi said from Mew's back. "Oh Hell no! That wont work again!" Mew yelled. "Worth It." Togepi got off her back. "Hmmm" Mew thought.

"Heyyy guys and gurls i brought the cupcakes! careful they are hot hehe-...who are you guys.." Asked what seemed like a lava frog thing. Cupcake tray with cupcakes on its head.

"Ah Catch Heatran and your team will be safe." Mew smiled.

"What? catch me? what are you talking about? and where are Palkia and Dialga?" Heatran looked around, Cupcake tray still on its head.

"They're dead bro, we killed them." Joltik smiled. "Ya! They are inside these balls hehe!" Siesmethtoad took the ball from Dark Musharna and showed Heatran.

Heatrans face seemed in shock he dropped the cupcake tray, echoing.

_Silence._


	44. Episode 14 Part 3!

**_Time Space Lovahr! Part 3_**

_(Spear Pillar Theme by Zame)_

"...you...YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!!!" Heatran yelled with tears on its face. _Heatran gave an upset cry, so its cry but loud._

"Calm down Man.." Foe frowned.

"I'm a girl!" She yelled.

"Calm down girl.." Volcarona frowned.

"I'm a guy!" He yelled.

"So what is he?" Asked Sylveon.

"SHE!" She yelled.

"..-she..-" Dusclops said but was cut off.

"HE!" He yelled.

"Ugh! Just catch Heatran!" Dusclops yelled. "I better do it cause girls are the weak sex." Lunatone boasted. He received death glares from all females present.

"I will go tell Arceus!" Heatran began to walk away. "CATCH HEATRAN NOW!" The PumpKingKing yelled.

Dusclops appeared like a phantom blocking the only escape route. "What!" Heatran used Eruption out of sheer fear. "AH MY EYE!!!!" Dusclops fell to the floor agonizing in pain. Joltik died from being sprayed with lava. Munchlax also died, he was too close to the lava; It covered Magby and he seemed fine; Magby looked at the fourth wall and shrugged. Then Heatran used Magma Storm splashing many contestants killing them in the process; Magby was covered in the Magma Storm but seemed fine swimming in the now Lava.

Seismethtoad used Surf on Heatran leaving it on a sliver of health then Dark Musharna showed the Master Ball and Heatrans eyes widened. "NO! NOT INSIDE THERE! ANYTHING BUT GOING INSIDE THERE AGAIN! NO! THAT PLACE HURTS! NO NOO NOOOO I WANT MY MOMMY WAAA-" It was then caught off cause Heatran was caught.

"Poor Heatran.." Vespiqueen frowned flying high to avoid the lava. Volcarona patted her back; she was also flying high to not touch the ground covered in Lava.

"Team PumpKingKing are safe. You know who's not safe? Voters aren't safe." The PumpKingKing smiles.

"Crickey Mates we're not last? Dab it my boyonocerus!" Lucario smiled and pointed coolly at Foe who dabbed. They were both on the rock part of Mt. Coronet above all the lava.

"No, i played a joke on you." The PumpKingKing smiled. "Ha" Haed Mew. "Team Mew isn't safe." The PumpKingKing smiled pointing at everyone on Team Mew.

"One of you will be eliminated." The Mew also smiled.

Everyone on Team Mew frowned and Foe slowly lowered his arms from dabbing.

"UGH! YOU ARE ALL SO WEAK I HATE THIS STUPID ASS TEAM!!!!" Lunatone yelled. Before any member from Team Mew could say something they were all teleported to the plane. Pkk took the three master balls with him; legendaries trapped inside.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

The Double doors opened revealing the night time abyss; Most of Team Mew were sitted on the rusty chairs while most of Team PumpKingKing were sitting on Bean Bags of all colors.

The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and revived the contestants who died in this episode. They all went to sit on their respective seats.

"Team Mew! You lost this episode so one of you will go down that hole and be eliminated!" Mew pointed at the open double doors leading to the night time sky abyss. "If you get a Gold Berry you are safe cause _The Votes Are In~ _Peeps with zero votes are~" Mew grinned.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

Mew threw a Gold Berry on her hand up and catched it as it came down multiple times then she said. "Lucario, Foe, Flareon, Sylveon and Vespiqueen!" She threw them all Gold Berries.

"Meh i knew i would be safe." She shrugged.

**_FINAL FOUR! (VOLCARONA VS LUNATONE VS PSYDUCK VS DUSCLOPS!). _**

Volcarona frowned, Lunatone seemed dizzy. "oo my head.." he groaned in pain. "You okay hun?" Asked Volcarona giving a small smile. "Man Volcarona my head is killing me...ow.." Lunatone frowned; Psyduck looked normal and Dusclops eye was wide and angry.

Mew spoke. "Volcarona, you won the first season so people see that as a threat i guess, Lunatone you been a jerkish dick for a while about time you cum to elimination." Mew winked. "..jerk? what?" Lunatone seemed confused, Volcarona looked at him and frowned.

Mew spoke again. "Psyduck you are also a threat and Dusclops you are an even bigger threat!" She giggled. Psyduck shurgged and Dusclops growled.

Mew threw a Gold Berry at- "At one vote Psyduck is safe! Next one safe is Volcarona with only 4 votes and then Lunatone-" Mew smiled.

"WHAT!" Dusclops yelled, he prepared to take the Rare Candy inside his black hole body out.

"-Then Lunatone is Eliminated with 28 votes! A record high! Dusclops is safe with 3 votes." Mew winked. Dusclops relaxed.

Mew grinned as a small TV had Lunatones happy face with the words eliminated at the top and votes 28 at the bottom. Psyduck grinned near her was a Mothim plush. Volcarona frowned and looked at the sad and shocked Lunatone.

"Go make an elimination Confessional Lunatone!" The PumpKingKing winked.

**_Lunatone(Eliminated): "ow my head hurts...wait where am i...a pink porta party? Wait i'm eliminated!? ow my head and ow this is why being eliminated with no explination of what happened sucks ow i really wish i could talk to ow Volcarona before i go she is a really good friend and deserves happiness heh this is why being friends with Volcarona doesn't suck, oh did i tell you about the time my ant farm broke and i had to pick them all up! i was like this is why ant farms breaking sucks but after getting back all the ants of my ant farm i realized how much my ant farm meant for me and i was like this is why having an ant farm doesn't suck and oh did i tell you the story about the haunted moldy cheese! you see it froze and-" He was talking but The PumpKingKing took him out._**

**_"Woah Wait I haven't finished!" Lunatone yelled. _**

The PumpKingKing took Lunatone out of the confessional; Lunatone saw Volcarona and smiled. "Hi Volcarona! Oh i am so glad you are still in the game! well i guess i knew you did talk to me oh did i tell you why my head hurts?" Lunatone smiled. Psyduck and Dark Musharna seemed pale.

Lunatone frowned and looked at Psyduck and Dark Musharna. "You see i think it's cause-" Lunatone talked and then The PumpKingKing pushed Lunatone off the plane into the night time sky abyss. "AND THIS IS WHY NOT FINISHING MY IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT EVIL VILLAINS SUCKSSSSssssssss!!!!!" Lunatone yelled while falling.

Volcarona frowned; everyone went their own separate ways. The Two Hosts teleported out. Volcarona looked around and went inside the Confessional.

**_Volcarona(Team Mew): _**She gave a sigh. "Even tho he hurted my feelings, I didn't vote for Lunatone i voted one vote Psyduck cause she is sketchy as fuck and three votes Dusclops cause he was mean to Vespiqueen and Meloetta, I sorta always knew Lunatone was off, he wasn't acting his usual goofy self hm before being eliminated he was looking at Psyduck and Dark Musharna so maybe they did something to him...Lunatone seemed grumpy on White Forest Run so...*Gasp* What if he was hurt and hypnotised while he went to pee! he was alone and defenseless! Lunatones psychic powers are strong but both Psyduck and Dark Musharna must have overwhelmed him...what if they did a sound proof barrier and that's why we didn't hear his cries for help! That's it we're taking those two villains out! They are evil threats so i bet everyone will agree with me to kick them out!" Volcarona giggled.

Volcarona came out of the confessional and left after a few seconds it seemed no one was visible in the elimination room but then after around minute of silence it was revealed Dark Musharna was behind the pink porta party. She was big but she made herself invisible using her psychic powers. DM aka Dark Musharna growls.

**_Dark Musharna(Team PumpKingKing): _**"It seems these walls aren't soundproof, Volcarona knows too much, she is a threat anyway; winner of the first season and has lots of friends, Taking her out will be a piece of cake." She grinned evilly.

_(Control Room)_

"Hmm interesting~" Mew smiled.

"Find out what happens next time on Mew's! Newest! All-Stars! Legendary! WOOOORRRLLD TOOOOUUUURRRR!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~" The PumpKingking sung the world tour part.

"Wow that's how i do it?" Mew cringed. "Now you know how i feel when you do it." The PumpKingKing giggled. Mew blushed. "Whatever.."

_The Plane Flew Into The Moon._

* * *

**_Lunatone: "-And this is why you not reviewing sucks but you reviewing doesn't suck!" He smiled while falling into the night time sky abyss._**

* * *

Episode Review: It was pretty short! It was originally 4 chapters idk why i made it shorter i did everything like it was on the original oh well.

Fun Fact: This is my favorite episode and song i wrote until now, second favorite is next episode. Also there was a bfb reference i bet someone will get it, probably.

Song Review: It was actually good ig, my favorite until now?

Next Episode! Will we Finally have time to go to a new region like Kalos? well of course! get it course? cause we will be in Kart Course in The Merge! Now with no teams how will the contestants play the game and will their love for eachother stay true till Life And Death oh and there is Zygarde too ig guess?

_~Thanks For Reading~_

_~Liz~_


	45. Episode 15 Part 1

**_Till Life And Death Do Us Team Z! Part 1_**

_The Plane Flew Sky High._

_(Food Court)_

Team Mew were eating the dull food in the food court.

_(Fancy First Class)_

Team PumpKingKing ate contently the fancy food as classical music played in the background yee.

[Everyone go to The Cargo Hold for a special announcement!-Pk]

_(Cargo Hold)_

All The Contestants left were here Mew and Pkk levitating; pkk spoke. "So Chapter Limits will be nonexistent and there will be multiple songs sung-"

Groans and Jeers.

"-However you have all reached a new phase! Phase 4 Half aka Team Z aka THE MERGE!!!!" The PumpKingKing smiled.

The Contestants smiled.

"However four contestants will Rejoin since they basically will also be in Phase Four; technically they reached The Merge so give a hand to Handy!" Mew pointed at a Handy like thing walking towards Team Z.

"Hi!" Vespiqueen waved at Handy and Handy waved back.

"Also returning...Crack-A-Chu!" Mew grinned. Crack-A-Chu coolly walked towards Team Z. "You losers better prepare cause now that i am here this time i will never lose eh Never! I'm in it to win it!" Crack-A-Chu smirked and Team Z looked bored at him already.

"Also returning is Totodile!" Mew smiled. "Guagagugaugauguagugaguagua!" Totodile dance happy towards Team Z. Volcarona gave a proud smile. "I knew you were gonna Re-Join! You are a runner-up on the first season finale so that means you are one of the best!" She giggled and Totodile smiled and nodded.

The Villains took a mental note of that.

"And last but likely least everyone welcome Yanma!" Mew smiled pointing at her.

"OMG! I returned this is so Lit! Lmfao i am like OwO and you are like UwU cuz i am so nice and cute and x3 rawr ;; so kawaii l o l uwo ! I hope you all like me tho ;-; cuz if you don't i'll be like OnO so yea UsU like me hehe ;3~" After all that she did an Ahegao face and moaning noises.

Most of Team Z had the Scared Darwin face meme from TAWOG The Safety episode.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Dusclops. "Dude i know everything but i honestly don't know what the fuck is wrong with her.." The PumpKingKing whispered to him. Yanma posing in the background.

Then The PumpKingKing spoke. "Also we had a voting poll to see who should win a Common Candy and surprisingly the winner is~" He paused for dramatic effect, drum rolls sounded and the contestants seemed hopeful.

"Sylveon! Here you go~" The PumpKingking gave a Common Candy to Sylveon, she was happy and wagging her tail cutely.

"Ugh how come she gets to win eh!" Seismethtoad grumbled. "It's cause she is hot dude." Makuhita sighed and Joltik nodded.

Sylveon blushed and giggled. "Omg thank you everyone!~" She shook her ass to the camara her clean anus and smooth wet vagina visible; they were hot af. The Females seemed jealous while the boys horny. "Nevermind i am fine if she stays longer!" Makuhita smiled. Sylveon winked cutely.

The PumpKingKing also spoke. "So now if you dont sing you wont be punished with automatic elimination but by double votes what does that mean well it means if you dont sing and get 1 vote you get 2 votes or if you dont sing and get 8 votes you get 16 votes or if you dont sing and get 40 votes then you get 80 votes and that's just for one song, it stacks up so you all better sing hehe.." He grinned.

"That made no sense." Magby raised his eyebrow.

Mew coughed "Anywho and speaking of singing how about a song to lift up your spirits! Now make it up as you go wouldn't be a challenge otherwise now would it!" She giggled and all the contestants had a malicious grin.

**_Ding!_**

**_(This Song Sucks)_**

**_[I Imagen this song as a fast paced, goofy one; anywho, go!]_**

Flareon: "~Sing-ing~" she sung.

Contestants: "SUCKS!" (All but Munchlax, Handy and Totodile said "GUA!")

Magby: "It's dumb" he rolled his eyes.

Togepi: "It's lum" she holded a lum berry.

Dusclops: "It makes me numb" He growled (AN: The joke is he is a ghost so how is he numb?)

Wigglytuff: "It's Stupid!" she frowned.

Togepi: "I'm Cupid!" She wore a sexy cupid cosplay.

Dark Musharna: "That didn't make sense and this doesn't rhyme!" She sung.

Sylveon: "Breaking the fourth wall?" She looked at the fourth wall.

Lucah: "Now it's not the time!"

Totodile: "GUAGUA!" She moved like-

Volcarona: "You look like a mime!" She did a cringy dance and pointed at Totodile.

Psyduck: "uh is that a mine" She pointed at a bleeping mine scared.

Vespiqueen: "This is Mine!" She was holding the blue sphere from Miner Damage.

Togepi: "I'm eating a lime!" She ate it and did a funny face cause it was so sour.

Foe: "Do it all night!"

Crack-A-Chu: "I have Might!" he flexed.

Yanma: "UwU i'm a kawaii-chan sight!" she looked cute.

Dusclops: "More like you make me puke alright.." he growled.

Yanma: "You wanna pick up a fight i'll put you in a plight rawr!"

Magby: "Anything else that rhymes with aight?" he asked.

Silence and then the happy music continues. Handy did hand signs.

Magby: "Well that was dumb.." he shrugged.

Dark Musharna: "Just like this song.." she sung.

Wigglytuff: "lets not make it long"

Seismethtoad: "It's not new"

Joltik: "That we say"

Sylveon: "Mew"

Flareon: "~is~"

Makuhita: "ew~"

Wigglytuff: "Cause we all know"

Psyduck: "that now"

Dark Musharna: "This"

Volcarona: "Song"

Togepi: "is"

Crack-A-Chu: "bullshit!"

Makuhita: "total~ Oh Shit!-" Yanma attacked Makuhita; she just remembered cause of him Cyndaquil was eliminated.

Yanma: "so lets say it out loud!" She yelled attacking Makuhita.

Totodile: "GUA!"

Contestants: "This!"

Participants: "Song!"

Team Z: "Suuuuuuuuuckkkkksssss~"

All The Contestants and The PumpKingKing: "YEAH!!!!"

They laughed after the song ended.

**_(Song End)_**

Mew was blushing and steaming mad. The Contestants laughing.

Mew was gonna say something but the plane landed just in time.

"We Landed Team Z!" The PumpKingKing smirked.

(The Kalos Region)

"Welcome to The Kalos Region! We are exactly on Lumiose City! Challenge is simple and based on Oval Run Round Series and The CRAZY Go-Kart Race also Tyke Bikes too i guess; You will all have Araafs to choose from, you will drive them around Lumiose City 500 times the first 4 get a Master Ball prize while the rest get nothing. After that you will all walk and find your way to Geosenge Town and Catch The Legendary Pokemon of Life, Death and Order! The 3 Pokemon who catch the 3 legendaries win immunity and can't be voted out, everyone else will be up for elimination! The Legendaries are hidden in The Old Team Flare HQ, NOW GO!!!!" Mew yelled.

"Wait what are Araafs?" Asked Magby. "They're really fast Cars, Now Go!" Mew smiled.

They WENT!

[Challenge Start]

Dark Musharna and Psyduck had no chance on going manually but thanks to their Psychic powers they drove close to each other and spoke to eachother by telepathy.

'Hey Volcarona knows what we did to Lunatone if she tells the others we are doomed.' Dark Musharna told her. 'But Yanma watched all the episodes after she was eliminated same with Crack-A-Chu, Handy and Totodile they can also thaw our plans.' Psyduck told her.

'Then we will warn the other villains that way they will side with us' Dark Musharna grinned.

Wigglytuff went in and drove fast af boi Dark Musharna had went on ahead and Wigglytuff was catching up to Psyduck; Psyduck had an ¡kia! Araaf and Wigglytuff had an The Araaf Araaf, then Wigglytuff rammed her Araaf on Psyducks Araaf, surprising the yellow duck; Wigglytuff grinned.

Munchlax was asleep and Togepi didn't wanna leave him behind so she placed him on her Araaf and drove, her Araaf was going slow af now cause of the Munchlax fatness. "...oof..." oofed Togepi.

Yanma didn't even get in the Araaf to drive "Omg i could break my wings UnU i ain't doing it x3 hehe kawaii~" She did ahegao face again.

"Dude, You have problems." Dusclops got in his Araaf and drove off, Magby following him. Yanma scoffed. "OMG like so rude w! Woah!" she was paralyzed by Crack-A-Chu as he drove his Araaf he sent Thunder Waves to the contestants nearby this made Flareon and Sylveon crash against the Lumiose City Trees same with Makuhita. Thankfully the crash wasn't fatal but they were bleeding. "MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Laughed the evil Crack-A-Chu as he drove even faster.

Handy couldn't even drive and Totodile was talking with Volcarona while driving. "Yea Totodile i think Dark Musharna and Psyduck are the reason Lunatone was acting up! wait a second why dont you confirm it! You were in The Afthermathematics you can tell me if they did do that to him! So did they do it?" Asked Volcarona. Totodile nodded. "Others that re-joined might also tell me! Crack-A-Chu wont tell me and i can barely understand you and Handy so i will try to ask Yanma." Volcarona smiles. "Gua!" Said Totodile.

Magby was driving the Araaf normally trying to not go fast but Crack-A-Chu shocked him and sent him flying. "Haha wimps!" Crack-A-Chu laughed. Magby growled his Araaf turned over and unusable.

Vespiqueen got on and realised the had no feet to push the accelerate button at the bottom. So she sighed and took out her long legs and spiky feet and drove.

Vespiqueen(Team Z): She pulled up her dress to reveal her legs with light blue stocking like shoes that looked like diamonds, she pulled her dress all the way until revealing her thicc thighs, her pink thong wasn't shown. "Showing your legs and feet in Public is blasphemy among Combees and Vespiqueens however I am this far in the game and i can't let my royal pride hold me back! I may be a high class standard royal queen but now i ain't afraid to get a bit dirty mEH!" She smiled with not mouth so her eyes expression looked happy.


	46. Episode 15 Part 2

**_Till Life And Death Do Us Team Z! Part 2_**

Joltik couldnt drive, Seismethtoad went towards Mew "can i and Joltik team up pretty pls!" He begged. "Fine just fuck off." Mew deadpanned. "Ahahah Yes!" Seismethtoad placed Joltik on his head and began driving. "Immunity here we come!" He drove and Joltik laughed on his head.

Lucario and Foe drove on different cars. "G'day mate." Lucario smiled and Foe waved but then Crashed into a tree for being distracted. "Crickey Mate!" Lucario yelled and got off her araaf to check how Foe was doing. "How you doing ya gnarly bruce" Lucario gave a warm smile; Foes eyes seemed dizzy and was bleeding. "I see red birdies~" He chuckled. Lucario rubbed his head softly. "Crickey Mate! i'm so sorry mate.." Lucario sadly said.

Wigglytuff, Dark Musharna, Crack-A-Chu and Dusclops were close to eachother, Crack-A-Chu sent Thunderbolts everywhere. "UGH!" Yelled Dusclops and Dark Musharna. Wigglytuff finished first then Crack-A-Chu then Dark Musharna then Seismethtoad and Joltik cause Dusclops crashed.

Mew smiled "So Wigglytuff, Crack-A-Chu, Dark Musharna and Joltik get one Master Ball!" They got master balls. "What about me eh!" Seismethtoad frowned. "Only one could win the ball so Joltik won that one." Mew shrugged. Joltik gave Seismethtoad his ball. "Don't worry eh you can keep it!" The Little Old Joltik smiled and so did Seismethtoad "Thanks bro haha!"

"Alright now walk to Geosenge town" Mew smiled and The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall. "What will happen to these pesky bees? Find out after the commercial break!" He winked.

_(Geosenge Town)_

We see a huge red and black Y looking bird creature a big green snake of sorts and a cute blue reindeer with rainbow antlers.

These were Yveltal, Zygarde and Xerneas respectively. "why are we doing this again?" asked Zygarde as he slithered. "We need to find clues why the legendaries are disappearing!" Xerneas smiled as she walked, her cute deer tail moving.

"And how will storming the abandoned Team Flare HQ help?" Yveltal said grumpy as instead of flying he walked with his bird feet.

"You see hun here in Team Flares HQ there are satellites with ultra sonic head sensors!" Xerneas smiled. "That doesn't-" Zygarde talked but Xerneas interrupted him. "But wait there's more!" Xerneas did the famous Billy Mays line. "There are Camaras in the homes of the legendaries so that will tell us what happened before they were gone!" Xerneas smiled.

"Xerneas this is a bad idea, what if what happened to those legendaries will happen to us!" Yveltal growled. "Lol it wont we will be careful we gotta find out why they vanishafied!" Xerneas smiled.

"True, if we don't find out why they mysteriously vanished then it could happen to other legendaries." Zygarde seemed sad.

"Then lets go in!" Xerneas pointed at the doors to Team Flares HQ with her long leg, Zygarde sighed and Yveltal wing palmed. "Oh Arceus.." He grumbled.

_(Team Z)_

They finished walking through Route 5 and now were passing by Camphrier Town, they seemed bored.

"Hey bro" Asked Joltik. "Yea Bro?" Asked Seismethtoad. "When we getting there Bro?" Asked Joltik. "Idk Bro." Seismethtoad frowned. "Thanks Bro." Joltik sighed sadly. "No problem bro." Seismethtoad sighed sadly as well.

_(Team Flare HQ)_

The legendaries seemed to be getting lost in the teleporting tiles. "I'm getting dizzy!" Zygarde seemed confused. "Ugh! This is bullshit!" Yveltal growled. "Come on Yveltal don't be a Zygarde complainer pants." Xerneas said and Zygarde seemed mad. "This is so lame i am tired ughhh" Zygarde said. "Be quiet Zygarde or else your gross geek gay snake tail will fly into your unclean nerd asshole!" Yveltal yelled.

"YOU WOT MATE!? I WILL KILL YO-" Zygardes screech was cut off.

_(Team Z)_

They had finished walking through Route 7 and now they were on Connecting Cave; It seems they were fighting Zubats to pass through, some even leveled up.

Crack-A-Chu was killing innocent Zubats for Exp and Exp aka Experience and Execution Points. "HAHAHAH Take that weak losers!" Crack-A-Chu laughed. The others looked at him annoyingly. Dark Musharna killed Zubats in the shadows to level up same with Dusclops.

**_Dusclops(Team Z): _**"After being knocked out by Druddigon in The Gambling Battle Subway episode i felt embarrassed but after being defeated in Birds N' Phonys so easily i knew i had to step up my game, so i been extra cautious to keep my physical strength and endurance in prestige condition. I been doing Weights in Fancy First Class, a healthy diet and other exercises and of course Killing Feral Pokemon and just take a Look at these results!" He flexed at the camara and damn he still looked his sorta chubby self but his arms were longer and more muscular and his legs seemed more sturdy, for a ghost type he seemed...strangely physical. "Welcome Back Baby!" He kissed his biceps.

_(Team Flare HQ)_

The Legendaries seemed dizzy teleporting around, Zygarde and Yveltal weren't fighting anymore but they were dirty and looked hurt from the last fight they had a few minutes ago; they were tired but they were almost finished. "We're almost there! I can feel it! I got it!" Xerneas exclaimed. "Really Xerneas!?" Yveltal asked surprised. "No jk i still have half a mile a way to go." Xerneas tried to do a cute face by sticking her tongue out a bit. "What the hell Xerneas!" Yveltal screamed and Zygarde seemed bored as fuck.

_(Team Z)_

They finished getting out of Cyllage City and now they went into Route 10. The good guys were a bit in front so the bad guys were talking in the back. "So what do you guys think.." Dark Musharna told them. "~I want Yanma, Handy and Totodile out! They will spill our secrets!~" Flareon spoke. "Indeed." Dusclops nodded.

"So will you join us Crack-A-Chu?" Asked Makuhita. "Obviously i will join fatty!" Crack-A-Chu grinned.

"I'm Not Fat!" Makuhita yelled.

"Whatever LOSER!" Crack-A-Chu taunted Makuhita, while Makuhita growled. Most villains looked disappointed and annoyed at Crack-A-Chu maybe even more than the good guys.

"So we all vote Yanma then?" Asked Psyduck.

"But what about Volcarona? She is the WINNER of the first season and will reveal what we did to Lunatone and if we go down we will force Yanma, Handy and Totodile to tell us all they saw in The Afthermathematics and cover you all in dirt before we go." Dark Musharna shrugged.

"Then we obviously take down Volcarona first eh?" Seismethtoad smiled. "But my babe wants me to vote Yanma right babe?" Joltik nuzzled her cheek. Flareon seemed to want to kill him but Kabuto told her to hold herself. "~It's okay Joltik we can vote Volcarona~" Flareon fake smiled.

"I know my vote then." Sylveon smiled.

"Since Handy and Totodile cant speak they wont be able to spill our secrets, we must be aware of Totodile she is a speech impediment small blue croc but she is also a Runner-Up in the finals of the first season so she is a threat, We will need to keep Yanma shushed for now so someone make pretend to be friends with her." Psyduck spoke.

"~Oh Alright I'll Volunteer!~" Flareon smiled.

The Villains had spoken, it shall all go according to their plans.

**_Sylveon(Team Z): _**"You know i've noticed Flareon has been acting different from when she was a little bossy Eevee, she is more calm and calculating not taking risks and ~Talks in a weird voice like this~" Sylveon mimicked the weird voice Flareon does. "i know maybe evolving made her mature but *sigh* she sometimes feels like she isn't my grumpy daughter...like...she...is...someone else...right now...Ha! But what are the chances of that ya know?" She seemed to speak in a serious thoughtful manner when she said like she is someone else right now but in the Ha! she returned to her usual happy self.

_(Team Flare HQ)_

The legendaries found it, The SCW aka The Super Computer Wife, Karen. "What Do You Wan- Oh I See A New Set Of Life Forms Has Appeared In The Room." Karen Spoke, She Seemed Bored.

"Hello! I am Xerneas and these are my friends Zygarde and Yveltal! I wanted to find out if you could tell us why the legendaries are missing!" She gave a sweet smile.

"Well _*Loading*_ Ah It's Clear The Reason Why The Legendaries Are Disappearing Is Cause Of Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour, A Show Which Is The Third Season Of The Mew's New Saga And Where Mew Forces Contestants To Capture Legendaries Inside Small Painful Master Balls, You Three Are Next." Karen Spoke Boredly.

"WHAT!" All three legendaries panicked. "We gotta get out of here!" Zygarde panicked.

"Don't Even Try, _*She Showed The Video Clip Of Meloetta And Genesect Trying To Escape The Kimono Dance Theater And Failing* _Escape Is Futile And Getting To The Doors Wont Help, All It Will Do Is Make You All Be Closer To Them When They Reach Here, Fighting Them Is Futile Since They Can Simply Throw A Master Ball At Your Face The Second They See You So Staying Here Will Delay Your Capture; They Just Reached Geosenge Town.." Karen Boredly Spoke.

The three legendaries seem distraught. "We will be catched.." Zygarde sighed sadly. "We're doomed..." Yveltal frowned but then he saw Xerneas crying.

"Come on don't cry Xerneas..." Yveltal soothed. "NO! It's all my fault! because of me all of us will die and there is nothing i can do to save us! I wanted to look so hard for clues, i wanted to answer the mystery of why the legendaries were Disappearing but in the end i made us become the unsolved mystery..i just wanted to help.." Xerneas cried even more but Yveltal hugged her. "It will all be alright whatever we face we face together.." He smiled. "That's not proper spelling grammar..." Zygarde frowned. Yveltal growled. "Shut up dude!" "Fine Fine Geez.." Zygarde went to talk to Karen about possible survival chances, Karen showed loading screen and then 0.3% chance of survival.

"Thanks for being here with me." Xerneas leaned her head on his chest and Yveltal blushed at this.

"h-hey Xerneas i've always...i've always..." Yveltal struggled to speak his true romantic feelings.

"Yes?~" Xerneas soothed giving bedroom eyes. Yveltal took a deep breath. "Xerneas I've always lov-"


	47. Episode 15 Part 3!

**_Till Life And Death Do Us Team Z! Part 3!_**

_(Team Flares Abandoned Secret HQ Under Geosenge Town In The Kalos Region)_

"Long ass name.." Psyduck looked at the text above. "No time to break the fourth wall! We must go!" Yelled Dark Musharna.

"We must go through those teleporting tiles right?" Pointed Volcarona. "It seems like it!" Vespiqueen seemed happy.

**_Ding!!!!_**

Groans and Jeers!

"We already sang!" Yelled Dusclops. "Again." The PumpKingKing gave a cute face "and it better not be about Mew or i. You hurt her ego." He shrugged.

**_(Tiles of Terror)_**

**_[I Imagen this song as an apocalyptic techno synth music of sorts]_**

Yanma: "The Tiles!"

Dark Musharna: "Of Terror!"

Wigglytuff: "Coming here!"

Makuhita: "Was an~"

Dusclops: "ERROR!" He yelled.

Flareon: "~Or~~~~"

Sylveon: "The Tiles!"

Seismethtoad: "Of Terror!"

Joltik: "Are"

Lucah: "becoming"

Foe: "Feral!" He snarled as a joke but accidentally scared Lucah, he tried to console her afterwards. He looked genuinely sorry.

Dark Musharna: "Just teleport"

Volcarona: "around!"

Magby: "Here in this planet"

Psyduck: "Named"

Vespiqueen: "Round!" She hugged the blue spheres from Miner Damage.

Crack-A-Chu: "Underground!"

Togepi: "He have found!"

Volcarona: "The exit!"

Team Z: "YEAH!" Totodile said GUA! Handy did hand signs and Munchlax snored.

**_(Song End)_**

_(Team Z)_

The Contestants were boredly teleporting in the tiles of terror. Volcarona found Magby; she waved. "Hey Magby! You remember me from Mew's New Island! You used to make me feel good and nice cause you were a fire type too! You touched me! Remember!?" Volcarona yelled causing others to look at the commotion. Magby blushed.

"Can you please shut up! This is embarrassing!" Magby growled.

"Well geez sorry i didn't think an old friend would be this rude.." Volcarona frowned.

Magby scoffed. "Friends? I was never FRIENDS with you! I just tried to use you in the first season to join the game and later advance" He shrugged. "However since you're such a screw up at everything you still made me lose." Magby snarled.

"w-what?!" Volcarona seemed shocked. "Sure i joined in Newer Island but then i was eliminated first from my team! I know i have a firey temper and a short fuse, i say and do stuff without thinking most of the time And now that i finally make it far here in the merge you make me lose my temper and play the victim card so i get eliminated again HUH!" He glared.

"i-i w-what! n-no-" Volcarona stuttered. "Well i had it Volcarona! I fucking had it of always being the underdog! I am basically among either evil super geniuses, giants with brute strength or happy go lucky friend having losers like you! So since i am not any of those three things it's a miracle i've survived this long! You really wanna end my streak that badly! I was bullied and humiliated for losing before and i won't let it happen again! So fuck off Volcarona! I don't need you!" Magby screamed causing a scene.

Volcarona cried and quickly left.

"...I don't need you..." Magby gave a sad sigh.

"Crickey Mate! What you think happened this arvo with that bloody tosser that is acting like a total ankle bitter in the hibbly yoboo blues ei my bruce?" Lucario tipped her Fedora.

"..i don't know Lucah but i've been feeling pretty down now that you took away my cigarettes, blunts and cigars eh, i'm feeling pretty anxious ey..." Foe sweated.

Lucario frowned. "I'm sorry mate but this is for your own bloody good ey! I want you to be all gnarly so to be good bruce you need to stop smoking, do it for ye sheila." She smiled and Foe sighed. "Heh i guess for you bro." He giggled.

"Also did you just call me Lucah? What is that eh a nickname for ye sheila?" Lucario rose an eyebrow.

Foe sweated. "i-i eh w-well you see tho heheh" Foe nervously sweated.

"I bloody love it mate!" Lucah hugged Foe, Foe blushed and hugged her back, they were happy.

Dark Musharna and Psyduck were talking to eachother by telepathy. "Magby did quite ze stunt back there, should we get him?" Asked Psyduck in her german accent.

"No we won't vote him off! Remember Volcarona is the one that knows our secret!" Dark Musharna snarled. "Vat? Nein! I meant ze plan iz zis; get him az in add him to Team Neo Dominator Infinity.." Psyduck told her.

"Hm he is alone and weak and is basically extra votes...Perfect! Let's recruit him and then dispose of him later!" Dark Musharna laughed and Psyduck boredly stared at her.

**_Psyduck(Team Z): _**"Mein plan iz not only to recruit Magby but zis time ze one being eliminated early iz not mein, it zhall be Team Neo Dominator Infinity! Zpecially Dark Musharna, zhe is too powerful and nein chance i will let her ztay to destroy mein plans, ja it zhall be hard but i'm quite capable, now bitte letz hope zis works bitte." Psyduck did a Nazi Salute and she was now a Nazi Germany Stereotype.

_(Team Flare HQ Control Room)_

"Xerneas I've always loved-" Yveltal was interrupted by a light coming from a teleporting tile.

All the contestants conveniently reached the control room at the same time and right when they did Karen turned off. So now only a green doctor heart beep image was visible on her screen.

The contestants looked around and saw the legendaries of Life, Death and Order. They knew what they had to do; Catch Them.

They Legendaries glared and frowned, inside they were terrified.

**_DING!!!!_**

**_(Pokemon X/Y - Vs Kalos Legendary (HQ))_**

_*Thunderstorms and Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde give their cries*_

Volcarona: "We'll reach the end!" she sung doing a cringy dance.

Sylveon: "Cause that's the way we bend!" she bent for the camara showing her goods.

Volcarona: "Come on friends!-"

Yanma: "We almost!-"

Team Z: "Reach The Ends!"

Epic Music Buildup*

Totodile: "Gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua gua GUA GUA GUA GUA GUAGUAGUAGUA!!!!" She gua guaed.

Volcarona: "We'll reach the end!" she sung and did a cringy dance.

Sylveon: "Cause that's the way we bend!" she bent for the camara.

Volcarona: "Come on friends!"

Yanma: "We almost!-"

Team Z: "Reach the ends!"

Flareon: "~We're half way there!~"

Lucah: "We're Half way there!!"

Crack-A-Chu: "We're Half Way there!!!"

Magby: "We're Half Way There!!!!"

Team Z:"We Are Half Way There!!!!!!!!"

The PumpKingKing: "One, Two, Three, Four Go." He snapped his fingers as he grinned.

Seismethtoad and Joltik: "Noooo~~ Time to think twice!" Seismethtoad threw the ball without thinking so his aim was shit and he missed.

Makuhita: "Simply! Throw the ball!"

Togepi: "Until you feel nice.." She seemed nervous seeing how nervous the legendaries looked.

Dark Musharna: "Let's end this.."

Team Z: "CAUSE TONIGHT!"

Dusclops: "We Reach the merge no teams but many alliances the beginning of the end now let's try to keep going-" He rapped.

Team Z: "TILL LIFE AND DEATH DO US TEAM Z!"

Team Z: "Life and Death"x4

Team Z: "Team Z!"

Team Z: "Death and Life" x15

Everyone/All: "GO!"

Volcarona: "We'll Reach The End!" she sung and did a cringy dance.

Sylveon: "Cause that's the way we bend!" she bend for the camara.

Volcarona: "Come on friends-"

Yanma: "We Almost-"

Team Z: "Reach The Ends!"

Foe: "We're half way there!"

Lucah: "We're Half way there!!"

Magby: "We're Half Way there!!!"

Vespiqueen: "We're Half Way There!!!!

Team Z: "WE ARE HALF WAY THERE!"

The PumpKingKing: "One, Two, Thee, Four-" He snapped his fingers and smirked.

Mew: "-NOW GO!!!!"

Joltik and Seismethtoad: "Noooo~~ Time Too Think Twice!!" he picked up the ball he threw before to throw it again, again he missed the throw cause he didn't think.

Makuhita: "Simply! Throw The Ball!"

Togepi: "Until you feel nice.." she frowned seeing the legendaries scared as fuck.

Psyduck: "Let's end this.."

Team Z: "CAUSE TONIGHT!!!!"

Wigglytuff: "We reach the merge lots of backstabbing and hatred! The beginning of the end now let's try to keep going-" She rapped.

Team Z: "TILL LIFE AND DEATH DO US TEAM Z!!!!"

Team Z: "Life and Death!"x4

Team Z: "Team Z"

Team Z: "Death and Life" x15

Team Z: "Team Z!"

Everyone/All: "GO!"

Volcarona: "We'll Reach The End!" she sung and did a cringy dance.

Sylveon: "Cause that's the way we bend!" she bend for the camara.

Volcarona: "Come on friends-"

Yanma: "We Almost-"

Team Z: "Reach The Ends!"

Foe: "We're half way there!"

Lucah: "We're Half way there!!"

Magby: "We're Half Way there!!!"

Vespiqueen: "We're Half Way There!!!!

Team Z: "WE ARE HALF WAY THERE!"

The PumpKingKing: "One, Two, Thee, Four-" He snapped his fingers and smirked.

Mew: "-NOW GO!!!!"

Joltik and Seismethtoad: "Noooo~~ Time Too Think Twice!!" he picked up the ball he threw before to throw it again, again he missed the throw cause he didn't think.

Makuhita: "Simply! Throw The Ball!"

Togepi: "Until you feel nice.." she frowned seeing the legendaries scared as fuck.

Psyduck: "Let's end this.."

Team Z: "CAUSE TONIGHT!!!!"

Wigglytuff: "We reach the merge! lots of backstabbing and hatred! The beginning of the end now let's try to keep going-" She rapped.

Team Z: "TILL LIFE AND DEATH DO US TEAM Z!!!!"

Team Z: "Life and Death"x4

Team Z: "Team Z"

Team Z: "Death and Life" x15

Team Z: "Team Z!

Volcarona: "We'll reach the end!" she sung and did a cringy dance.

Sylveon: "Cause that's the way we bend!" she bent for the camara.

Volcarona: "Come on friends!"

Yanma: "We almost!-"

Team Z: "Reach the ends!"

Flareon: "~We're half way there!~"

Lucah: "We're Half way there!!"

Crack-A-Chu: "We're Half Way there!!!"

Magby: "We're Half Way There!!!!"

Team Z:"We Are Half Way There!!!!!!!!"

The PumpKingKing: "One, Two, Three, Four Go." He snapped his fingers as he grinned.

Seismethtoad and Joltik: "Noooo~~ Time to think twice!" Seismethtoad threw the ball without thinking so his aim was shit and he missed.

Makuhita: "Simply! Throw the ball!"

Togepi: "Until you feel nice.." She seemed nervous seeing how afraid the legendaries looked.

Dark Musharna: "Let's end this.."

Team Z: "CAUSE TONIGHT!"

Dusclops: "We Reach the merge! no teams but many alliances the beginning of the end now let's try to keep going-" He rapped.

Team Z: "TILL LIFE AND DEATH DO US TEAM Z!"

Team Z: "Life and Death"x4

Team Z: "Team Z!"

Team Z: "Death and Life"x15

Team Z: "Team Z!" They yelled echoing and fading.

**_(Song End)_**


	48. Episode 15 Part 4!

**_Till Life And Death Do Us Team Z!!!! Part 4!!!!_**

**_(Team Flares Abandoned Secret HQ Under Geosenge Town In The Kalos Region)_**

The contestants were fighting the legendaries.

"Please don't hurt us! Mercy! Mercy!!!!" Xerneas cried. "Don't kill us!" Zygarde ran away scared as fuck.

Seismethtoad was gonna use his Master Ball but Crack-A-Chu used Quick Attack to steal it. "HEY! Uncool Bro!" Seismethtoad ran towards Crack-A-Chu but he tripped him and Seismethtoad faceplanted on the metal wall fainting him. "Bro! RAWR!!!!" Little Old Joltik Ran towards Crack-A-Chu in fury and rage.

Crack-A-Chu boredly looked at Joltik and kicked him, Joltik sounding like a squeaky toy as he was sent flying and fainting. "Mwhahahahaha!!!" Crack-A-Chu laughed but was hit by Zygardes ground type attack; fainting him. Many pokemon cheered when Crack-a-Chu was knocked out.

Xerneas finished using all her Geomancy so she was at max stats.

Yveltal used Oblivion Wings at the enemies. "Ugh These animals won't understand they are hurting us! Told you reasoning with them was a bad idea now we're all gonna die her-" Yveltal couldn't finish saying Here cause he was caught by Dark Musharna. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Screamed Xerneas crying tears of sadness.

Psyduck threw her Master Ball at the nerdy Zygarde and he gave a scared yelp as he was caught. "FRIENDS NOOOO! I'm so sorry _*Sniff*_ so so sorry i made all of you come here...i am so sorry i wanted to play detective and find out why the legendaries are disappearing _*Sniff* _please forgive me i'm sorry-" Xerneas was caught by Wigglytuff shutting her speech.

Then Mew and The PumpKingKing teleported in. "So Dark Musharna, Psyduck and Wigglytuff gain Immunity and can't be voted off! Everyone else is up for elimination however! This shall stay till the end of the game and that is everyone has 16 votes! Send em all to one person or spread them around! The Choice is yours!" Mew winked.

The PumpKingKing took the three Master Balls and snapped his fingers, everyone was on the plane.

_(Cargo Hold)_

"..Guys i have the suspicion we are bad guys.. i mean we're catching legendaries against their will; we're jerks.." Volcarona sadly sighed.

"Wow i didn't think of it that way..." Togepi seemed to be in deep thought. Munchlax was asleep.

"But why are we doing this bad guy stuff tho we aren't bad guys bro.." Foe frowned. "Crickey Mate! Do you gnarly bruces think this pissing problem is cause of that yoboo bludger PumpKingking?" Asked Lucah frowning.

"Wait The Pumpkin Headed Guy?" Asked Vespiqueen doing the shape of a pumpkin with her long black line arms. Nods from others.

"Yea maybe The PumpKingking is the reason we are hurting all of the legendaries! We must learn why he is doing this to them, i'll help!-" Volcarona smiled.

"Wait Volcarona! Remember The PumpKingKing is a powerful demon so like he says he knows everything right?" Vespiqueen asked.

"Yea that's correct.." Volcarona nodded. "Well if he really does know everything then is he listening to this conversation right now?" Vespiqueen seemed nervous.

_Silence._

[Alright voting time! and to all those people talking about me, stop it, it's annoying hehehe-Pkk]

The contestants began to slowly walk to the elimination room.

"Crickey Mate!" Lucah seemed surprised. Foe frowned sadly.

"Omg this is so not lit uwu x3 lmfao!" She did an ahegao face. The others looked at her oddly.

"So we voting Crack-A-Chu? He's a jerk right?" Magby leaned on a crate. "Oh what do YOU care! You're just a heartless monster that wanted to manipulate me remember! So Buzz Off!" Volcarona glared as she flew towards the elimination room slowly. "One; that was a shitty pun and Two; I am not a heartless monster okay i just wanted the chance to win, i was looking at the show from home and saw that people with friends and alliances make it far and i wanted a piece of that action you know...you Volcarona are a natural at making friends, which is something that others like i are not easily capable of, so i'm sorry for telling you those mean stuff Volcarona i was stressed and not thinking properly an-" Magby was talking but then the P.A sounded louder.

[Get To The Elimination Room Now or else automatic elimination!- Yelled Pk]

Sighs and they all ran towards the elimination room.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

The Room looked more epic with Tiki Torches, Statues of The PumpKingKing and Mew, the Double Door was open revealing the night time sky abyss.

Wigglytuff, Psyduck and Dark Musharna were sitting on Bean Bags that were Yellow Gold, Emerald Green and Light Blue Diamond respectively.

The contestants up for elimination were sitting on a large rusty bleacher, in the bleachers the contestants sat as Mew and The PumpKingKing were levitating near the opened double doors.

Near Them was a diamond cube with a silver plate of Gold Berries. The Pink Porta Party instead of looking dirty looked clean.

"In This Game Having a Gold Berry means life and prosperity so when you are safe instead of me throwing you a gold berry you will stand up and walk to get it" Mew smiled. "Talk about Lazy." Magby rolled his eyes and Volcarona giggled.

"If you don't do this it's automatic elimination." Mew now smiled.

Silence.

"Now go vote, instead of voting By marking X on the picture of your enemy or by using our voting machine you will simply stamp the passport of the player you wanna send home, then write how many votes you want to give them from 1 to 16, you can stamp multiple passports to spread your votes!" The PumpKingKing pointed at the Pink Porta Party grinning evilly.

**_Volcarona(Team Z): _**She voted by stamping the passport of a smug Crack-A-Chu then wrote 16 on the box near his picture. She giggled cutely.

**_Crack-A-Chu(Team Z): _**He voted by stamping the passport of a very happy Volcarona. He grinned.

**_Munchlax(Team Z): _**He was sleeping on the confessional, the pkk took him out using the force.

**_(Elimination Room)_**

The Contestants up for elimination sitted on the Bleachers. "_The Votes Are In~_ If you are safe please stand up and pick up your Gold Berry! With Zero Votes and Immunity is Wigglytuff! Dark Musharna and Psyduck both have immunity but collected one vote each!" Mew smiled.

They all stood up and picked up their Gold Berry, they sat down and ate them.

**_(Dramatic Music means all previous Dramatic Music Versions Remixed into one epicly perfect mashup.)_**

"With one vote are Magby, Foe, Seismethtoad, Joltik, Lucah the Lucario, Vespiqueen, Togepi, Makuhita, Sylveon, Flareon, Yanma and Dusclops!" Mew told them.

They all stood up and picked up their berries.

"Handy and Totodile, since you two didn't sing the three songs your votes were increased but you two are safe with a measly number of votes! which is total of nine votes!" Mew told them. They walked and got their berries.

"Munchlax since you "Accidentally" voted for yourself and didn't sing your votes were multiplied to a whooping 48 Votes! You still safe." Munchlax was asleep and Mew glared so Togepi shook him hard until he woke up and drowsy walked towards the gold berry to eat.

**_FINAL TWO! (Crack-A-Chu Vs Volcarona!). [Now when there is a final two or more, a stagelight shines above them and music gets even more Dramatic and Intense!]_**

Volcarona was a bit nervous while Crack-A-Chu growled. "Volcarona you are seen by many as a threat while Crack-A-Chu is just fucking annoying." Mew smiled.

"Omg i've never been eliminated by votes before so hopefully that wont happen!" Volcarona frowned.

Crack-A-Chu growled. "I-I J-JUST R-R-RETURNED! I-I CAN'T B-BE E-E-E-E-ELIMINATED A-A-AGAIN!!!!" He yelled.

The PumpKingKing grinned "the final one staying is~" He paused.

Volcarona sweated and was shaking while Crack-A-Chu glitched, sparks coming out of his body.

"Crack-A-Chu and Volcarona are both tied with One Hundred And Forty Four Votes aka 144 Votes That Is The Most Ever!!! It's a Tie so we will decide!" The PumpKingKing spoke.

The PumpKingKing and Mew whispered and giggled to eachother.

Volcarona was sweating and Crack-A-Chu snarled. "Hey if i stay then no hard feelings right?" Volcarona gave him a friendly smile. Crack-A-Chu looked at her and gave a hearty laugh then said. "You ain't staying, I Am." He Glared while smirking. Volcarona frowned at this.

The PumpKingKing and Mew looked at the contestants again. "We decided that the one with 144 votes that will be eliminated will be... VOLCARONA!!!!" Mew yelled.

Crack-A-Chu laughed on Volcaronas shocked face and taunted her. "w-what!? I'm eliminated?..." She seemed shocked.

"Yep." Smiled Mew as Crack-A-Chu stood up and picked up his Gold Berry, eating it in Volcaronas face.

"...awe well if that's the way it is...can i at least know why?" Asked Volcarona.

"Simple Crack-A-Chu Rejoined and we wanted to see more of him, Volcarona won before so she didn't deserve to stay longer plus she knows classified information and is bland, now go make an Elimination Confessional." The PumpKingKing winked at her.

Volcarona sighed and flew into the pink porta party.

**_Volcarona(Eliminated): "Wow i am out huh, this is my first time eliminated too! Oh well this is how others must have felt when i was safe in Mew's New Island and they were eliminated huh feels sad...i wish i could had stayed with my friends longer oh well now i will be able to see my other friends like Solrock, Druddigon and Lunatone! Oh yea i also gotta make sure my Magical Berry Company is doing alright i usually do monthly check-ups on my factory but cause of the game i couldn't, oh well i hope all my friends will be able to get far!" She seemed happy and sad at the same time, so melancholic._**

Volcarona stepped out of the pink porta party and looked at her friends, "Lucah and Foe please keep supporting eachother, Togepi take good care of Munchlax, Vespiqueen i know with friends like this you will make it far and Magby; I Forgive you, Make it far for me okay." She winked at him. "Also ask Totodile and Yanma about Volcarona's secret~" Volcarona whispered to Magby when Dark Musharna, Psyduck, Wigglytuff, The PumpkingKing and Mew weren't looking.

Magby gave a small smile and winked; as if saying i gotcha. Volcarona gave a sigh of relief and knew her loss wouldn't be in vain cause someone else would take her shoes to take down the villains.

They all gave her waves as she jumped and yelled as she fell.

Mew and PumpKingKing teleported out and most contestants sitting on the bleachers went into the Cargo Hold to sleep, the ones that had immunity went towards fancy first class.

**_Magby(Team Z): _**He sighed "Volcarona is out huh, well i will try to be as friendly as her, maybe this way i won't turn into such a dick when i am nervous.." He said.

**_Dark Musharna(Team Z): _**"I know Wigglytuff also voted for the people with immunity, but i don't care we completed the goal of eliminating the threat that was Volcarona, now all we have to do is take out the annoying threat that is Yanma." She grinned smugly.


	49. EPISODE 15! PART 5!

**_TILL LIFE AND DEATH DO US TEAM Z!!!! PART 5!!!!_**

_(Host Quarters)_

"I took care of the problem Mew." The PumpKingking told her in the hot tub. Mew also sat on the hot tub and smiled. "Good i can't let anyone oppose our master plan." She spoke darkly.

The PumpKingKing smirked as he glared at the fourth wall. "Find out what happens next time on Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!" He spoke darkly, contrasting his usual quirky and cheerfully goofy voice.

_The Plane Flew Into The Moon._

* * *

**_Volcarona: "Review!" She waved falling down the night time sky, the stars looked beautiful and in the background the plane was flying towards the moon away from the falling Volcarona._**

* * *

Finally it's well almost over i have to finish all three songs which i havent done but will do when i say i finished them. Also i am sure you know the Team Z isnt pronounced Team C but Team Sed So Team Sed, Till Life And Death Do Us Team Sed; Hopefully you knew that and not said Team C and Till Life And Death Do Us Team C. (Hopefully you all know when I said Control Room I meant Cockpit, right?)

* * *

Edit: There i finished...that took while jesus...

Episode Review: Very okay i guess, kinda good heh idk?

Fun Fact: Xerneas is meant to be a female wannabe detective, she wants to be like one. Well now she wont be able to anymore; cause she dead. In The Arceus Competition she was a real threat cause she kept exposing people who had secrets, villains to be exact so she was an early boot.

Fun Fact 2: While Yveltal has a crush on Xerneas she is completely oblivious to it, he has tried to seduce her in The Arceus Competition but she was too oblivious, also Zygarde is homosexual; He was originally gonna be asexual too!

Fun Fact 3: If Dusclops was a human he would be a strong looking black guy, his voice sounds like a black guy but i never mentioned it. Then again everyone looks at him like he is a black guy tho.

Fun Fact 4: Last Episode Mew forgot her catchphrase and yelled all sorts of profanity to Magby. That was meant to be a reference to Bobby from The Important Videos Playlist on YouTube.

Fun Fact 5: After this episode there will be no more Episode Reviews and Song Reviews done by myself. Reason? They are cringy and unnecessary, you should review them if you really care or don't i don't mind much but if there is the 0000.1% of the world that is reading this shitty fanfic i want to say thank you, thank you for sticking here with me, these fanfictions i make aren't meant to be the best, but to be the funest, just something goofy that anyone can get and read to pass their time. So thank you, i thank you are using your precious time to read my entertainment, i appreciate every anonymous reader and i get so happy when i get a review no matter if it's good or bad it just shows someone looked at me and payed attention to me so thank you; On a side note i'll go on a small hiatus for a small while and there will be voting polls but not polls but VIDEOS yes videos YOU can vote on! Just subscribe to my youtube channel LizWiz right now, it will likely be hard to find so maybe type MNA-SLWT Voting and boom i bet there wont be THAT many channels like that or videos named that, after the voting video where you can choose who wins a Common Candy i will do a results video and in that same video another poll for who should be eliminated and after that another video saying the results of the video and THEN i will keep writing this fanfic; i have so many ideas for all the characters and they will all be important to the final story somehow affecting it. Anywho these voting polls is to say sorry for my episode writing files erasing themselves and me having to do all this again, after this it will be entirely original again so that will be nice and original i am excited hehe, i hope YOU dear reader can also vote in the videos and thank you, i'll see you later!

Song Review: My Second favorite song until now, i actually quite liked it!

Next Episode! FINALLY a new original episode huh well we will go to Unova and race around, as new friendships and enemies form how will these contestants do this oval run round in the ground and catch legendaries or will they stumble into some magical but deadly and wrong clouds? Find Out Next Time.

**_~Thank You For Reading~_**

**_~With Love, Liz~_**


	50. Episode 8 Part 1

**_Afthermathematics Baby Yeah! Part 1_**

**_[Disclaimer: This episode of Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour happens after Whatever's Yours Is Also Mine and before Birds N' Phonys and Wrong Cloud, Catch Ground Round!! I also wrote this part 1 before Till Life and Death do us Team Z. It has been moved to avoid spoilers so if you read this fanfic, dude you gonna see some crazy shit man! Also why? You have better things to do-]_**

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

Replays past scenes especially from eliminated contestants.*

**_*Afthermathematics Outro*_**

Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour Intro!*

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

_Cheers!_

"Welcome everyone to The Afthermathematics I am your Host Celebi!" Celebi grinned.

"And i am your Co-Host Victini!" She smirked.

"Here is our still active Popcorn Gallery!" Celebi pointed at a almost empty stand by that only Grotle and Chikorita were in.

"Also here we will have Fun Games! Gossip! And The Final Chance for the players to win BP!" Celebi smiled.

"I always wanted Battle Points!" Yanma smiled. Totodile nodded. Crack-A-Chu seemed bored and Handy was just there, Baby Aloof.

"They don't stand for Battle Points, BP stands for Bitch Points cause you're all bitches trying to rejoin the game." Victini smiled.

_Silence._

**_(MTL)_**

"And here we have Dhelmise!" Celebi cleared the awkward silence.

_Cheers!_

"YAR! Mateys it seems i have Landed in Le Afthermathematics! Shiver me timbers with excitement! Aight Mateys i shall not Avast Le Enjoyment! HAR HAR HAR" Dhelmise laughed like a pirate.

"God you're annoying." Victini huffed.

"How did it feel to be eliminated?" Asked Celebi.

"YAR! It sucked to he backstabbed by Janitor but at least i did something this season har Har HAR!" Dhelmise laughed.

"Not." Victini deadpanned.

"And here we also have Chandelure!" LOTS OF CHEERS!

Celebi pointed at no one?

"What!?" Celebi growled.

Victini looked at a fancy holographic phone. "I got The News From The Mew!-"

**_(TNFTM)_**

"-It seems Chandelure has drowned herself in the ocean and has successfully committed Suicide, uncool now we can't interview her!" Victini shook her head.

"OMFG! I can't believe you like dont care about Chandelure like she is the most liked everyone like likes Chandelure like! So not like lit UWU like!" Yanma glared.

"So? it was Chandelure. NEXT ONE IS LAIRON!" Victini yelled.

No Cheers.

Lairon slowly came out.

_Silence._

"...so uh? about being eliminated for being a bitch?" Victini smiled.

Lairon sighed and teared up "It- it was my fault, i got hard and didn't think well i thought i would steal the show or heh steel it...but at the end i was only a laughing stock...i rewatched all the episodes i've been on Mew's New Island and Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour...and now is see why no one l-likes me! It's all my fault! Why did i become this!? Why!!!!" She began crying and ran away likely to kill herself too.

"Bummer she left, and Skarmory wont come, he said he is taking fucking anger management courses and then he will create his own better fucking bitch ass show." Celebi shook her head.

"So what now." Crack-A-Chu looked bored, Totodile and Handy nearby.

"Sing for me Darlings that shall be the challenge." Jirachi teleported in.

_Many Cheers._

"Our special guest today is Jirachi! Challenge is to sing! Now Go!" Celebi ordered.

**_(Pokemon XT: "Battle! Vs Diancie!" (XY Style / Fan-Made by Ludwig van Larx)_**

_Celebi, Victini and Jirachi cry._

Crack-A-Chu and Yanma: "Let's make a wish, i'll make a wish!" x14

Yanma: "Let's~make a wish~" she sung.

Celebi and Jirachi "She'll make a wish~~" they sung.

The Afthermathematics Hosts: "Let's make a wish, i'll make a wish!" x4

Crack-A-chu: "I'll make a wish!" he sung.

Jirachi and Celebi: "He'll make a wish!~" they sung.

Yanma and Crack-A-Chu: "Let's Make A Wish! I'll Make a Wish!~" x4

Yanma: "I wish~to~return to the show~~" she sung.

Jirachi and Celebi: "She wishes to~ return~, to~the~show~" they sung.

Totodile: "GuaguaguaGua Guaguaguagua Gua Guaguagua Gua Gua Gua gua Gua Gua!~" she sung.

Celebi and Jirachi: "She wishes to GuaguaguaGua Guaguaguagua Gua Guaguagua Gua Gua Gua Gua Gua Gua!?~" they sung.

Handy: *Quick af Hand Signs*

Crack-a-Chu: "I wish! To~~ Win The Show!" He sung.

Celebi: "Will their wishes come true!? Find out watching Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!-"

Victini: "So where is the food?" She said eating.

Record Scratch!

**_(End Song)_**

"Victini! You ruined the groove!" Yelled Celebi.

"Gee sorry, all i saw was a buncha idiots singing...didn't notice it was so important." Victini boredly ate.

Celebi sighed. "Fine whatever...what are you eating?"

"Oh Elmo Runklies want some?" Victini offered.

"EW ELMO RUNKLIES!? GROSS!" Celebi yelled. "Shesh rude." Victini frowned. "Omg! Elmo Runklies are so weird!" Yanma said.

"And Yanma wins 50 BP!" Celebi yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Uh! ELMO RUNKLIES SUCK!" Crack-A-Chu Yelled. "And Crack-A-Chu wins 100 BP!"

"GUAGAUAGuagaauaGUAGUAaugauagauguGUAaugauagGUaguagau!" Totodile panicked and Handy did fast af Hand Signs.

"Alright i guess that concludes this episode." Celebi shrugged.

"What! No Fun games! OMG! This is like so not lit! UwU!" Yanma said.

"Yea! Suicunte and Ninetails sucked but at least they knew how to stretch an episode for 30 minutes, unlike you bozos!" Crack-A-Chu smirked.

Totodile nodded and Handy gave them the middle finger. "Is that criticism i hear? I don't like criticism!!!!" Celebi seemed pissed.

"All of you get ZERO BP!" She scremed.

"What no fair!" "OMFG!" ***Outraged Hand Signs!*** "GUAGUAGAUGUA!" "YAR! i didn't even have BP.." "GugaGU!"

"You can't do that!" Glared Crack-A-Chu. "yea! That's cheating w!" Yanma yelled. "I am the host so i can and WILL!" Celebi laughed evilly.

Then the lights turned off and showlights shined on~

"And Handy, Totodile, Yanma and Crack-A-Chu rejoin Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!" Said a silly familiar voice.

_Gasps!_

A Fat Pumpkin headed man with vertical yellow and green lines that were always vertical and not horizontal and white gloves, levitated. "P-pumpkingking!" Celebi asked scared.

"Almost forgot to collect you three!" He smirked and snapped his fingers. The three legendaries tried to flee but they were disabled and couldn't move. Pkk used three Master Balls and Celebi, Victini and Jirachi were caught.

"Wait here until the merge, watch the show on the TV for now, Bai!!!!" The PumpKingKing teleported out.

Grotle, Chikorita, Dhelmise, Baby, Crack-A-Chu, Totodile, Yanma and Handy sat there awkwardly in silence.

It was the beginning of the end.


	51. Episode 8 Part 2

**_[Incoming Transition From The Future!]_**

* * *

We see the Pumpkingking fix the fourth wall camara and then smile as he says "About time, after being free of the Time Space Blast you can finally VOTE!" he yelled towards the fourth wall happily.

"uh what was that.." asked Magby.

"It's for the thumbnail, anywho first part of the challenge is simple just beg the viewers to why they should give you a common candy." Said Pkk smugly.

Yanma is now seen on the screen "OMG UwU vote for me cause I am like so totally lit, nice and funny and like totally kawaii UwU so yea like vote for me I'll be like minus w plus cuz I'ma be like rawr X3 if you don't vote for me I'll be like OnO so like vote for me uwu or is it OwO like IDK Teehee~" She then did an ahegao moan sounds before being rudely pushed by Dusclops.

"Woah!" exclaimed Yanma as she fell. Then Dusclops talked "You better vote for me or else I'll uh I'll Crush You!" He glared and pointed at the fourth wall.

Handy just did a hand signs.

Munchlax just snored asleep.

"Hiya I'm Flareon! Oh I mean ~Greetings I am Flareon and I would like to win the prize please I am very nice and b- uh help me a lot~; Was that good daddy?" Flareon talked on her normal voice after speaking like a dumbass.

"~You Simpleton You Weren't Supposed To Say That! We Are Live Now The Viewers Know Our Secret!~" Kabuto seemed upset Comming out a bit out of Flareons neck fur.

"Oops, hehe.." Flareon seemed nervous.

"Hey my name is Sylveon I hope my daughter Flareon can win the prize she's super nice and cool but if I win again then maybe you can get a prize~" She said shaking her ass to the camara.

"I would tell you to stop shaking butt but that's pretty hot!" Said the Pkk.

Sylveon giggled and said "hehe I know I am"

"Hi I'm Seismethtoad a cool blue dude!" He said very close to the screen.

"And I'm Joltik! Hi Mom!" said Joltik on top of Seismethtoads head.

"hehe he's on top of my head" said Seismethtoad and then continued. "Oh well, I want either of us to win the prize that would be cool!"

"Yea either of us is cool!" Said Joltik on top of his head.

Now it was Psyducks turn to talk. "What is this mein chance of mein success of winning ze Common candy is 6.666% and mein Common candy ze chances of winning ze game is are 16.666% but right now mein chance of winning is 1.111% ya bitte for mein chance of success and Nein votes for ze dirty Jews!" Psyduck said.

Vespiqueen scoffed. "You low class peasant should all vote for your loyal royal queen after all I am the best, you shall all bow down to me! but um if you could all vote for me I would really appreciate it, thanks." She seemed spoiled and bitchy at first but at the end she seemed more calm and nice.

"Look I know people think I'm bad but truelly y'all I'm just trying to do what I have to do to survive I had to drop friendships, cheat and get fucked by a Battle Droid to get where I am, can't lie it wasn't that bad." Wigglytuff looked bored.

"Yo Bro my name is Foe, vote for me tho and oh where the hell am I eh Bros hehehe I'm so high right now" Foe coughed afterwards cause of the smoking he was doing.

"Foe! You said you'd quit!" Lucah spoke like a fat plumber Italian. "I mean...Crickey Mate!" She spoke like her normal Australian self again. "My name's Lucah the Lucario and I'm a true blue Aussie from Australia now I know didgeridoo ey and if you don't vote for me I'll defo be Devo but hey I don't smoke em durry darts but maybe we can grab some maccas instead now I know you'll make the right choice ey Sheila!" Lucah smiled.

"Say something Western" Said Pk from far away.

"What no what are you a bloody ankle bitter.." Lucah said annoyed.

"If you don't it's automatic eliminantion~" said the Pkk.

Lucah sighed and spoke "Yeehaw... we'll reach Texas y'all... there's a snake in my fedora...cowboys and guns..." she seemed bored.

"Haha she actually said it!" Pk laughed.

"Tch, Tosser.." Lucah grumbled.

"I'm Crack-A-Chu you losers better vote for me cause I'm the best, if you don't I'll shock you into eternal rest! hehehehe!" Crack-A-Chu said evilly.

The Magby spoke raising his hand and then lowering it. "Hi I would like to win the prize cause I'm weak and I'll be eliminanted soon without it, I just want to prove to Gardevoir I can do this so please I need this..." Magby said

"Vote for me cause I'm the real Makuhita! I know my boss Janitor won't disappoint me! I am his loyal minion until the end! So I better win and beat that dumb Yanma!" Makuhita grinned flexing.

"I know my appearance and name is sketchy as fuck but look just listen I want to redeem myself and hey hey hey I wasn't finished!" Dark Musharna said as she was taken out of the room by magic.

"I got bored, next!" The Pkk said.

"Hey everyone! I'm Togepi! I would like to win that common candy cuz the game has gotten harsh and there are many bad people around I want to... prove I can be a good person I want to make my friends proud I want to avenge Chandelure so please I need this, I am weak and I am dumb, nobody likes me...anymore and I just want to show everyone how much of a good person I am..." Togepi spoke happy at the start but then sadly at the end.

It was Totodiles turn "Gua, Gua GuaguaguguaguaguguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaGUA! Gua..Gua...Gua.." Totodile Guad.

"What the hell was that!?" Asked Pkk.

"Gua~" Totodile smiled.

"Vote using the link in the description by choosing the contestant who has their name on square brackets and choose who you viewers think which contestant deserves to win a prize~ Whoever gets the most videos shall win the common candy~ Voting Ends Whenever I feel like it~" The Pumpkingking finished talking.

We see all the contestants inside boxes doing different poses with the words on top of them telling you to vote them, it was pretty cringy tbh, rad music played on the background.

It went on for a while, until the end of the video.

"Uh shouldn't there be a night scene?" Asked Magby.

The Pumpkingking chuckled "hehe we don't have the kind of budget for that.." he spoke sadly.


	52. Episode 8 Part 3

"And Voting us over~" The Pkk levitated and layed on the air.

"What that fast?! no even a second has passed!" Said Magby.

"Dude I can control time and space so don't question it, now time for pastel de carne!" The Pumpkingking grinned.

"What!" Magby seemed surprised.

**_*Pastel De Carne Intro*_**

"worst intro ever..." Magby complained.

"It should be temporary anywho we got a total of 53 votes! pretty sexy if you ask me, if you got most votes you'll earn a prize that is basically an extra life in the game and if you get a few amount of votes you lose your chance to win the prize." Pumpkingking smiled.

"yea yea just shut up and tell me I win the prize." Crack-A-Chu spoke arrogantly.

"Fine I'll start, and the contesnat who got most screentime last time wins the prize of zero votes come get it Magby!" Pk smirked.

Magby looked shocked but then spoke sadly looking away "should had expected it...

"Next two with zero votes is Handy and Wigglytuff!" Pkk smirked.

Handy did fast hand signs.

"what! aw come on why didn't y'all vote for me! not even Janitor? I was fucked by you for crying out loud!" Wigglytuff complained.

"I guess he saw you as a thot hehehe" The Pumpkingking giggled then he continued "Next one with zero votes is a member of the idiot duo, Dumb and Dumber, Aka Joltik! The other member of the idiot Duo, Seismethtoad got one vote!" Pk said.

"What we didn't win?!" Joltik seemed mad.

"I guess our friendship powers weren't enough ey" Seismethtoad frowned while Joltik glared at him.

"Now with one vote, Foe loses." Pk said.

"Yo bro why tho oh" he then coughed "Jesus foeck.." Foe seemed blazed.

"Probably cause you look sketchy as fuck." The Pumpkingking smiled.

"Crickey Mate! Isn't that a bit tad rude ey?" Lucah asked.

"Nah hehe, now it gets real, everyone with one vote is, Yanma, Togepi, Crack-A-Chu and Dusclops got two votes tho." Pk finished.

"W-w-wa I d-didnt w-win the prize this is stupid!" Crack-A-Chu stuttered.

"Omfg UwU I didn't win the prize? this is like... is like...is like low-key not lit! oNo!" Yanma was sad.

"Flareon loses with 2 votes while Sylveon loses with 3 votes!" Pkk said happily.

_Silence._

"uh you two not gonna say anything?" asked Pkk.

"~Sorry, Nothing To Say~" Flareon spoke oddly. Sylveon looked at Flareon and spoke. "If she ain't saying anything then I won't say anything as well." Sylveon smiled while Flareon looked bored.

"Next! Everyone with four votes is Makuhita, Dark Musharna and Vespiqueen!" The Pumpkingking spoke.

"Those ruffians didn't vote for me! *scoff* Blasphemous!" Vespiqueen seemed mad.

"oh I lost, well at least my boss Janitor voted for me right?" Makuhita smiled.

"Nah he actually voted for Dusclops." Pk showed Makuhita his evidence.

"WHAT!?" Makuhita frowned surprised.

Then The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall. "Let's see what the viewers think of the contestants, lots of people voted for Psyduck and Totodile a few for Lucario and and GhoststarryX3 says, Munchlax because we love a sleepy boi." Pk smiled.

The Final Four were Totodile, Lucah, Psyduck and Munchlax.

"How come people voted that fat turd over mein!" Psyduck pointed at Munchlax.

"minikarina uwu says, I liked Totodile and Yanma xdxd Totodile ewe" Pkk finished.

"Vat? Nein Comments for mein?" Psyduck asked pointing at herself sadly.

"We couldn't find any." Pkk said.

Then Yanma was on the screen. "OMG! UwU! Her wanting to vote me counted!? I love you voting me! OwO! I gotta add ewe to my cute expression list LMAO XOXO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-" Yanma was annoying.

"GuaguaguguaguaguguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaGUA!" said Totodile

"Crickey Mate! Nobody comment any stuff about ye Sheila ey?" Asked Lucah.

"Nah sorry we couldn't find anything not like it matters since Totodile and Psyduck got 6 votes" The Pumpkingking said.

"NEIN" Psyduck yelled.

"GUA" Totodile Guad?

"Anywho Munchlax and Lucah, you two are the final two! TV from BFB, display the votes." The Pkk said and a weird snapping fingers for suspense music started and then the black TV revealed the votes.

"With 6 votes Munchlax loses and Lucah the Australian Lucario wins the common candy prize with 11 Votes!!!!" The Pumpkingking said.

"Crickey Mate! You bloody sure! I ain't ye Bruce cause I ain't no sure if them two Sheilas gonna vote for a true blue Aussie like me ey shey" Lucah said.

Most contestants looked at her weirdly or just looked shocked.

"Was that English?" Asked Togepi, then Dusclops looked boredly at her.

"Nah you won, here's your prize" The Pkk gave the common candy to her using his magic.

"Crickey Mate! I won a prize ey mate!" Lucah seemed excited.

Then Dusclops punched Lucah and stole her common candy. "This is mine now loser hehehe.."

"Crickey Mate! That hurt you Bloody tosser!" Lucah seemed hurt.

"Holy shit, he just pulled a Deltarune our choices don't matter on us" Magby said.

"Magby stop breaking the fourth wall but indeed he did, now Dusclops give it back." Pkk smiled at the fourth wall.

"Hell no I stole this fair and square!" Dusclops pointed at them.

"Fine you can keep it you'll just be automatically Eliminated." Pkk grinned.

Dusclops looked surprised and then said "ugh fine whatever take it back loser" he threw the common candy at Lucahs face.

"Talk about a black hole of Emotions am I right?" Dark Musharna told Crack-A-Chu.

Crack-A-Chu laughed and then said "Eh I don't get it." With a derpy face.

"Anywho next part of the challenge is simple, it's to avoid not being Eliminated, that's right just tell the viewers why they shouldn't Eliminate you." The Pumpkingking said.

"OMG! OnO don't vote for me cause I am like so lit and Kawaii Ara Ara teehee idk I don't know what I'm saying LMFAO xp!" Them she did a ahegao moan and then she was pushed by Dusclops.

"Woah!" Yanma said surprised.

"You losers better not vote for me, or I'll uh I'll-I'll-I'll TWIST YOU!!!" Dusclops looked mad and pointed at the fourth wall.

_Handy just did hand signs._

_Munchlax just snored._

"Oh please don't vote me! I totally haven't cheated or done anything illegal!" Flareon frowned.

"~You Simpleton Calm Down!~" Kabuto said from her neckfur.

"I don't wanna be eliminanted daddy!" Flareon said.

"~Ugh Amateurs~" Kabuto looked bored.

Then Sylveon talked. "Hello Everyone please don't vote me cause I am like nice and I wanna stay in the game cause I'm super hot, so yea I wanna be with my daughter bye!" She said.

"Please don't vote me I am super cool and blue!" Seismethtoad frowned.

"yea don't vote either of us we're cool!" Joltik said.

"Vat iz this, chances of you voting mein is 6.666%, and if I don't get it my chance of winning is 0.000%- NEIN I wasn't finished!" Psyduck yelled as she was holded in the air cause of Pumpkingkings magic.

"I got bored, next!" Pkk said.

"Hopefully you servants don't vote for me to be eliminanted, I mean why would you vote me? I am truelly ethereal~" Vespiqueen posed.

"Hey y'all don't vote for me cause I have so much to offer to the show, I mean I don't mean to sound like a Western stereotype but I wanna- aw come on I wasn't finished, uh don't vote me y'all!" Wigglytuff said as she was taken out just like Psyduck was.

"Yo Bro Don't Vote Foe Oh! Hehe I'm so high right now; now cool dudes..." Foe Said high as foeck then he started coughing.

"Crickey Mate! Foe stop smoking them durry, darts and ciggys I mean Crickey Mate! please don't vote me eh Sheila's I wanna help Foe stop his bloody smoking addiction eh, I know if I try hard enough I can rehabilitate him ey." Lucah smiled.

"I hope you guys don't vote me, I just wanna make Dragonair proud! well I guess she's a Dragonite now huh..." Crack-A-Chu said.

Magby looked awkward/nervous and then he spoke "oh wow please don't vote me cause I uh I don't know I uh I don't know what to say I'm getting pretty anxious...ow." he frowned.

"I can't believe my boss Janitor didn't vote for me, I was his loyal minion but it turns out I was nothing but his fool..." Makuhita looked sad.

"I know I seem sketchy as fuck but again I want to show people to not judge a book by it's cover, I know my name is Dark Musharna, but I am super light! wow that was cringy..." Dark Musharna frowned.

"Like this video, next!" The Pumpkingking said.

Togepi waved and smiled "Wow hey everyone it's me Togepi! Please don't vote me cause I wanna stay and win this game for Chandelure, for Volcarona, for all my friends I just *sigh* nevermind, you viewers should choose whatever you want anyway..." Togepi looked sad.

"Gua...Gua." Totodile Guad.

We see all the contestants inside boxes doing different poses with the words on top of them telling you to Eliminate them, it was pretty cringy tbh, radical music played on the background.

"Vote using the link in the description by choosing the contestant who has their name on square brackets and choose who you dear Viewer think which contestant deserves to be eliminanted the most! Whoever gets the most votes will be the 26th contestant to be Eliminated from Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour and place 20th out of 40 contestant! Go vote fast cause voting ends in around two days!" The Pumpkingking said.

_Radical Music keeps playing._

It was night time, Togepi looked around to make sure no one was around and then smiled as she got on the floor and spun like a fidget spinner.

"Woo! Wooo! Woooo! Hahahahaha!" Togepi gave a cringy laugh.


	53. Episode 8 Part 4!

**_*Pastel De Carne Intro*_**

The Pumpkingking appeared smugly on the screen and spoke "Alright it's finally done!" He raised his hand and a screen lowered from the sky saying the numbers 30 "We got a total of 30 votes, way less than last time, makes me depressed and filled with hatred!" He looked mad.

"If you get a few ammout of votes you'll earn a prize it's being safe and not being Eliminated yaaaaaaaay ugh whatever with zero votes Seismethtoad, Psyduck and Crack-A-Chu are safe!" Pkk said.

"Cool I'm safe!" Seismethtoad smiled.

"Psh i totally knew i would be safe!" Crack-A-Chu smirked.

"Wigglytuff, Sylveon, Flareon, Munchlax and Handy are all safe from being Eliminated with 1 vote!" Pkk spoke.

"Cool we're safe hun!" Sylveon smiled and winked. "yea..." Flareon said a bit bored. In the background Wigglytuff looked bored with Psyduck.

Munchlax snored and Handy did hand signs.

"Totodile, Togepi, Magby and Lucah are all safe with one vote each!" The Pumpkingking said.

"Crickey Mate! I'm safe mates!" Lucah tipped her fedora.

"I'm very happy I'm safe." Togepi smiled. "Me too." Magby said.

Then Totodile spoke "GuaguaguaguaGuaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaGuaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguagguaguaguaguaguaguaguaGuaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguagua-"

"Now it gets real, Everyone safe is Makuhita, Little Old Joltik and a Foe with all of them getting two votes." The Pumpkingking spoke.

"Yo I'm safe bro thanks tho!" Foe smiled and then started coughing.

"i got two votes? that's two more votes than what i expected.." Joltik was thoughtful.

[Final Four!]

"Final Four! The viewers left no comments about the contestants which made me die inside..." Pkk looked sad.

"What! I'm close to being Eliminated!? this is outrageous!!!!" Vespiqueens looked mad.

"Eh i kinda expected they would vote me, ignorance is a powerful weapon." Dark Musharna said.

"Uh i don't think that's how it works.." Dusclops said looking at her.

"OMG ONO I am close to being Eliminated?! So not lit! ewe.." Yanma was cringy.

"Dude i think you need some mental help.." Dusclops said looking at her with disgust.

"OMG uwu like rude lol x3!" Yanma then did a ahegao moan after that.

"well with 3 votes Dark Musharna is safe following her is Vespiqueen with three votes as well!" Pkk smiled.

{Final 2}

"Now the final 2 is Yanma and Dusclops! One of you two will get Eliminated! Dusclops you're here for being a huge dick and evil as fuck you Edgelord~" The Pumpkingking smirked.

"I'll break your fucking face." Dusclops pointed at him and glared.

"Yikes Yanma you're here cause people didn't watch the video and see how much of an asshole Dusclops was because when people voted randomly you were the first option they saw and cause you're just really cringy." Pkk grinned.

"OMG take that back you baka me no baka chu~" Yanma got mad and huffed as she pointed at him.

"Well TV from BFB is now our permanent intern so display the votes!" Pkk said.

**_*Kinda Long finger snapping beat for the dramatic music playing, the characters of Yanma and Dusclops were rapidly changing to the TV loading the results and the results were-"_**

"With four votes Yanma is safe and while Dusclops is Eliminated with 5 votes!" Pkk said.

"Nico Nico Nii I'm safeyyy! Kawaii Desu~" Yanma cheered.

"What you can't be serious...i lost... to this...to this thing!" Dusclops pointed at Yanma.

"Arigatou for not eliminating me senpai~" Yanma did ahegao hentai moaning sounds.

Dusclops grunted and then gave a small chuckle "Well at least i have something up my ghostly sleeve." Dusclops smirked.

**_*Everyone Gasps!*_**

"BEHOLD A RARE CANDY, AN ITEM THAT GIVES ME THREE NIGHTS OF IMMUNITY AND LETS ME ELIMINATE TWO PLAYERS OF MY CHOICE!" Dusclops yelled for all to hear.

"wow it's like the people who voted for him didn't know he had that OP item even tho it was pointed out multiple times in the fanfic, anywho who you eliminating now that you're safe Dusclops?" Pumpkingking asked.

"...well..." Dusclops was thinking.

"OMFG UWU like Don't Vote for me cause i am like so totally lit and kawaii Desu Nya Nya! Hear me roar! Rawr!" Yanma was either super cute or super cringy.

"Ugh i choose Yanma and I'll use the other for ANYONE who thinks of voting me." Dusclops glared at the others.

"Sure and with that Yanma is Eliminated!" Pkk smirked.

"OwO?! W-Wait what! i just joined like last episode! like everyone like likes me like! You can't Eliminate me senpai i am like the kawaii star of the show! OnO save me Onii-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn-" Yanma screamed as she was disabled so she could move and she was thrown out of the plane into the night time sky abyss.

"Finally that menace is gone and fell out of the plane and with that the video will abruptly end my friend." Pkk looked at the fourth wall.

_A Long Time Ago In The Night Scene Far Far Away._

We see the Pumpkingking standing by himself in the night time grassland when Mew comes from behind him all mad and speaks, her speaking makes Pumpkingking glance at her.

"Hey why didn't i appear more in this video series! I mean I'm Mew and this IS my show!" Mew seemed angery.

"Same reason why Vespiqueen doesn't talk much, your voice is too hard to do and Incredibly cringy." The Pumpkingking smiled.

"..Awe man...i guess you're right..." Mew seemed sad and looked at the fourth wall.

[Bonus Scene]

We see a Croxenian reading a script when a derpy Mew appears out of nowhere and says "Hey!" In a really cringy voice.

"wah, what the fuck?" Said LizWiz shocked as she looked disturbed.

* * *

_~Thanks for Reading!~_

_~With Love, Liz~_


	54. Bonus 1

**(I just wanted to write Bonus Chapters before i continue with the actual story)**

**Bonus 1: Mew's New Island Final Placements!**

_40th Numel (The Realist)_

_39th Munchlax (The Sleeping Dummy)_

_38th Tynamo (The Small Fry)_

_37th Yanma (The Super Fan)_

_36th Cyndaquil (The Unknown Genious)_

_35th Makuhita (The Brainless Muscle)_

_34th Skarmory (The Foul Mouthed Cursing Bird__)_

_33th Mienfoo (The Honorable Solder__)_

_32th Vespiqueen (The Snobby Rich Queen)_

_31th Munna (The Quiet Small One)_

_30th Squirtle (The Dumb Jock)_

_29th Turtwig (The Awkward Buddy)_

_28th Meowth (The Hyper Loco)_

_27th Chikorita (The Scaredy Leaf)_

_26th Solrock (The Schemer)_

_25th Eevee (The Bossy Boss)_

_24th Druddigon (The Bully Boss)_

_23th Lunatone (The annoying know it all)_

_22th Dragonair (The Brain and Brawn)_

_21th Palpitoad (The Funny Nitwit)_

_20th Magby (The Nobody)_

_19th Foe (The Radical Stoner)_

_18th Jigglypuff (The Fairy Planner)_

_17th Crack-A-Chu (The Jerk)_

_16th Vani the Vanillish (The Alliance Swapper)_

_15th Lairon (The Two faced beetle)_

_14th Tyrogue (The Karate Master)_

_13th Togepi (The Eggxelent Nuthouse)_

_12th Charmander (The Brute Force)_

_11th Bulbasaur (The Nasty Threat)_

_10th Dusclops (The Cold One)_

_9th Muk (The Silly Goofball)_

_8th Gardevoir (The Shemale)_

_7th Cryogonal (The Cold Calculator)_

_6th Psyduck (The Stray Duck)_

_5th Mrs Mime (The Evil Mime)_

_4th Joltik (The Idiot)_

_3rd Chandelure (The Emo Misfit)_

_2nd Totodile (The Happy go lucky one)_

_1st Volcarona (The Nice Friend)_

_Interns:_

_Goob Goob: (The Goob Goob)_

**_Host: Mew (The more superior Legendary)_**

**_Co-Host: The PumpKingKing_****_ (The King of Pumps and kings)_**

**_Aftermath Show Co-Host: Ninetails (The Nice Milf)_**

**_Aftermath Show Host: Suicunte (The Arrogant Beauty)_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Liz~_**


	55. Bonus 2

**Bonus 2: Mew's Newer Island Final Placements:**

**35th Heatmoar** **(The Fiery Hot Head)**

**34th Munchlax (The Sleeping Dummy)**

**33th Magby (The Unlucky One)**

**32th Elekid (The Mean Inventor)**

**31th Mothim (The Loser)**

**30th Drapion (The Uncaring Powerhouse)**

**29th Durant (The Strong Girl)**

**28th Klefki (The Annoying Girl)**

**27th Dhelmise (The Pirate)**

**26th Bergmite (The Bland Ice)**

**25th Hippo (The Hippo)**

**24th Dunsparce (The Girl)**

**23th Handy (The Hand**

**22th Shuckle (The Happy one)**

**21th Ninjask (The Best)**

**20th Rotom (The Electronics Fanatic)**

**19th Shedinja (The Dead one)**

**18th Eva the Salazzle (The Sexy one)**

**17th Beedrill (The B)**

**16th Lucario (The Australian)**

**15th Probopass (The Pervert)**

**14th Vulpix (The rich boy)**

**13th Dhelphox (The witch fox)**

**12th Smoochum (The famous baby)**

**11th Driftblim (The reality show fanatic)**

**10th Machop (The Master of disaster)**

**9th Trump (The Wall Master)**

**8th OOM-5555 (Droid with Down Syndrome)**

**7th OOM (Droid with Boobs)**

**6th Mel (The Powerhouse)**

**5th Janitor (Droid with a evil mind)**

**4th Togepi (The Eggxelent Nuthouse)**

**3rd Baby (The Baby)**

**2nd Chandelure (The Cool Goth)**

**1st Muk (The Cheater)**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Liz~_**


	56. Bonus 3

**[Again, you don't have to read the bonus episodes, it's just to give you a bit of backstory and other stories about characters so you guys don't miss them!]**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus 3:**

**[Special Episode 1: World War D]**

* * *

War. War Never Changes. The Whole Planet was under control of The Nazi Empire. All Jews Dead, Every Single One. Only the superior race, The Aryan existed. Of course The Nazis didn't do this all on their own they had a little bit of help, from many metallic friends.

Battle Droids.

For some reason us "Battle Droids" Appeared outta nowhere when The Nazis where losing To the USSR during The Winter.

However us funny speaking little droids were immune to the harsh freezing temperatures of The Winter, Adolf Hitler withdrew his Nazi Solders and sended a Army of Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids.

Those Russians Didn't Stand a Chance. Quickly with Russia Captured many weaker Countries just cowardly gave up, even if some fought they were overwhelmed by the unknown Little Robots.

The Droids Helped conquer many Countries, B2 Super Battle Droids helped conquer harder to conquer countries and thanks to Droidekas and BX Commando Droids The United Kingdom and United States of America fell to their knees.

Only Japan, Italy and Nazi Germany were left. However Hitler conquered Italy and Japan by betrayal. The whole world was Nazi.

It seemed it was all going fine, Then I, The Leader of The Droids. Janitor, Turned on Hitler.

The Aryans weren't as powerful as the Droids, and like that scene in Revenge of the Sith, the Jedi Purge was it? They began to Betray Those Nazi Humans, Killing The Generals and Commanders behind their backs and slowly but surely taking over the world, It was a long fought battle exactly Eight Years with Four Months before it ended.

99% of the world was Controlled by Droids Now. Only one place left.

Nazi Germany.

Hitler hid in his bunker like the pussy he was, he couldn't beat us.

We banged on his door and then BLASTED IT! Hitler grinned as he sended his last general towards me.

"HEE HEE!"

I can still remember his awful singing. "SHAMONE!" Michael Jackson began to grab his wiener and do weird dance moves.

"Uh what do we do Janitor?" Asked a B1 Battle Droid.

"BLAST EM!" I told them.

My B1 Battle Droids shot Michael Jackson. "HEE HEE HEE HEE!" He spun in circles so fast he broke physics and sended the projectiles back. "OH MY GO-"

"Grrrr Get Up Sargent!" I growled as the easily defeated Battle Droids were agonizing, sure i was their leader but damn that was some mediocre shooting.

"I see you have your Final General." I glared.

"Was?" Adolf Hitler responded.

I groaned annoyed. "Ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren letzten General."

"Du hast mich betrogen! Wir sollten zusammen regieren, du hast mich in diese Ecke gedrängt!" The Nazi with a silly mustache spoke exasperated. Pathetic.

I scoffed. "Oh bitte, wir alle wissen, dass Kampfdroiden die wirklich überlegene Rasse sind, nicht die Arayan. Ich bin nur gefolgt und dein General geworden, um mein Ziel zu erreichen, und jetzt, wo ich es getan habe, brauche ich dich nicht mehr Adolf Hitler." I smugly grinned at him as he looked at me in horror, the look of a human terrified is oh so satisfying.

"Nein, nein, nein, bitte, Sie können immer noch ein mächtiges Nein werden! Sie können der Führer der Nazis sein. Ich werde Ihr General sein. Hausmeister, ich bitte Sie um Gnade!" He begged, pathetic.

"oh dummer alter könig, du dachtest du wärst vorher ein gott und jetzt siehst du wie du um gnade bittest Ich bin der Herrscher nicht der Nazis, nicht dieses Planeten. ABER DES UNIVERSUMS! DIE GALAXIEN SIND MIR! UND DANKE, NACHDEM SIE SIND, MACHE ICH DIESEN DUMB PLANETEN IN MEINE EIGENE DROIDENFABRIK! EINE NEUE GEONOSE! Ja, Adolf Hitler, du wirst sterben. Ich werde dich töten." I smirked at him.

Adolf Hitler Was before a god in this soil filled planet and now here he was cowering like a baby. I was surprised when he growled however, he stood up and pointed at me.

"Michael Jackson Angriff! Töte diesen nutzlosen Hausmeister, Wir werden nicht ohne einen letzten Kampf umkommen, diese Schlägerei wird das Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs sein! Ich werde dich in meinen Konzentrationslagern verbrennen wie all diese erbärmlichen schwachen Juden!" Hitler Growled.

"HEE HEE!" Michael Jackson danced towards me. "Shamone!"

"Versuchen Sie es mit schwachen Fleischsäcken! wir Kampfdroiden werden mit deinem nutzlosen Leben enden!" I sneered as i shot him. However Michael Jackson began spinning in Circles and blocking my Projectiles? How was that even possible!

"du betrügst!" I Spoke with Spite.

"Nein!" Hitler grinned.

"HEE HEE!" Michael Jackson grinned as he was about to pounce on me, i knew He was strong so i had to use my emergency card.

"fünftausendfünfhundertfünfundfünfzig!" I screamed at the top of my robotic lungs.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mwhahdnsjssjsj nein dhshhsdbg felensjzn sjshsn zing svsfung s sbshder!" My Loyal General and Best Friend Saluted me, OOM-5555!

I simply pointed at Michael Jackson and he understood. Him having Droid Down Syndrome didn't mean he was dumb, it meant he was way too smart for his small B1 Brain. Maybe if 5555 could upgrade to a BX Commando Droid, he could be a genious.

5555 jumped on top of Michael Jackson even do Michael Jackson dodged doing weird sounds like. "HEE!" "HEE!" He sounded scared as he tried to moonwalk away however 5555 finally grabbed Michael Jackson and gave a Autistic Screech. "ejbejxgwbdisjsidnwihxidnsjjsndjdj!"

"Ignorant!" Said Michael Jackson as both he and 5555 were teleported away somewhere.

It was just me and Hitler.

The fear in the Nazis Eyes, Priceless!

I slowly walked towards him.

He tried to shoot me with his gun.

The Bullets bounced off.

They didn't even dent me.

Not a scratch.

I was just about to shoot himself but i slapped his gun away.

I grabbed him by his neck and slowly pressed it, squeezing it, hearing his groans and gasps for air were oh so satisfying.

"Hausmeister, bitte, ich bitte Sie!" Hitler spoke His final words huh, adorable.

"Dein Reing ist zu Ende, Adolf Hitler. Jetzt ist es der König der Hausmeister!" I stared into his soul as i choked him to death, i saw the life drain from his eyes.

Adolf Hitler had died.

I had done it. I conquered Earth.

"heh...Haha...HAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I gave a maniacal evil victory laugh.

I had been practicing for a little while.

But what now? All the Nazis dead and Male Humans killed, Females were used for pleasure fucking.

Sure us Battle Droids didn't need to fuck but hey, a little fun couldn't hurt from time to time.

At least not us, i bet those fleshy humans don't enjoy having metal stuffed into their cunts.

and speaking of Cunts.

"Hallo Hausmeister!, wie geht es meinem heißen Anführer?" My sexy B1 Battle Droid wife spoke, purple markings and big ass titties. Her name was OOM.

"viele grüße oom ich habe es geschafft, ich habe ihn getötet und jetzt können wir endlich die private Sicherheitsfirma spielen." I kissed her and she moaned, i placed her on Hitlers old table and fucked her right there and then. Her moans were wonderful, I was Happy.

Sadly then i woke up.

It was all a dream.

Pretty realistic... i could've swore it was real.

Sigh whatever back to cleaning i guess.

Yes i am not a evil mastermind droid.

I don't have a droid army.

I didn't Kill Hitler.

I am just Janitor the Janitor, I am a Cleaning Battle Droid. Alone forever cleaning this weird place i have no idea where i even am.

At least i have a friend, OOM i love her and she loves me, i hope i can be with her forever one day-

"Janitor Janitor Help Me!" She begged. OOM came back without an arm! Which side? Idk i was too focused on the pain in her robotic voice.

"You Must Not Die. You Must Live! Please!" I cried, seeing her so weak in my arms made me feel oh so powerless, if she left me, I would have no one...

"Roger Roger..." She turned off.

"OOM!" I screamed pain in my voice aswell.

"The Actual fuck is going on here!" Screamed The Pumpkingking.

"Oh Pumpkingheaded man...my love OOM has perished please bring her back please..." I begged.

The Pumpkingking stroked his chin and said "Nah, we are in the middle of a challenge."

"I beg of you Oh Lord of Pumpkings i shall give you my soul for her life!"

"Oooo your soul me like meh might aswell" The Pumpkingking shurged.

He was about to snap his fingers when-

"Pumpkingking what on Round are you doing here..." A sort of normal nosed Reindeer spoke, bipedal.

"Sup Rudolf lisen man this dude wants me to bring back his gf or sum and i was just about to do it."

"Well anyway can you stop being weird and host the challenge..."

"This is why we have Mew what is she doing..."

"She is stopping Metazong and Foe from fighting however i find it amusing..." Rudolf spoke.

"Whatever..."

"So um about my wife..." i asked awkwardly.

"Oh yes you give me your soul and OOM comes back to life." The Pumpkingking grinned.

Rudolf's eyes widened "Robot Stranger are you insane you can't sell your soul to the Pumpkingking!"

"If it's for my love...then i must..." I spoke glumly. I really loved her. And i knew she loved me aswell.

"No! You literally can't cause Droids Have No Soul!" Rudolf yelled.

I felt my eyes widen as i felt realization hit me like a truck of Nazi Zombies, i looked at my roboty hands "Roger Roger..."

"Boo bummer meh if you have no soul to give OOM stays dead...weak..." Pumpkingking spoke.

I got mad, i couldn't control myself, My Body Had No Soul? I would show the world how much of a souless evil monster i can be! I glared at them and shot the pumpkingking with my blaster but it phased him. "Dumb Droid." With a snap of his fingers i slowly began tk disintegrate, it was painful but peaceful and the last thing i saw was a bored Pumpkingking and a shocked Rudolf.

(POV - The PumpKingKing)

I stared at the Shut Down Droid and Droid i just made into a pile of dust boredly. Having infinite power can get old really fast. Really Fast.

"Shesh." I grumbled.

"PumpKingKing did you just kill that droid!?" Rudolf asked me surprised. He thought i killed him? Hilarious! Well i did...but not anymore. I snapped my fingers. "Nah he is in Snowy Forest Right Now Probably fucking, i kinda wanna see that to be honest." I shrugged.

"Well can you host the challenge.." Rudolf asked me awkwardly.

"Ugh! Fine let me tell you a secret but don't tell no one kay, No one gets eliminated this episode! God of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings, Babysitting Babies Literally!" I grumbled throwing my hands up.

"Um Pumpkingking? Who was he?" Rudolf asked.

"That Evil fucker? Janitor, He conquered Earth! I erased his memory tho." I then snapped my fingers 2 teleport.


	57. Bonus 4

**_Bonus 4:_**

**_[Special Episode 2_****_: Rhee]_**

* * *

They both landed. OOM-5555 looked around him in confusion then he saw him. "REEEEEEEE!" OOM-5555 screeched. "HEE HEE HEEE!" Michael Jackson tried to run away. OOM-5555 chased him like a maniac laughing all glitchy.

Growl.

Both Michael Jackson and OOM-5555 looked behind him.

It was a Giant 4 dicked beast!

"RAWR!"

"HEEE HEEE/REEEEEEE!" Both OOM-5555 and Michael Jackson screamed in fear as they ran away from the gigantic beast.

"SHAMONE!" MJ gave a smooth left and left OOM-5555 running for his dear life alone. "Hee Hee!" MJ teased while 5555 screeched.

Then another beast came into play. OOM-5555 got the two beasts to headbutt eachother, they both got hit and growled as they chased OOM-5555 with even more anger than before.

OOM-5555 ran after Michael Jackson. "HEE HEE!" Michael Jackson was running from OOM-5555, OOM-5555 was running from the two beasts and the two beasts were running after their next meal.

OOM-5555 was getting tired and Michael Jackson as well. 5555 knew if they both kept running eventually they would stop and perish. Thinking quickly OOM-5555 got Michael Jackson and squished his boy toy ass.

"HEE HEE! HEE HEE! HEEEE HEEEE!" Michael Jackson shot gigantic Hee Hee beams From his mouth. OOM-5555 shot his blaster at the beasts. The Two Beasts were hurt and now the Hee Hee Beams started to hurt badly.

They both feel and died.

OOM-5555 default danced on their dead body and Michael Jackson moon walked on their dead body.

Michael Jackson and OOM-5555 became great friends after that. Having epic misadventures and funny comedic laughs, but that's a story for another day.

Both Michael Jackson and OOM-5555 Naruto ran towards the sunset.

A Stormtrooper covered the screen. "T-t-t-that's all folks!" OOM-5555 shot him with his blaster and gave a screech.


	58. Bonus 5

**_Bonus 5:_**

**_[Special Episode 3: Janitors Love]_**

**_{This Special Episode has a lot of lemons and sex scenes, sensitive readers beware and you might want to skip to the next one!}_**

There was once a droid, not any regular battle droid he was a janitor. A Janitor Droid. He cleaned day and night someplace he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. The Janitor just cleaned he cleaned and cleaned and cleaned, until one faithful day the Janitor was walking boredly to clean his next thing when he saw a Battle Droid. The Janitor looked interested in the small droid so he went up to her and said.

"Roger Roger."

"Roger Roger" She replied. It was love at first sight. They both cleaned while she went into battles it was outstanding or something idk.

Then one day The Battle Droid went to battle and came back without and arm. She cried oil tears of sadness and spoke.

"Janitor Janitor Help Me!" She begged.

Janitor at the sight of his love in pain cried. "You Must Not Die. You Must Live! Please!"

"Roger Roger..." She turned off.

"OOM!"

"The Actual fuck is going on here!"

The Pumpkingking screamed.

"Oh Pumpkingheaded man...my love OOM has perished please bring her back please..." Janitor begged.

The Pumpkingking stroked his chin and said "Nah, we are in the middle of a challenge."

"I beg of you Oh Lord of Pumpkings i shall give you my soul for her life!"

"Oooo your soul me like meh might aswell" The Pumpkingking shurged.

He was about to snap his fingers when-

"Pumpkingking what on Round are you doing here..." A sort of normal nosed Reindeer spoke, bipedal.

"Sup Rudolf lisen man this dude wants me to bring back his gf or sum and i was just about to do it."

"Well anyway can you stop being weird and host the challenge..."

"This is why we have Mew what is she doing..."

"She is stopping Metazong and Foe from fighting however i find it amusing..." Rudolf spoke.

"Whatever..."

"So um about my wife..."

"Oh yes you give me your soul and OOM comes back to life." The Pumpkingking grinned.

Rudolf's eyes widened "Robot Stranger are you insane you can't sell your soul to the Pumpkingking!"

"If it's for my love...then i must..." Janitor spoke glumly.

"No! You literally can't cause Droids Have No Soul!" Rudolf yelled.

Janitors eyes widened and he looked at his roboty hands "Roger Roger..."

"Boo bummer meh if you have no soul to give OOM stays dead...weak..." Pumpkingking spoke.

Janitor got mad and shot the pumpkingking with his blaster but it phased him. "Dumb Droid." With a snap of his fingers Janitor disintegrated and the last thing he saw was a bored Pumpkingking and a shocked Rudolf.

Janitor opened his eyes it was all white and white.

"w-where am i..." Janitor spoke confused.

"J-janitor..." OOM spoke.

"OOM!" Janitor Spoke.

"Oh my god! Get back here sargeant!" OOM called her husband to be.

"Oh yes OOM" Janitor kissed her sexy robot face and touched her flat robot body.

"Oh~ Janitor~ Yes~" OOM moaned. Janitor kept kissing her and then spoke "I wanna fuck you so bad baby yeah!" Janitor said.

"OH YES DADDY!" OOM SPOKE.

"Get your ass here sargent!" Janitor ordered.

"Fuck my robot ass!" OOM OOMED

OOM showed Janitor her shiny metal ass and She gave a sexy bedroom face.

Janitors cock got metal hard and he began to fuck OOM right in the pagina

"Faster Faster! Master Master!" OOM moaned.

Janitor reached towards her ear and whispered... "Roger Roger"...

He fucked her in mating press metal fucking against eachother clashing and clanging they sweated oil and OOM blushed hard like how Janitor fucked her hard or sum idk

"I'm Gonna Cum Cummander!" Janitor yelled

" R!"

They both nutted oil and hugged eachother in eachothers arm?

Then a slow clap was being heard both OOM and Janitor looked up to see The Pumpkingking watching and eating popcorn.

"Bravo! That was a mighty fine performence good job on both parts hahahaha!" The Pumpkingking laughed.

Janitor blushed also OOM 2

"Nah Nah keep fucking ya'll got eternity, literally cause you are dead."

"So are we on heaven?" OOM asked.

"Psh nah you are on the outskirts of Sombil!" Pumpkingking spoke happily.

Janitor and OOM looked around all the whiteness turned to snowy trees and snow and shit.

"What is this white stuff..." OOM and Janitor asked at the same time.

"It's Snow Duh, if you think this is bad you should see the Snowy Kingdom or Cold Empire haha those places are full of snow." Pumpkingking smiled.

Silence.

"So why did you bring us here..." OOM asked.

"Oh um i wanted to originally give you a place for Mews Newer Island but i think giving ya life and returning to the C.O.R.E shall be enough" Pumpkingking smiled.

"C.O.R.E? That was the place we lived at?" Janitor fucking asked.

"Fuck Yeah..." PPK spoke.

"Fuck we didn't know that..." OOM spoke...

Awkward Silence.

"K let's bring ya two back to C.O.R.E."

They Teleported.

(C.O.R.E)

"K we back Now Fuck."

"Don't mind if i do!" Janitor Janitored

He pinned OOM down and fucked her in the ass like Germany Fucked Poland or sum

" S!" Robot sex stuff was happening.

It lasted for hours and Pumpkingking just watched boredly better than Hentai Heaven.

"fuck me FUCK ME!" OOM yelled.

Janitor whispered seductively in her ear "Roger Roger" He bagged her and fucked her in all kinds of possitions or sum.

"Janitor Pls!" She Roger Roged

Janitor Licks her ass while fucking her pussy.

"Oh Fuck!" OOM moaned.

"YES!"

They were both tired now.

"Holy shit that was pretty good" Pumpkingking gave a crazy grin.

"Lisen you two instead of staying here for the rest of your lives i want to give ya a chance to win One million Poke, You Two can be contestants of Mews Newer Island! (Magby is confirmed.) There will be challenges and cool shit like that so what do ya say?"

Janitor and OOM looked at eachother and then to the Pumpkingking and slowly spoke.

"Roger Roger."


	59. Bonus 6

**_Bonus 6:_**

**_[Special Episode _****_4: The Misadventure]_**

**_{This one has a few lemons and sex scenes so maybe also skip this if your little eyes are too sensitive~}_**

* * *

Gardevoir walked towards OOM, Janitor gave him clear instructions on telling her to stop fingering herself! Jerry had been revived and reprogrammed, The Private Security Firm was a success! They would take over the Galaxy by means of Capitalism!

Gardevoir walked towards OOM and leaned. "Hey OOM sorry to break it to ya but Janitor told me to tell you to stop fingering yourself." Gardevoir spoke in a manly but calm and soft voice.

"Oooo do you wanna join too~" OOM winked. Gardevoir frowned, sure he wanted to fuck her she was a droid with purple markings and massive tits, with one arm, however his job 'came' first.

Gardevoir gave the Droid a look. "No OOM, You need to start pulling down levers! We need This Private Security Firm-"

Then out of nowhere a huge blast of electricity exploded. OOM and Gardevoir saw it was Jerry!

"Farm!" He growled.

"Jerry! Janitor revived and re-programmed you to be a worker not a droid who says farm!" Gardevoir scolded.

"Sorry Gardevoir i can't help it! It must be something wrong in my coding!" Jerry looked sad. OOM frowned "What should we do Gardevoir?" She looked at him.

Gardevoir thought "...where were Droids made?" He asked.

"Well on the most successful planet, Geonosis." Jerry spoke.

"I thought that planet was gone thanks to the Blasted Republic." Gardevoir pointed out.

Jerry began to talk and walk with Gardevoir and OOM towards a ship to board towards Geonosis, OOM was cross eyed "Well you see, it seemed it was all lost! A one sided battle but then-"

(Flashback- Bad CGI)

Brawls and Explosions could be seen, it was full on War!

A Epic Battle! Of Good and Bad!

Jerry narrated:

The Sith were obviously losing however One Droid was having none of that!

"REEEEEEEEE!" We see a droid fighting with all his might, the attacks he was receiving from the blows making him look rusty and dusty all beat up.

"Don't fall back now OOM-5555! I know we can win!" We see a rather hot looking B1 Battle Droid shooting At his enemies with his trusty blaster.

His incredible aim getting him a bullseye on their heads everytime.

"Nice one OOM-56!" A random B1 Battle Droid spoke before being slashed by some sort of light sword a man was holding.

OOM-56 shot the sword bearer, he deflected it and shot it back, however OOM-56 rolled and dodged it.

"This Droid is smart! It's Not Po-"

OOM-5660 shot Him from afar.

"Nice one Girl!" OOM-56 saluted.

"rOgerWrOger" OOM-5660 responded.

OOM-5660, OOM-5555 and OOM-56 were inseparable friends! However this war could tear em apart! Literally. The battle was causing mental trauma for these unthinkable Little Droids, B2 Battle Droids and Droidekas falling down. It seemed it was all lost.

Then a Pumpkin headed man appeared. "Dayum, you getting your ass kicked dude." He levitated.

"Who are you, a member of the Republic!" OOM-56 glared.

"Nah man I'm Just The PumpKingking The King of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings!" He levitated is circles.

"What do you want! We are kinda in the middle of something! And it looks bad." OOM-56 gave a sneer.

"Yea i come from an alternative time line where you lost this battle, rather boring so i was thinking Hey! What if i made you win? Do you want to have Power Janitor?" He gave a wry smirk.

"Janitor? where did you get that one out off? The trash!" He glared.

"Nope! It's cause once you slaughter all your enemies you shall throw them away like trash, i will give you the power, and your name shall change to Janitor, You will also have other hehe new things~ but you'll find about that later~" The Pumpkingking grinned.

"I'll do it." Janitor looked serious.

The Pumpkingking snapped his finger and Janitor felt a rush of power enter his metallic body.

"Now FUCK EM UP!" Pk smirked.

Epic Metal Rock Music started playing as we see Janitor slaughter His enemies with ease!

Janitor laughed as he killed millions, billions! TRILLIONS!

OOM-5660 and OOM-5555 just watched both amazed.

But Janitor didnt stop there he killed All The Clones! All The Jedi! AND ALL THE SITH! THE FORCE DIDN'T AFFECT HIM! HE WAS A GOD! A FUCKING GOD!

Janitor made a Battle Droid Army of all kinds, B2, BX Commando Droids! Droidekas! But most importantly B1 BATTLE DROIDS!

Everyone saw Janitor as the highest of high and he laughed.

He is the supreme leader!

"Then what about when he and i where on C.O.R.E?" Asked OOM.

That was before the Battles You two were on C.O.R.E and Pk took you too Geonosis to see actual war how you think you lost your arm?

Gardevoir tried to speak "That doesn't make sen-"

Point is Thanks To Pk and Janitor The Droids are now Unbeatable!

(Normal Time)

The Two droids and Human like Trap were walking towards a HMP droid gunship. OOM flew it.

"Towards Geonosis!" Gardevoir smiled.

(Back On The Private Security Firm)

"Where are they..." Janitor glared as he looked around. He saw Battle Droids working with cute work little hats with a logo.

Janitor found a note and read it.

"...That's good i guess..."

A fire started and Fire Fighter Droids turned it off, them being dumb were pushed back by the force of the water giving droid yelps as the water went everywhere making many Battle Droids Malfunction, Janitor being water proof was unaffected.

Janitor growled, "well i guess i will just watch Attack of The Clones for a billion time." He boredly poured himself a glass of wine.

(Geonosis)

We see a lone Droideka by herself.

"Ah! 5555!" She yelped.

"REEEE!" 5555 hugged Droideka.

"Who is she?" Asked Gardevoir.

"She is a Droideka! She is 5555's mate like me an Janitor~" OOM OOMED.

"Adorable." Gardevoir smiled.

Droideka and 5555 were playing together outside and having fun!

"Yea yea whatever." Jerry frowned.

They trio went in and found the droid maker guy he fixed Jerry with a bitch slap and the trio got Droideka and went to The Private Security Firm. Hey Not Jerry!? Sweet!

(Private Security Firm)

"Hey Janitor we are back!" Gardevoir smiled tipping his cute hat with a little logo on it. OOM hugged Janitor who was Fixing the Private Security Firm. "Ah, I see you all have returned?" Janitor look anything other than amused.

"Sorry we left Janitor, but we fixed Jerry!" Gardevoir displayed Jerry.

"Roger Roger!" Jerry salute.

"Oh really?" Janitor looked bored. "Will he finally accept my Private Security Firm-"

"-Farm! NO NO WAIT JANITOR THAT WAS A MISTAKE! WHY DID SAY THAT! NO!-" Jerrys head was blown off by Janitor.

"Bastard." Janitor growled.

Trash Battle Droids were gonna send him to the trash. Janitor made a signal and the Trash Battle Droids left as Sexy Nurse Battle Droids picked up Jerrys remains.

"Fix him up, We will invade soon, Droideka you stay here, Gardevoir you will be in charge for a little while." Janitor spoke.

"Roger Roger." Gardevoir saluted steal wearing his little hat with a cute logo proudly.

"And fucking suck me off." He glared. "Of course~" Gardevoir began to suck off Janitors robot dick. "I wanna suck you off too!" OOM whinned. "Then do it."

Now OOM and Gardevoir were giving Janitor blowjobs. Janitor leaned back.

5555 began to fuck Droideka before he left to invade. Droideka moaned in pleasure.

"Where are we invading?" Said OOM with a mouth full of penis.

"Mew's Newer Island, That Million Poke is Mine! We shall take a HMP Droid Gunship since they will be too weak to stop us, Jerry can be used as bait, and we shall take BX Commando Droid as backup." Janitor spoke.

"Loving that idea babe~" OOM spoke in a seductive like manner.

"That's it!" He made a signal for Gardevoir to stop sucking, "Get Your Ass Here Sargent!" Janitor ordered.

"Roger Roger Cummander!" OOM was face down ass up.

They both began fucking.

Gardevoir went into Janitors main chamber. He saw plans of Taking over the galaxy, Jizz powered droids and The Private Security Firm Two.

Gardevoir had received his invitation for The Final MNI-Afthermathematics! He would teleport there later but for now he realized his plan of making Jerry say Farm with his psychic powers failed since he was going to be brought back alive. However it wasn't all in vain, he was the boss for a few hours, was it worth sucking a Droids Dick off for?

"Totally that tasted sweet~" He smirked hearing moans comming from the outside. "So Worth It~"


	60. Bonus 7

**_Bonus: 7_**

**_[Special Episode 5: Firm]_**

* * *

Inside a Escape Pod Escaped a Buncha Droids, Janitor, OOM, OOM-5555 and Jerry. Janitor was smirking as he had the Million it was real!... Aswell! Then he frowned what would he do with a Million Poke. He could um..he didn't know.

"I know! I'll start My Own Private Security Firm!" Smirked Janitor.

"Don't You Mean...Farm" Asked Jerry.

"Jerry if we werent in Space right now i would throw you out."

"So what is a Private Security Firm?" Asked The sexy OOM.

"Farm"

"Well You see The Private Security Firm-"

"Farm"

"..I shall sell Security droids world wide!" Smirked Janitor.

"What." Asked Jerry.

"You see JERRY but I shall sell Security Camaras, Security Turrets, Security Droids i Already Mentioned! I shall conquer the Galaxies by means of Capitalism!" Laughed Janitor.

"Don't you think that seems impossible with only 1 million."

Jerry looked skeptical.

5555 Autistically Screeched on Jerrys face.

Jerrys robot eyes widened in surprise, 5555 was cross-eyed.

"Thanks 5555 You have such a way with words." Janitor smiled.

"What About Me~" Pouted OOM

"You're adorable."

"rOgeWrOger" OOM OOMED.

Jerry deadpanned.

Few Hours Passed Still In Space.

"Hey 5555 dont you went a bit overboard with Chandelure, i mean not even i am that evil!" Janitor spoke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Not That Evil? Janitor we are Battle Droids! Heartless killing machines! And you saying you would wuss out of a poop joke?" Jerry looked disappointed.

"I have a heart!" Smiled OOM.

"I just think 5555 went a bit overkill, there was no need to kick her while she was down and i got news that she lost, second place to a dumb pile of Muk must sting..."

"What you going soft on us Janitor? Did you fucking OOM give you back your fucking humanity?" Smirked Jerry.

Janitor growled.

5555 screeched and opened a wormhole

The Escape Pod crashed on...

"Where are we..."

"AH IT'S THE JANITOR!" Yelled Mew.

"Should we worry about them?" Asked a Dragonite, "Nah" drawled a large magnetic bell.

"Hey Janitor whats up." Smirked Pumpkingking.

"Yea don't mind us." Jerry told him.

"Hey, OOM, OOM-5555 and Jerry."

Replied The Pumpkingking boredly.

"Where are we?" Asked Janitor.

"You're in the Future Camir Island World Tour! Exactly In Hye City Pretty cool you can travel through time!" Pkk said.

"Roger Roger, but actually it's just 5555 we can't really...he has this dumb luck on him...pretty useful actually! We are learning to harvest it for evil deeds!" Janitor spoke.

"Can we get on with the challenge! I wanna win this!" Smirked Foe?

"Ah Here!" Pumpkingking gave Janitor A Bag "What is this."

"Eight Trillion Gems. Muk didnt really get them In Newer cause we forgot to give them to him, but that means you can get them to make your Private Security Firm."

"-Farm." Jerry said.

Muffled Muffled Muffled Muffled*

"You said it Poh." Said a Tall Brown Cibearian.

"Here Give this to Past Me." Pumpkingking gave Janitor a paper.

"Why?"

"You been accepted into Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Well You and OOM." Yelled Pumpkingking.

Janitor smiled "YEET!"

"Can we get on with the show..." Grumbled a Zombie.

"I mean i can wait if you all want!" Smiled a Togetic.

Muffled Muffled Muffled Muffled*

The yellow Cibearian with a red shirt said boredly, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Alright that's enough of your attitude Poh! Lisen i'll help you get back." Pkk touched 5555 he gave a autistic screech and they traveled back in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled a Large brown Rat, blood on his apron and whiskers all messed up, his fur was dirty and his teeth yellow.

"Who are you?" Asked Janitor.

"I am the Chocolate Mouse!"He giggled "i created Gingerbread people, do you want me to make some for you, eight Trillions Gems?!"

"No i wanna make my own company, A Private Security Firm!"

"Farm"

"A COMPETITOR RAWR!"

"AH! 5555!"

5555 Gave a Autistic screech.

They were teleported to a Jurassic Swamp.

Many Dinosaur pokemon were visible. "...We've gone too far..."

"Are you fags seriously lost?" Smirked Pumpkingking floating without a care in the universes.

"What The- Werent you in the four-hundred eighty first century!" Screamed Janitor.

"I was." Pumpkingking did a derp face.

"Can you help us go somewhere where i can make my Private Security Firm-" Janitor frowned.

"-Farm." Jerry pokerfaced.

Pkk touched 5555, He gave a autistic screech. They were teleported somewhere...

"It's so plain here..." Spoke Jerry.

"Give me all your money and i can poof your Private Security Firm-"

"Farm."

"I guess... Wait no! what about the Items to build the robots and salary to pay the workers! This thing wont pay itself i want the best Private Security Firm-"

"Farm."

"That is the one million."

OOM looked at Janitor, she smiled.

"Fine. Make my private security Firm-"

"Farm."

"SHUT IT JERRY!"

Janitor gave Pkk all the money and he snapped to existence, a fish...

"Rule Number One Of Trusting Gods, Never Put Your Trust In A God!" Pumpkingking gave a insane laugh and teleported out.

Janitor was fumming. "THAT TWAT!" "Your Fault for trusting him, now you will never have your Private Security Farm." Spoke Jerry. Janitor was smoking mad!

"SHUT UP JERRY I AM TIRED OF YOUR SASS!" Janitor took out his blaster and pointed it at Jerry.

"WOAH! Janitor Take it easy! We're friends! WE'RE FRI-" Jerrys head was blown body fell simply on the floor.

Thud.

OOM stared At the Dead body.

5555 Started at The dead Body.

Janitor Started At The Dead Body.

"Fucker." Janitor said.

"Um...how do we get back?" OOM asked a bit worried.

5555 Gave a autistic screech and they all teleported in front of a giant plane that said Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!

A buncha familiar contestants seemed surprised.

The Pumpkingking took the paper from Janitors hand. It said.

Debt Payed, Also Cheese can Freeze- Pkk.

"And Janitor y OOM also join!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

5555 gave a autistic screech and he was lost in a Time Space Blast.

He was Alive. Unlike Jerry.

Rip Jerry 2019-2019.


	61. Bonus 8

**_Bonus_****_ 8:_**

**_[Special Episode 6: THOMAS: A Elmo Story]_**

"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRWWWw" Thomas grabbed a rock and instead of throwing it he crushed it with his own Sharp Hands.

"RAAAAAARRRRrwwww" Thomas kicked the stone wall making a hole in it.

"RAAA-"

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am actually trying to sleep for once..." A ghost said, Not human looking more like a white blanket with two black holes, He was floating.

Thomas growled. "I Lost."

"Shocker." The Ghost bored spoke.

"DONT YOU GET IT! I lost AGAIN and to a Chandelier, A Crazy Egg, A Pile of Muk and a Fucking Baby This Time!" He screamed.

"...that was pretty pathetic..." The Ghost drawled. Thomas growled.

"Oh Shut It Scott! I dont see you doing anything useful other then Sleeping!"

"You think that is gonna affect my ego...You killed me! i have no reason to not feel depressed."

Scott was still uncaring.

"Your life was miserable before anyway, i Basically did you a favor!"

"I Didn't Want To Die." Scott glared at him.

Thomas looked outside the cave.

"...Pitiful..."

"What Was That." Thomas glared back.

"What are you deaf? I said Pitiful! You are pathetic hiding in this dusty cave like the scared bitch you are, What ever happened to The Evil Elmo Huh! heyHeyHEY!"

Scott was talking to Thomas but he was having a flashback.

(Flashback-Black And White)

We see a young Red? Elmo breathing the clean air of a fancy city, he smiled a young bipedal bear cub walked towards him.

"Good Morniwn Miser Ervin!" The little cub said.

"Morning Kid." Ervin smiled.

"Honey can we do taxes know?" Asked Ervins wife, she looked like a bipedal dog of sorts heart armor all around, cape, boots and crown.

Ervin gave a small laugh.

"Honey, we are Taxes!" He pointed at his own crown.

They both giggled.

They saw a small Pumpkin headed man juggle some balls and at the end he failed all the balls fell on top of his head.

Ervin and his Wife Clapped.

"Jolly good show! Work on it and you'll get better PumpKingPrince!"

Ervin smiled. Pkp left.

A Bipedal Bear came.

"King Ervin Elmor Felmor and Queen Luna Moona Angeline Korgiam I have good news The Wars Stopped we can all live in peace now!" Smiled The Bear.

"You sure Steve!?"

"Positively. Lost Thorn Kingdom said they would stop invading!" Steve smiled.

"Looks Like Royal Kingdom is finally going to be happy once again! Lets all celebrate!" Ervin smiled.

(Next Day)

Ervin had gathered all the Cibearians from Royal Kingdom.

"Greetings Subjects, Since we are free from War! I suggest we all have a celebratory Grand Ball! In The Royal Kingdom Castle!" Ervin Spoke.

The Cibearians cheered.

"We shall all hand out Free Golden Tickets to all present here! Rich or Poor! Weak or Strong! Everyone here is invited!" Luna kindly spoke.

Cheers!

"So do we count."

Gasps.

The Cibearians backed away and revealed A Tall Walking Withered Tree, It had a broken hole in her face and tree roots for hair and she also had a wooden crown, a wooden cape aswell and wooden high boots of sorts, wooden gloves aswell.

Behind it were more brown withered like tree creatures, they seemed rusty and dusty. Most of them had red eyes inside their broken face, no mouths, But they were grinning.

"..Tyrant Thornia.., Good to see the TYRANT of Lost Thorn Kingdom herself appear before us." Ervin carefully spoked.

She began to seductively walk towards him smirking with no mouth.

"I was just curious about the Grand Ball? You said everyone present here would attend, were you not gonna invite us darling~"

"Of course he would had! He has a heart of gold!" Queen Luna Smiled.

"Oh! Goodie! So that means me and my Keevill may join your party! I assume we wont be discriminated afterall we arent at war with eachother now, are we."

She was standing right in front of him, Ervin was gigantic but She was almost his same size.

"Of Course Not, Right citizens!" Ervin smiled.

They seemed to have other thoughts. "They're Evil!" One Said.

"They Are Bad!" Another said. "Only Cibearians!" A third one said.

"Only Cibearians but where is the fun in that?" Smirked A chubby Brown Mouse with a bow tie, he however had a pink rat tail, whiskers perfect, curled. By his side a young bipedal Reindeer walked, Black nose, Black eyes, Sharp Horns and red scarf with two white pomp pomp things in the end of it, Another Reindeer was also by The Chocolate Mouse side, he seemed bored.

"Vladinir Pudin, Rudolf Reing Santos Stanlert and Bernard Reing Stalen Stanlert, Surprised to see you all here." Ervin spoke cautiously.

"No need for formalities but since The Thornians are allowed on your Grand Ball i wanted to ask if my Gingerbread folks could party on!"

Many Gingerbreads were behind Vladinir, Most had red round cheeks, Black long eyes and Sharp Sharp Double Claws, a small third claw under their hand.

"Of course we can right Mister Ervin~" A Gingerbread man with Gold hat, Gold bowtie, Gold Boots, Gold eyes and Gold claws spoke.

"Of Course Geovha, All of You Can Join!"

"Me Join?" Asked A Large White Bipedal Polar bear She looked big

"Yes Tyrant Snowball even you. And you're N-Ice Guards"

"Even Us!?"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! ALL OF YOU CAN JOIN!" Ervin yelled at A Flaming bipedal bear, surprisingly sexy looking, her hair seemed to be literal lava falling down only to go back up, her eyes pink and most of her body red.

"Sorry Queen Lavinitah, You and your Fire Bears May Join aswell."

Ervin said.

Lavinitah looked giddy, All her fire bears floated around the air happy.

"The Grand Ball shall be Next Week please prepare as we shall hand out Golden Tickets! Honey please Multiplier Spell...we might need it."

(Grand Ball Day)

It all started as any other Grand Ball, Fancy Music, Fancy Food, Fancy Men, All The Cibearians were either in normal clothing(The Poor)Or Fancy Tux and dresses(The Rich).

"Look at those filthy low classes ho ho ho!" Laughed a Cibearian at a Poor Cibearian. He was eating right from the table.

"Does he not know table manners! Ho ho ho ho!"

The ball was going great.

"This ball trick is boring pkp get out you're fired." The PumpKingPrince seemed shocked then mad and left growling.

"Honey did you fire our Jester? Why are you so stressed?" Luna asked him.

"Sorry Hun...it's just i am worried about the others...what if they fight.." Ervin frowned.

"With the other species? get outta here!...actually you're right that could happen..." Luna looked worried.

The doors slammed open.

"The Party is finally here boys!" The chocolate mouse spoke as he smugly went to the chocolate fountain and drank all the chocolate. His Gingerbread people dancing and having fun.

Queen Lavinitah arrived shortly after, Her Fire Bears flying in the air laughing and having fun.

Then Tyrant Thornia arrived. "I see you're all having a blast! I shall join too then!" She walked he Keevill following her close.

Tyrant Snowball arrived last, Her N-Ice guard well guarding her.

"Everyone please enjoy the Grand Ball! Music Please!" They placed fancy music.

The Gingerbreads were dancing waving their arms around. "Woah! Easy with those!" The Cibearian Pointed at Their Foot Long Sharp Claws.

The Keevill seem to be having fun telling stories to Cibearians. "I killed Your Great Grandpa." He Smiled The kid cried. His mother came "fuck off ya twat!"

A Cibearians got near Tyrant Snowball. "RAWR!" Screamed The N-Ice guard, Showing his wolverine like icicle blade and claws. The Cibearians cried like a baby.

The Fire bears were flying in circles and one accidentally touched a curtain, it set ablaze and began to burn with fire. The Cibearians screamed.

"It was an accident!" The Fire Bear Spoke.

Luna calmly walked up to the curtain and used a water spell to turn it off.

"Queen Luna They're dangerous they have to go!"

"Queen Luna! They're Evil they have to go!"

"Queen Luna They're scary!"

"Queen Luna! Make Them Go!"

All The Rich Cibearians spoke.

"All final decisions fall on Ervin!"

She pointed at him.

"w-wa."

The Cibearians began assaulting him with demands, he was stressed.

He walked towards the leaders.

"Can't you keep your subjects under control!" He growled.

"They Are Just Being Themselves."

They all said.

"Well themselves is bad! No one likes you all cause you are different from us! So stop being annoying!" Growled King Ervin.

"What If We Don't" Glared Tyrant Thornia.

"I'll banish you from here."

"You'll start a War."

"One I Intend To Win."

"Four Againts One."

"Count me Out. Fine Ervin if you want be a dick to My Gingerbreads but don't count me in your silly politics i am outta here! Gingerbreads we're leaving!"

The Gingerbreads looked down and followed the Chocolate mouse and his reindeer lackeys.

"I suggest you do the same, One wrong move and i could kill you three where you stand."

They growled. "Me leave! But me return Soon! With Bigger Forces than ever!" Tyrant Snowball left, Her N-Ice Guards followed her.

"That was pretty cold of you Darling, you know us Fire bears takes decades to learn to control our fire..." Queen Lavinitah left, all her Fire bears followed her sad.

Tyrant Thornia glared she was alone. "Remember when i wanted no more wars, consider it declared, what did i expect from a species were Cibearians talk shit about the poor and rich. Yes we may be mean and poor but at least we all get along. Unlike you Fools." She left with her Keevill following her

The Grand Ball was ruined.

"Everyone go home...The Ball is canceled."

And so they did...it was a sucky ball no one shall enjoy.

Ervin clapped his hands. "Where is that Jester..."

"You fired him."

"Oh Right I guess we should get a new one huh..."

Then They Both Heard a Huge! Explosion from outside the Castle.

A Mushroom cloud could be seen.

Could a bomb had blown up near...what appeared to be...Sombil, no one cares about that place anyway, thought Ervin.

"Sup." Said a skinny Pumpkin headed man, black tux and everything. "Sorry for being late for the party but trust me a new one will start soon." He smirked.

"What are you..."

He snapped his fingers and Queen Luna feel to the floor moaning in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Ervin screamed.

"Just transforming her into a mighty killing machine." He showed Luna, she seeemed slightly bigger and had new clothing, her teeth were sharp.

"Introducing! Tyrant Yzaberiex!" He laughed and so did she. A evil laugh. Ervin wanted to cry and kill the pumpkin headed man.

"CHANGE HER BACK!" He yelled.

"Oh where is the fun in that? Now it's you turn!" Pumpkingking snapped his fingers. King Ervin was agonizing.

"NO!" Ervin screamed in agony.

* * *

"Not that i care but what happened after that?" Asked Scott boredly.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to remember!" Thomas yelled, he was thinking hard.

(Flashback-Black and White)

Ervin was still in so much pain on the floor. He saw the door of Royal Kingdom Castle open, outside there was fire and destruction, screams and explosions.

"...What did you do..."

"I was bored! This is my way to entertain myself! Like i entertained you all these decades!" He glared.

"P-pumpKingPrince...?" Asked Ervin.

He gave a small chuckle. "Oh, You can just call me..."

He was in his same eye level.

"The PumpKingKing."

He levitated and laughed like a maniac. "NOOOOOO!" Ervin gave his last breath. Then woke up again as if he was a new elmo. "...Where am i?..." A confused elmo asked.

"Sup! I am The PumpKingKing! King Of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings! I am your creator and you shall be my helpers to create my ideal world, a world of Chaos!" He smirked.

"This is your sister, Tyrant Yzaberiex Luna Moona Doge!" He smirked.

She posed arrogantly.

"I'm The best, At Being The Worst!" she laughed all evil, teeth sharp af.

"w-who am i?" The Elmo asked.

Pumpkingking gave a insane Grin.

"Thomas, Thomas Ervin Elmor Felmor, But you shall strike fear on your enemies as...The Evil Elmo!"

"Yes." Thomas stood up grinning his before white perfect teeth now yellow and sharp like fangs.

"I AM THE EVIL ELMO!" He laughed all evilly.

Tyrant Yzaberiex joined aswell.

"Atta Boy! Now go outside and kill some innocents, i'll boredly slaughter a few thousands aswell."

Pumpkingking was sitting in Ervins Old Throne.

Screams could be heard in the background, fire and explosions.

The two laughed and killed innocents. Pumpkingking juggled balls boredly with no problems at all, bowtie tied and a huge grin.

"I Always Get The Last Laugh."

(Flashback end-Normal Color)

"THE PUMPKINGKING!" Screamed Thomas.

"Who The Pumpkin Headed Man?" Asked Scott boredly.

"HE IS EVIL!"

"Shocker."

"DON'T YOU GET IT HE KILLED YOU!"

"What."

(Flashbck-Black and White)

[Twenty First Century]

We see a human Scott drinking in a pretty dark room only light comming was from the moonlight of a window, he was pretty drunk that night, not like he cared...or not like anyone he knew cared...

He was a white middle aged man with a fuzzy beard, cool eyes tho.

"Wow dude you still drinking?"

Said a Pumpkin Headed Man.

"I Hate My Life." Scott sadly said.

"What if i gave you a new one!"

"Please Do! Cause Everyone Sucks Ass Anyway!" Scott said sarcastically not thinking it would happen or thinking clearly at all.

"Alrighty look at the elmo hun"

Scott looked at The Elmo Plush Toy in his couch.

"The Fuck.. Where did that come fro-" The Elmo Jumped at Scott.

Scott was found dead later.

(Flashback End-Normal Colors)

Scott seemed pissed.

"The new life he gave you was a eternal life...a eternal life of pain and depression...one where you see your enemies die but so do your friends while you will never ever...die...This is your new life..., Damn He is Good..." Thomas said.

"He took My Smoking Abilities...

He took My Drinking Abilities...

But He Made a Fatal Mistake Taking my Fapping Abilities!" Growled Scott.

"You can't even get laid!"

"WORST ETERNAL LIFE EVER!" He screamed.

"So what's the plan Scott?" Asked Thomas.

"We Kill Him."

"Scott he is a god...we stand no chance..."

Scott was thinking.

"I did some research in Gods in this universe, Not like i had anything better to do...The Multi Gods are outta the question...The Life Duo, Badman and Beto shall be impossible to contact. You are a God along with your sister-"

"LUNA! She must be somewhere Around here!" Thomas smiled.

"Yes, we can find her but i also gained new knowledge, there seems to be, four people, four people who combined have the power of a god. One a Croxenian, One a Cibearian, One a Peg and One a Zombie. Alone They are weak but combine they may be godly."

"What About You?"

"I am just Smarty Pants Scott, i have no powers other than eternal depression, being super smart with my superior intellect and being your only friend...We have to find Queen Luna first then The Four Persons. Before Pumpkingking gets bored and makes Round Burn again!" Scott spoke glumly and then determined.

"Yes and our first step for that is, Getting outta this cave! Into Elmos World~" Thomas took a step outside. Scott followed him floating boredly. "...La la la la Yeah...oh..." Scott stopped singing.

Thousands or Millions of tiny Cibearians with futuristic paralyzing spears were in front of both if them. They were small but had many odd and weird gadgets that looked like could hurt badly.

"You Two Are Under Arrest By Orders of Queen Doge! You shall be taken to the Royal Kingdom Castle For Interrogation. Anything to declare!" Spoke the chief.

"I can't tell if this is good or bad..." Spoke Thomas nervously.

"Both." Said a bored Scott.


	62. Bonus 9

**_Bonus 9:_**

**_[Special Episode_** **_7: Hi]_**

* * *

In a dirty room two peeps were getting stoned and stuff.

"Yo ever noticed how i look like a cat?" Said a shirtless man with cool ass hair, his glasses rad and his beard bearly, dick big af, cause he was naked. He was Willis.

"yea bro that's cool tho" A skunk like man giggled, this was Foe.

They were both vaping.

"Hehehehe wanna hit this?" Foe smirked as he showed a bag of cocaine.

Then the doors slammed open "This is the police! We got you surrounded!" A Police did his Police things.

"Awe shitzzle" Foe gave a nervous cackle he then turned into a machine gun. "SUCK MY PP!"

Foe began to shot at the Police Tranquilizer Darts, Willis was just smoking his weed. "Radical~" He smirked.

"Come On Bro! We Gotta Go Tho!" Foe turned into a Alicorn and placed Willis on his back and farted rainbows to begin flying.

"Shoot Em Bro!" Foe told Willis.

Willis began to shoot the Flying Robo Cops. They seem immune to the Darts! Meanwhile Foe smoked.

"Bro they ain't doing nun" Willis frowned obviously high.

"Ever heard of um if you wanna be then be it be them?" Foe said.

Willis was derp eyes and nodded.

"Then do it!" Foe smiled.

Willis became a Anime Cat Trap and he Began to make the Flying Robo Cops fall asleep but how do Flying Robo Cops fall asleep? That doesn't make any sens-

*R3-D5 Noises*

"Good Job tracking them down R3-D5." Said a space man kinda man.

"Why is Buzz Lightyear Chasing us dude?" Asked Willis.

"He aint Chasing us Bro! He Falling With Style Tho!" Foe pointed at the Falling With Style Space Man, B-0UZ!

You see B-0UZ is a Intergalactic Mem-

A Intergalactic Time Traveling Bounty Hunter.

Jango Fett appears outta nowhere.

Yea kinda like that. Then The PumpKingKing shot his head off with a small and humble finger gun.

"R3-D5! Get On Their Tail!" B-0UZ commanded his Minion. 3R-D5 did Evil 3R-D5 noises as she charged.

B-0UZ shot WRIST ROCKETS!

"I call copyright infringement." B2 Super Battle Droid Janitor looked at the forth wall before being sucked into a wormhole with OOM and 5555 also Jerry and Gardevoir.

"Woah What is even happening anymore dude!" Willis asked.

"Time and Space is Breaking Bro! A Tragic Demise we call, A Time Space Blast!" Foe blew a smoke ring.

Willis also did that same thing. "Wack." he said. "What do we do Pussy Man?" Asked Foe.

"Meow Fight Bro Foe Fight!" Willis turned The AliFoe and gave a war cry as they both charged into B-0UZ, R3-D5 and his army of Flying Robo Cops.

The PumpKingKing eating Popcorn boredly.

The Flying Robo Cops attacked and brought his Army of Araafs.

"IT'S ARAAF!" Yelled Foe.

"You know what a Araaf is?" Asked Willis.

"Tch nah i was just kiddin' bro." Foe gave a dumbass giggle.

Willis also giggled dumbly.

"Enough! You two are breaking the very fabric of the space time! The continuum shall be un-continued!" B-0UZ yelled.

"No U." Foe smiled.

*R3-D5 Noises*

3R-D5 shot Rockets at AliFoe and Willis, however they both gracefully dodged em with no problems at all!

"ENOUGH! You two are now doomed!" B-0UZ told em they were doomed however Willis and Foe were so high they were completely oblivious to what was happening.

"That was good weed bro~" Willis giggled. "I got more Tho~" Foe cackled. Willis smiled "Rad~"

*R3-D5 Noises*

"You're Right 3R-D5, they're fucking idiots." B-0UZ finally saw what he was against, Dumb and Dumber.

"Hey! We're Not Idiots! :( " Willis responded with a emoji.

"...wah...THIS IS A FANFICTION! You can't do Emojis!" B-0UZ growled as he shot Wrist Rockets.

"Why Not? :) " Responded The Evil Elmo.

"M-master Ervin Thomas Felmor I-i didn't think you would appear so soon-" B-0UZ nervously spoke.

"You took too long to kill them and i got bored, i'll kill them cause it's obvious i am the most OP here :) " Thomas grinned with his sharp teeth.

"Ha You wish." Both The PumpKingKing and Janitor said before they began to play rock paper scissors, However Pkk Cheated by using scissors and Poking Janitors Robot Eyes, However since they are Unrollable Nazi B2 Robot Eyes, He was unfazed.

Janitor rolled his eyes and shot WRIST ROCKETS! It was a epic battle however it wad happening in the background.

"Didn't Janitor fall in a wormhole?" Asked Willis confused.

"idk i'm just a gay pony." Foe did horse noises and began flying away even faster.

"Ugh. Let me show you how it's done." Thomas began to fly towards them at fast af boi speeds. Thomas then grabbed AliFoe and threw him on a pile of files. "Taxes, wack" Willis frowned.

"Oh No! My Only Weakness! Math!" Foe groaned sadly.

"Too easy." Thomas began to walk towards them sharpening his claws. He grinned and then-

"I'm Fucking Rich!"

"No! That Cocky Voice!" Thomas looked behind him and saw...

"THOMAS BUT RICHER!"

"I have money, unlike you! You Hobo!" Thomas But Richer posed arrogantly, Money is his eyes.

"I ain't poor!" Thomas growled.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU PUSSY ASS WANKER SLUT WHORE HOE!" A Thomas with big ass black eyebrows yelled.

"NO WAY! THOMAS BUT ANGRIER!" Thomas seemed scared, he was shaking hard af.

"GOT THAT RIGHT YOU FUCKING LIL ASS BITCH!" Thomas But Angrier Screamed angrily.

"...that can only mean..." Thomas slowly looked behind him and saw a Elmo wearing a odd looking pointy white hat.

"Kill All Black People!" He hailed.

"THOMAS BUT MORE RACIST!" Thomas screamed like a little girl.

"Burn All Jews!" Thomas But More Racist spoke slightly muffled on his KKK White Hat and he had a Nazi emblem on his arm.

"I kinda like him." Spoke Janitor.

"Hey there Droid, how about i pay a Million for those Wrist Rockets of yours?" Thomas But Richer grinned.

"Only a Million? What are you poor?!" Janitor glared.

"Then Two Million!" Thomas But Richer yelled.

"Pass! Shesh what a hobo, i thought you would have more mone-"

"A TRILLION GOLD BARS!"

"Only a Trillion? You couldnt get my dog horny with that money."

"That doesnt even make any sense!" Thomas But Richer screamed.

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Janitor shot Thomas But Richer with his Wrist Rockets.

"What is even happening?" Asked Willis.

"LOOK A SLAVE ASS NIG-" Then Thomas But More Racist was punched by Thomas But Angrier stopping his controversial racism.

"SHUT UP PUNK ASS BITCH! LOSER ASS WANKER! NO FACE GHOST FACE LOOKING ASS! PRISSY ASS HITLERS BABY BOY LOOKING ASS!" Thomas But Angrier began to beat up Thomas But More Racist. Thomas But More Racist took off his KKK hat to reveal a robotic skull, he then shot a Flamethrower in Thomas But Angrier Face, It began to melt. Thomas But Angrier gave a pissed off scream and charged at Thomas But More Racist into the ground and began to stab him with a rusty machete. Thomas But Mors Racist growled and fought.

Thomas But More Racist kept talking in German as he fought him. "HEIL NEIN!"

EXPLOSIONS!

"We gotta get outta here dud before Michael Bay Lawsuits Us!" Foe told Willis frowning. Willis nodded then in front of them B-0UZ and R3-D5 appeared. "No Going Anywhere!" He glared.

3R-D5 did her 3R-D5 Noises and shot her rockets at them.

"...Meh i am here i guess..." Said the Bored White Ghost, Scott.

It was a full on war.

It was Epic!

It was!-

Then a Mail thingy popped outta nowhere. Foe took it and read it. "Sorry dude i have to go to the Mew's Newer Island-Afthermathematics bai!" He giggled and flew away.

"What about the weed dude!" Willis yelped. Them a bag of Weed smacked his face "Thanks" He spoke muffled.

However Thomas stood in front of him. "I HAD IT! Enough With these Weird Ass Fanfictions! Cant they make fucking sense for once!" Thomas growled.

"What's the fun in making sense Thomas? I mean you are a gigantic Evil Red Elmo, how does that make sense?" Asked Willis smoking his weed.

"I- Well. You see, um..."

"And Janitor is a Sociopathic B2 Battle Droid fucking fighting a Pumpkin Headed Clown man, Literally Buzz Lightyear and 3R-D5 want to kill me, how does that make any sense?"

"That's their problems i am talking abou-"

"And Then you have multiple personalities with these But Thomas Characters! How do they make sens-"

"ENOUGH! I just want a Story to be decent for once! There are better stories than this one!" Thomas frowned.

"But Liz doesnt want to make good stories, she just wants to make Fun Stories! Sure the grammar and plot might be doo doo and characters zany and time lines confusing an-"

"You're pushing your luck Dude!" A Yellow Croxenian glared, she seemed upset someone was finally saying the truth.

"Sorry Sorry, what i mean is, These Stories Aren't Meant To Be The Best, But To Be The Funest." Willis smiled. Thomas seemed to be tearing up and at the very verge of fucking sobbing right now.

"That ...is.. THE DUMBEST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Thomas began the charge towards Willis. Willis gave a Girly scream.

Then someone decended from heaven in a holy manner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Thomas and Willis amazed.

"Hi Guys i am Jesus~" Said Jesus, he had cool black glasses.

(~Jesus~)Sang a Angelic Chorus.

"J-Jesus!" Thomas seemed spooked. Jesus smiled at him. "BEGONE THOT!" Jesus screamed shooting a AK-47 at The Evil Elmo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Thomas was sent into hell for all his sins. "I'LL BE BACK!" He screamed in agony.

"JEWS!" Thomas But More Racist Fled. Thomas But Angrier was dead same with Thomas But Richer. B-0UZ traveled away in Time with 3R-D5. Janitor fell in a worm hole, ...but for real this time..., The Flying Robo Cops all exploded and The PumpKingking was being The PumpKingKing.

"Hi don't forget to do taxes, Bye." Jesus flew away with a rainbow and money trail.

(~Jesus~)Sang The Angelic Chorus.

(~Capitalism~)Sang A Demonic Chorus.

"Wow he was cool." Willis smiled at the forth-wall.

Then Willis woke up. He was in his bed, "woah! That was a crazy ass dream... can't wait till i tell my friends!" He smiled and went towards his Phone, A New Day Started, How Fun will it be this time?


	63. Bonus 10

**_Bonus 10: The Season 2 Cast_**

* * *

**_Info: What happened to the season 2 cast after they were kicked out from the Afthermathematics in Episode 4?_**

They been all kicked out of the Afthermathematics. "Oh my gosh, what a poo poo head!" Klefki seemed upset.

"It seems we aren't welcomed on the show anymore..." Mal The Metagross spoke. "Oh well, the Mew's New Trilogy is so overrated and boring anyway-" Bergmite said.

"...is that cause you were Eliminated early and don't have a single fan..." Shedinja boredly spoke.

"No its not! it sucks and it's boring." Bergmite looked ice cold.

"I agree with her! we decided to be more original and unique we will now both be lesbian and date eachother!" Hippo nuzzled Bergmite and she nuzzled back.

"why in the world would you date that fat hippo!?" Drapion looked annoyed.

Gasps*

Drapion looked around. "What!?"

Hippo started sniffing and then she started crying and ran away. "Hippo No! Ugh i hate you Drapion you're like totally such a dick!"

"Bruh it was just a question!" Drapion looked outraged.

"You were pretty rude with that question..." Dunsparce told her. Shuckle was nuzzling Dunsparce. "Yea, we should all be friends and take care of each other by using happiness and love!" Shuckle smiled.

"This is why i love you, you're so sweet!" Dunsparce kissed Shuckle and Shuckle looked dizzy and very happy, blushing.

"I will never love this loser!" both Heatmoar and Durant pointed at eachother, then they paused and started kissing eachother and went into a motel.

"welp they gone fucking." Elekid frowned.

Ninjask scoffed. "Why in the world did she not fuck me! after all i am the best!" He posed.

"...Yet and you being the best made you be eliminated BEFORE me..." Shedinja rolled his eyes boredly.

"BE QUIET!" Ninjask yelled.

"...what are you scared i will mention how your pathetic bug ass was defeated by a metal robot thing?...watching you lose that easily was laughable..." Shedinja drawled.

Ninjask looked red af "I HAD IT WITH YOU I'LL KILL YOU!" Ninjask kept using Fury Cutter at Shedinja but he kept floating away with a bored expression. Eventually they both also left, somewhere else.

"Welp at least they have eachother." Shuckle looked hopeful. "Maybe we can all still be friends right-" Shuckle was interrupted by Jynx.

"Sorry white trash, i have to do a photo shoot, you know being a famous celebrity and all has me busy, i can't be seen hanging out with NORMIES, but I'll always remember all of you so bye~" Jynx cat walked away even tho you couldn't see her legs cause of her dress.

"This is really poopy, like omg fudge I ducking forgot that I am pass my bed time uh bye guys! Poop!" Klefki left.

Shuckle frowned.

"Mom can I invite Dhelphox our house?" Vulpix asked. "Sure! let's go!" Ninetails smiled. "Thank you Mrs Fox I won't let you down." Dhelphox smiled.

"Oh my, someone hasn't called me by my last name in a long time, how did you know it was that?" Ninetails smiled.

"Cause just like your son, you and I, we're all foxes." Dhelphox pokerfaced.

Silence.

And then Vulpix, Dhelphox and Ninetails started laughing as they all went towards Ninetails huge mansion which was visible in the horizon of the night sky.

Shuckle began walking too but Ninetales turned around and awkwardly said. "oh um...you see..when I said...umm..sure let's go, I meant...only...you know...I am really sorry..." Ninetails looked really guilty. She just wanted the dinner to be with her son and Dhelphox, bringing Mal, Bella, Dunsparce, Elekid, Eva, Drapion and Shuckle would be, a tiny bit too much for today.

Shuckles facial expression also looked pretty awkward. " oh um I see..hehe okay I get it..."

The whether started to drizzle.

"well I guess I should be on my way back to Meteor Falls with Bella, Goodbye." Mal said as The Metagross went to Meteor Falls with a very happy Beldum.

Shuckle looked at Elekid, "I um have a science project to do for school sooo I gotta build a robot on my garage..." Elekid walked away towards his house.

"... we're in summer vacation..." Shuckle mumbled.

"Looks like everyone left you short stuff, psh I'm going to the pub" Drapion boredly walked away to get drunk.

Driftblim came out of the Afthermathematics. "I came to Interview season 2s fan favorites but it seems there aren't any here, Specially you three, you're all like, background characters." Driftblim looked bored and flew away in the night sky.

Only Shuckle, Dunsparce and Eva the Salazzle were left. Shuckle looked at Eva, "can we be friends?" He had sadness in his eyes.

Eva raised her eyebrow. "uh, sure."

"Yay so what will we do now!" Shuckle smiled.

"uh I have to go... Pumpkingking said I would be rejoining the game and I should maybe get ready since the game will be hard." Salazzle awkwardly said.

Shuckle Happy face slowly changed into a sad one with every word Eva said. "oh...i see..." Shuckle looked sad.

"yea... so bye." Eva perambulated away.

Now only Shuckle and Dunsparce were left, both in the night time streets, it was busy, cars going by and siren sounds. It was now raining harshly, like shower.

Shuckle sat in the side walk near the road and gave a sad sigh. Dunsparce got near him and gave a small smile.

This cheered up Shuckle. "So...do you have anything to tonight? I'm a nice guy so you can go do whatever you want I won't stop you from leaving, I know we nice guys finish last.." Shuckle spoke happy but the more he spoke the more sad he sounded.

Dunsparce was thinking and talking. "Hmm I have to do chores around my house, talk and hang out with my best friend Roggenrola and I have to study cause I need to finish school with all 20s so I get rewarded and go to YensidLand!"

Shuckle frowned.

Then Dunsparce looked at him in the eyes and smiled "But there really isn't anywhere I would want to be that doesn't have you In it." She nuzzled him and they both blushed.

The camara slowly panned away, both of them being showered in the rain and the sirens howling, wait the sirens kept getting louder and louder and there seemed to be some sort of creature over the horizon...

Shuckle and Dunsparce looked scared as the sirens got louder and louder and when they saw the creature they both screamed. "OH NO! IT'S SIREN HEAD!"


	64. Bonus 11

**_Bonus 11: After Episode 15-_**

**_Info: Ever Wondered what happened after Volcaronas eliminantion in episode 15? No? well here you can read it!_**

* * *

_(The Cargo Hold)_

Magby was fucking sad, Volcarona and him weren't really the bestest of friends but now that they had a small heart to heart, he saw how her eyes went from anger to sorrow and care. She wanted to help him but those villains voted her out.

He leaned in the Cargo Hold where all the losers where, Munchlax was asleep with Togepi. Seismethtoad and Joltik were both snoring, one louder than other.

Lucah and Foe were sleeping together, even tho they didn't want to admit it, it was painfully clear something was brewing with those two.

Totodile and Handy were sleeping near Munchlax and Togepi, and those two were near Lucario and Foe. Makuhita was sleeping near Joltik and Seismethtoad; Crack-A-Chu was sleeping very far away in the corner and he didn't know where Sylveon, Flareon and Dusclops had went.

Not like he cared, he was still upset about Gardevoirs eliminantion, why did he not rejoin and that anime weeb freak, that weird croc, that creepy hand and the rat jerk rejoin, I guess tonight he wasn't sleepy cause he used to talk to Gardevoir for hours at night, it was almost 6AM but he didn't care, he was still thinking, how could he actually compete?

He was a weak; kinda rude underdog, battling against Brutes with massive strength, evil mastermind geniouses and nice people that had many allies! he was honestly fucked in the ass.

He just tried to lay down and take a nap, the next challenge would start soon.

_(Fancy First Class)_

Dark Musharna looked at Psyduck and Wigglytuff sleep, she knew Wigglytuff voted Psyduck and herself as well, so she knew she wanted both of them out, which makes her a threat to her plans, it was 6:15AM and she woke up 10 minutes ago, she knew Pumpkingking or Mew would announce a new Challenge sooner or later, so she had to be on her A-Game, she was going to focus on every little detail about everyone and make sure everyone is in check.

What Check? The ones who are checked will be taken out as fast as possible and the ones without them are no threat to her.

The threats right now was herself, Dark Musharna smart powerful and cunning, Psyduck not only was she sketchy as fuck she was also smart and strong, Wigglytuff clever and quick she has slipped away from eliminantion many times this season and on the first season as well.

Foe, for being a fusion he is Incredibly friendly and Specially powerful, having the ability to shapeshift into any Pokemon is amazing and overpowered, that Lucario Lucah was also a threat, being nice and having decent stamina got her this far.

Togepi was a huge fucking threat, she is nice and that's why she got very far in both seasons she was on, her quirky randomness also helps her win a lot...as much as she hated to admit it Crack-A-Chu was a threat being super physically powerful and fast was shocking, literally, to all the Contestants, he almost won the first Challenge he was on when he rejoined yesterday, who's to say he won't use his brute strength to do that again and win, he also isn't trustworthy.

She also didn't know if Vespiqueen was a threat, on one hand she now has lots of friends and people like her on another she is super physically weak and Incredibly air headed.

Totodile couldn't talk, but did pretty well in Challenges, had lots of friends and got 2nd place in the first season, so she also counted as a threat.

Dusclops, where could she begin, he isn't very popular among Contestants, is pretty cunning and isn't as dimwitted as other Contestants and is VERY strong both competitively and physically. She knew she had to stop him somehow, but she didn't really know how, for now she will just watch and wait what move he will pull, before she came here she went to the confesional to talk about How Wigglytuff voted for Psyduck and her, about Volcaronas eliminantion and how she has to take down Yanma, once she left she saw Dusclops all by himself in the rusty bleachers of the eliminantion room.

He seemed to be thinking and he didn't Really notice she was in the room, Dark Musharna just glanced at him and left Dusclops was always kind of a loner in the plane, he didn't really talk to others after Lairons eliminantion and he didn't talk to anyone after Numel died. He felt so, scary to talk to so others didn't bother to do it, but Dark Musharna thought maybe cause less and less people talked to him every day, Dusclops became more and more cold, more and more scary and serious every day.

She took a mental note to talk to him later and went to fancy first class to sleep and then she woke up early that's how she got here ranting about who is a threat and who's not, the only threat she didn't talk about yet was Yanma, she saw the show and can actually speak so she can tell everyone about all of the villains secrets. That's the only reason she's a threat, after that she is weak physically and mentally, so those are all the threats.

On the other hand the only ones she saw as worthless and no threats at all were Munchlax cause all he does is sleep, Magby cause he is dumb and not strong at all, Seismethtoad he is just a stupid idiot who follows others, Joltik just like Seismethtoad but with no strength at all.

Handy was also weak as fuck, he couldn't really talk so nobody understood him and he was just physically weak, Makuhita was also weak, he didn't do much in the entire season other than having a alliance with Janitor and now he's the last member alive not only from Janitors old Alliance but also his entire team, that Alliance worked so well to have only 1 out of 10 members from the entire team survive, why only 1 and not 2 since Yanma was also in his old team?

Cause Yanma would be eliminanted next, she was all the villains target. So Makuhita will again be alone and defenseless, lots of muscle but no fucking Brain at all, without having Janitor to boss him around he didn't know what to do for 3 episodes, well 4 if you count the one that will happen today.

Sylveon, she didn't win like barely any Challenges, is a newbie and doesn't really seem like a threat, all that she has is a common candy which I bet she won't use for a while since people wouldn't really wanna vote her out anyway and Flareon she was bossy and mean on the first season and at the start of this one but now she just doesn't do anything at all for some reason she is also her ally and had done everything Dark Musharna asked so Flareon was no threat.

"I wonder what that red canine is doing.." Dark Musharna mumbled as she saw the plane flying over the blue sky filled with clouds.

_(Outside - Top of the plane)_

Dusclops was on top of the plane feeling the wind in his ghostly body since he was a ghost gravity didn't really affect him and he just flew sitting down to follow the plane and give the illusion he was just sitting on the plane and the plane was carrying him. It didn't tire him at all, Dusclops had a lot of stamina, he and Lairon knew since he lasted a while when they had intercourse, like hours.

He frowned when he remembered Lairon, her shiny gray metal body, her cute small appearance, her beautiful blue eyes.

why. just why did she turn into such a... wretched and horrible person, she was such a fucking bitch not only to him but also to others.

Dusclops clenched his fists, did Lairon really love him or was she just using him to advance in the game? It could be both or it could be just one of them and the answer would be clear of which one of the two Lairon would fit under.

Dusclops felt the wind on his face and closed his eye. He remembered when he was a happy Duskull and still had many old emotions he doesn't really feel anymore, he remembered being happy, laughing and playing with Aron.

Aron looked so beautiful to him, her cute metal body, her adorable small legs, her big gorgeous blue eyes. He remembered her laugh, her voice telling him encouraging words, words no one has ever told him in his entire life.

Dusclops began to tear up, tears showing up in his face, and then he began to cry. He felt like no one loved him, no one even liked or CARED about him, the only ones that cared for him were the good guys and the villains, why? Cause they all fucking wanted him Eliminated.

Dusclops kept crying by himself at the top of the Plane, the plane was loud so no one could hear his sorrowful cries and Dusclops would make sure no one ever knows as well.

Dusclops missed being a Duskull, he missed being with Aron and having at least someone that loved and cared for him.

Why did he evolve-

_Solrock._

It was the battle with Solrock that made Duskull evolve into Dusclops, to protect Aron.

It was cause of Solrock that Dusclops evolved into this dark almost emotionless pokemon.

Because he evolved Aron became more interested in Dusclops because of his looks and power...

And because of that she became bitchy and spoiled...

...and cause of that...she stopped loving him-...

Dusclops gave a angry scream that no one heard. He Punched the top of the plane in anger which woke up the Contestants in The Cargo Hold Aka Loser Economy Class.

Dusclops looked so mad, his temper changed from sad to furious in the matter of seconds, he hated Solrock, he hated her so much. She caused so much mischief in the first season when she was on his team, she was so sassy and powerful, so untrustworthy, basically a Villain! SHE WAS A VILLAIN IN HIS EYES!

Dusclops closed his eyes and tried to have happy thoughts to calm down, he tried remembering when he was a Duskull and being happy playing with Aron.

and he did, but then that memory was changed with a Smug looking Solrock easily fainting him, she smirked.

Dusclops red eye shined brightly and he looked angry. Pumpkingking then teleported in front of him. "Sup dude, we need you on the plane k, I have an announcement to make since we're out of the time space blast" Pumpkingking said and teleported out.

Dusclops rolled his eyes and phased through the planes roof and saw all the Contestants awake and the Pumpkingking saying "About Time, after being free of the Time Space Blast you can finally VOTE!"

Dusclops walked towards them boredly and listened to the rules, he was in bad mood already.

_(Cargo Hold- 4 Minutes before Dusclops coming down from the top)_

Flareon finished waking up a few seconds ago, she was sleeping behind a crate in the cargo hold with Sylveon, Sylveon was still asleep. Flareon woke up cause someone slammed the roof but Sylveon didn't budge. Flareon nudged Sylveon to wake up.

"mmmm Umbreon, your dick is so good~ I love you~" Sylveon Mumbled in her sleep.

Flareon cringed at her mother mentioning her father but she cringed harder when she glanced at Sylveons erogenous area.

Wet, yep she was having a wet dream.

"Ew that is absolutely disgusting!" Flareon spoke upset, she looked grossed out.

"~My Daughter, Calm Yourself~" Kabuto said coming out of Flareons neck fur a bit.

"Oops, sorry daddy." Flareons said. Flareons was eternally loyal to Her step-daddy Kabuto, after all it's cause if him that she made it this far into the game, who knew laying low and helping others archive their goals while you watch from the shadows and others start to think less and less about you so you start to become less and less of a threat when you are could be such a good strategy.

"~You Know What To Do Daughter~" Kabuto said as he went Inside Flareons neck fur.

"Yes daddy." Flareon smiled and went Into the Eliminantion Room.

_(Elimination Room)_

Flareon got orders from Psyduck to befriend Yanma, that way it takes longer for her to spill everyone's secrets, Yanma was a fucking Chatterbox.

She saw Yanma come out of the Confessional.

"OMG that was such a good pee x3 that made me go 6w9 cause it was so fun! LMAO!~~~~ I hope no one is hearing what I am saying OnO cause that would be like not lit and totally embarrassing ewe Kawaii!" Then she moaned and did a Ahegao face at the camaras.

Flareons face was of sheer disgust, she had to befriend, THAT! however she sighed and walked towards Yanma.

"~Hey Yanma it's Me Flareon~" Flareons spoke the words Kabuto whispered she should say inside her neck fur.

" òwó Oh hello evil leader of The old Team Dominator that voted me out in the first season and the one that has a Kabuto inside her neck fur Right Now! You are so not Lit you baka!" Yanma dabbed.

Flareon looked flabbergasted.

Yanma was holded by a red aura.

"OMG This is like so not KAWAII AHHHHHH" Yanma yelled as her head was smacked against the metal bleacher. Yanma fainted.

"Holy Shit." Flareon frowned.

Kabuto looked worried "~This Is Bad, She Knows Too Much~"

"What do we do now daddy!" Flareon looked worried.

Yanma groaned and started to regain consciousness.

"~Hide!~" Kabuto spoke sternly.

Flareon panicked for a few seconds and hid behind the confesional.

"ooowooo owie My head ono, I must've slipped lol ewe whoopsie teehee kawaii!" She winked at the camaras and went out of the eliminantion room.

Flareon came out of hiding, she prayed to Arceus and even Giratina, that please Eliminate Yanma as fast as possible.

maybe they will listen to her prayers.

The Pumpkingking the called everyone and announced the chance for everyone to win a common candy, the rest of what happened you probably know.

* * *

**_Thank You For Reading!_**

**_~With Love, Liz~_**


	65. Bonus 12

**Bonus 12: The references in all the episode names!** **(Yes all Challenges are not original and they're all from Total Drama Island/Revenge of the Island/Pahkitew Island, oh well)**

1 MNI - Mew's Newer Dramatic Island (TDI - Not so happy campers)

2 MNI - Cliff Die Dive - (TDI - Not so happy campers)

3 MNI - The Big Ass Sleep! (TDI - The Big Sleep)

4 MNI - Punchballz! (TDI - Dodgebrawl)

5 MNI - UnFamous-R-Us! (TDI - Not Quite Famous)

6 MNI - Wow oWW Woods Woods Woo (TDI - The Sucky Outdoors)

7 MNI - Spooked Fractures! (TDI - Phobia Factor)

8 MNI - Clean Haunted Isle Number P (TDI - Up the Creek)

9 MNI - Afthermathematics (TDA - Aftermath)

10 MNI - Deer Here and Fear Near! (TDI - Paintball Deer Hunter)

11 MNI - Raise The Stakes! (TDI - If you can't take the heat)

12 MNI - Trust The Rust (TDI - Who can you trust?)

13 MNI - Training N' Raining (TDI - Basic straining)

14 MNI - Dang-Erous B0ys! (TDI - X-Treme Torture)

15 MNI - GiRl-OwSS! (TDI - Brunch of Disgustingness)

16 MNI - Scary Fooling (TDI - Hook, Line, Screamer)

17 MNI - Culture Rash (TDRI - Runaway Model)

18 MNI - Cuffed Cough (TDPI - Hurl and go Seek )

19 MNI - The Wild Files (TDI - Are we there, Yeti?)

20 MNI - Afthermathematics Returns (TDA - Aftermath)

21 MNI - So Uh, This is Phase Two? ( TDPI - So uh, this is my team?)

22 MNI - Pig Night Knights! (TDPI - I Love You, Grease Pig!)

23 MNI - Balloon Bond (TDPI - Twinning isn't Everything)

24 MNI - Confession Session (TDPI - I love you, i love you knots)

25 MNI - X-Peck Drama! (TDPI - A Blast from the Past)

26 MNI - Mankey Primehunt! (TDPI - Mo Monkey Mo Problems)

27 MNI - Cave Over! (TDPI - This is the Pits!)

28 MNI - Nice Ice Baby! (TDPI - Three zones and a baby)

29 MNI - Afthermathematics Exit! (TDWT - Aftermath)

30 MNI - No Reing, No Fame! (TDI - No Pain, No Game)

31 MNI - Puke Nuke Soar (TDPT - Hurl and Go Seek)

32 MNI - Trashure Mess-Sure! (TDI - Search and Do Not Destroy)

33 MNI - Afthermathematics Final? (TDA - Afthermathematics)

34 MNI - Hide and Cheat! (TDI - Hide and Be Sneaky)

35 MNI - Oval Run Round (TDI - Camp Castaways)

36 MNI - Tyke Bikes! (TDI - That's Off the Chain!)

37 MNI - Tall-N-ShL0w! (TDPI - Pahk'd With Talent)

38 MNI - Cloud Nein! (TDPI - Sky Fall)

39 MNI - Joltik Trigger! (TDPI - Scarlett Fever)

40 MNI - Out and Bout! (TDI - Wawanakwa Gone Wild!)

41 MNI - Immunity or Invincibility (TDI - I Triple Dog Dare You!)

42 MNI - The First Final (TDI - The Very Last Episode, Really!)

43 MNI - Afthermathematics End (TDWT - Aftermath)

44 MNI - One Million Poke (TDI - Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island)

45 MNI2 - Mew's Newer Dramatic Island (TDRI - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!)

46 MNI2 - Oval Run Round 2 (TDI - Camp Castaways)

47 MNI2 - Cerebrawl (TDRI - Truth or Laser Shark)

48 MNI2 - Flame Out! ( TDPI - So uh, This is my team?)

49 MNI2 - Nice Ice Baby 2 (Ice Ice Baby)

50 MNI2 - Electric Course! (Truth or Laser Shark)

51 MNI2 - Bug Contest! (TDRI - Finders Creepers)

52 MNI2 - Rock N' Climb (TDRI - Ice Ice Baby)

53 MNI2 - Return to Haunted Isle (TDI - Up the Creek)

54 MNI2 - Sky Ski Skeet (TDRI - Backstabbers Ahoy!)

55 MNI2 - Fashion Dumbtest (TDRI - Runaway Model)

56 MNI2 - Dark Mine (TDRI - A Mine is a terrible thing to waste)

57 MNI2 - Oval Run Round 3 (TDRI - The Treasure Island of Dr McLean)

58 MNI2 - The Afthermathematics (TDA - Aftermath)

59 MNI2 - The CRAZY Go-Kart Race! (TDRI - Grand Chef Auto)

60 MNI2 - UpUpUpUp Away In My Evil Driftblim HEY! (TDRI - Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon)

61 MNI2 - HURRY DON'T HURL! (TDRI - Eat, Puke and Be Wary)

62 MNI2 - Dragon Test Den! (TDI - Basic Straining)

63 MNI2 - The Final Battle (TDRI - Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown)

64 MNI2 - Wow oWW Woods Woo 2 (TDRI - Enchanted Franken-Forest)

65 MNI2 - Mew's Newer Island! - Afthermathematics (TDWT - Aftermath)

66 MNI2 - Duel Of Fails! (TDPT - Lies, Cries and one Big Prize)

67 MNI2 - The Final MNI- Afthermathematics (TDWT - Aftermath)

68 MNA-SLWT - Mew's Newest Dramatic All-Stars Legendary World Tour (TDWT - Aftermath )

69 MNA-SLWT - Walk like a Ultra Beast (TDWT - Walk like an Egyptian)

70 MNA-SLWT - Alolan Lunch (TDWT - Hawaiian Punch)

71 MNA-SLWT - Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Afthermathematics! (TDWT - Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan)

72 MNA-SLWT - Games, Fame, Flames, Gambling Rain and Magnet Subway Trains! (TDWT - Planes, Trains and Hot Air Mobiles)

73 MNA-SLWT - Lake Ache! (TDWT - Niagara Brawls)

74 MNA-SLWT - Whatever's Yours is also Mine! (TDWT - Awwwwww, Drumheller)

75 MNA-SLWT - Afthermathematics Baby Yeah! (TDWT - Broadway, Baby!)

76 MNA-SLWT - Birds N' Phonys (TDWT - Rapa Phooey)

77 MNA-SLWT - The Neo, The Eon And The Wet! (TDWT - Newf Kids on the Rock)

78 MNA-SLWT - The Safari Beast Feast from the East! (TDWT - African Lying Safari)

79 MNA-SLWT - White Forest Run! (TDWT - The Am-AH-Zon Race)

80 MNA-SLWT - Fake-Ass Legends! (TDWT - Chinese Fake-Out)

81 MNA-SLWT - Time Space Lovahr! (TDWT - Can't help falling In Louvre)

82 MNA-SLWT - Till Life and Death Do Us Team Z! (TDWT - The Ex-Files)

83 MNA-SLWT - Bonus 1-3

84 MNA-SLWT - Bonus 4-6

85 MNA-SLWT - Bonus 7-9

87 MNA-SLWT - Bonus 10-11

88 MNA-SLWT - Bonus 12-13

89 MNA-SLWT - Wrong Cloud, Catch Ground Round! (TDWT - Anything Yukon Do, I can do better)

90 MNA-SLWT - Whether will Weather Wither (TDWT - Jamaica Me Sweat)

91 MNA-SLWT - Olympic Legends: The Musical! (TDWT - Greece's Pieces)

92 MNA-SLWT - H O AUSTRALIA LUGIO H! (TDWT - Picnic at Hanging Dork)

93 MNA-SLWT - I see Titans! (TDWT - I See London...)

94 MNA-SLWT - Fakemon Legends! (TDWT - Chinese Fake-Out)

95 MNA-SLWT - Balance the alliance (TDWT- Slap Slap Revolution)

96 MNA-SLWT - Sun, Moon and Ultra Doom! (TDWT - Jamaica me sweat)

97 MNA-SLWT _ ¡P3irlhM n0lTr0TzlP {TDI - Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island)

98 MNA-SLWT - A Space Race! (TDWT - Sweden Sour)

99 MNA-SLWT - ...The Afthermathematics... (TDWT Aftermath)

100 MNA-SLWT - ...The End... (TDI - The Very Last Episode Really)

_Fun Fact 1: There is 100 Episodes!_

_Fun Fact 2: For some reason when I put Fashion Dumbest in a translator to Spanish it says La Moda más tonta (The Dumbest Fashion) You guys have no idea how much I love that._

Fun_ Fact 3: In the next episode/chapter lots of new Contestants will join the battle!_

Fun_ Fact 4: Now there won't be any Rejoins after Episode 16 comes out! well no, I will make a voting poll and one of the Contestants that are dead will be revived, they won't join the show but hey, they won't be dead. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Liz~**


	66. Episode 4 Part 3!

**Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Afthermathematics! Part 3**

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

**_*Montage of all the Contestants who were Eliminated before part 2 of this final Season, aka before Episode 16_**

**_*Afthermathematics Outro*_**

**_*MNA-SLWT Merge Intro*_**

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

_Cheers!_

"Good afternoon my dear viewers! My name is Mew!" Mew smiled.

"And I am The Pumpkingking!" He smirked.

"Before we continue with The real season and start Episode 16 I wanted to interview our lovely contestants! First up we have! The sassy meteor herself! Solrock!" Mew smiled.

_Cheers!_

Solrock levitated out.

"...Can't believe it took this long for me to actually say something on screen..." Solrock spoke.

"So Solrock how did it feel to be tricked by Munna and Psyduck to be your complete opposite not only freaking your team out but one of the main reasons you were Eliminated for!" Mew smiled cutely.

"...Psh whatever..." Solrock looked bored.

"Good to have you back your usual way Sunny." Druddigon came out all smug.

_Lots of Cheers!_

"Yup! Druddigon is gonna be interviewed next! Tell us Druddigon how did it feel to be eliminanted by the one vote your own girlfriend placed against you?" The PumpKingKing smirked.

Druddigon crossed his arms and leaned on the interview couch. "Not gonna lie, I did not see that coming by a mile! I should've stayed more alert of her, and it really hurted to know she was just using me, however~ Sunny over here has been Helping me deal with it and as soon as that *Finger Snap* my depression was gone, if it wasn't for good old Sunny here I would've still been in the pub crying about Munna betraying me." Druddigon smiled.

Solrock looked away. " I-i didn't help you cause I wanted to help you, I did it cause seeing the oh so mighty Druddigon crying like Baby was pathetic."

Druddigon chuckled and leaned. "Sure, Sunny sureeee." He giggled knowingly.

"Wait, Solrock, your real name is...SUNNY?!" Mew yelled.

"Ugh! Shut Up right Now! Druddigon!" Solrock yelled blushing.

"Sorry Solrock it kinda just slips out, my bad." Druddigon looks a bit sad but also had a smile cause of how silly the name Sunny is for someone edgy like Solrock.

Solrock growled and calmed down. "Fine, if you will tell everyone my real name I don't see a reason to not say yours..." Solrock smirked.

_Gasps__!_

_Druddigon_ looked flabbergasted. "W-wait! Let's be reasonable here! Solrock!" Druddigon looked desperate.

Solrock grinned and spoke. "Druddigons real name is Patrick."

_Silence._

Then_ everyone except for Chikorita, Solrock and Druddigon started laughing._"Hahahaha Patrick? Like that stupid Staryu from that show?! Hahaha! Grotle laughed.

"Hahahaha no wonder he was bullied in his old pack! Hahahaha!" The PumpKingKing laughed.

Druddigon blushed and pointed at Solrock. "Fuck you for saying that!"

"Hey, at least now we're even, Drag~" Solrock winked and Druddigon rolled his eyes.

Mew was giggling cause of Druddigons real name and then spoke. "Now we have the adorable nerd plus geek! The Geerd himself... CYNDAQUIL!" Mew yelled.

_Cheers!_

Cyndaquil came out looking bored. "Please do not call me that ever again. I've heard that horrible insult too many times." He spoke.

"So Cyndaquil how did it feel to suck when you were pushed out of the plane thanks to Janitor betraying you in the end?" Mew smiled cutely.

"I kinda expected that comming, dropping me off so close to the merge, that Droid really thought of everything when he came back." Cyndaquil frowned.

"Not when I kicked his ass." The PumpKingKing gave a Pumpkinlicious giggle and then Cyndaquil also did that. "True that! Woohoo!" Cyndaquil Woohoo'ed.

"Anywho next we have OOM!" The PumpKingKing said.

_Cheers and Whistles!_

The Droid with boobs came out.

Chikorita was shaking and Grotle blushed.

"Hello everyone! I am OOM!" OOM said.

"How did it feel to be betrayed by your own boyfriend, TWICE!" The PumpKingKing smiled.

"He didn't do that?" OOM looked confused.

Cyndaquil whispered to the Host and Co-host "My theory is that Janitor probably changed her memory drive and erased her memories of him doing that."

"That smart ass." The PumpKingKing said.

"Anywho next we would have Numel but just like Beedrill and Chandelure, he's dead. So now we get to interview the scared loser who turned brave when they met Druddigon and then a pussy again when Druddigon left! Everyone welcome the Loser that is Mothim!!!" Mew yelled.

_Cheers!_

Mothim came out and looked nervous. "H-h-hey g-guys... WOAH!" he tripped even tho he was flying and crashed straight into the couch.

_Laugh Track._

"Dude those fake live audience reactions are pretty creepy." Druddigon leaned on the couch.

"Don't worry now that the series is becoming a bit more popular the next Afthermathematics will have a real audience!" The PumpKingKing looked at the fourth wall.

"So Loser I mean Mothim, how did it feel to be eliminated even tho you could've eliminated Psyduck!" Mew smiled.

"I had 36 Heart attacks while taking The Drop of Pain. It was really scary, about being Eliminated eh kinda expected a stupid loser like me would be eliminated..." Mothim looked down.

Druddigon smirked. " Dude, you aren't a loser Mothim, that peanut brain Skarmory thought he was the best and you placed way higher than he did, you even placed higher than last seasons winner, you're great Mothim, for being weak in every aspect possible, you stayed for a long time, shows how great you are little buddy." Druddigon nudged him a bit.

"Hehe thanks Druddigon, I missed you!" Mothim looked happy.

"Hehe I missed you too kiddo." Druddigon patted him.

_Awes~_

"Okay that ruined the moment..." Druddigon looked annoyed.

_Laugh Track._

"Can you turn that off!" Druddigon yelled.

"Sorry they're automatically generated." The PumpKingKing lied.

"S-so! Since we can't Interview Janitor cause he's been vanished to who knows where, now we get to Interview, the shemale trap that is Gardevoir!" Mew giggled.

_Cheers!_

Gardevoir walked out. "I used my telepathy to know that you were going to ask me how did it feel to be eliminated cause of two idiots, it sucked, being eliminated by a insane tick and a mentally retarted toad REALLY sucked-"

The PumpKingKing Interrupted him. "-Did it suck as much as you sucking dicks in that ally for money in the streets?"

_Laughs_

Gardevoir blushed. "I had to! You see it's because-"

"-Boring~ Next up he have! Vani the Vanillish!" Mew yelled. Gardevoir looked upset he was cut off again but crossed his arms and stayed silent.

_Cheers!_

Vani came out smiling and waved to the Camaras with her arms but then she started to melt and looked upset as she screamed "OH COME ON!!!!!!" She was then only a pile of ice cream liquid.

_Laugh Track!_

"hehehe anywho next we have the before Dragonair, Dragonite! And the before Mienfoo, Mienshao!" The PumpKingKing yelled.

_Cheers x2_

A strong looking Dragonite came out, she sat on the other interview couch, Mienshao also sat down.

"How did it feel to be automatically Eliminated cause of Wigglytuff's Rare Candy?" The PumpKingKing smirked.

"FUCK HER RAWR! SHE'S A STUPID HORRIBLE BITCHY WHORE THAT SHOULD DIE!!!!" Dragonite began to destroy the surrounding furniture, screaming and then picked up the interview couch.

"The PumpKingKing! The Tranquilizers!" Mew yelled.

The PumpKingKing dressed as a Indigenous Indian and shot lots of Tranquilizer dart at Dragonite and she immediately fell asleep.

The Contestants looked impressed, some scared and most shocked.

"That was pretty cool, we should bring her back in the game." Mew smiled.

The PumpKingKing just grinned at her.

"What?!" Most Contestants yelled.

"Yep a LOT of you will rejoin the game, but after that, none one will be able to join or rejoin." The PumpKingKing smiled.

"Did you say rejoin the game? Can we join?" Grotle asked.

"...I don't really want to join, I'm feeling pretty scared right now..." Chikorita was shaking.

"Sorry you two don't have a single shot at joining cause of plot holes." The PumpKingKing gave a goofy smile.

"...yay..." The scared Chikorita whispers.

"awe man..." Grotle spoke. "I have like no Screentime at all..."

"...Psh tell that to Tynamo..." Solrock scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care I was voted out, I'm actually happy to be here I don't want to join the show ever again." Mienshao said.

"Whatever...now we would Interview Donald Trump but he's dead, so next we have-" Mew was cut off by.

"Yo yo yo, it's me the cool Squirtle dudes!" Squirtle did fake gang hand signs

No Cheers.

Solrock deadpanned. "In moments like this I wish my ability to have no ears actually worked cause hearing him talk makes me want to die."

"Yo girl you're ugly anyway!" Squirtle did the middle finger.

"Are you talking about your mom?" Solrock raised her eyebrow.

_Gasps!_

_Cheers!_

"Damn Solrock! Nice one!" Druddigon patted her on the back. If Solrock could smile, she would give a very small one right now.

"Ugh whatever dudes.." Squirtle Coolly walked but slipped on Vani's dead liquid body and fell off the Afthermathematics stage. "Uh Oh! Ahhh! Owie! Bro a little help here? Anyone? Help I fell butt first into a trash can and now I can't get out!"

_Silence._

"Anywho next we have Lunatone!" The PumpKingKing yelled. Everyone kept ignoring Squirtle asking for help.

_Cheers!_

"This is why being in the Afthermathematics again doesn't suck!" Lunatone looked smug.

"How did it feel to be brainwashing by Psyduck and Dark Musharna making you a total asshole." The PumpKingKing smiled.

"Not only did it hurt but also suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper mean!" Lunatone said.

Everyone kept staring at him, they all thought he was gonna say sucked.

"Anywho now we have the winner of the first season eliminated in the first episode of the merge on the final season, it's the one and only, Volcarona!" Mew spoke.

_Cheers!_

Volcarona flew out and waved at all her friends. "Hello everyone! Nice to see you all again!" She giggled.

"So Volcarona, how did it feel to be eliminated for the first time even tho you were the winner of the first season?!" Mew grinned.

"Well it really sucked, I didn't expect it but at least now I am here with all my friends! My berry factory is doing great so now I am a millionaire!" Volcarona smiled.

"I'm happy for you Volcarona!" Lunatone smiled kindly. "Thanks Lunatone!" Volcarona giggled.

"How about I replay some of my favorite and cutest Volcarona x Lunatone moments" The Pumpkingking winked.

"In our new segment! Show's Highlights In Time!" Mew yelled.

**_(SHIT)_**

_Silly Music played as Lunatone and Volcarona scenes played._

Volcarona nodded. "I am sure he is in a better place Vespiqueen, Hey Lunatone come join us!" She called.

Lunatone glanced at them and scoffed. "And this is why talking with dumb idiotic losers sucks." He rolled his eyes and levitated somewhere else.

**000**

"Ugh! Those idiots are taking so long!" Yelled Lunatone.

"Hey Lunatone no need for being rude." Volcarona frowned.

"Shut up you ugly fat moth!" He yelled in rage. Volcaronas eyes seemed to tear up, she wanted to cry

**000**

"we leave when i say so!" Screamed Lunatone.

Volcarona talked worried "Lunatone please stop acting like a spoiled brat, i know you are still goo-"

Stone Edge.

Volcaronas Eyes widened and braced herself but instead was pushed by.

Vespiqueen Fainted.

"VESPIQUEEN!" Volcarona cried. Psyduck used her psychic powers on Vespiqueens forehead. "She is alive, but barely, we need to take her to a pokemon center asap." Psyduck spoke.

Everyone glared at Lunatone but he was leaving the Slowpoke Well.

**000**

"I don't know guys 100% off seems a bit...off.." Volcarona said. "Shut up! No one cares what you think you ugly fat moth!" Lunatone yelled. Volcarona seemed surprised.

Volcarona(Team Mew):She looked at her voluptuous body and looked at the camara frowning. "...I'm...fat?" She asked.

**000**

"WHAT! THOSE TWO WEAK LOSERS WILL MAKE US LOSE WE ALL KNOW ALL GIRLS ARE WEAK!" Lunatone yelled.

**000**

"Girls are the weak sex of course, men are the real deal, girls are just dumb leech sluts they all suck and should all bow down to me and suck my dick!"Lunatone screamed.

**000**

"So which way do we go?" Asked Volcarona. "Shut Up! You dumb fucking fat moth!" Lunatone yelled.

**000**

"Do you guys wonder why there are no feral pokemon in the tall grass?" Volcarona asked. "Shut Up!" Lunatone yelled. Volcarona whimpered and everyone else looked at Lunatone with a bored expression.

**000**

"Yay now we have to-" Volcarona cheered but was then interrupted by Lunatone. "MY GOD CAN YOU SHUT UP YOU ARE A PATHETIC STUPID FATTY UGLY ASS MOTH AND NOBODY LIKES YOU! SO KILL YOURSELF!" Lunatone growled.

Volcarona began to cry.

**000**

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lunatone charged at Vespiqueen; Vespiqueen became pale and Stiff, she couldn't move cause of sheer fear; her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Bug Buzz.

"AHHHH FUCK!" Lunatone growled taking the super effective attack.

Everyone saw who attacked; It wasn't Vespiqueen, it was a frowning Volcarona who did it.

"YOU DUMB FAT BITCH! NO ONE WILL LOVE YO-" Lunatone was talking but Vespiqueen used Attack Order. Super Effective.

Lunatone fainted.

**000**

"Thanks Volcarona you're my best friend here." Vespiqueen smiled. "No Problemo!" Volcarona said.

"You two losers still talking! Ugh you two are so pathetic!" Lunatone went somewhere. Silence.

**000**

"Hurry up losers! I am tired of waiting!" Lunatone yelled. Team Mew sighed.

**000**

"UGH! YOU ARE ALL SO WEAK I HATE THIS STUPID ASS TEAM!" Lunatone yelled. Before any member from Team Mew could say something they were all teleported to the plane.

**000**

_The TV went back up._

_Silence._

Volcarona looked sad and Lunatone flabbergasted.

"V-volcarona, you k-know I didn't mean to s-say that r-right?! I had n-no control! I'm sorry!" Lunatone cried.

Volcarona looked at him with a kind understanding look in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about Lunatone, sure those things you said hurted but as long as you're now safe I am happy cause I care a lot about you, I know you didn't mean to say all that, you know after season one, confession session mostly when you said you had a crush on me I was flattered, I didn't know what to say, I always had a lot of friends heh but never a boyfriend so after spending a lot of time on the island, in the Afthermathematics and on the plane; I love you Lunatone. More than a friend, more than a best friend...I really just, Love You." She said.

Lunatone blushed, "I-i also l-love you Volcarona, more than anyone could ever imagine... I love your personality, your looks and your intelligence is almost as high as mine~" Lunatone posed and Volcarona giggled.

"But what made me fall in love with you was that you are just such a caring and nice person, you can make anyone that's feeling down better by lending them a hand, that's why I'm in love you Volcarona, cause you're a nice friend." Lunatone kissed Volcarona in the mouth. She looked a bit surprised at first but gladly returned the kiss.

_Awe~ (Most of the Contestants _awe'd)

"OMG! LMAO X3 That is so Kawaii! 6w9!" Yanma said hiding on top of a stagelight but her weight and since the stagelight was old and loose the stagelight fell. "Woah! OnO!" She yelled.

"Hey guys guess what! I'm so cool I got out of the trash can all by myself haha!" Squirtle dabbed In the edge of the Afthermathematics stage.

The stagelight fell on top of Squirtle's head and he stumbled back and fell out of the Afthermathematics stage AGAIN and fell butt first into the trashcan AGAIN! "OUCH!! Ahhhh! OW! Dudes no!" He cried.

"OMG oopsis I am like so totally sorry qwq" Yanma gave an awkward giggle.

"Welp that took a while, because our last guest we will Interview is our rejoiner Yanma!" Mew yelled.

_Cheers?_

"OMG OWO! i am here again this is so unexpected UWU but that meanie Dusclops like Eliminated me like the huge butt he is!" Yanma said.

"Well look at the bright side, at least Finally you and i can be together~" Cyndaquil walked towards her.

"OMFG! Senpai OWO EEEEEEE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABE KAWAII DESU!" Yanma hugged Cyndaquil.

"Hehe i missed you too Yanny" Cyndaquil giggled.

"Omg x3 if getting eliminanted means i get to be with you then i love losing uwu" Yanny the Yanma said.

Now the Pumpkingking spoke. "Okay okay stop with the lovey dovey stuff cause now we will play a game of-"

**_(RETURNS)_**

"All the people we interviewed including you three!" The PumpKingKing snapped his fingers and three familiar characters appeared.

Lairon was crying, she had cuts on her steel wrists. Muk giggled "Hello guys, looks like i can rejoin eh hehe good." He grinned and "What? THE FUCK! WHERE AM I!!!! *Takes a deep breath* No worries, i been taking anger management courses so i am fine...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Skarmory gave a loud as fuck bird squawk.

"You two can also join!" Mew pointed at Baby and Dhelmise.

Baby did cute adorable baby noises.

"YAR! I'm excited mateys!" Dhelmise looked happy.

"You will all get a chance to rejoin the game decided completely randomly using this Roulette Wheel! It will be decided by pure luck and if you rejoin you get the chance to get, The One Wish, to be able to wish for anything in the entire multiverse, that's worth rejoining the game eh you won't only get fame but also glory now lets start spinning the Random Roulette Wheel!" The PumpKingKing started the roulette wheel.

"Oopsie looks like we're out of time! Find out who joins next time on Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour! This has been The Afthermathematics and see you soon my dear viewers!" Mew winked at the camara.

_The camara slowly zoomed out revealing all the chaos like Vani melted on the floor, Squirtle still stuck butt first in the trashcan and Yanma doing OwO UwU faces._

***Afthermathematics Outro***

* * *

**_Thanks for Watching!_**

**_~With Love, Liz~_**


End file.
